Luego del final feliz
by Solange R
Summary: SS/HG. Luego de casarse, tener dos hijos y ser exitosos profesionalmente Severus Snape y Hermione Granger se encuentran separados. ¿Será posible arreglar las cosas? ¿O la gente que les dijo que todo era una locura tenía razón?
1. Caminando y repasando

¡Hola! Juro solemnemente aceptar cada uno de sus cruciatus con paciencia y empatía xD pero recuerden que es mi primer fic.

**Disclaimer:** No soy rubia, no tengo millones, mi seudónimo no es J.K Rowling. Los personajes le pertenecen solo a ella ¬¬ xD Las ideas locas son solo mías.

**Severus Snape** se encontraba solo en la que hacía 2 años era su nueva casa, la cual tenía muchos beneficios, lo mejor: a 10 minutos vivían sus dos hijos, ya era lo más normal ir caminando a visitarlos, le encantaba caminar y le daba tiempo de esconder los ojos de tristeza que se asomaban cuando estaba solo, sabía que tenía que estar lo mejor posible para sus pequeños, por muy difícil que fuera sobre todo porque era casi ineludible verla a_ ella_.

Su relación con **Hermione Granger** había comenzado unos meses después de la guerra, cuando ya recuperado del "pequeño" incidente con un Lord y una serpiente e intentando retomar las pocas y casi nulas cosas buenas de su vida pasada y comenzar una nueva, y además lidiando con eso de ser un "héroe de guerra", la perfecta para bibliotecaria, insufrible sabelotodo, Griffindor, hija de muggles, amiguísima del niño yo-salve-al-mundo-mágico, salvavidas del estúpido Longbottom, regala tareas del zanahoria Weasley, solicitó sin ambages ser aprendiz de pociones, y aprendiz no de cualquiera, sino de Severus Snape directamente puesto que se sabía que Slughorn apenas terminada la guerra había presentado su dimisión para disfrutar sus años de la más íntegra paz. Granger gozaba de varios beneficios en el mundo mágico, dado su papel en la guerra se convirtió en una joven con mucha influencia, cosa que vino a sumarse a su ya ganada fama de "la bruja más lista de su generación".

Resultado de un renombre como ese: Petición de aprendiz aceptada (McGonagall cobró mil sentimientos a Severus y hecho encima todo el currículo de la chica para que la aceptara), 3 veces por semana, pero a las 19:00, porque encima de todo, había ya comenzado sus estudios de medimagia y tenía que adaptarse a alternarlos. Apenas Severus supo que Hermione intentaría compaginar ambas cosas, reconoció (jamás en voz alta) que le produjo cierto nivel de admiración, mal que mal una bruja como ella no podía ser solo una aprendiz de pociones para ser profesora por siempre jamás, no, ella era para eso y más, cosa que los años demostraron.

Comenzaron venciendo ella el miedo y él los prejuicios, para luego pasar a los mínimos grados de confianza mutua notados con los primeros tuteos, luego las bromas siempre cargadas de sarcasmo de pare de él y de una genuina libertad de parte de ella, pasaron al aprecio mutuo, demás está decir que desde mucho antes de esas clases Hermione admiraba en niveles insospechados (y secretos) a Severus. Hasta que algo sucedió en él, un día 9 de enero, su cumpleaños, cosa que siempre pasó sin pena ni gloria, ése año fue diferente por ella, quien se preocupó de primero recordarle que su cumpleaños había llegado y encima de regalarle un equipo nuevo para realizar las pociones más delicadas… No, los regalos no importaban, ni el cumpleaños en realidad, ¡Merlín!, él no tenía 5 años, pero lo extraño para Severus fue que ella… ¿se preocupó por él?... ok, eso era nuevo… ok, no tan nuevo, pero sí muy lejano en el tiempo, ¿Quiénes lo habían hecho antes? Su madre, Dumbledore por algún tiempo y… bueno… Lily en alguna etapa, más gente que esa no en realidad. Entonces algo cálido, antiguamente sentido pero nunca vivido realmente se dispersó por su pecho en unos segundos provocando el mayor arranque de cariño en años, exactamente lo que Hermione quería lograr hacía tiempo.

Severus no se dio cuenta, unas semanas más tarde estaba inundado de celos, esos tres días semanales eran el cielo y el infierno para él, por un lado estaba con ella, pero luego la joven se iba, a su vida con sus de seguro más guapos, jóvenes, cálidos e interesantes que él. Esa emoción primaria, pasó a un sentimiento profundo mientras Severus lo notaba sin dejar de envolverse en un profundo pánico. Muchas reflexiones lo llevaron a determinar que por primera vez en su vida debía de verdad hacer algo por alguno de sus sentimientos, y no por cualquiera, éste sí que pintaba de fuerte y amenazaba con atormentarlo por mucho tiempo si no lo expresaba. ¿Expresar? ¿Snape? Raro, pero sí que lo haría… a su manera, que él jamás creyó eficaz, pero que Hermione venía deseando con impaciencia y esperanza desde que se dedicó a mirarlo un momento más que todos los demás y descubrió en él todo un hombre diferente bajo la frialdad de esa primera mirada que siempre daba a medio mundo por los pasillos. Un beso y el resto fue historia.

2 años y medio después de comenzada su relación (con todo lo que provocó en sus entornos) no aguantaban más. Necesitaban vivir uno a lado de otro, la idea de compartir sus vidas era lo que rondaba constantemente sus deseos. No bastaba con verse cada vez que podían, devorarse como primera y última vez, necesitaban sentir que uno pertenecía al otro y que formaban un núcleo irrompible, y aprovechar de demostrar que como pareja sí lograrían ser inmensamente felices juntos. Compraron una casa hermosa para los dos e implícitamente, sin ni siquiera conversarlo antes, escogieron precisamente esa casa donde había una habitación para niños. Fue así como empezaron una vida en común, con matrimonio incluido, muchas sonrisas, incontables besos y un deseo ferviente, puntual y leal… con lo cual a solo 2 meses de casados, el profeta anunciaba el embarazo de los Snape-Granger.

Llegó al mundo **André E. Snape Granger** un día 20 de abril. Tal como ambos sospechaban la felicidad y el amor aumentaron. Hermione no caía de amor por Severus tal vez porque sabía que un hombre tan valiente como él, tenía un miedo descontrolado a equivocarse con su hijo.

Mientras caminaba hacia lo que fue su hogar, recordó una conversación...

_-Esto va a ser más injusto de lo normal pequeña–Dijo Severus con el rostro asaltado por la preocupación y la culpa, pero sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de la mujer que estaba recostada en su pecho, su mujer._

_-¿A qué te refieres exactamente Sev?, hace días que estas muy intranquilo. Tú sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea mi amor._

_-¿y cómo es que tú siempre dices lo que yo necesito escuchar mi niña?._

_-Sencillo, ¡me fabricaron para ti!, pero no incluyo garantías, tendrás que cuidarme siempre._

_-No podría no hacerlo. ¿Ya te dije que eres lo más hermoso que he tenido en la vida?_

_-Si, lo has dicho Sev, ¡pero! No me desvíes el tema, te pregunté qué es lo que te sucede y no me has respondido – Severus sonrió por fin, la preocupación de su favorita permanecía indemne_

_-Es que… sé que te va a sonar a tópico repetido, pero es que de verdad, no sé cómo voy a ser un buen padre, ni siquiera sé cómo ser uno no indecente. Obviamente son las madres las que están ahí siempre en la crianza de los hijos y los padres en la retaguardia… pero yo… tal vez ni eso logre hacer…_

_-Ok. Para que nos entendamos amor, te respondo con otro tópico, "a nadie le enseñan a ser padre" y créeme que todo lo que he leído no me servirá de nada cuando nuestro pequeño valiente este con aquí en mis brazos, tampoco tengo idea de que hacer, pero si sé que lo amo con toda el alma y haré cada día lo mejor que pueda y además mi amor, tu eres…- hasta ahí pudo llegar Hermione. La interrupción de severus llego_

_-Si mi niña, lo sé, a nadie le enseñarán, pero tú al menos si tuviste una familia propiamente tal, tuviste a tus padres, recuerdas siempre como eran contigo y no me dirás que eso no te va a ayu…_

_-Claro que me ayudará, así como a ti te servirán los recuerdos de TU padre para saber qué es lo que no tienes que hacer jamás, tu y yo le pondremos toda la voluntad_

_-… me ayudarás ¿verdad?_

_-No podría no hacerlo profesor, lo amo_

_-Si pudiera asignarle puntos lo haría Granger, créame_

_-Jajaja Severus, jamás lo harías_

_-Claro que sí… si fueras de otra casa…_

_-¿Lo ves? No me los darías, soy una Gryffindor incurable, pero me puede recompensar de otras formas profesor, no se preocupe…_

Eran muy felices. Severus no creía que las cosas pudieran ir mejor, por lo tanto fue una sorpresa cuando Hermione comenzó nuevamente con síntomas de embarazo. Cuando André estaba por cumplir recién 2 años, nació **Elena J. Snape Granger**. Ambos eran niños preciosos, André tenía los ojos y el cabello de su padre, y gracias a Dios, la nariz de su madre, además de su temperamento, pero Elena era la copia de su Hermione y el carácter de Severus.

Él se sentía profundamente agradecido de la vida, ya todo tenía sentido, hasta la guerra, todo había valido la pena porque había llegado hasta ahí, su hogar, su familia. Por su lado Hermione también estaba feliz, pero ya sentía la necesidad de volver realmente a su trabajo, el cual requería mucho tiempo puesto que se basaba en investigación, se encontraba dirigiendo un estudio importante sobre psicología en el mundo mágico, después de estudiar medimagia y ser ya una experimentada pocionista sentía que estaba demasiado cerrada en disciplinas exactas, difíciles y delicadas, y quería embarcarse en un proyecto que mantuviera lo difícil y delicado, pero que fuera más inexacto, más cualitativo tal vez, y sobre todo, abrir un campo, ser de esas personas que emergen carreras nuevas y son pioneras, sabía que podía lograrlo, pero requería muchísimo estudio (más), había miles de casos que le interesaban, la magia no verbal, porque había squibs, porque algunos magos y brujas pierden sus poderes por etapas depresivas, que es lo en realidad provocaba en la psique el maleficio imperio y como evitarlo, el desarrollo de las brujas y magos, la magia inconsciente etc., etc., etc. Por lo tanto la maternidad era algo primordial, que tenía que aprender a compaginar con sus proyectos, pero de plano: No más hijos. Trabajaba en toda la mañana con entrevistas, y toda la tarde en análisis de casos en su casa mirando a sus niños, pero era complicado. Severus estaba cada vez que podía con sus hijos, él dirigía el equipo de investigación y abastecedor de pociones de San Mungo, trabajo igual de demandante que el de Hermione, la diferencia radicaba en que él tenía que estar cada día en el ala del hospital que le correspondía vigilando a cada nuevo medimago en práctica, creando e investigando lo último en pociones.

Pero ya habían pasado años de ese tiempo ajetreado, ahora la vida de Severus era diferente y no podía parar de culparse por eso.

Su Hermione, dejó de ser de él. La mujer por la que había cambiado, quien despreció y puso en su lugar a cualquiera que osara burlarse de su relación o de él mismo fue quien más le hirió, la que lo engañó. Y jamás le pidió perdón. Severus supuso que después de tamaña traición no seria complejo olvidarla y hasta odiarla, pero ahora... Ahora su trabajo más arduo era sencillamente olvidarle. Difícil, lo que más amaba, sus hijos, lo tenían atado a ella.


	2. Entre recuerdos y ansiedad

Y bueno, cap 2 :) ¿Para que esperar? xD Este cap es más corto, pero es que** había que dejarlo hasta ahí **(un poco de suspenso no le hace mal a nadie). Espero poder subir mañana. :)

**Gracias** por leer y ¿que más decir?, lo obvio, espero sus **reviews**

"¿Pensará en que estoy por llegar?, ¿que estará haciendo ahora mismo?... ¿Qué haría si sólo la beso apenas llego? … no, ya le di asco suficiente tiempo como para volver atrás."

"Todo fue mi culpa... ¡No! Claro que no, ella fue quien me mintió por meses, fue la que vociferó cada uno de mis defectos con sus amiguitos ¡como si fuera una niña!, claro que no es mi culpa… Pero si yo tan solo la hubiese mirado en el momento preciso sé que habría notado que ella me necesitaba, que quería más de mí, que quería cambios, si hubiese estado más tiempo con ella tal vez… solo tal vez, no la hubiese perdido… Merlín… ¿tan malo fui?...Sí… así son las cosas conmigo, por más que lo intenté nunca fui suficiente para ella"

Severus ya veía la que fuera su casa frente a él, lo que fuese en algún momento un sueño para los dos. Recordó entonces el día en que cerraron la compra del terreno donde mandarían a construir su casa. Entonces estaban sentados en la hierba, en medio de lo que luego se convirtió oficialmente en su jardín, la recordó preciosa, con su singular cabello al viento. La recordó tranquila, como descansando de un día pesado, con su espalda recostada en un roble y con los ojos brillantes de pura emoción.

_-¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto?- Preguntó Hermione con gesto dubitativo mientras abrazaba el brazo de Severus._

_-¿De qué?, ¿De vivir en este lugar o de vivir contigo?_

_-mmm… las dos_

_-Pues… de lo primero estoy muy conforme, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Y de lo segundo… mmm…_

_-Vamos, sé honesto… - respondió ella con tristeza_

_-Es que prefiero esperar a que esté todo listo y ya estés aquí conmigo para creer que de verdad quieres vivir a mi lado… No quiero alegrarme tan rápido, ¡pero! ¿Cómo me preguntas si estoy seguro de vivir contigo? Que ofensa…- Dijo Severus, fingiéndose compungido _

_-¡Nadie diría que fueses tan sensible!-Respondió ella siguiendo su juego_

_-Pues lo estoy. – Dijo él, finalmente ruborizado y desviando la mirada_

_Hermione sonrió feliz, le gustaban esas pequeñas muestras de cariño de parte de él, dentro de todo no era muy común._

Mientras se decidía en cruzar el jardín, ahora que llegaba como una "visita", recordó el arranque de cariño que tubo después de esas 3 palabras. Recordó sus abrazos y besos bajo el árbol un árbol que ya no estaba…

Severus se había preocupado. Esa mañana había llegado una lechuza de parte de Hermione pidiéndole una conversación, no sabía para qué. Pasaban solo cosas malas por su mente, y apenas se dio cuenta no pudo más que entristecerse.

"_Espero que no esté pensando en irse de aquí y llevarse a los niños… O peor, que alguno esté enfermo… o quiere que ya no venga tan seguido por aquí… o me quiere de vuel… imposible."_

Y es que era muy raro que ella quisiera hablar con él, por lo general lo evitaba, cuando él llegaba, ella ya se había ido, y Severus lo prefería así, cuando se pillaban… las cosas no terminaban bien, pero ya no quería recordar eso, había que presentarse lo más parco posible, y acordarse de las cosas que solían decirse mientras estaban enojados no ayudaba.

Una inspiración dificultosa y ya. Ahí estaba frente a la puerta, levantó un puño, pero no alcanzó a golpear y dos niños pequeños abrieron gritando, un segundo más y ya estaban los tres en un abrazo.

_-¡Papáaaaaaaaaaaa!_- Gritaron los dos niños, André se soltó de su padre y se dedicó a mirarlo –_Te hemos extrañado mucho_- dijo luego-

_-Y yo a ustedes ("tres", pensó Severus)-_ Elena no se soltó de él, se arrimó al cuello de su padre, así que éste la alzó en sus brazos y entraron de una vez a su casa.

_-Papi… tendrás que retar a André…_ - Dijo Elena avergonzada

_-¡Claro que no!, papá, ella empezó, y ¡prometo que no fue a propósito!_

_-¡Mentiroso!-_ Severus ya vio que se avecinaba una pelea de esas clásicas de hermanos, así que aprovechó de intervenir.

_-¡Uno a la vez! ¿Por qué dices que tengo que retar a tu hermano __inofensivo__ hermano?_ – Dijo mirando a su hijo mayor con ironía.

-_Es que… papá… Ayer este TONTO hizo… __**-**_en eso se acercó al oído de su padre y susurró algo que le hizo una tremenda gracia y le trajo un recuerdo especial- _hizo que crecieran mis dientes…-_Severus tuvo que aguantar una carcajada gigante que amenazaba con irrumpir y descolocar gravemente a su hija. Eso último fue lo que lo mantuvo firme.

No supo que hacer primero. La primera opción era decirle a su hijo que lo que hizo no estuvo bien (¿con que moral verdad?), pero la segunda opción era más interesante, ¿cómo lo hizo? No pudo optar por ninguna y siguió indagando.

_-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a tu hermana?_

_-¡ELLA ME LANZÓ MILES DE PAJAROS!_

Ok, eso era muy Hermione. La vio hacerlo por última vez cuando ella estaba por dejar la adolescencia, luego pasó a usar otros métodos para amedrentar a quienes se encontraran con ella. Luego Severus se enteró que antes de los pájaros, ella solía usar golpes así que se alegró de que sus hijos ya hubieran nacido un poco más avanzados… Severus veía el "lado positivo" de todo lo que hacían sus hijos.

_-Tú quebraste mis frascos, eres un BRUTO_

_-Te dije mil veces que no fue mi intención… ¿dejarás de quejarte?_

En ese momento Hermione apareció desde atrás

_-Ya pasó. Pero André, NO HAY excusa alguna para agrandar los dientes a __nadie__.- _Dijo mirando a Severus, solían saludarse con indirectas._- ya lo hablamos._

_-Si mamá pero…_

_-No hijo, no te lanzarán pájaros-_ Dijo ella, ahora sin mirar a Severus.

_-Pero papá, tendré que comprar mis frasquitos para mi juego de pociones… pero si me quieres dar de los de verdad estará bien…-_Dijo Elena con un brillo especial en los ojos.

_-No. Para juguetes, frascos de juguete. Ten paciencia, ya llegarás a Hogwarts._

_-Pero faltan 2 años papá_

_-¡Y a mí uno!-_ Dijo André totalmente iluminado_- Bueno, seis meses_- después de decir eso se mostró nervioso.

_-Te encantará, estoy seguro, aunque tu casa determinará algunas cosas que…_

_-Tu casa no dirá nada hijo, tu padre solo bromea, ¿verdad?_ – dijo mirando en forma inquisidora a su ex.

"_¡Claro que estaba bromeando!, pero ¡hey! Sabes que soy irónico mujer, si no me dejas terminar, agregar el tono y levantar una ceja claro que suena feo"_ pensó Severus.

_-Bromeo campeón. En la casa que quedes serás un orgullo. ¿Pero tienes ya alguna preferencia?_

_-… No lo sé papá… me gustan las dos_- Dijo mirando a sus padres, y refiriéndose obviamente a Gryffindor y a Slytherin.

_-Ojalá yo quede en Ravenclaw, así ustedes no pelearían_- Dijo de pronto Elena

_-Tu padre y yo no pelearíamos por eso Elena –_ Dijo Hermione apresurada y preocupada

_-Claro que no. Sea donde sea estará bien, no se preocupen. Es raro que lo diga, pero hay que confiar en ese sombrero… a pesar de las críticas._ (Severus también pensaba que se designaba muy pronto a los alumnos a sus casas, ¿Quién tiene características tan marcadas a los 11 años?)- _En la casa que queden, nos gustará._

_-Pero, tú, pequeña, no me has dicho cómo lanzaste esos pájaros a tu hermano… y quiero saberlo._

_-mmm… no sé… escuché una vez que se podía hacer y… me acordé, pensé y … PUF, ahí estaban… No fue mi intención…_

_-¿Y tú hijo?_

_-Lo leí… y bueno… sabía que aun no teniendo varita… se podía ocupar algún otro objeto, pero había que concentrarse mucho –_ A sus padres les dio mucha gracia lo serio que se ponía André para hablar de magia- _y bueno… estaba muy enojado. Esas cosas me persiguieron y me pincharon mis brazos-_ agregó con gesto triste

_-No lo harán otra vez ¿verdad? Se supone que tienen que cuidarse uno al otro, ¿está claro?_

_-Si papá…_ - Dijo el niño resignado.

_-Está bien papi… pero ¿me llevarás de compras para ver mis frasquitos?_

_-Tenemos una salida pendiente nosotros tres así que, creo que tendremos oportunidad de hacerlo. _

Severus agradecía a todos los grandes magos el hecho de tener que comprar ese tipo de regalos a sus hijos: libros, equipos de pociones para niños, escobas de juguete, etc, pero no recordadoras estilo Longbottom.

_-¡Papá, tienes que ver mis dibujos! _

_-Tu padre los verá después hijo, ahora vamos a conversar un momento y tu padre verá tus dibujos amor, no te preocupes-_ "Que mandona es esta mujer" pensó Severus.- _¿Nos dejan un momento?_

_-Si mamá, ¡pero no demoren!, así aprovechamos estas horas para estar juntos…_ – Y se fueron ambos por las escaleras.

Severus se sintió incomodo de pronto, como si estuviera con una extraña, entonces decidió hablar, a ver si mientras conversaban aparecía aunque fuese un poco de la mujer que él conoció… y amó.

_- Bueno, usted dirá Granger, ¿en que la puedo ayudar?..._

¡¿Que será? ... Como que Hermione esta igual de mandona que en primer año xD

Saludos!


	3. Discusiones y Acuerdos

Hola otra vez!

Cosas que decir!: **Lantano** y a **LylaSnape** por sus reviews! :D. Y a todos los que pasen, gracias por su tiempo :)

Aquí está el tercero. A leer!

_0o0o0o0_

Severus notó a Hermione más preocupada, y lo contagió. Ya se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, parecía que Hermione no estaba en su mejor día… pero bueno, ella llevaba actuando así por bastante tiempo.

Vio a sus hijos subir las escaleras. Estaban grandes, se sorprendió de que a André le faltara tan poco tiempo para ir a Hogwarts. De pronto se sintió más viejo que de costumbre.

Severus se había ido de esa casa hacía ya 2 años.

Recordó ese tiempo donde él comenzó a viajar por su trabajo, iba y volvía cada cierto tiempo. Al principio los reencuentros eran tan esperados y apasionados que no salían de su casa. Aprovechaban todo el tiempo que pudieran. Las primeras horas de la mañana eran solo para los dos, disfrutaban de la más placentera intimidad, hacían el amor, las palabras estaban cargadas de cariños y besos acumulados. Apenas se levantaban las cosas se ponían más familiares. Los niños mostraban a su padre todos los descubrimientos que habían hecho en su ausencia. Lo ponían al día de lo que pasaba en casa. Por su parte, Severus les contaba sobre los lugares que visitaba y lo mucho que los extrañaba. Hermione bajaba la intensidad de su trabajo cuando Severus llegaba, pero no paraba.

A veces venían visitas. Los más típicos: los Potter (por el lado de Hermione), los Malfoy (por el lado de Severus), pero él soportaba mejor a los Potter de lo que Hermione a los Malfoy, sobre todo a Draco, hasta le agradaban, eso no incluía a Zanahorio-Idiota-Weasley obviamente. La noche era muy parecida a las mañanas, pero con más pasión y más confidencias. En fin, compartían la vida.

_-No seas tan hostil con él Severus, Ron es mi amigo y… _

_-Que buen detalle, no lo había notado_

_-No seas irónico cuando estoy hablando en serio. _

_-Y tú no exageres, solo ensayaba algo de magia con André… lo defiendes tanto…_

_-De paso no deberías enseñarle a usar así la magia… por Merlín, dejaste a Ron con las orejas como un elefante y…_

_-eh! Yo sólo di la idea, sabes que los niños no controlan su magia_

_-Estoy segura de que fuiste tú Severus, te conozco-_ Dijo Hermione apuntándolo con un dedo acusador

_-mmm… no esperes que me disculpe, le sentaban bien esas orejas, a ver si pone atención a otra cosa que no sea el quidditch._-Le dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella- _Y ya deja de defenderlo tanto, me pondré celoso y eso no me enorgullece._-Entonces la besó

_-No quiero que sean amigos, sería más fácil que Luna quisiera dedicarse a la política muggle, solo quiero que paren de atacarse. Y ¿celoso? No mi amor, ya no tengo 16 y creo que ya se definió mi debilidad por los hombres mayores… uno en especial._

_-Bueno, entonces a ese "uno especial" no le digas que me vas a besar ahora mismo, tendremos que escondernos_

_-Conozco una habitación ideal para esconderse, te la puedo mostrar si quieres_

_-Estoy esperando…_

Pero las cosas ya no eran así y la conversación de seguro sería menos distendida que esa que recordó.

-Severus, en realidad quiero hablar contigo de algo bastante puntual, nada grave, espero no haberte preocupado…

-oh, no te preocupes, solo tengo curiosidad-Dijo relajado- ("mientes Severus")- pensó

-Es simple, necesito que me hagas un favor- Hermione lo miró exigente

-Si puedo…

-Bueno, se trata de los niños… necesito que te los lleves… unas semanas- Dijo al fin ella, complicándose un poco

-¿Llevármelos? ¿Por qué?-Severus naturalmente puso gesto intranquilo

-Tengo que viajar, voy a París, a un congreso

-Ah… que bien – se relajó instantáneamente, pensó en algo más grave- pero dime ¿cuánto tiempo?

-Tres semanas

Severus alzó ambas cejas

-Debe ser el congreso más largo de la historia…-Dijo luego, provocando que Hermione frunciera el seño

-son 2 días, luego voy a viajar con… con Ron.

-Y ¿no habían viajes más largos verdad?, una lástima ¿no?- Dijo Severus fingiendo caridad

-Nadie morirá por un viaje- Hermione puso un hechizo silenciador y continuó- cuando tú te ibas por las mismas 3 semanas o más, nadie lo impedía- Había alzado la voz.

Hermione estaba muy a la defensiva, y Severus más sarcástico si es que se podía. Lo extraño fue que ella se puso a recordar ese horroroso tiempo de peleas. Por mucho tiempo ella había evitado el tema. Entonces Severus tal vez habló de más

-No lo impedías, pero reclamabas a voz en cuello, y te pusiste a buscar consuelo- Dijo él con desprecio

-Y gracias a Dios lo encontré- Golpe bajo- ¡y me sorprende que digas que digas que yo reclamaba!, ¿de verdad me escuchaste alguna vez?, pero esto sí que es una sorpresa, ¡parecía que ni notabas que yo estaba por ahí!

Severus entrecerró los ojos y respondió:

-Podría decirte un millón de cosas que hiciste o dijiste en ese tiempo Hermione, darte mil razones, pero no voy a perder el tiempo, jamás cedes, siempre tienes la razón, no piensas en los demás, pero déjame decirte q…

-Aquí el que gana en egoísmo eres tú Severus, pero olvídalo, te doy en el gusto, no voy a ninguna parte, ¿contento? Ahora anda a ver a tus hijos.- Hermione se había puesto de pie y se disponía a salir de la estancia que estaba compartiendo con Severus, pero él la sujeto suavemente del brazo izquierdo

-No seas arrebatada, esas cosas ya pasaron, yo me quedo con ellos.- Dijo firmemente

Hermione se detuvo a míralo y pareció pensar con más clarida

-…Tenía razón. En nuestro caso parece mejor no hablar…- Dijo y se soltó de Severus

-Un día hablaremos, sin gritar, cuando se te haya pasado la rabia que me tienes pod…

-Y tú a mí

-No me… olvídalo, ahora no. Sólo quería decir que yo también viajo, a París, no creo que sea al mismo congreso… ¿Cuáles son las fechas?-Esto cambiaba de rumbo.

-oh, yo me voy la próxima semana…

-mmm… bueno tal vez sea el mismo…-Dijo sin mirar a Hermione

-no creo, yo voy por casos de tipo psicológico, nada de poci…

-Yo voy de invitado de honor, según los directores soy "El mayor experto en Legeremancia y Oclumancia de Londres"… y eso si tiene que ver con psicología…

-("Mierda") Ah… entonces no puedes quedarte con l…

-Ya confirmé, pero si es muy importante para ti… yo podría retractarme y qued…

-¡Perfecto!, entonces te envío una lechuza con las fechas de mi ida y vuelta. No se hable más.

-Como quieras…- Quedó un poco descolocado.

Ella quitó el hechizo. Mientras Severus subía a una de las habitaciones de sus hijos, solo pensaba en que Hermione se iba con ese estúpido y él no podía evitarlo… Dos días… en el mismo hotel que ella…mmm… iba a necesitar una niñera... tal vez sí podría hacer algo...

_o0o0o0o_

No, no le dijo que se casaba con otro (no quise ser tan categórica de una vez... pero puede ser después xD) Parece que Sev tiene ganas de ir a ese congreso, veremos que pasa.

Hasta el prox Cap.


	4. Nos vemos en París

Hola! Aquí estamos de nuevo, el cuarto.

Otra vez gracias a todos :)

Al final del cap están las respuestas a los RW

A leer.

-o0o0o-

La conversación que tuvo con Severus la dejó mal

"_Hermione por Dios, ¿no te puedes controlar?, ¡él parece un millón de veces más tranquilo que tú!"_

Lo cierto es que Hermione notaba algo extraño en su propia conducta. Después de estudiar en Hogwarts se volvió mucho más controlada en sus emociones… ok, nunca dejó de ser buena para llorar, pero ya no por cualquier cosa ni tan seguido.

Ella no podía entender la crecida _NECESIDAD_ de irritar a Severus. Muy en el fondo sabía porque, pero no pensaba reconocer esa verdad ni hacia ella misma. También sabía que sus niveles de obstinación estaban por las nubes. Siempre se promovió a sí misma como una mujer flexible, pero que _cuando tomaba una decisión era_ firme en ella. Y…no iba a concebir cambiar de forma ahora. Aunque tenía ganas agarrar a Severus por los hombros y sacudirlo para que se diera cuenta de ella **NO estaba feliz** y que por favor hiciera lo mismo que había hecho hacía años atrás: **Sacarla de ese estado. **

Pensaba en el tema constantemente, era como pelear con su consciencia

_-Vamos Herms, eres una adulta, ¡se supone que te haces cargo de tus decisiones!_

_-Pero resulta que la decisión estuvo equivocada y ¿la gente puede enmendar sus errores o no?_

_-¿enmendar? Ok, entonces deja que viva su vida TRANQUILO, pide perdón y adiós. _

_-Siempre lo he dejado tranquilo…_

_-Escuchaste la parte donde dije "pide perdón"_

_-ah por favor, ¿eso es necesario? Creo que está claro_

_-Claro que no._

_-Lo está, decirlo no es necesario…_

_-Estudiaste psicología mujer, sabes que la gente necesita cerrar cada una de las áreas de su vida para continuar, si no es así, va a existir tensión. La gente tiende a cerrar las cosas, TIENES QUE HACERLO._

_-Si le pido perdón, él puede mal entender las cosas, podría pensar que quiero volver con él_

_-¿Y no es así verdad?_

_-Claro que no… eso es imposible y yo estoy bien con Ron, Ron está bien conmigo, fin del asunto._

_-Uf, emanas felicidad eh, estamos "bien", nuestra relación "funciona". ¡Seguro!_

_-Cállate…_

_-Ah! Es que no sabes, y ¡odias las dudas! Y actúas pésimo cuando las tienes_

"_**No se cansa de ser siempre la insufrible sabelotodo"**_

_-Lo que sentía por Ron nunca se podrá comparar por lo que sentí por Severus alguna vez, pero eso no significa que…_

_-¿Dijiste: "sentía" por ron blablablá? _

_-Ya cállate_

Como regalo del cielo, su hija interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Mami, papá ya se fue, no podía quedarse más tiempo, ¿podemos cenar?

-Claro mi amor, ahora mismo. ¡A lavarse las manos!

-o0o0o-

El día pasó rápido, para Hermione. Había estado pensando mucho.

Ron estaba en Alemania jugando quidditch (No le dio para auror), se habían comunicado en el día, pero ella no puso mucha atención a eso, en realidad quería hablar con Ginny.

Fue simple: Red Flu

-Hermione! Qué bueno verte

-oh ginny, perdón por venir tan tarde

-No te preocupes

-Y los niños como están

-Harry está arriba con ellos, están acostándose ya, ¿y los tuyos?

-Soñando ya. Pero no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo, ya es tarde, vengo por ¡el favor clásico!

-Puf, claro que sí, ¿qué día los cuido?

-Eres un sol ginny, lunes y martes de la próxima semana, desde el miércoles estarán con Severus

-Oh, verdad que viajas con Ron, ojalá se lo disfruten

-Si ojalá, ya necesito vacaciones

-No habrá problema Herms, pero y… ¿Severus no quiso quedarse con ellos por unos días más? Ah!, de seguro tiene muchas pociones que hacer y viajes que concretar y no tiene tiempo. Ni lo digas.

En ese instante, apareció en la mente de Hermione la imagen de ella defendiendo a capa y espada a Severus unos años atrás, y quiso hacerlo esta vez, eso fue raro. Y otra vez su conciencia:

"_-¿Porque Ginny piensa así de él?_

_-Oh, ¿no será porque TÚ le metiste eso en la cabeza?_

_-… ouh"_

-No lo sé Ginny, no quise hablar demasiado con él… -Mintió.

Ginny sonrió, alzó las cejas y dijo

-No te culpo.

-Bueno en eso quedamos. Le dejo un abrazo a Harry, dile que lo extraño, ya vendré a visitarlos

-Nos tienes bien abandonados. Los esperamos entonces

-Así es

Un beso. Abrazo y adiós.

"_Atención, tu consciencia acaba de realizar una nota mental: No putear a Severus con tus amigas (menos con la hermana de tu novio).Recuerda que cuando te enojas pierdes toda tu objetividad"_

-o0o0o-

Hermione llegó a su casa, quitó los hechizos de seguridad y fue a ver a sus niños. Ambos dormían tranquilos.

Severus había pasado una mala noche.

Estaba por enviar una carta retractándose de su presencia en el congrego de especialidades para campos emergentes en la magia, cuando llegó una lechuza que él conocía bien. Tomó la carta que traía y la lechuza salió rauda sin esperar ni comida ni respuesta.

"_No te retractes de ir al congreso. Los niños se van a quedar con Harry y Ginny el lunes y martes para que puedas estar allá tranquilo. El miércoles a medio día, Elena y André estarán en casa, espéralos ahí. En el congrego te entrego las llaves. (No te preocupes, viajan por la red flu)._

_Te avisaré cuando esté por llegar de mi viaje._

_Nos vemos en París._

_H.G"_

Fue una sorpresa. Él quería ir, y quería quedarse con sus hijos también y así sería. Y Hermione lo había ayudado a conseguirlo. Eso era raro, pero estaba bien.

Y bueno además la vería en París. Eso no estaba mal.

Antes de viajar, Severus visitó varias veces a sus hijos. Salieron, obviamente a comprar los famosos frasquitos para Elena y se pasaron en general buenísimas tardes. Las noches estaban íntegramente dedicadas a preparar las 2 horas de conferencia que le pidieron para el segundo día de congreso.

-o0o0o-

La semana pasó volando y ya estaba por salir de su casa y desaparecer.

Sin querer, antes de salir se cruzó con un espejo y se sorprendió. No logró recordar el momento en que dejó de usar su túnica tan típica… del negro no se iba a deshacer nunca, pero ya no estaban los infinitos botones. Ahora en reemplazo había un beston negro. Sus pantalones no distaban mucho de los que usaba antes eso sí. Pero lo que lo desencajó fue su cabello. La verdad es que hacía varios años que lo usaba corto, pero no supo porque le dio en el gusto a Hermione en eso… pero en fin, no lo importó más que eso.

Le gustaba París. No le gustaban los hoteles. Le gustaba la Legeremancia. No le gustaban las conferencias, pero si era en pos de que la gente mejorara, podría tolerarlo por primera y última vez. No le gustaba estar rodeado de muchas personas. Le gustaba estar con… Bueno, no importaba, ahí estaba, frente al lugar donde se quedaría esos días. ¡Ah! No le gustaban los lujos, y si se lo sumamos a que no le gustaban los hoteles… el resultado es que ése hotel en específico le cargó. Pero daba igual, él no lo organizaba así que no debía quejarse.

Entonces la vió…

-o0o0o-

Diosa Luna: Activados los comments anónimos (Y) :D. u.u Mejorarán, ¡creeme! porque esas noches ahí, no van a pasar así nada más. Y bueno, si herms se equivocó, pero perdonala! xD bueno, como vayan avanzando los capis, se irán enterando bien de que fue lo que pasó, pero de que fue feo: Lo fue. Saludos!

**LylaSnape : **Joo, lo siento! pero calma, no creo que terminen tan mal xD

BlackCherryBlood: Gracias!, es que después de leer TODOS esos fics (hay unos geniales en realidad) pensé que no podría escribir alguno mejor xD así que cambié de etapa. Besos para ti tmb y nos estamos leyendo :)

Creooo que los otros los respondí por interno, si la tecnología no me falla xD

Hasta el próximo. En un mundo ideal: Mañana, sino, pasado. pero no más (espero xD)

Gracias otra vez.


	5. Un buen panorama

Hola gente :)

Aquí está el quinto

Respuestas al final :D

-S/H-

A los ojos de Severus, Hermione estaba hermosa, como siempre. Él no supo por qué pero se preocupó de que ella no lo viera…

Apenas entró le dieron la llave de su habitación: Número 601.

Su habitación se veía por lo menos cómoda. -"_Bien, hay un mini bar_" – pensó enseguida. En una mesa de centro estaba su itinerario. Severus lo revisó, y notó que le quedaban 20 minutos para ir al desayuno, tenía hasta una mesa asignada y el folleto decía de antemano que no podía quedar fuera de ninguna actividad – "_esto está comenzando mal"- _Comer con **muchas** personas era algo que no le llamaba especialmente la atención, pero ya estaba resignado, se lo había imaginado.

En el lugar del desayuno había unas 30 mesas redondas, con manteles blancos y adornos muy pulcros. Severus fue muy puntual (como siempre). Su mesa era la número 13.

Comenzaron a llegar las personas con quienes compartiría el desayuno y se sintió muy agradado. Lo cierto es que de las cinco personas más, cuatro habían sido colegas de él, a uno no lo conocía pero por lo que conversaba y las opiniones de daba le calló bastante bien. La única mujer de su mesa era una estupenda bruja, su nombre era Zaida Belby… y Severus no podía decir que no la conocía.

Para Severus no había sido nada relevante en realidad.

Se había separado de Hermione hacía dos años y de esos dos años… pasó 3 noches con Zaida. Nada más que eso porque no quería dar la impresión de querer "algo más" cuando no era así. Por lo tanto, cuando tenía arranques rencorosos y buscaba a alguna mujer, procuraba pasar de ella. Sin embargo para Zaida, las noches con Severus fueron el cumplimiento de un deseo que llevaba encima desde hacía mucho tiempo antes de que él se separara y ahora, justo ahora lo tenía ahí, a lado de ella nuevamente, así que después de divagar en conversaciones convencionales, se dirigió solamente a Severus

_-Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo Sev, hace cuanto que no nos encontrábamos ¿8 meses?_

_-… Creo que sí, antes de que cambiaras de trabajo, ¿cómo te ido acá en Francia?_

_-Oh muy bien, pero no hablemos más de trabajo, al menos no por este desayuno, ¿Cómo están tus hijos?_

_-Muy bien, están cada día más grandes, pero bien_

_-¿Ya está el más grande en el colegio?_

_-Le quedan unos meses para entrar, ya está ansioso._

_-¿Y tu ex mujer qué tal está? –_ Dijo ella mientras posaba su mano en el antebrazo de Severus

_-Está… bien… bueno está por acá también_

Ambas mujeres se conocían, era imposible que dos brujas tan renombradas no se toparan en algún lugar, pero Hermione supo enseguida que a Zaida le gustaba Severus, apenas la conoció, y ya con eso se ganó su constante atención. En los últimos tiempos de su relación con él, Hermione se convirtió en toda una celopata, fue casi como un mecanismo de defensa de la psique, cómo ella estaba mintiendo a Severus, creía que él también lo hacía.

_-Debo presumir que sigues soltero, sino, de seguro el profeta lo habría publicado con bombos y platillos, últimamente está bastante amarillista_- Dijo Zaida con una honesta sonrisa

-_Presumes bien…_ - Después de decir eso, Severus vio cómo Zaida se acercaba a su oído

-_Perfecto. Habitación 414, por si te interesa._

En una mesa lateral, estaba Hermione totalmente desconectada de la conversación que se estaba dando en su mesa, tenía la vista fija en Severus y la susodicha. Vio que estaban conversando apartados de los demás, cómo ella lo miraba y él no protestaba, vio como lo tocó y la sonrisa que le regaló, entonces se puso de pie y fue hacía un pasillo donde no habían demasiadas personas, sacó su varita y sin entender porque, susurró – _Confundus – _Hermione se sintió como una adolescente, pero esa sensación desapareció para ser reemplazada por la más infantil satisfacción al ver que la víctima de su hechizo sacudía la cabeza y se levantaba para salir de la mesa por su repentino mareo.

Después de oír la _"insinuación"_ más directa de los últimos meses, el desayuno terminó. No alcanzó a esperar a su ex colega volver para ver como seguía después de su mareo. Tuvo que salir al Hall principal inmediatamente para tomar su asiento en primera fila y mentalmente criticar a todos los que hablaran.

-S/H-

Hermione pasó enrabiada todo el maldito día y para variar su amiga consciencia no se callaba.

"_-¡Hermione por Dios! No hay excusa alguna para un comportamiento tan infantil como el de hoy_

_-Se lo merece, no es más que una p... ¡PUTA MAL NACIDA! Eso es lo que es._

_-Estás celosa_

_-No fue para tanto, además tiene a lado su querido Severus, él de seguro la sostendrá gustoso si le lanzo un desmaius, podría intentarlo en el desayuno da mañana…_

_-Claro, escondida, ¿qué valiente no?_

_-... Cállate ya "Super YO", déjame liberar un poco la rabia. _

_-Me callo ya, pero lo último que no me oíste: Estas celosa._

_-Claro que si, como no podría estarlo, mal que mal fueron muchos años juntos y bueno… no importa, pero ella siempre lo buscó mientras estuvo casado conmigo y nunca hice nada y además… Esto es tan estúpido…_

_-¿además que?_

_-Además ella… no es como para Severus._

_-¿A no? ¿Porque no?_

_-Porque es muy… muy… no importa, no es para él._

_-No tienes un solo argumento, déjalo tranquilo, además dijiste que estabas bien con Ron. _

_-Merlín… me hace mal esta hablar conmigo… tengo que estar realmente enferma_

_-No te preocupes, lo mereces, tú te metiste en este lio SOLITA. Imagínate, tú podrías estar justo al lado de él… pero bueno, preferiste al jugador que quidditch porque te prestaba más atención, que maduro ¿no?_

_-Autodestrucción activada."_

Salió de su estado absorto para escribirle a sus hijos. Ya había que estar en el salón para continuar.

A la hora de la cena, Hermione ya estaba cansada, había tomado un millón de notas, criticado muchas cosas, aprendido otras tantas y le tocaba exponer al día siguiente en la tarde.

-S/H-

Ella estaba de pie en el coctel cuando vio otra vez a Severus, y se detuvo en que dada la _molesta distracción_ del desayuno no había reparado en lo guapo que estaba últimamente… Se veía muy lindo con su aire de serio e indiferente… como en Hogwarts, pero sin el "fiu-fiu" de su capa y los miles de botones que ella insistió en quitar de su armario, ahora estaban solo los botones justos de su camisa blanca, el primero desabrochado, encima su beston, más su corbata, obviamente negra también… si… estaba realmente llamativo para Hermione esa noche… para ella y para varias más que estaban en el mismo lugar.

Entonces él la descubrió mirándolo. Se disculpó de las personas que estaban a su lado y caminó hacia ella. Hermione ya estaba ruborizada, _-¡Perfecto! Ya te vio babeando otra vez, y ahí viene… se acerca… que lindo está_… _vamos herms, no eres adolescente, contrólate-_Pensó en los segundos que le dio Severus antes de llegar a su lado.

Se acercó, puso su mano sobre el brazo derecho de Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla. No quería dar impresión de que no se soportaban así que era necesario saludarla como era debido.

_-¿Cómo estás?-_Le dijo él mirándola directamente, ambos notaron que varias personas se fijaron en ellos

Ella sonrió (como una tonta)

_-Muy bien ¿y tú?_

_-Ningún problema. Revisé esos estúpidos folletos que hay que andar trayendo a todos lados y aparece tu nombre como expositora mañana… Será… insufrible, de seguro._

_-Lo insufrible será presentarme después de usted profesor, tendré que esforzarme para no deprimirme con la montaña de críticas que hará a todo el mundo en su salón._

_-Ten por seguro que me tomaré el desagradable trabajo de criticarlos a todos. Alguien tenía que hacerlo_

_-Y no pudieron elegir a alguien mejor…_

_-Vamos, no soy tan malo_

_-No… solo eres… temiblemente exigente_

_-Pero eso es bueno, mira a Longbottom. Jefe de Gryffindor, ¿Quién lo diría?_

_-Y eres un presumido, ¡dices que Neville es bueno gracias ti!, no has cambiado mucho Severus Snape_

_-Si tú lo dices…_

_-Pues parece que no… pero contigo nunca se sabe_

_-No, podría sorprenderte si quisiera…_

_Ella lo miró de abajo hacia arriba con una sonrisa en el rostro_

_-Confirmado, eres presumido, que extraño… Y no intentes sorprenderme, ya lo has hecho…- Lo miró profundamente_

_-… ¿Ya te dije que estabas hermosa esta noche?_

_-No, pero descuida, lo sé._

_-¿Quién es la presumida ahora?_

_-Realista. _

_-No te enaltezcas, no es para tanto. Esto está muy aburrido. Yo me voy al bar, si quieres, puedes acompañarme…-_ Dio él mirando hacia otro lado

_-¿Eso fue una amable invitación?_

_-mmm… Si, además tengo que pasar por tus llaves para el miércoles…-_Dijo ahora mirándola

_-Entonces al bar. Y luego me acompañas a buscar las llaves… a… mi habitación…-_Dijo Hermione y dejo su copa en la mesa. Severus hizo lo mismo

-_Es un buen panorama_ - La tomó de la mano y se la llevó.

-o0o0o-

**Sayuri Hasekura: **Te toco la moral! lo siento :S (Muajaja xD). Va a recapacitar si es que ya no lo ha empezado a hacer, descuida ;)

**LylaSnape : **Siempre se pueden recordar viejos tiempos ;) Ya ha comenzado y estoy igual de segura que tú, que cuando hermione lo haga se va a arrepentir ¬¬

**Diosa Luna :** Sabía que esto pasaría! joaja lo supuse desde el principio, me ganaría algún cruciatus. ¿y porqué con ron? De seguro no por su genialidad, sino porque ya con Sev no estaba bien la cosa... no podría verlo de Otra forma, xq RON! ¿mejor que Sev? ¡NUNCA!. Espero me perdones en los siguientes capis xD Escribiré pensando en esas maldiciones a ver si cambio mi odiosa actitud xD

**Jisi Snape : **Te doy mi solemne palabra: Ya viene.

**Lantano :** Me he leído un montón de Sevmiones, y creo que esto de dejar intriga es una inconsciente venganza xD


	6. Habitación 601

Hola... me demoré. Lo sé. Es que tengo mil trabajos para la U ¬¬'

Gracias por leer y por comentar :D

Comportence como niños y niñas buenas en estos días. (Mentira :D)

-S/G-

Mucha gente los vio salir juntos, pero no importo demasiado.

Severus tuvo un gran arranque de propiedad, sintió que Hermione era solamente de él.

Caminaron al bar tomados de la mano y en silencio.

Entraron juntos, miraron la barra pero prefirieron una mesa pequeña y apartada. Pidieron las primeras dos copas, cualquier cosa que pidiera Hermione parecería una broma a lado del whisky de Severus, pero ella jamás bebería algo así, lo encontraba sencillamente horrible.

Estaban uno a lado del otro, y después de tomar sus primeros sorbos Hermione quiso hablar

_-Bueno, dime porqué me trajiste aquí_

_-¿Te traje?, tú quisiste venir, puedes irte ahora mismo si quieres_

_-ah, volvió tu especial amabilidad_

Severus sonrió de repente –_Es verdad. Estaba realmente aburrido y parece que tú también. Además míralo como una oportunidad para hablar sin gritar, estamos en un lugar público._

Hermione hizo un gesto mientras sonreía- _Oh vamos, no te grito siempre._

_-mmm… Eso es cierto, antes llorabas, ¡no sé qué es peor!_

Ella dio un golpecito en el brazo de Severus – _cómo te burlas de mí, sabes que siempre he sido sensible, en todo caso ya no lloro por tonterías_

_-¿Eran tonterías?-_ Dijo él alzando las cejas en un gesto tan… típico de Severus

_-… Pues… ahora creo que varias sí…_

_-oh, tienes que avisarme cuando la conversación pasa a la etapa "mea culpa" para estar advertido-_Agregó sarcástico

_-Que pesado eres, estaba hablando en serio._

_-Y yo también, te lo digo porque si es así necesitaré mi lista de culpas ahora mismo_

-_No me gusta que digas eso…_

_-¿Por qué no?, se supone que cuando las cosas terminan mal… es por culpa de… dos_

_-Eso es un tópico, pero hay errores más determinantes que otros…_

Frente a eso Severus no pudo decir nada… decir: "_No te preocupes, no fue nada_" sería una mentira, pero tampoco podía llegar y decir que aún con todo, seguía sintiendo algunas _pequeñas cosas _por Hermione.

Severus recordó el día en que ella simplemente le notificó que se había ido con sus dos hijos. Él había quedado totalmente descolocado, sabía que las cosas no andaban demasiado bien, pero ¿irse así? ¿Nada más?... era inesperado y realmente doloroso haberse dado cuenta de esa forma que ciertamente ella ya no quería intentarlo más.

_-No creo que quieras que esta sea una noche de lamentos ¿o sí?_

_-No, es mejor que sea una noche de copas_

_-Estamos de acuerdo entonces_

Y así fue. Bebieron. Y bastante. La conversación derivó en recuerdos de Hogwarts: Dientes, capas, Quirrell, basiliscos, lobos, Vicktor Krum (llegaron a la conclusión de que efectivamente el jugador no tenía mucho cerebro), Umbridge, Filch, libros de pociones, guerras. Todo eso entre mucho alcohol.

_-… Y entre todo ese ajetreo, te diste el tiempo de seguir a tu profesor de pociones… que atrevido de tu parte_- Dijo él, en un tono entre lo divertido pero reprochando

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos –_Que mentiroso eres, me buscaste tú, fin del asunto-_Terminó diciendo, un poco avergonzada y desviando la mirada

-_Imagino que te gustaría que la historia hubiese sido así, pero sabes que no lo fue, además...-_NO pudo continuar, ella lo interrumpió al instante

-_Por favor Severus, fuiste despreciable conmigo todo el colegio ¿y después me aceptaste para ser aprendiz así como así? Fuiste tú_

Severus puso el mejor rostro inexpresivo que tenía –_McGonagall prácticamente me OBLIGO a hacerlo-_ Aclaro él

-¿_Te obligó a qué: A aceptarme de aprendiz o a acosar a una alumna? Porque sí es a lo segundo, no creo que una mujer como ella te permita eso_

_-Por partes: Me obligo a aceptarte. Yo NO te acose, fuiste tú. Y definitivamente McGonagall no me hubiese dado licencia para algo así jamás, basta recordar la cara puso cuando se enteró…_

Hermione rió de buenísima gana

-_No se me va a olvidar nunca. Pobre… estaba tan decepcionada de mí… que mal_

_-PFF, contigo estaría decepcionada. Estoy seguro de que quiso aplicar algún maleficio imperdonable conmigo_

_-Creo que sí… y sospecho que pensó que yo estaba bajo imperio o algo así_

_-Bueno ella fue solo una de todos los que creyeron eso…_

_-Sí, pero en fin… no nos importó demasiado en realidad_

_-No… desordenar escritorios era más entretenido que pensar en eso…_

_-Oh… no me había acordado de eso… ¿Quién usará ese escritorio que dejaste en Hogwarts?... ojalá nunca sepa lo que…_

_-No sé quién lo tendrá, lo voy a averiguar y se lo contaré TODO, para que quede desconcentrado de su trabajo_

_-Si haces algo así… me enojaré como hace mucho tiempo no lo hago_

_-Ah! ¿Ves? Te da vergüenza porque sabes que me buscaste tú-_Terminó por decir él, con aire ganador

-_… No pusiste demasiada resistencia…_

_-¿Cómo podría resistir algo así?_

Ella volvió a reír-_¿dices que no podrías resistirte a mí?, gracias por el halago_

_-¿No pierdes nunca verdad?_

_-Pero si lo dijiste tú_

_-Está bien sabelotodo, no me __**pude resistir**__ a ti. Pasado tiempo_

_-Eso lo dices tú, no lo podemos comprobar…_

_-Exacto, no lo sabremos nunca_

_-"Nunca". Odio esa palabra-_Dijo ella, y por la forma en como lo miró, Severus recordó… otros momentos con ella

_-Es lo que creo yo ¿tienes como demostrarme lo contrario?_

En ese justo momento, Hermione solo se acercó un poco a Severus, poso sus dedos en su rostro mientras lo miraba, su mano pasó al cuello de él, acercándolo a ella y simplemente lo besó. Primero fue dulce, hasta tierno. Disfrutaron del poco tiempo que duro la delicadeza de su beso, del roce de sus labios. Se dedicaron a sentir de nuevo. Severus rodeo con su brazo izquierdo la cintura de Hermione, mientras su mano derecha estaba su rodilla. Lo dulce y tierno quedó atrás para dar paso a besos apasionados y llenos de ganas de irse de ahí a recordar otras cosas. Unos segundos más y Severus estaba besando su cuello, su mano derecha estaba ya en el muslo de Hermione e iba subiendo. Cuando sus dedos llegaron al centro, ella solo pudo soltar un leve gemido. Cuando ella se escuchó a sí misma pareció volver a la tierra y fijarse por sobre el hombro de Severus que en realidad no estaban en el lugar apropiado

-_Sev… hay mini bar en las habitaciones… ¿ocupamos la tuya o la mía?- _Dijo en su oído

Severus detuvo su agradable faena.

-_Donde tú quieras_

_-En la tuya_

_-Vamonos_

Caminaron juntos por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Severus. Apenas entraron, ninguno recordó el mini bar y pasaron directamente a besarse otra vez pero ahora sin control alguno. Ambos se olvidaron de todo, de las personas con las que tenían que estar en ese momento y de las ocupaciones, pero sobre todo: Del pasado. Hermione pasó de todo, no importaba, ahí estaba otra ve con él… realmente lo había extraño mucho y por la magnitud del placer que le estaba dando, no cabía el preguntarse porqué. Ella recordó lo bien que Severus la tocaba… Nadie podría hacerlo igual jamás… ni siquiera… simplemente nadie porque él le había enseñado a sentir así. No se podía competir con eso.

Hicieron el amor hasta quedar… total y completamente extenuados. Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta del silencio que ahora reinaba reparó en las cosas que le había dicho al hombre que tenía a lado. Dijo que: Lo extrañaba. Que por favor, no dudara que el tiempo que habían estado juntos lo había amado. Que pensaba en él cada día (y para rematar) que si pudiera cambiar las cosas lo haría para tenerlo así cada día de su vida porque lo amaba… pero ¿lo amaba?... no sabía en verdad. Pero alto. Eso ella lo había dicho en respuesta a las únicas 3 palabras de Snape _"Todavía te amo"_. Cuando hizo consciencia de sus palabras se sintió un poquito hiperventilada, como fuera de lugar y la invadió una sutil vergüenza _"Esto parece funcionar mejor que el veritaserum" _

En la mente de Severus solo había dudas. Lo que él había dicho fue a consciencia plena, pero ¿Hermione hubiese dicho lo mismo sin copas encima y fuera de un contexto sexual?... No quería ilusionarse, ella lamentablemente mintió una vez y eso aun pesaba para Severus. Pero era tan difícil tenerla ahí, con él, solo para él, que eso de no ilusionarse parecía tan difícil… Decidió dejar de pensar, porque si lo hacía terminaría totalmente enojado consigo mismo por dejar que ella fuera a meterse a su cama cuando se le antojaba y prefirió dejar el enojo para cuando ella se fuera, ahí no lo podría evitar.

Todas esas cosas pasaron por sus cabezas en forma paralela y muy rápida. En el fondo, ambos esperaban ahora por ese espacio donde solo había cabida para el cariño, besos como el primero que dieron en el bar, con más ternura, más silencio y muchas miradas, un solo abrazo que no se rompería hasta que se despertaran

_-No te vayas_

_-No pienso hacerlo, no podría estar más a gusto que contigo-_ Dijo ella, pero en ese instante en que recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Severus pensó que sí podría estar mejor. En ese cuadro de mayor bienestar estarían ambos exactamente así, pero no estarían en ese hotel, estarían en su casa, y sus hijos estarían durmiendo tranquilos. Quiso decírselo, pero se sintió insuficiente para merecer esa vida.

Él por su parte, después de escucharla decir eso quiso preguntarle mil cosas y ofrecerle un millón de otras posibilidades… pero se sintió ridículo, no quería quedar ora ve en vergüenza como cuando … bueno, no quería recordarlo… Optó por quedarse callado.

Durmieron como hacía mucho tiempo. Muy juntos, sumamente satisfechos.

Cuando Severus despertó sintió la misma alegría que sentía antes cuando estaba con ella. Ahí estaba, abrazada a él, delicada y encantadora. Sintió que nadie la conocía mejor que él y eso lo empoderó, sintió que sí podía tenerla junto a él otra vez… otras veces, muchas otras veces. No quería despertarla, pero no pudo evitar besar su frente, así la despertaba antes, cuando le pertenecía solo a él. Hermione reconoció el gesto y solo sonrió, no quería abrir los ojos, podía ser que no estuviera ahí y en realidad fuese su imaginación, pero sintió su inconfundible tacto en su cabeza y su perfume, no podía ser irreal, él estaba ahí indemne, como si nunca hubiesen estado separados y quiso aferrarse a esa idea por unos segundos, pensar que la separación nunca existió, que fue un mal sueño y ahí estaban, juntos como siempre.

Pero había que despertar. Hermione abrió los ojos, se ubicó a un lado de él. Lo beso otra vez. Se sentía especialmente contenta, ya extrañaba esa sensación. Lo miró con una ligera sonrisa y preguntó

-¿_Es cierto eso que dijiste anoche?_

Ella no lo pudo evitar y apenas lo dijo rogó porque él no hiciera la misma pregunta de vuelta porque sabía la respuesta. Sí. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto… pero si era mutuo… eso significaba una voltereta inesperada, se suponía que ya todo estaba dicho entre ellos y ahora… ahora estaba segura de que lo quería junto a ella… como antes… mejor que antes si es que eso era posible. Siempre lo había sabido. Lo extrañaba, solo que ahora lo reconocía, pero, ¿estaba lista para decírselo y probárselo? Si confesaba lo que sentía tal vez le haría daño, pensaba. Necesitaba saber si era verdad que él la amaba todavía.

-_Sí. Pero no quiero hablar- _Por miedo a escuchar una mentira. Él pensó que ella no estaba segura de lo que sentía… que había sido un arrebato.

-_Será como tú quieras… -_ Se entendía. Ella tampoco quería hablar de las cosas que habían pasado. Le daba vergüenza haberlo engañado, haberse ido y otras varias cosas… definitivamente no quería hablar de eso… pero en el fondo, ella sabía que si llegaba a decidirse por querer tenerlo cien por ciento en su vida de nuevo, en algún momento habría que hablar.

Pero no esa mañana, ahora repetirían lo de anoche, no habría demasiado tiempo para una distendida conversación. Severus tendría una conferencia que dictar… pero llegaría la noche otra vez y ninguno pensaba en pasarla sin el otro.

-S/H-

BlackCherryBlood : Y todavía falta una noche...

Diosa Luna: jaoja me llegan, pero ya sabía que esto pasaría xD ODIAS a Ron vrdad? xD joaja quedan capis para que se ponga en ridiculo como siempre, no creo que te guste el proximo capi, él aparece :R Me prepararé para el avada que me enviarás. Saludos

Chopiiliina: Tu comentario me ha dado mucha risa, principalmente porque me identifiqué con eso de no soportar la curiosidad. No eres la única. Saludos

Jisi Snape : Sev manda. pero yo lo trataría mucho mejor que Herms. XD

Lantano : Bueno el eminente gusto ha quedado confirmado... habrá que ver como se arreglan... aún esta el zanahorio :S Saludos tmb :)

Ha sido todo. Ya Tcho.


	7. Una pequeña complicación

Cap7

Hola otra vez. Demoré un poco más, así que nada, a leer.

-S/G-

Inicio Flash Back

_Severus estaba por aparecer en su casa. Llevaba dos semanas fuera y extrañaba a sus hijos y a Hermione. Estaba trabajando en una investigación que no estaba funcionando, había 6 personas metidas de lleno en el trabajo, él a la cabeza, pero no había avances. Venía frustrado. Habría que esperar otro ciclo lunar… otro más. Seguiría trabajando desde su casa, en su estudio día y noche hasta conseguir algo, aunque fuese mínimo. Al menos estaría en su casa con los que amaba._

_Un ruido pequeño y ya estaba en su jardín, miró el mismo árbol de siempre y caminó. Era de noche, de seguro vería a sus hijos ya dormidos._

_Entró, estaba todo oscuro así que tuvo que encender las luces de su casa. _

_Él había dicho que llegaría a las 6 de la tarde. Eran las 2 de la madrugada. Tuvo que quedarse más tiempo para terminar de describir todos los procesos de esas dos semanas con dos colegas, Zaida y Albert. Había estado tan sumido en su trabajo que olvidó avisar que tardaría varias horas más._

_Subió al segundo piso para ver a su familia. Caminó por el pasillo pasando por la habitación de André, abrió la puerta y lo vio dormir tranquilo, parecía hasta más grande. Salió dejando la puerta entreabierta y se dirigió a la habitación contigua, la de su hija pequeña. No estaba. Asumió que estaría con su madre._

_Fue hacia la habitación principal y ahí las vio. Que lindas estaban, las había extrañado mucho. Se quedó pegado mirando a la más chiquita, estaba con su pijama de patitas, con sus manitas juntas a un lado de su rostro. Tan embobado estaba en el umbral de la puerta, que no se fijó en que Hermione lo miraba._

_-Hasta que llegas…_

_La voz de su mujer lo sacó de sus cavilaciones_

_-Sí, por fin. Tuve que qued…- No pudo terminar, Hermione le habló en susurros para no despertar a la niña mientras se levantaba, lo miró duramente_

_-Convencí a los niños de que se fueran a dormir hace una hora Severus, te esperaron desde las seis._

_-Y buenas noches para ti también…._

_-Resulta que no lo son.-Severus estaba seguro de que si los niños no estuvieran dormidos ella estaría levantando la voz.- No es una buena noche para los niños, André está enojado contigo, y Elena llegó a mi habitación llorando porque su papá no quiere estar con ella.- Hermione ya estaba en la puerta junto a Severus, él no quería entrar en discusión, estaba realmente cansado. Ella lo agarro de un brazo y lo sacó al pasillo mientras cerraba la puerta.- Y no, no es una buena noche para mí Severus, ¿o te parece genial que me tenga que quedar como una estúpida esperándote hasta que te acuerdas de que tienes familia?, pues no, no es mi plan preferido._

_-Estás confundiendo las cosas. Cuando yo no estoy aquí, no est…_

_Otra vez, Severus quedó con la palabra en la boca_

_-Estas perfectamente bien acompañado por tus amiguitos y amiguitas, ¿qué duro para ti verdad?, no me jodas._

_Severus ya se empezaba a sentir tocado por las palabras de Hermione, aunque, en el fondo, lamentaba su falta, no encontraba que fuera para tanto._

_-Hermione, entiende, estoy TRABAJANDO, ¡no voy a jugar! Deberías entenderlo, ¿tú trabajas también o no? Lo sabes, es complicado, fin del asunto._

_-Claro que trabajo, pero no me olvido de mis hijos, ni de mi casa, ¿Por qué yo puedo y tú no?, ¿por qué no puedo irme yo y quedarte tú aquí?, a ver si aguantas_

_-No sé qué parte es la que no entiendes…_

_Hermione estaba más cansada que Severus a decir verdad. Ella tenía que hacer mil cosas, y además estaba enojada consigo misma por enrabiarse tanto con Severus, no le gustaba, pero no lo podía evitar. Sin embargo lo peor era que estaba terriblemente asustada. Asustada porque parecía que ya no sentía lo mismo y se notaba. Cuando él se iba, ya no se sentía angustiada como antes, pero eso no era malo, lo extraño era que ya no lo esperaba volver, ya no le hacía ilusión esperarlo el día en que regresaba, no miraba por la ventana una y mil veces, no le escribía cada día, no hablaba de él a sus hijos como si estuviera ahí, como si nunca se hubiese ido, hablaba poco de él… y tenía miedo de equivocarse y dañar a sus hijos con su dejadez respecto a Severus… porque ya no le importaba demasiado dañarlo a él, de seguro él estaba bien y no le importaba. Hermione se sentía como haciendo fila junto a sus hijos en la vida de Severus, como esperando a volver a ser lo más importante para él._

_-Es que estoy harta Severus… cansada. Esta es la 1001 vez que haces lo mismo_

_-Yo no planeo que las cosas salgan así… Hablas como si no me conocieras… _

_-Lo dices como lavándote las manos, ¿va a ser siempre así? ¿Siempre tendremos que estar aquí esperándote hasta cuando a ti se te ocurra? Porque si es así, dilo de una vez para evaluar si esto es lo que quiero o no._

_Ok. Eso fue un golpe._

Fin del Flash Back

Severus estaba sentado en una butaca. Había estado con Hermione la noche anterior y ya no estaba seguro de si eso fue lo mejor. "_se supone que ahora debería estar concentrado en lo que tengo que hacer y las estupideces que estoy recordando"-_Pensaba, enojado consigo mismo.

Aún dolía. Después de dar su conferencia, pensaba en las mil cosas que podía haber dicho en esa conversación… pero siempre fue tan frio… no se había dedicado a observar bien a Hermione.

"_Pude haberle dicho lo que sentía cuando estaba lejos, lo mucho que la extrañé todos los días y todas las noches a ella y a nuestros hijos. No lo hice por estar cansado y asumir que ella ya lo sabía… pude haberlo dejado todo e irme a mi casa, volver a Hogwarts y volver todas las noches a dormir a su lado si es que así lo quería. Fui un tonto… esperé hasta que ella se fuera para ofrecer todo lo que podía… fue tarde."_

Severus sabía que quedaba una noche ahí… y que en el fondo, lo único que quería era verla otra vez y tenerla como la noche anterior… Se odiaba por lo mismo.

-S/G-

Estaban almorzando en el primer piso del hotel. No habían sido asignados a las mismas mesas, pero ahí estaban, juntos. Las cuatro personas que estaban junto a ellos conversaban de todo y de nada. Cada uno de los dos participaba, pero terminaron hablando solo entre los dos, con las manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa y con todo acordado para verse después de la cena, era imposible no hacerlo.

Hermione se había sentido como cuando estaba en Hogwarts durante la conferencia de Severus. Se había mostrado tan certero, serio e indudablemente inteligente que se sentía tan embobada como hacía varias años atrás, sumado a que se veía tan guapo y al recuerdo latente de haber despertado con él y todo lo anterior a ese despertar… era imposible no desearlo de una forma extraordinaria.

Ella sabía que lo que estaba haciendo… no estaba del todo bien, aunque se sentía genial. Sabía que en su trabajo constante de olvidarse de Severus, esto de pasar dos noches enredada con él no ayudaba, era retroceder varios pasos. Además ella no estaba sola… de hecho al otro día Ron la buscaría para comenzar sus dos semanas y algunos días juntos, lo cual era una inminente forma de intentar levantar una relación que hacía tiempo venía mal… más bien… había comenzado mal. Pero sencillamente no podía. El mero recuerdo de lo que habían hecho y lo que se habían dicho le provocaba una efervescencia que extrañaba, sumado a un calor conocido bajo el estómago…

Así que con todo eso en la cabeza, optó por reducir un poco el conflicto mental intentando convencerse de que ¡esa noche, esa misma noche, solo esa noche! Sería la última, así que la iba a disfrutar. Y nuca más.

-S/G-

Después de almorzar, la que tenía la palabra en ese congreso era Hermione. Severus estuvo pendiente de ella, pero estaba impaciente porque llegara la noche de una buena vez.

Fue un día largo. "_Condenadamente largo" _ para los dos. Así que aprovecharon las idas y venidas para regalarse algunos besos sin que nadie los viera.

_-Te veo en esa asquerosa cena, prefiero la comida de Hogwarts – _Dijo él después de besarla de improviso en un pasillo.

_-Yo también, pero creo que no iré, romperé la estúpida regla de asistencia, tengo que adelantar unos trabajos…_

_-Entonces tampoco voy-_

_-No, tienes que ir, ¿Cómo vamos a faltar los dos? Eso sería muy… evidente_

_-PF, no me interesa_

_-Si te interesa Sev.-A él le gustaba que ella lo llamara así, como antes. Solo ella podía hacerlo.-Ninguno de los dos quiere rumores. Solo ve un rato y luego subes. Solo estaré en mi habitación… te voy a esperar_

_-Me gusta eso…_

-S/G-

Y así fue. De malas ganas Severus estuvo en la cena, unos 30 minutos, pero estuvo. Apenas pudo salió raudo del lugar.

Subió hacía la habitación de ella, quiso abrir con su varita, pero prefirió darle su espacio así que solo quedaba golpear.

Ella lo recibió sorprendida y divertida

-_Se suponía que irías a la cena Severus_

_-Eso fue lo que hice_- dijo levantando una ceja… clásico

_-¿A si? Que rápido comes_

_-Está bien, me voy_

_-¡No, no!, que sensible profesor, estaba bromeando. Ven, entra.-_Tomó un brazo de él y lo metió a la habitación

Apenas Hermione se dio la vuelta después de cerrar la puerta Severus la besó, ya la estaba extrañando.

-_Por tu culpa tendré que trabajar mañana.-_Le dijo ella, que pretendía trabajar en ese lapso, pero en vista de que el invitado llegó temprano…

_-No creo que sea un problema tan grave, eres buena para eso._

_-No puedo cuando tú eres la distracción_

_-Eso es mentira, pudiste de aprendiz de pociones y la medimagia, ¿de qué otra cosa hablas?_

_-mmm… pues tal vez perdí la habilidad, porqué ya ni me acuerdo de que es lo que tenía que hacer-_Después de decir eso lo besó y llevo a su habitación, sin mayores preámbulos.

Se descubrieron otra vez, como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos en el despacho de Severus en el colegio, con el mismo ahínco, pero mejorado por todos esos años en que se habían amado así, ya se conocían perfectamente, él sabía que teclas toar y en qué momento. Ella sabía cómo hacer que Severus añorara almacenar cada recuerdo de sus horas junto ella para que los rememorara cuando no estuviera.

Severus aprovechó cada minuto que tuvo a su lado, la besó una y mil veces por todo el cuerpo, puso a prueba toda la paciencia de ella antes de por fin penetrarla. Por su lado, Hermione fue lo más audaz que pudo dentro de su personalidad, como antes, sorprendió a Severus.

Ahí estaban, abrazados otra vez. Severus estaba sobre ella, se despegó de su cuello para mirar sus ojos, le encantaban.

_-Te voy a extrañar._- Cuando ella dijo esas 4 palabras, él ya no sintió vergüenza

-_Siempre estoy ahí, para ti…_

_-No se supone que estemos juntos ¿verdad?_

Severus se ubicó a lado de ella sin dejar de abrazarla y tenerla muy, muy cerca de él.

-_No. Se supone que tengamos una relación cordial y muy de padres. Pero, tampoco se suponía que nos amaramos, ni que te casaras conmigo, ni que tuviéramos hijos y ya lo ves…_

_-Sev, me gusta estar contigo… sé que cuando volvamos a vernos fuera de este hotel, ya en casa, voy a extrañarte mucho más que antes y no sé hasta qué punto eso es bueno…_

_-Me va a pasar lo mismo, pero estaré a una aparición de ti, o a 10 minutos, como tú quieras_

_-A veces he querido ir solo a mirarte una vez…_

_-Puedes, cuando mejor te parezca._

_-Severus, ¿crees que tú y yo tengamos alguna posibilidad de…_

Hermione no terminó de hablar, alguien había tocado a la puerta de su suite. Ella no esperaba a nadie… además tendrían que haberle avisado.

Salió de los brazos de Severus, se levantó, buscó una camisa de dormir y fue a ver quién estaba llamando tan insistentemente.

Quedó lívida. ¡Ahí estaba él!, ¡pero si llegaba al medio día siguiente!

Volvió fugaz donde estaba Severus

-_Ron_

_-PFF ¿Qué lindo nombre?_

_-¡No, no, no! Ron, ¡está aquí!_

Fue como una caída al suelo de concreto.

-¿_Y en que te puedo ayudar?_-Preguntó dolido, no quería escuchar la respuesta porque sabía que en unos segundos, Hermione rompería lo que podía quedarle de dignidad.

-_¿Tienes tu varita verdad?_

_-Siempre la tengo…_

_-Sev, perdón sí, pero por favor, tienes que usar el desilusionador, ron no puede verte aquí_

Mierda.

-S/G-

Esta es la parte donde me odian y yo me preparo para los maleficios.

Jisi Snape : Las reconciliaciones cambian hartas cosas peero ahora esto! no sé. xD

Diosa Luna: Si me pasan cosas malas en la semana lo voy a atribuir a ti! jaojaja despues de este cap, me odias, de seguro jaoja saludos! Amo tus post xD

LylaSnape : De seguro se dirían más esta vez, pero ... TARAN! el zanahorio hizo su aparición. Junta odio para el prox. capi.

BlackCherryBlood e alegra que te guste! :))) Saludos :)

Gracias x leer, y especialmente por sus post. Me alegran :D


	8. Malos recuerdos

Y hola otra vez.

**GRACIAS** a los que se dan un momento para dejar** reviews**

Y buee... a leer. Respuestas al final.

Inicio Flash Back

_Era otoño y Severus Snape había despertado, como siempre, muy temprano. Estaba solo con sus hijos y faltaban unas tres horas para despertarlos. Hermione Granger llevaba cuatro días fuera de su casa por un viaje de trabajo._

_Severus la extrañaba, pero en ese instante, justo ahí, mientras miraba por una ventana lo que más sintió fue miedo. Sabía que las cosas no andaban bien con su mujer, y que debía hacer algo. Estaba dispuesto a lo que fuese para que ella volviera a verse tan feliz como antes… Él no podía identificar el momento en el cual ella dejó de verse tan radiante. _

_Sabía que lo que estaba gatillando muchos problemas era su constante ausencia._

_Severus había escrito esa mañana a las instituciones donde trabajaba para avisar con anticipación que dejaba sus cargos a disposición, ahora se dedicaría a trabajar independiente desde la intimidad de su hogar. Quería estar con sus hijos y con la mujer que amaba, ya era demasiada lejanía. Lo hacía por los cuatro. Además, ahora que él tendría más tiempo, ella tendría más libertad para cumplir cada vez más sueños. Severus estaba decidido a apoyarla en todo._

_Hermione llegaba en dos días más. _

_Ese viaje fue de improviso, Severus creía que ella estaría ahí esperándolo, pero no fue así. Le escribió que fuera a buscar a los niños a casa de los Potter (cosa que a Snape no le gustaba mucho), porque ella tenía que viajar. Así nada más, sin muchas explicaciones. Él no quiso indagar demasiado, más que nada se sintió triste, solo quería que todos estuvieran juntos… pero bueno, no podía quejarse, ella se las aguantaba todas a él._

_Era un día algo triste, faltaba ella en casa y se notaba, pero aun así, los niños y él estaban decididos a pasarla lo mejor posible. Amaban estar con su padre._

_El día pasó rápido, habían salido los tres al jardín gran parte del día, André estaba probándose a sí mismo subiendo a los árboles y haciendo algo de magia. Elena por su parte jugaba con las hojas que estaban caídas y no se despegaba de su papá. _

_Recién habían entrado a su casa, (los niños a regañadientes). Los niños llegaron a la sala después de lavarse las manos y de repente, con un ruido, Hermione apareció por la chimenea, no alcanzó a saludar y ya estaba sentada en increíblemente cómodo sofá con sus pequeños encima llenándola de besos. Severus estaba de pie mirando la escena encantado. Ella lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y gesto nervioso._

_Cenaron juntos, y salieron a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Los niños iban abrigadísimos jugando delante de ellos que iban del brazo._

_Apenas volvieron a su casa, enviaron a los niños a ponerse el pijama, ya había que dormir. Además, Hermione estaba esperando eso para hablar con Severus…_

_-¿Por qué llegaste dos días antes?-Preguntó el con una media sonrisa_

_-De eso quería hablarte- Hermione intentó mostrarse valiente, pero falló estrepitosamente._

_Estaba ahí sentada frente a él, en su casa, casa de los dos y de sus hijos, ellos habían soñado con eso mucho tiempo y ahora, después de haber estado tan segura de lo que iba a decir, simplemente tenía miedo._

_-¿Qué pasa?... ¿tienes que volver?_

_Hermione pensó en decir que si, tenía que volver y callarse lo que había decidido espetarle a Severus. Pero recordó sus momento de soledad… y volvió la misma determinación que tubo para prometerle a cierta persona (que la acompañó durante su viaje "de trabajo") que iba a salir del estado de *distimia en el que se encontraba desde que Severus tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que estar con su familia (según ella)._

_-Es que… bueno. Tú, sueles no estar aquí y… hay cosas que han cambiado… bastante_

_-… a que te refieres Hermione?_

_-Me refiero… a mí._

_-¿Y qué es lo que ha cambiado…?_

_-Varias cosas… en realidad Severus, no quiero ser tan abstracta en esto… el punto es que me cansé. Se acabó._

_Severus intentó procesar de una vez lo que ella estaba diciendo…_

_-Para. Cuando dices que "se acabó"… que abarca eso…_

_-No tiene demasiado trasfondo Severus, es solo eso. Se acabó. Quiero que te vayas, si necesitas unos días para irte, está bien, pero yo no estaré aquí un día más mientras estés tú también.-A estas alturas Hermione ya tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas._

_Severus no lo creía… estaba impasible, pero dentro, lleno de temor._

_-… Pero… ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo?… No puedes llegar y decir que ya está se acabó, ¿así nada más? Te estas equi…_

_-¿Pero que más quieres que te diga?, ¿que más te puedo explicar?_

_-Pero como que "¿Qué más?" ¡Un millón de cosas mujer! ¿Me estas echando de mi casa y pretendes que me vaya sin una explicación? ¡Es lo mínimo!- Severus se puso de pie, era un tipo lógico y lo que decía Hermione no tenía lógica alguna. _

_Snape ya estaba sintiendo como la rabia se asomaba con propiedad, pero Hermione también subió el tono de voy, y dijo lo que a Severus no se le iba a olvidar. _

_-¡Ya no te amo! ¡Qué más explicación quieres!_

_El cólera se desvaneció. Fue como si vinieran miles de emociones de un solo tirón, las que más predominaban eran la tristeza y la vergüenza. Se sintió triste por la situación completa, lo injusta de la vida, su familia se desmoronaba ahí justo frente a él. Hermione no dio una explicación derivada de una sutileza… dijo que ya no lo amaba y él ya no quería oírla decir lo mismo otra vez. Ya estaba bien, ya lo sabía, no necesitaba volver a oírlo. Y vergüenza… profunda vergüenza. No lo había logrado. Había prometido hacerla feliz y falló… ¿cómo pudo pensar que lo lograría?... de repente bajaron todos los recuerdos horribles y las humillaciones que pasó en su vida… jamás debió creer que lograría tener a una mujer como ella feliz a su lado por mucho tiempo… era Snape… todo el mundo lo había dicho y ya estaba probado. Volvió a pensar tal cual como cuando recién estaba enamorándose de ella e intentaba no hacerlo. Era viejo, amargado, temido por los demás, con un pasado más que oscuro, constantemente rechazado incluso por quienes se suponía que debían amarlo. Siempre fue nada más que una pieza fundamente, alguien que tenía que funcionar… ¿Cuándo se puso a pensar que ella podría amarlo siempre?... qué tontería. Ahora lo único que tendría era a dos niños con los cuales de seguro no viviría. _

_Se sintió totalmente ridículo por estar planeando arreglar las cosas cuando ella hacía tiempo que había pasado de él._

_-S/G-_

_Se fue. Tal como ella se lo pidió, su hijo mayor lo pasó muy mal… la pequeña no quería terminar de creer que su padre ya no llegaría a casa por las noches._

_Severus vivió unas semanas de la más pura autocompasión. Después de eso sitió que en realidad, Hermione era la gran mujer de su vida, ella no lo amaba, estaba claro, pero le dejaría claro que él sí, cosa que no había hecho durante su última conversación. _

_Sin avisar partió a la que antes fue su casa, que aún seguía sintiendo como su único hogar. Iba a hablar con ella, era de madrugada._

_Llegó, llamó insistentemente desde fuera, solo quería que ella lo escuchara una última vez. Entonces la puerta se abrió. Ella estaba ahí, hermosa como siempre, con rostro de sorpresa y preocupación por la visita. Cuando Snape iba a hablar se escuchó otra voz detrás, Ronald Weasley, llamando a su Hermione, bajando del segundo piso de SU casa bastante ligero de ropa además. Lo que siguió fue otra conversación desagradable._

Fin del Flash Back

_-Sev, perdón sí, pero por favor, tienes que usar el desilusionador, ron no puede verte aquí-_Dijo Hermione a Severus, visiblemente acongojada.

"_Mierda… mil veces mierda"_ Todo volvió a la mente de Severus de una vez.

Se levantó. Pantalón y camisa encima y varita lista para emplear el hechizo, decidido a irse inmediatamente de ahí, notaba crecer la rabia en su pecho.

Lo vio ahí, con el mismo horroroso aspecto de cerebro perdido en alguna vida pasada, lo vio además besar a Hermione… ahí decidió ¡irse de una puta vez! Nada que esperar. Eso sí. Sacó las llaves de su casa que estaban en la mesita de noche y sutilmente salió de la habitación.

Quiso irse del maldito hotel, y así lo hizo. Pero fue a dar a la misma casa donde había vivido varios años con ella… al otro día tendría que ir en busca de sus niños. Ya quería ver nivel de hipocresía que usaría Hermione cuando se volvieran a ver, quizás el mismo nivel que estaría empleando en ese instante con el zanahorio en esa misma habitación… de solo pensarlo necesitó un Whisky.

No pudo evitar sentir una pequeña e infantil satisfacción por haber dejado su saco y su corbata bien instalados a los pies de la cama…

_-S/H-_

_**Jisi Snape **: Estoy pensando en como ponerlo en ridículo... me caaaarga para Hermione._

_**LylaSnape** : Ojaoja sosmos 2! y lo quiero dejar así... voy a pensar mucho en que hacer con él. Sev iguaaaal dejó su evidencia._

_**Sayuri Hasekura **:Hay que veeer que hace Herms con toso esto... pero siento que yaa pertimos mal xD bueno, todo puede cambiar _

_*_Caracterizado por la baja autoestima y aparición de un estado de ánimo melancólico, triste y apesadumbrado.


	9. ¡Depulso! Para Weasley

Hola... sí! xD he demorado en subir este, podría excusarme pero nada me justifica! xD

GRAAAACIAS a los que dejan Reviews. Respuestas al final.

-S/G-

No pasaron 3 segundos después de que Hermione abriera la puerta y ya un chico con pinta de hortaliza estaba besándola. La verdad era que hacía tiempo no disfrutaba demasiado de esa relación y por lo mismo había pasado los últimos meses obstinada en hacer que funcionara a como diera lugar… la frustración de ver que por lo que había dejada a Severus no resultaba era insoportable… después de todo lo que causó a su familia, quería por lo menos decir que fue por algo que había valido la pena, que era feliz… pero no estaba funcionando.

Algo que no la sorprendía era que Ron parecía no notarlo… que idiota era.

Los problemas eran los que todo el mundo predijo y Hermione no tomó en cuenta.

Estaba empecinado en tener hijos. No lo culpaba por quererlos, pero aun así, ella no iba a ceder en ese punto. No más hijos porque no quería y porque no creía que fuera lo mejor para los dos que ya tenía. Aparte de eso… tendría que estar… DEMASIADO segura de lo que sentía como para ser la madre de otro Weasley.

Últimamente el chico venía diciendo constantemente que quería vivir con ella y con los dos peques. Eso… justo eso, era algo que ella no quería para nada. Sus hijos no lo soportaban (importante razón), era un flojo y ella no estaba para Molly Weasley de nadie. Además sus aportes económicos serían mínimos, de partida vivirían en SU casa, casa que ella pagó… a mitad con Severus después de una conversación de horas sobre el machismo y el feminismo, conversación que termino… bueno… en la cama, obviamente.

Además… ahora que ya no le gustaba como antes había comenzado a notar esas antiguas cosas que odiaba de él. Todas. Desde su forma de comer hasta el número de sinapsis que lograba realizar. Tenía serias dudas… tal Ron estaría por debajo de lo normal en el desarrollo cognitivo. O simplemente era idiota. Creía más lo segundo.

"_Que suerte tuvo este de jugar bien al Quidditch cuando esta relajado… sino, quizás que sería de él"_

Llevaba un tiempo intentando convencerse de que Ron era lo que ella quería, pero se estaba poniendo difícil, y además no contaba con que aparecería una pequeña distracción Severomaniaca en medio.

Severus llegó a complicarlo todo para ella, a recordarle un millón de emociones, sensaciones, sentimientos que hacía un buen tiempo había decido olvidar.

¡Ah! Sumar a todo lo dicho anteriormente que Ron era complemente discapacitado, inferior y torpe en lo que a sexo se refería.

Ron… solo tuvo suerte y estuvo justo en el momento en que Hermione estaba saturada de que Severus estuviera siempre haciendo cosas "importantes". Fue tierno y muy dulce, en extremo cuidadoso y cariñoso. Pero ella ya estaba por sobre esas cosas… la efervescencia adolescente que había revivido ya estaba bastante sepultada.

_-¿Porque demoras tanto en abrir?_

_-… Porque estaba dormida… obviamente_

_-Pensé que estarías trabajando como siempre_

_-No, a veces suelo dormir._-Señalo irónica.- ¿_Y tú?, ¿Qué haces aquí?... te esperaba para mañana_

_-Quería sorprenderte desde ya_

_-"_Tú y tus… putas sorpresas" Pensó ella – _Ah… que bueno_

_-Parece que no te alegra…-_Dijo él mientras la soltaba

-¡_Ron, no es eso!, sabes que no me gustan mucho las sorpresas, eso es todo_

_-Bueno si quieres me voy-_ Hermione puso un rostro inexpresivo, estaba pensado que si lo hacía enojar y se iba… alcanzaría a Severus y la noche continuaría si este quería. Pero… no. Apenas tuviera plena certeza de lo que estaba sintiendo por Snape intentaría hacer las cosas bien, no así a tontas y a locas.

-_Vamos Ron, ya te dije que no es eso. ¿Desde cuándo tan sensible?_

_-Dejémoslo ahí_

_-mucho mejor_

_-¿Tienes algo de comer? –_Dijo él mientras se tumbaba como un animal en el sofá.

"_Conociéndome, esas vacaciones no durarán ni una semana…" _Se preocupó Hermione.

Hermione quiso salir de la viste de Ron, y salió rauda a darse una ducha, no miró nada más, solo se encerró.

Después de un rato, cuando Hermione estaba comenzando a relajarse, Ronald fue a la habitación, ahora quería comer acostado, y si sumábamos su novia a lado, era una idea que le gustaba y que ella como siempre negaría.

Pero cuando entró vio una ropa que definitivamente no podía ser de Hermione… A menos que ahora gustara vestir de hombre, cosa que había que descartar de una vez.

Weasley tomó el saco que estaba a los pies de la cama, metió su mano a los bolcillos que estaban por fuera y no había nada, pero al revisar dentro, vio el itinerario del congreso. En letras plateadas decía "Invitado: Severus Snape".

-¡¿_El maldito murciélago grasiento estuvo aquí?-_ Dijo para sí mismo, Hermione no lo escuchó.

Ron se apresuró a gritarle a ella para que saliera de una vez y le explicara que significaba esa roma en la cama.

-_¡Mione!... ¡Hermione van aquí!_

…Nadie le respondió. Le gritó unas cuatro veces y nada… después de unos quince minutos salió como si nada.

-_¿Qué pasa Ron?_

_-¿De quién es esta ropa Herms, y que hace tirada en tu cama?_

¿Decir la verdad?, ¿Mentir?, ¿Hacerse la desentendida?, ¿Aparecer en su casa y dejarlo ahí solo?

Su cabeza funcionó a mil por hora en unos pocos segundos

"_Definitivamente no soy buena engañando parejas…"_

-_Ah! Eso, pues verás, ha habido unos problemas con las suites, algunos invitados se han confundido y he tenido que sacar a dos personas de aquí en estos días… mala organización ya sabes.- _Dijo sin darle importancia, a sabiendas de que era la peor mentira que se le pudo ocurrir. No fue tan agresiva para lanzarle un encantamiento y hacerlo callar.

-¿_Y justo a Severus Murcielago Snape tuviste que sacar de aquí, de tu cama?_

_-No le digas así, te lo pedido mil veces_

_-Y lo defiendes…_

_-Porque dices que es de Severus?-_ERROR

Ron sacó el itinerario y se lo enseñó a Hermione

-_mentirosa_

_-Está bien, a Severus le dieron clave equivocada de suite._

_-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?_

_-Porque te ibas a enojar, y quiero dormir._

_-Hermione… ¿por qué habría de creerte esa historieta?_

_-Haz lo que quieras Ron, pero me dejas dormir_

_-Se nota que ese asqueroso estuvo aquí, te pones desagradable cuando lo ves_

_-¡Te dije que no lo llames así! El único asqueroso eres tu Ronald Weasley!_

_-¡¿Qué te pasa a ti con ese viejo? –_Dijo Ron componiendo una mueca de asco (N/A: Sí, odienlo)

Hermione tomó su varita y lo apuntó. Eso no sucedía nunca, era raro y no indicaba nada bueno

-¡_Deja de insultarlo de una vez! ¡ ¿De verdad quieres saber que me pasa idiota?_

Hermione puso un hechizo de silencio, si se iban a gritar: Bien, pero que no saliera de la habitación.

-¡_Pues me pasa TODO! ¡Todo lo que no me pasa contigo ni me pasó nunca! ¿Más información?, o ¿quieres que lo dibuje?_

_-¡¿Qué estas queriendo decir?_

_-No quería recordar esto, pero de verdad no tienes cerebro…_

_-¡No digas eso y explícame porque dices eso del murciélago y de mi de una puta vez!_

_-¡Depulso!_

Ron saltó por el aire y fue a dar a una pared con un golpe seco. Sumamente adolorido, pero consciente

-_Te dije… que no… lo insultaras.- _Dijo acercándose a él y decidió ser clara y terminar la farsa de una vez.- _Lo que quiero decir, Hortaliza descerebrada, es que esa ropa está aquí porque…- _Se agachó a la altura de donde había quedado Ron_.-me acosté con él. ¿Muy difícil de entender para ti?, te lo explicaría mejor, pero no me da la gana. Y no vuelvas a insultarlo. _

Lo agarro de un antebrazo y pensó claramente en La Madriguera.

Llegó con un _¡Puff!_ Y ron cayó otra vez. Ella lo soltó

-_Se acabó. Olvida tus vacaciones._

Volvió a pensar en el hotel, iría por sus cosas y volvería a su casa, a estar sola, necesitaba eso.

No sabía que Severus estaba en su casa.

-S/G-

**vampylolita : que bueeeeeeno que te gusteee :)) El otro capi no demorará tanto! Gracias x comentar**

**Sayuri Hasekura :Si! que lata lo de él :(( OOOOODIAS A ROOON! somos 2 \O/**

**Chopiiliina : demasiaaado arruinador de momentos!, que odioso. Pobre sev. Pero no creo ser taaan mala como para dejarlo así por siempre, ni que fuera JK xD**

**Jisi Snape : Quiero ponerlo en ridiculo y que le den una paliza... veré como hacer encajar eso en la historia, se aceptan ideas.**


	10. Un ataque inesperado

Hola! Aquí estoy, de vuelta :) Éste viene con un poco más de información pasada y otras cositas :)

**¡GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS! -**Respuestas al final :D

**-S/G-**

Severus estaba en la que antes fue su casa. Sus hijos estarían ahí en la mañana y pasarían varios días juntos, dentro de todo, eso lo animaba. Pero estando ahí, justo sentado al borde de una ventana, no podía evitar sentirse nostálgico, cosa que quiso evitar apenas lo percibió.

Estaba cansado… por un lado, el haber pasado esas noches con ella le devolvía en parte la vida, y luego la quitaba sin más. Volvía y todo estaba igual. Estaba cansado de amarla tanto y de esa forma tan incondicional… siempre se reprochaba lo mismo, ¿Qué era eso de estar enamorado por tantos años de una amiga de la infancia? ¡Que sentimental!, y luego ahí estaba, otra vez, ella Gryffindor y él como un segundón esperanzado. ¡¿Por qué no hacía lo que medio mundo y la olvidaba de una vez? Se suponía que él estaba tranquilo, que lo había intentado y no había funcionado, adiós y a otros pastos, pero nunca fue así…

Si no hubiesen tenido hijos… él estaría lo más lejos posible de ella. Pero era innegable, ellos dos lo volvían loco y podía soportar verla siempre, sola o acompañada, solo por mirarlos jugar… eran lo único que tenía y los quería cuidar hasta que le diera la vida.

Llevaba toda la vida odiando los malditos sentimientos encontrados. Mucha gente se los provocaba, un poco de cariño o un poco de odio, ¿por qué no podía ser todo más definido? Primero fue su padre, se suponía que debía quererlo pero apenas pasaron unos pocos años, lo invadió todo lo contrario. Dumbledor, ese viejo de pacotilla… unos datos más sobre una dichosa varita y se hubiera ahorrado un par de problemas, el muy barbudo era mago de admirar, pero parecía que su gran inteligencia no le dio abasto para entender dos palabras juntas: "Protege" + "Lily" ¿era tan difícil? Luego de eso un ejemplo magno: Harry Potter. Cuanto lo había detestado… pero había una deuda que saldar y… le recordaba a Lily. Mmm la lista es grande, luego Draco Malfoy, siempre le tuvo cariño, pero en sexto año fue un cabezota de los más grandes… Y ahora era Hermione. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts detestaba su maldita forma de estudiar, era una memoriona, pero, por otro lado… otro maldito lado, tenía capacidades a años luz de los demás, eso entre muchas virtudes humanas que demostraba en clases con sus compañeros, pero era Gryffindor, así que se inclinaba más hacía el odio. Luego, y sin que nadie supiera ni el admitiera en voz alta, le tomó algo de aprecio por ser el cerebro que le faltaba a Potter y a W… a ese otro. Sin ella, su labor de cuidar de Harry habría sido tal vez imposible. Durante la guerra se sorprendió de sí mismo por agregarla entre sus preocupaciones, rogaba porque sus neuronas hicieran sinapsis a toda máquina para lograr éxito. Pero hasta ahí habían sido cosas ligadas a la funcionalidad de los planes, no por algo más allá… Hasta el año después de la guerra, ÉSE año, ESAS clases. Ella parecía un sinfín de veces más tranquila y eso repercutía en su trabajo… era brillante, eso creía hasta que se enteró los primeros meses del año, que su novio era el más predecible, Weasley. Confirmó su teoría de que nadie pude ser tan perfecto como ella creía mostrarse, a Snape jamás se le dio la adivinación ni el Quidditch, y en el caso de Granger, el ojo para los hombres estaba profundamente dañado. Y bueno, después llegó su interés por la pociones y con eso… con eso vino todo. Se enamoró. Sorprendentemente, se enamoró como nunca. Cuando creía que ya no iba a suceder más, cuando creía que ya estaba muy mayor para tener algo así como una pareja en el amplio sentido de la palabra (nunca viejo para las mujeres, que es otra cosa) llegó ella. Llegó otra vez con su cabello y su perfume, sus detalles y sus conversaciones. Al comienzo odio amarla, como ahora, no podía ser, no estaba bien, era una estupidez, ella jamás se fijaría en él y bla, bla, bla, todo ese discurso de excusas desapareció la primera vez que se besaron.

Cuando su relación se hizo pública, hubo más de un problema.

McGonagall lo iba a despedir así que prefirió renunciar antes de eso. Años más tarde ella se disculparía, pero en un comienzo estuvo por demandarlo para que investigaran un supuesto maleficio imperio… que cosas.

Los Weasley no habían tenido problemas con el término de la relación de Herms con Ron, la más apenada era Molly, pero se repuso cuando notó que todo seguía como cuando eran amigos. Todo bien… hasta que supieron que ahora estaba nada más y nada menos que con el profesor. Si a Hermione no le hubiera importado tanto a Severus no le habría importado en absoluto, pero entre esa familia estaba Ginny, mejor amiga de su ahora novia. Por meses, la pelirroja estuvo más bien distante de Hermione para luego disculparse.

Harry Potter había guardado respetuoso silencio, y solo abrió la boca para decir que quería demasiado a su amiga como para alejarse de ella por algo en lo cual no había que entrometerse. En ese instante, Potter se ganó el respeto de Snape. No, no llegaron a ser amigos, pero lo encontraba menos egoísta que la tribu pelirroja. Con él conversaba mucho más que con el resto.

Ron jamás se calló la boca, pero tuvo el cuidado de nunca hacer el más mínimo comentario frente a Severus. Pero apenas hubo problemas, varios años después, apareció de la nada a señalar todos los defectos del pocionista y lo mucho que su amiga perdía a su lado, según él.

Por su lado, Snape aguantó invariable las miradas de sorpresa que le brindaron los Malfoy, pero se alegró, esperaba algo peor, sobre todo de Lucius, pero cuando iba a hablar, Narcisa posó su mano en el antebrazo de su marido y fin del asunto.

La prensa fue otra variable a sumar…

Pero lo peor no fue nada de eso. Lo que más le costó a Hermione fue asumir el tremendo rechazo de sus padres. Eso nunca había sucedido, ellos había sido incondicionales hasta ese momento. A Severus le importó bastante porque eso sí que fue un golpe para la joven. Su madre había demorado unos meses en hablarle, pero su padre no se hizo presente hasta que el nacimiento de su primer nieto. Antes de eso y a pesar de todo, Hermione era feliz con Severus, no se había arrepentido por nada. Pero sin duda, el que la relación con sus padres mejorara la hacía sentirse plena, y por ende, Severus quedó mucho más satisfecho por eso. Con la llegada de los niños la gente terminó por darle crédito a la pareja, pero a ellos no les importaba en absoluto.

Y ahí estaba él, con todas las luces apagadas, sintiendo como una montaña de emociones se le venían encima, había que evitarlo de alguna forma, tendría que buscar alguna distracción, ¡algo que hacer! Porque la idea de dormir estaba descartada, aunque lo intentara sería imposible con ella en la cabeza.

En la búsqueda por una ocupación nocturna llegó a el que antes era su despacho exclusivo para hacer pociones. Exactamente eso: ANTES ERA. Ahora solo estaban las cosas que iban sobrando, muebles en desuso, juguetes muggles que habían llegado desde los abuelos de los niños y que ya estaban malos, y muchas cajas, una de ellas llena de fotos, mágicas y muggles. A él no le gustaban para NADA, pero a ella sí, suficiente razón para ceder.

Observo un momento, sin nostalgia alguna, así eran las cosas ahora. Si esos dos niños no estuvieran, de seguro su nombre no se volvería a pronunciar nunca más en esa casa…

Era mejor irse de allí, lo mejor era irse a su nueva casa, solo. A la mañana había que estar perfecto para los días próximos con sus hijos, ya los extrañaba.

Conocía a casa de memoria por lo que era innecesaria la luz. Caminó hacía la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo. Escuchó el evidente sonido de la aparición, fue hacia una ventana y vio a Hermione hecha una furia, prefirió quedarse detrás de una pared, no quería hablarle, solo se iría, pero cuando entró ninguno encendió la luz.

Ella se tumbó en el sillón más cercano y lloró.

Cuando Severus la oyó puso innatamente una mueca de fastidio, odiaba cuando hacía eso… oírla así le provocaba una frustración instantánea, ganas de abrazarla como antes y golpear a quien fuera el causante del llanto. _"Es increíble como algunas cosas no cambian"_ pensó él.

Y así como no cambiaban esas ganas de reconfortarla, tampoco cambiaba el habito de ser lo más sigiloso posible. Calculó que ya estaba a su lado y encendería su varita, pero una luz verde invadió la casa.

El susto de Hermione fue grande, la luz verde iluminó a Severus de pie frente a ella. No supo si mirar la chimenea o a Severus. El dilema quedó resuelto al ver a un Harry Potter visiblemente nervioso.

Severus encendió la luz principal y se preocupó más al ver a la menor de los Weasley llorando

Harry miró de una sola vez toda la habitación

-¿_Harry que pasa?-_Hermione preguntó poniéndose de pie

-_Herms, ¿André y Elena no están acá verdad?-_Dijo él con una voz extrañamente angustiosa

Esa pregunta alteró todos los ánimos. Hermione se desesperó instantáneamente y Severus no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar, era evidente que los Potter tendrían problemas con él. ¡Se suponía que iban a cuidarlos!

_-No Harry, ¡se quedarían con ustedes!, ¡¿Dónde están?-_ Hermione ya estaba encolerizada, Severus estaba pensando a toda máquina con su varita en mano, lo que escuchó luego lo desencajó.

_-Escúchame Hermione, habíamos estado en la madriguera durante la tarde, fuismos a casa, todos se fueron a dormir. Nos despertó una explosión, salieron los niños menos Elena y André, Ginny los buscó por toda la casa y no están. Pero el probl…_

_-¡El problema es que mis hijos están perdidos Harry!_

Ginny solo escuchaba visiblemente afligida

Harry dejó a Hermione un momento y se acercó a Severus

_-Severus, la marca. Conjuraron la marca tenebrosa sobre mi casa, al parecer es un ataque de lo que queda de mortífagos. Hay que buscarlos_

**-S/G-**

**Jisi Snape : no tuvo tiempo de decirle y salen con problemas! justo donde podrían haber conversado :(**

**Lantano ::) Disfruté con el empujón :) Merece una paliza ¬¬****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**LylaSnape : Reconciliación? ... mmm ... Muajajaja ... habrá que verrrrr!****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**BlackCherryBlood : jaoja me encanta tu ánimo! :DDD que bueno que te guste! (me pongo feliz) Parece! haber salido el zanahorio y ahora esto! :((, habrá que ver que pasa.****  
><strong>

**Sayuri Hasekura ::OO Las precauciones! ... buen punto... De seguro que después de el entuerto de los mortifagos y los niños van a reparar en eso... se viene bueno ;)****  
><strong>**SALUDOS A TODOS Y RECUERDEN****  
><strong>

**R****  
><strong>**E****  
><strong>**V****  
><strong>**I****  
><strong>**E****  
><strong>**W****  
><strong>**S****  
><strong>**  
><strong>(¡Envíenme buenas vibras para mis certámenes!) Se les quiere :D


	11. Una linda sugerencia

Cap11

Hola! volví, si, lo sé, un mes despues, peeeeeeeeero es que de verdaad, los últimos certamenes, más fin de año con tdo lo que eso implica me coartaron la inspiración. Aún así, mejor me callo y a leer.

ah! Feeeliz añooo ;)

-S/H-

Fue una noche por decir lo menos: Caótica.

Y como suele suceder cuando la gente se enfrenta a situaciones así, el carácter de los involucrados salió a relucir, como hacía tiempo no sucedía.

Severus desglosó cada palabra de Harry.

"_-Severus, la marca. Conjuraron la marca tenebrosa sobre mi casa, al parecer es un ataque de lo que queda de mortífagos. Hay que buscarlos" – _Harry hablaba en forma atropellada, lo peor era que Severus venía escuchando el mismo discurso desde hacía tiempo. No era un secreto para nadie que el gran Harry Potter sufría algunas "consecuencias" post-guerra.

-_Potter… ¡eres un maldito paranoide! __¿Cómo que "la marca"? TODAS las otras ocasiones donde sales con lo mismo no son más que burdas imitaciones. _

_-¿De verdad crees que TUS hijos no podrían ser atacados por mortifagos? ¿TUS HIJOS?_

_-No tengo tiempo para descubrir el nivel real de tu estupidez, si de verdad fueran mortifagos, que ya no existen, tu casa estaría quemada, tus hijos, W7 y tú estarían bastante torturados, ¡pero no! Se han llevado justo a mis hijos y desecharon la idea de matarte A TI. ¿Qué raro no? _

Harry Potter parecía volver en el tiempo y específicamente al tiempo en Hogwarts, cuando era alumno de Severus. Quedó como un torpe.

Recién ahí Ginny habló para defender a su marido. Defensa que Severus JAMÁS oiría, porque era un descaro defender una postura tan improbable y porque venía de la W7, persona por la cual sentía un profundo… ABORRECIMIENTO, así que sus palabras pasaron lejos de los oídos de Severus, lo cual enojó más a la pelirroja quién siguió pataleando frente a la indiferencia de él. Pero cuando Ginny detuvo su parloteo Severus decidió hacerle un poco de caso, como hacía años no sucedía.

_-¿Oh, un Weasley quiere razonar? Está bien. Damos por hecho que la casa de los Potter debe ser de las más seguras, por razones obvias, así que para que alguien haya entrado tendría que saber hacerlo cuidadosamente y por consiguiente, para eso tendría que ser MUY cercano a ustedes. Pero como desde niña no cuidas ni tus calderos de libros peligrosos no pediremos que aprendas autocuidado ahora, descuida._

La idea principal era que Ginny guardara silencio. Pero…

-¿_Que estás insinuando con eso de "tendría que ser MUY cercano a ustedes"?, ¿Y desde cuando tú insinúas cosas? ¿O es que ya se te agoto la valentía? Porque si es así ya no tienes absolutamente ninguna gracia, cosa que no me extrañaría en absoluto, con razón tu mujer te mandó al carajo…_

_-CALLATE_- Fue lo único que Severus le dijo

Sin duda Ginny no haría caso de lo que Snape le dijera, solo se calló porque Harry se interpuso entre los dos, pero el silencio completo llegó cuando oyeron la puerta cerrarse con un golpe seco. Hermione simplemente había salido.

Severus la siguió, y apenas logró sostenerla de un brazo y preguntarle dónde iba (sin ni siquiera chistar, si salía rauda de la casa era, de seguro, porque sabía dónde podían estar esos dos peques escurridizos) ella solo dijo una palabra:

-Ron.

Ella se soltó, dio un paso más y desapareció.

Los niveles de rabia contenida que sintió Snape en ese instante rompieron cualquier esquema.

Se había enfrascado en una estúpida discusión de no más de 5 minutos, pero que lo dejó fuera de lo que Hermione pensaba, y… ella solía saberlo todo. Por otro lado, dijo que iría donde Ron. Si pudiera saber dónde estaba el infeliz pelirrojo, que de seguro tenía a SUS dos hijos sencillamente lo mataría. Si tan solo se hubiera mantenido agarrándola de un brazo hubiera aparecido con ella.

"_Por eso debe haberme soltado, si me ponen en frente a ese zanahorio lo mato y termino yo en Azkaban por homicidio en vez de él por secuestro"_

El pocionista se dio media vuelta solo para encontrarse con los Potter.

"_Mierda"_

Harry Potter salió a buscar por donde él estimaba que era mejor, Severus no insistió en sacarlo de lo que creía un error, ya no quería ver a nadie que no fueran sus hijos y a quien se los llevó.

Severus no tuvo más opción que esperar en la que antes fue su casa sin poder hacer nada más que juntar odio. No fue demasiado el tiempo que estuvo ahí solo, pero alcanzó a darse cuenta de la sensación de extrañeza que le producía el lugar. Todos los colores habían sido cambiados, si no fuera porque en las habitaciones de sus hijos había fotos mágicas donde él aparecía nada haría predecir que él vivió ahí en alguna etapa, pero no pudo divagar libremente en esos detalles, la espera se hacía más imposible.

Sin embargo su alivio llegó con un solo PLOP.

Vio venir a Hermione desde el jardín con sus peques de la mano, uno a cada lado. Ella se veía totalmente furiosa, Elena se quitaba las lágrimas del rostro y André estaba sumamente cohibido.

Severus tenía muchas explicaciones que pedir, pero antes respiró para poder calmar un poco su obvia ansiedad. Cruzó una profunda mirada con su ex, con eso ambos se decían: "_Después hablamos"._

-¿_Donde estuvieron metidos?-_No sonó agrio, más bien preocupadísimo. Si fuesen otros tiempos a Hermione le hubiera parecido tierno, pero desde hacía tiempo que ella prefería no reparar en esos detalles… aunque ahora algunas cosas eran distintas…

Los dos peques no dijeron palabra alguna, la niña solo se abrazó a su padre, él respondió al esperado abrazo mientras también revolvía el cabello de su hijo.

En vez de responder la pregunta de Severus, sus hijos atinaron solo a decir que nada era culpa de ellos, pero tampoco tuvieron ocasión de hablar. Mamá apareció para poner a todos en sus lugares.

-_Ustedes dos se van ahora mismo donde debieran estar: A la cama. Ha sido demasiado para ustedes esta noche, vamos, vamos._

_-¿No podemos quedarnos un ratito con papá?-_ Pidió André con esa carita que usaba siempre para pedir cosas.- _Ya lo extrañamos, será solo un ratito_

_-Ahora no hijo, pero descuida, lo verás pronto. ¿Verdad Severus?_

_-Por supuesto-_Snape se preocupó. Todo insinuaba a una pelea con el pelirrojo, ¿las vacaciones seguirían en pie? Quiso responder a su hijo diciendo que se quedarían juntos todos esos días como esta previsto, pero no había nada seguro ahora…-_… Mañana nos veremos._

_-Pero papi, quédate a dormir conmigo, ¡por favor!-_ Su hija estaba con sus manitas juntas pidiéndole que la acompañara. A veces se quedaba con alguno de ellos a dormir, pero en casos puntuales, como cuando se enfermaban por ejemplo.-…_No quiero que te vayas…-_ Ahí estaba ella con un mohín de tristeza, con sus ojitos tristes pero esperanzados.

Severus miró a Hermione con cara de _"¿qué dices tú?"_

_-Si tú puedes y quieres… te quedas.-_ Dijo mirando a su ex profesor. Mirada que desvió a sus hijos para luego agregar algunas instrucciones. –_Pero nada de historias de magia hasta la mañana, nada de postres de madrugada que la última vez ustedes dos, jovencitos, terminaron enfermos. Nada de hechizar el techo para ver estrellas, que al final no duermen nada. Y por sobre todo-_Ahora se dirigía a Severus-_Nada de duelos de mini-magos con las varitas de juguete, ni frases como "si no quedas en Slytherin te desheredo". ¿Estamos claros?_

_-Claros. Clarísimos._

_-Está bien, suban a ponerse el pijama y se van al cuarto para invitados, ahí si caen los tres sin hechizos por esta noche, solo dormir. Tiene que descansar-_Eso último lo dijo tierno y bajito.-_ Vayan, su padre los alcanzará ahora, yo le cuento lo que sucedió esta noche. Arriba._

Quedaron solos, Hermione se volteó y quedó frente a Severus.

-_Soy todo oídos._

_-Siéntate…_

Se quedó uno a lado del otro en el sofá más cómodo que había.

-_Lo primero: Lo siento… todo esto es culpa mía-_Ella se veía muy afligida.- ¿_Recuerdas que me iría de vacaciones?_

_-Sí, ¿ya no irás verdad?_

_-No. Olvídalo, se acabó. Terminé con Ronald, pero no es el punto. Podría haber esperado cualquier cosa, pero que se llevara a los niños…_

_-No sé qué harás tú, pero aunque no hagas nada yo quiero a ese tipo lejos de los niños, si para eso tengo que encerrarlo pues lo haré. Pero aun no entiendo porque se los llevó._

_-Ni yo. Digamos que no me iba a poner a conversar con él. En todo caso aunque él quisiera explicarlo me da igual, y créeme que seré la primera en exigir que esté lejos de los niños y de esta casa._

_-Así será, te lo aseguro. Y si no lo encierran a él me encierran a mí por matarlo. No sé qué pasará entre ustedes pero cerca de mis hijos no vuelve a estar._

_-¿y porque crees no te pedí que me acompañaras a buscarlos? Ya es suficiente con que no vivas con nosotros aquí…_

"_¿con NOSOTROS?"-_Pensó Snape. "¿_y eso que significa?"_

_-… como para que te vayas a vivir encerrado en una prisión aún más lejos._

_-Yo siempre estoy aquí Hermione, a un pedido de distancia, sea para enseñarles a trepar árboles o para hechizar a los novios de su madre cuando se pel…_

_-¿Novios has dicho? No se te quita lo exagerado, fue solo uno y ya fue._

_-Ahora la exagerada eres tú. Terminaste con él hace horas por lo que veo, y ya dices que "fue". Cuidado Granger, podría arrepentirse mañana._

_-Olvidadizo. Cuando yo tomo una decisión es firme._

_-¡Papá! Estamos listos, ¡ven!- _André se asomó para llamar a su padre

_-Hermione, hay un montón de cosas que faltan por contar sobre lo de Weasley con los chicos, pero será mañana, al menos tenemos una cosa clara: No se les acerca más. Mañana hablamos, me esperan. Descansa._

_-También tú._

Se apagaron las luces y cada uno a dormir. Severus con dos niños y ella sola con sus divagaciones.

Se suponía que todo seguiría tranquilo (al fin) por esa noche, pero a veces las cosas no resultan como se prevén y Hermione no tenía previsto sentirse así. Había sido una mala noche, en ese momento debería estar con rabia hacia ron y pensando en las mil formas de torturarlo, y en parte así era, pero no podía concentrarse demasiado. A unos pasos de su habitación estaban sus niños, los había extrañado tanto y saberlos perdidos fue el peor susto de la vida, además estaba _él_ junto a ellos durmiendo… de seguro esos dos peques se sentían infinitamente seguros con él, así como ella cuando se dormía escuchándolo respirar. Sintió unas ganas terribles de ir a dormir junto a ellos y pensar que nada había sucedido, borrar los últimos años y olvidar que Severus… "_Sev",_ ya no le pertenecía, pero de verdad anhelaba ser parte de ese grupo que descansaba a unos metros de ella, besar a sus hijos, abrazarlos y ver a Severus en el otro extremo… Pero enseguida se sintió inmensamente culpable. Ella había terminado con todo.

"_-Olvidadizo. Cuando yo tomo una decisión es firme." _Y así era, pero esto era diferente. Era firme cuando sabía que estaba en lo correcto, pero no en este caso… no sabía si haber dado su matrimonio por terminado fue una buena decisión. No sabía si haber estado esperándolo cada día con un reproche nuevo había estado correcto. Estaba segura que el haber creído que con los problemas que tuvieron sería sencillo olvidar, había sido un error de los grandes. Pensar que la rabia que le tuvo serviría para sacarlo de su vida era un error.

Hermione SABÍA que la ira es una emoción, de las más primitivas, y que lo que caracteriza a las emociones es que son pasajeras, a diferencia de los sentimientos. Estuvo muy enojada con Severus, ese enojo disfrazó lo que sentía. Ése, justo ÉSE sentimiento que nació entre pociones y proyectos en las mazmorras… ¿Amor? Equivocarse es de humanos, pero ¿qué pensaría Severus?...

Mientras ella se sentía absolutamente vacía, Severus había estado mirando a sus niños después de hablarles un rato, de verdad esos niños estaban cansaditos. Ahora dormían a su derecha, y él pensaba en lo mucho que perdió por estar siempre ocupado en cosas que en realidad no eran importantes, pero siempre eran urgentes… Habían crecido tanto y él había estado siempre fuera, tal vez en casa, pero pensando en que tendría que hacer al día siguiente… mientras _ella_ tenía que lidiar con sus ausencias y paulatinas indiferencias. No fue de golpe, al principio todo era una maravilla, pero con los años Severus había estado cada vez más ensimismado, alucinado con su nueva libertad fuera de Hogwarts, libre de misiones y de "amos". Había puesto en lista de espera a su familia y ahora lo pagaba.

Él estaba embebido de sus pensamientos cuando ella apareció en el umbral de la puerta

_-¿Todo bien?-_ Pregunto ella en un susurro y un poco nerviosa

_-No te preocupes_

Hermione decidió entrar

-_Una última cosa. Supongo que querrás estar con estos dos lindos en estas semanas ¿verdad?, como estaba planeado…_

_-Sí, a no ser que cambies de planes y no quieras que yo…_

_-no, no, todo lo contrario, estaba pensando que tal vez… podríamos pasar estas semanas... juntos los cuatro. Eso. ¿qué dices?_

_-S/H-_

REVIEWS?


	12. Despertar familiar

Cap12

Hermione decidió entrar

-Una última cosa. Supongo que querrás estar con estos dos lindos en estas semanas ¿verdad?, como estaba planeado…

-Sí, a no ser que cambies de planes y no quieras que yo…

-no, no, todo lo contrario, estaba pensando que tal vez… podríamos pasar estas semanas... juntos los cuatro. Eso. ¿Qué dices?

Severus frunció el ceño, ¿había escuchado mal?

-¿Cómo dices?-Preguntó en un susurro. No había que despertar a los niños

-Si no quieres está bien…

-No, no es eso, es que no te oí

En eso Hermione se acercó donde Severus y sus hijos dormían. Se sentó cuidadosamente a un costado quedando a lado de él.

-Se suponía que te quedarías con los niños, ellos y tú ya están animados así que no cancelaremos eso, pero si quieres podemos pasarlo juntos los cuatro… O si prefieres te los llevas… pero sería… bueno no sé… solo era una idea…

-Me gustaría, pero… ¿crees que resulte? Tendrás que soportarme por unas semanas

-El que tendrá que emplear su paciencia serás tú, aguanté tus clases por años, estoy curada de espanto.

-Si tú lo dices-Él no le creyó demasiado-… Pero con una condición.

-Tenía que haber algún truco

-No es ningún truco Granger

-Ya no me digas así, no soy tu alumna

-Está bien HERMIONE.

-¿Cuál sería esa condición?

-Sin pesadeces.

Ella compuso un rostro de sorpresa

-¿Cuándo te he dicho alguna pesadez?...

Él solo le dedicó una mirada profunda

Ella continúo

-…Esta bien, sin pesadeces.

-Bien, entonces te admitimos a nuestras vacaciones

-Bueno, que duermas bien, aunque con esos dos no se puede dormir mal… -Ya para ese momento ambos miraban a sus hijos con sonrisas

-Están muy grandes- Señaló su padre

-Demasiado. Y ambos se parecen mucho a ti Severus

-¿Que dices? Pero si Elena es tu copia fiel, esta preciosa…- Él se incomodó un poco después de haber dicho eso

-Lo que tú digas, pero tiene TÚ carácter. André es más sentimental que su hermanita, es un tierno.

-Una cosa si es clara: Los dos son inteligentes. Bueno, tienen a quien salir…

-Obviamente te refieres a su madre-Dijo ella con un tono fingida suficiencia

Severus le dedico una mirada inquisidora –Claro, de los dos la única inteligente eres tú, no podría olvidarlo

-Pesado. Sabes que eres brillante, solo es una broma. No voy a ayudar a inflar tu ego- Terminó mirándolo con una sonrisa exclusiva –Ahora sí me voy, que descanses.

Antes de que ella se levantara, Severus la detuvo sosteniendo su mano

-No te veo muchas ganas de irte, es mejor que te quedes a dormir aquí con ellos…

-¿Y tú?

Severus no respondió su pregunta, solo se levantó muy sigiloso como siempre y le cedió su lugar. Ella, al verlo tan decidido solo pudo aceptar y se acomodó a lado de sus niños.

-Severus, si yo duermo aquí, entonces tú también, ven.

-Pero si puedo dormir en otra parte, no te incomodes.

-Todo lo contrario Sev, ven aquí…

Él la miró largamente, ella se hundió en su mirada por ese momento y cuando creyó que él diría algo lindo tal vez, lo escuchó decir…

-Eres una mandona

-Así es. Apresúrate, vamos

Snape hizo un gesto cansado, tomó su varita para agrandar mágicamente la cama, ante eso los pequeños se removieron un poquito pero no despertaron. Dejó su varita a un lado, y se acostó a un lado de Hermione. Ella quedó de espaldas a él y éste no pudo evitar abrazarla.

Ahí estaban _como antes_. Hermione no soltaba la mano del hombre que la estaba abrazando. Severus estaba ocupado en sentirla contra su cuerpo y oler nuevamente su perfume, cuando sintió su aroma a jazmín no pudo evitar estrecharla un poco más contra él, en respuesta, ella acarició su brazo y entrelazó sus piernas con las de él. Después de unos minutos de ansiedad, ella giro un poco su rostro, él se percató y se acomodó un poco sobre ella. No se dijeron nada, no hizo falta. Ambos querían. Eso estaban buscando los dos desde que ella llegó a la habitación. Él se inclinó un poco sobre ella y rozaron sus labios en forma leve, mientras fue un contacto sutil estuvieron perdiéndose cada uno en los ojos del otro. Terminaron por cerrar los ojos al comenzar un beso de los más delicados que recordaran, ambos intentaban expresar la ternura con la que veían al otro en ese momento ahí con lo que huera sido una hermosa familia feliz, también querían transmitir toda la nostalgia que ese instante les regalaba, la añoranza de un tiempo mejor. Cuando se separaron ella no pudo resistir las ganas de darse la vuelta y abrazar por completo al hombre que sabía besarla como nadie. Así lo hizo, ambos disfrutaron del trato que se estaban dando esa noche, era muy diferente a las noches que tuvieron en ese congreso, no, esta vez era arrabal de cariño. Terminaron por dormirse así, abrazados con dos peques descansando a un lado.

S/H

Hubieran dormido bastante más de lo normal si no fuera porque una lechuza comento a hacer ruido desde una ventana próxima. El primero en despertar fue Severus. Se dirigió a la ventana mientras el ave seguía con su molesto golpecito en la ventana. Acabo por despertar a todos en la habitación. Los niños se sorprendieron un poco de ver ahí a su madre.

Era una carta para dirigida a Hermione Snape (Sí, todavía Snape). Severus se la entregó y comenzó a dar los buenos días a sus hijos, quienes parecían haber despertado más enérgicos que otras veces.

Mientras ella leía su carta, él se dedicó a escuchar lo que sus hijos querían hacer durante esos días que estarían juntos.

-Papá, ya sé que faltan varios meses, pero… ¿podríamos ir a comprar mis cosas para el colegio en estos días?

-Es bastante pronto hijo, ¿tanta prisa tienes por irte?

-No… bueno, no quiero irme, los voy a extrañar, a Elena no per…

-Pesado- Dijo la niña y le dio un golpecito en el brazo a su hermano mayor

-…pero al menos podría empezar a estudiar

En eso su madre intervino

-Te puedo asegurar que extrañarás a tu hermana

-Claro que lo harás-Dijo la pequeña con un tono mandón que se le hizo familiar a Severus

El niño solo se encogió de hombros y siguió con su petición

-No sé quién de ustedes me va a llevar al callejón Diagon, pero ¿será pronto?

Severus solo miró a Hermione como diciendo "¿Qué dices tú?", así que ella respondió

-Tal vez… solo tal vez, si te portas BIEN, podríamos comprarte ahora los libros, pero solo los libros, lo demás vendrá después

El chico se puso serio, y si le sumamos su cabello y sus ojos era un Snape por donde se le mirase

-Mamá… ¿Cuándo me he portado mal?

Severus lo miró de medio lado

-Mi niño, no eres desordenado, todo lo contrario, pero a veces eres un peleador… pero también eres un tierno

-No soy tierno mamá…- Alguien se sonrojó

-Si lo eres

-No lo soy

-Sí, ¿Verdad hija que tu hermano es un tierno?

-¡Si lo es!

-¿Ves?, Somos dos contra uno- Dijo su madre en tono triunfante

-¡Papá! ¿Yo no soy tierno verdad?

-Mujeres mentirosas, este muchacho no es un tierno.

-¿Ven? Empate- André se cruzó de brazos y sonrió

-Es más mujeres – Severus se había puesto serio- Deben saber que mi hijo André, es un hombre completamente analítico, por lo tanto, estará de acuerdo conmigo en que… debemos desayunar. ¿Verdad hijo?

-Así es papá.

-¿Así que se van a unir ustedes dos en nuestra contra?- Hermione optó por seguir el juego de Severus y su hijo mayor- Está bien, entonces Severus, olvídate de que Elena te dará algún abrazo en el día, y tú pequeño analítico, te olvidas de mí, veremos cuanto les dura ¿verdad hija?

-Si mamá- Contestó la más pequeña mirando a su padre con gesto divertido

-Ustedes no podrán sin nosotros- Concluyo el pequeño Snape- Pero ya vamos a comer, tengo hambre…

S/H

Cuando los niños se enteraron que las vacaciones serían con ambos padres solo pudieron alegrarse, aunque André se vio un poco desconfiado…

Los niños ya estaban vestidos y listos para gastar todas las energías que tenían para ese día. Sus padre no hablaron de lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior ni en las noches en ese hotel, solo se notaba una creciente amabilidad que antes no existía y que ya había comenzado a extrañar a sus hijos aunque todavía no hacían ningún comentario.

En un momento Hermione se sentó a un lado de Severus en el jardín

-Adivina donde tengo que ir mañana- Le dijo a él, con aire cansado

-La adivinación no me va, lo sabes. ¿Dónde tienes que ir?

-Al ministerio…

-¿Al ministerio? ¿Por qué?

-Por usar un maleficio imperdonable…- Dijo ella con un poco de vergüenza

-¿Anoche? – Ella asintió en respuesta- ¿Le lanzaste un imperdonable al estúpido Weasley?... –Hermione volvió a asentir- No diré que no es doloroso, pero lo merece, no te sientas mal.

-No creo que haya demasiado problema ¿verdad?... Digo, después de lo que él hizo…

-No, por lo que sé, no debería pasarte nada, defendías a tus hijos, pero que te citen es normal

-mmm… ¿me habré excedido?

-_"Para mortifago no hubiera servido jamás".-_ ¿Te sientes culpable de haber causado un poco de dolor a tu pelirrojo favorito?- Dijo esto desviando la mirada hacia sus hijos que jugaban unos metros más lejos

-No, no me siento para nada culpable, y no es mi pelirrojo favorito.

-"_Sí, como no"_.- Severus no quiso ahondar en el temita- Pero vamos, cuéntame que le hiciste, o que te dijo él, en eso quedamos anoche

Después de escuchar el relato que consistía en una lista de dolores y humillaciones para el zanahorio, Severus solo pudo advertir una cosa a Hermione:

-Le diré a tu próximo novio lo duro que puede ser terminar contigo.

-Sé que estas bromeando, pesado. Haría eso con cualquiera que se llevara a los niños, y no digas nada, mejor que no te llevé.

-Si yo me hubiera encontrado la historia sería otra y me merecería más que una inocente "citación". Pero aun así, se lo diré a tu próximo novio, solo para ver su cara

-No conocerás próximos novios Severus. Tenlo por seguro

-Me gustaría creerle Granger… -Casi iba a continuar su discurso, pero había que evitar las pesadeces.

-Da igual, acabarás por creerlo. Es más probable que llegues tú con alguna novia. No me extrañaría, imagino que tus "colegas" no dejan de acosarte… Y no me digas "Granger"

-¿Recuerdas lo de las pesadeces?

-Pero si no es ninguna pesadez, a varias les gustabas, lo sabes.

-No sé de qué hablas- Dijo haciéndose el inocente

-¿No pierdes nunca verdad?

-No. … Bueno sí, pero han sido en situaciones puntuales- Hermione sabía a lo que se refería.

_A ella_

S/H

Estaban entrando a su casa para comer cuando en el jardín apareció Ginny Weasley.

Severus hizo un gesto de fastidio, los niños se fijaron en si venían sus pequeños amigos Potter y Hermione pensó: _"Problemas"_

Severus y Ginny habían tenido algunos problemas hace unos años atrás…


	13. W7

No hay justificación alguna a mi comportamiento. Simplemente la musa se fue de vacaciones larga, pero parece haber vuelto. :)

Hermione Granger y Severus Snape eran personas renombradas en el mundo de la magia en general. Por ese motivo, la gente se sentía con el derecho de opinar sobre todo lo que sucedía entre ellos. La prensa hacía lo suyo, el conventilleo de las personas era inevitable, pero lo más molesto, era que se inmiscuyeran los cercanos a cualquiera de ambas partes. Una de esas "cercanas" era Ginny, quien desde el principio se había mostrado en contra de la relación de su mejor amiga con su profesor.

Inicio Flash Back

-_Mione, ¿estás segura? Digo, no es por nada pero, es Snape… Snape.-_ Dijo Ginny alzando las cejas, como diciéndolo todo con un solo gesto.

-_Exacto Ginny, es Snape, por eso estoy segura. _

Ginny apretó los labios y suspiró_ – Hermione, ¿no será que todo esto lo haces por que estás vulnerable…? Te veías bien con Ron hace unos meses._

_-No Ginny, no tiene nada que ver, créeme que nunca he estado mejor que ahora. Ginny… Ron y yo nos veíamos "muy bien" a tus ojos y a los de tu familia, pero nunca me sentí totalmente convencida. Ron me gustaba, yo le gustaba, había que intentarlo y no funcionó, fin del asunto, ya pasó hace mese Gin por favor. _

_-Lo sé mione, ¡pero es Snape! Yo sé que ahora está en boga, todos hablan de él por esta redención con la que nos salió al final, pero al menos por lo que yo veo, no hay cambio alguno, el tipo sigue siendo un cabrón. No me pidas que me de confianza porque no sé cómo te tratará un hombre como él. Eres mi amiga, me importa que estés feliz, pero ¿Quién puede ser feliz a lado de un tipo así? Nunca ha sido gentil, y por mucho que esté intentando embaucarte y hacerte creer que ha cambiado, nada quita lo que ha sido, debe haber matado a mucha gente y muchas tras cosas. Tú mereces algo mejor Hermione, ¿entiendes eso?_

_-Jamás me ha interesado nadie por estar en boga, de ser por eso me habría involucrado con Harry y créeme que jamás se me pasó por la mente. Gyn, tu no lo conoces, de verdad, conmigo no es igual a como es con todo el mundo, y por favor créeme que si estoy decidida a enfrentarme a quien sea para estar tranquila con él, es porque sí, me hace muy feliz. Es un protector empedernido, pero jamás vas a darme la razón si lo vas a mirar a través de los prejuicios. Por otro lado, no hay razón para que Severus esté "embaucándome". Y por último Gin, ¿no crees que ya está aclarado el conflicto Mortifago-Orden en el caso de Severus? ¿O acaso dudas de Harry?_

_-Snape nos habrá ayudado mucho a todos, pero no deja de ser un polo muy opuesto a ti, a Harry, y a todos nosotros, los que somos como de tu familia. No creas que lo querremos muy cerca Hermione. Estoy prácticamente segura de que va a hacerte daño, y no voy a apoyarte en esto, no podría._

Fin Flash Back

Meses, muchos meses después se habían reconciliado. Ginny se había disculpado cuando notó que la relación llevaba poco más de un año funcionando y su amiga estaba intacta. Sin embargo, Ginny siempre pensó que un día el viejo Snape volvería y la primera afectada sería Hermione, a veces se lo decía, pero su amiga solo le devolvía una mirada inquisidora y el tema se acababa.

El que no olvidó nada del desprecio de Ginny en un principio fue Severus. Él sabía lo importante que era W7 para Hermione. Sabía también que ella fue la primera persona en saber con quien estaba su amiga y como él intuía el rechazo en masa que se venía encima, hubiera sido tranquilizante que la mejor amiga de Hermione la apoyara. Lo que más molestaba a Severus era que en gran medida estaba de acuerdo con Ginny. Solía pensar que ella merecía "algo mejor", aunque también sabía que eso excluía a Ronald. Pero embaucarla no. Si las cosas no funcionaban intentaría ser lo menos dañino para Hermione, en eso no le daría en el gusto a nadie.

¿Y cuáles habían sido las últimas palabras que W7 dirigió a Severus?

"_¿Y desde cuando tú insinúas cosas? ¿O es que ya se te agoto la valentía? Porque si es así ya no tienes absolutamente ninguna gracia, cosa que no me extrañaría en absoluto, con razón tu mujer te mandó al carajo."_

Decir eso a alguien era una falta de respeto en casi cualquier país.

Y justo esa mujer había aparecido en la entrada del jardín que daba a casa de Hermione y sus niños, otra vez.

Ginny venía entre nerviosa, avergonzada y enrabiada.

Hermione, los niños y Severus estaban entrando a la casa cuando la vieron venir.

Elena y su hermano saludaron a su tía Ginny y se fueron a buscar por la casa a su padre, que en algún sitio se había metido, bien apartado de cualquier cabellera pelirroja.

La tensión entre Hermione y su amiga era evidente.

-_Hermione ¿será que podemos hablar? ¿O interrumpo algo muy importante?-_ Dijo Ginny con gesto de superioridad.

Hermione pensó decir que, en efecto, sí interrumpía, pero optó por la gentileza.

_-No Ginny, podemos hablar. Pero más distendidas ¿si?, no estoy de ánimos. _

_-Yo tampoco estoy de ánimos Hermione. Al menos no después de lo que le hiciste a mi hermano_

_-Di lo que quieras Ginny, me da igual, pero no olvides que tu hermano se lo merece. Eso y más. Esto no va a quedar así._

_-¿Pretendes arruinar a Ron acaso?_

_-Eso ya lo puede hacer él solito, no necesita ayuda. _

_-Está bien Hermione, Ron se equivocó. Estamos de acuerdo en eso. ¿Pero un imperdonable? ¿Desde cuando eres aficionada a los cruciatus?_

_-¡Desde que alguien se atreve a llevarse a MIS HIJOS GINNY! ¿No lo entiendes?_

Los ánimos se iban caldeando gradualmente y los volúmenes de voz se volvían más altos.

_-¡Claro que sí, en eso estamos de acuerdo, pero para eso está el ministerio!, no tenías porqué hacer algo así, tampoco debiste haberlo hecho aparecer ¡desnudo en la reunión de presidente y jugadores de Quidditch! Ron ya está desempleado otra vez, y ya se deshizo del dinero que ganó en "Sortilegios Weasly" antes de que George se cansara de él. ¡¿Eso querías conseguir?_

_-¡No Ginny, pero honestamente me da igual! ¿Dices que el ministerio se puede encargar? ¡Por supuesto!. No he terminado todavía, y ten por seguro, que cuando tenga que ir explicar el porqué de haberlo hechizado, no se me va olvidar poner cargos en su contra. Lo siento Gin, pero con mis hijos no puede meterse ni Ron, ni nadie. ¡Sé que es tu hermano y te preocupas por él, pero ponte en mi lugar!_

_-¡¿Y Snape? Ya te ha contagiado el gusto por las maldiciones, imagino que hablaron mucho de ellas cuando estuvieron juntos en París…_

Severus oyó su nombre resonar desde la sala y decidió dejar un momento a sus hijos jugando solos. Sabía que si Hermione y W7 se ponían a hablar de él, era porque algo andaba mal o al menos, recordaba que después de esas conversaciones Hermione solía terminar de pésimo ánimo.

Se asomó para oír con más claridad. Lo de espía no se le iba a pasar así como así.

_-Ah, ¡veo que tu hermano te puso al día de todas sus idioteces!_

_-No puedo evitar relacionar las cosas. Pero Hermione, ¿de verdad? ¿Otra vez? ¡¿Con Snape? ¡¿Después de todo? _

_-Ginny, nunca te digo esto, principalmente porque te quiero, pero en serio: No te metas. No tienes idea de nada. _

_-Hermione ¿has dejado a mi hermano por el murciélago? ¿No aprendiste nada? ¿Ya se te olvidó que cuando vivías con él era como vivir sola? ¿Se te olvidó que se iba por semanas, en estupendos viajes con sus "colegas" y que tú te quedabas aquí a criar sus hijos?_

Los niveles de rabia de Severus subían de forma increíble.

_-¡Que no te metas con mis hijos Ginny por Dios!_

_-Te lo digo porque eso decías, enojada y cansada cuando hablabas conmigo hace años, ¿ya se te olvidó?_

Hermione ya no quería seguir peleando "_Si le doy en el gusto tal vez salga más rápido de aquí"._

Severus a esas alturas se planteaba entrar a cortar toda posibilidad de dialogo y usar todas sus herramientas para que W7 se fuera y los dejara cenar tranquilos, sin arruinar más tiempo, pero decidió quedarse expectante por 5 segundos más. 5 segundos que determinarían muchas cosas de esas vacaciones, que reabriría muchos temas que eran un poco dolorosos.

_-No Ginny, no se me olvida. ¿Qué quieres escuchar? ¿Quieres que reconozca que tenías razón las 1000 y una veces que dijiste que Severus no era para mi? Está bien: Gin, estabas en lo correcto. No fui feliz con Severus durante mucho tiempo y lo único bueno que salió de ahí son mis dos hijos, son la única razón por la cual no me arrepiento y no me volveré a equivocar con él otra vez.-_De pronto Severus se sintió fuera de lugar. Como en ridículo otra vez.-_ Pero, eso no significa que vaya a quedarme con tu hermano. En eso también me equivoqué, pudo ser cualquier otro y justo fue con el más inepto. Pero me equivoqué en otra cosa también: Dejé que te inmiscuyeras en mi vida como has querido, y ya no más Ginny. Lo siento, gracias por todo, pero ya no más. _

-_¿Entonces hasta aquí queda nuestra amistad? Esto es justo lo que te advertí, Snape hace que te aísles del mundo. Comenzaste echando de tu vida a Ron, ahora a mi, lo implica a Harry y a mis hijos, al resto de mi familia, ¿Quiénes vienen después?_

_-Estás mal interpretándome, ya no quiero que te involucres más en cosas que son solo mías, nada va a apartarme ustedes nunca, siempre están mi cabeza, ¡son mi familia! Pero esto es enfermizo Ginny._

_-¿Te das cuenta de que esto no pasaba cuando no te llevabas tan bien con tu ex? Justo ahora, que está metido aquí y después de quizás que cosas en París todo se ha puesto de cabezas._

_-¡Ya no te metas Ginevra por dios!_

_-Me preocupo por ti Hermione, eso es todo, tu eres mi amiga, yo te qui…_

_-¡Que no Ginny! Eso no es querer, lo que tú quieras es que yo haga lo que a ti te parece mejor y eso no es justo._

_-¿Me equivoqué acaso? te dije que Sn…_

_-No pasa nada con Severus. ¿Contenta? No sé que te haya dicho Ronald, pero no es nada. Severus y yo no volveremos nunca. ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Así es como te gustan las cosas?_

_-Tu no entiendes nada Hermione._

_-Entiendo perfectamente. Y es mejor que te vayas ahora._

Ginny salió rauda. Hermione sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima, aunque estaba un poco triste, no sabía en que momento las cosas con Ginny habían tomado esos tintes. Y Severus, detrás de una puerta, volvía a sentir un frio conocido. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?...


	14. Mala tarde

¡Hola! Gracias la gente que lee :) Ah! Créditos: Una parte bastante importante de éste cap ha sido un aporte de Ruth Snape (Gracias!:D) Siempre he dicho que las ideas son bienvenidas y he aquí, cumpliendo mi palabra.

REVIEWS Por favor

A leer

Cap14

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?... Severus estaba de espaldas a una de las murallas de la casa, y ahí la sensación era cada vez más insoportable, los latidos eran más lentos y profundos, el aliento parecía habérsele esfumado a cualquier lugar en algún momento y ahora, un minuto después se estaba dando cuenta. Entonces lo decidió: Tenía que salir de ahí. Salir, no por consideración a Hermione, sino porque lo que sentía en ese momento evocaba los peores recuerdos de su relación con ella. Debía salir de ahí, antes de hacer lo que jamás hizo con ella: Hablar. Sabía que si abría la boca en ese momento, ante cualquier pregunta simplemente explotaría y podría decir algunas cosas que tenía guardadas entre pecho y espalda.

No quería, de verdad no quería hablar. No quería oír su voy rasgando el aire, no la quería ver, no en ese momento porque cualquier cosa que viniera de ella le haría daño. Por eso Severus odiaba esos momentos, por la maldita debilidad que le caía encima, y eso, era algo que detestaba, no reconocía y por supuesto, lo evitaba.

De repente, Snape no supo que hacía en aquella casa. Sabía que sus hijos estaban arriba, pero nada podía evitar la sensación de incomodad y de estar fuera de lugar en aquel sitio.

Paradójico, sus mejores momentos habían sido en esa misma casa.

Hermione estaba muy alterada por la discusión que había tenido con Ginebra, cosa que impidió que ella se diera cuenta que Severus había pasado por la habitación y estaba parado en la puerta de la casa a punto de salir.

_- ¿A donde vas? -_ Preguntó Hermione acercándose un poco hacía donde estaba Severus

_- No lo se aun, lo único que tengo claro es que yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí-_ Respondió él, y entonces Hermione supo que había oído su conversación con Ginny.

_- ¿Pero y los niños… y yo?_

Mientras, al borde de la escalera, André comenzó a escuchar la discusión de sus padres, seguido de su hermanita pequeña.

- _¿TÚ?... ¿tu qué Hermione? ¡Por Dios!, deja de atormentarme si, hace menos de dos minutos acabas de decir que yo no soy nada, que no fuiste feliz conmigo y que lo único bueno que salió de esto fueron nuestros dos hijos, ¿no? ¡¿Acaso no lo dijiste?_

André cada vez se enojaba más y Elena se entristecía con cada palabra.

_- Pero yo solo quería que me dejara en paz, que se largara, sabes que yo te ame mucho tiempo, que todavía te amo..._

_- ¡¿Me amas? ¡¿Me amaste mucho tiempo? No creo que me hayas amado lo suficiente, ni que me ames_ –Severus dio un paso hacia ella y la apuntó en forma acusadora_- si lo hubieras hecho…_ _¡no te abrías revolcado con Ronald Weasley en mi casa!, ¡en mi cama! ¡Y menos cuando no tenia ni dos días que me había marchado! ¿No crees que eres muy hipócrita?_

Hermione estaba de pie delante de él escuchando atentamente lo que Severus se había guardado mucho tiempo, sabia que ese reproche vendría algún día y ahora estaba ahí recibiéndolo, sus palabras calaban, dolían, y no pudo evitar derramar varias lagrimas.

_- Oh por favor, no llores, tus lagrimas no me harán sentirme culpable nunca mas_-Dijo Snape, jurándose a sí mismo que así sería.

_-¡¿Que sabes tu de culpabilidad? ¿Acaso crees que no me arrepentí de lo que te hice?_

_- Creo que no lo hiciste, de haber sido así no me abrías votado como lo hiciste cuando llego ése a París. ¡Contéstame una pregunta! ¿En cuanto tiempo lograbas sacarlo de mi cama cuando yo aparecía en el jardín? De verdad eres una bruja hábil y muy rápida._

_- ¡Eso no te lo permito, no soy una prostituta Snape!_

_- A ¿no?, pues entonces comienza a comportarte de otra manera._

_- ¡¿Y tu, qué crees que no sé que tenias un romance con una de tus "colegas"?_

- _¡Eso lo imaginabas tú!, ¿sabes en quien pensaba cuando trabajaba y a causa de eso echaba todo mi trabajo a perder? Pensaba en ti, en mis hijos, en mi casa, en estar contigo. Siempre te anhelaba, te extrañaba y me lamentaba. Justo el día que me dejaste había dejado mi trabajo, para estar aquí contigo, y ¿cómo me pagaste? ¿Cómo pagaste todo el esfuerzo que hacia para que tuvieras un marido del cual estuvieras orgullosa? ¡Acostándote con Ronald Weasley!, ¡con ese idiota! Me dolió Hermione y mucho, pero muy en el fondo lo sabía ¿sabes?, sabía que nunca podría ser feliz con alguien, primero eche a perder todo con Lily, después contigo, y muy en el fondo sé que lo merezco, porque soy mala persona, lo único bueno que le pude dar al mundo son mis dos hijos._

Tomó el picaporte de la puerta he iba abrirla cuando escucho que alguien gritaba "¡papa!" y corría hacia él, era su pequeño. Severus y Hermione se quedaron como hielo por una fracción de segundo.

_- ¿Te vas papá?-_ Preguntó el niño con tristeza y temor.

- _Papá tiene cosas que hacer mi amor, pero pronto volverá_- Dijo ella después de enjugar algunas lágrimas, intentando fingir que todo estaba bien.

- _No mamá, sé que si papa se va ahora tendré que aceptar que jamás estará con nosotros de nuevo, no dejes que se vaya, ¡quiero que este aquí!-_Expuso suplicante, como nunca lo había hecho.

- _André, tu sabes que yo voy a estar siempre contigo y con Elena son lo mas importante para mi._

_- ¿Mas que tus investigaciones?-_Preguntó, casi con miedo.

- _Mas que todo -_ Le dijo rotundamente, tomándolo en sus brazos y cargándolo. Por unos segundos el niño descansó en brazos de su padre, pero no se detuvo.

_- Entonces quédate papi_

- _Vendré mañana, te lo prometo_- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-_Quiero que te quedes papi, quédate_- Pidió otra vez, pero a punto de llorar.

_- Baste André, tu papá tiene que irse y ya déjate de chantajes- Si Severus quería irse de ahí, mejor que fuera pronto._

_- ¡¿Porque quieres que se vaya? ¡¿Vendrá hoy ese Señor que se queda contigo en el lugar que era de mi papi?_

_- ¿De qué estas hablando?_

- _¡Los vi mama!, aunque nunca lo entendí, porque después de que mi papa había dejado la casa ese señor estaba en tu cuarto en la cama de mi papá, dime mama, ¿Cuándo dejaste de querer a mi papi?_  
>Hermione no dijo nada, solo agacho la cabeza estaba muy avergonzada.<p>

- _Contéstame mamá, ¿ya no lo quieres? ¿Porque lo cambiaste? ¿Fue porque papá ya no estaba?_ – Parecía que tenía un montón de preguntas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Hablaba con lágrimas y rabia, aún en brazos de su padre.

_- Fueron cosas que no entenderías André, además tu no tienes por qué cuestionar a tu madre._

- _¡Yo sé que fue eso!, papá, yo estaba muy feliz por lo que tú estabas logrando, cuando terminaras ese trabajo yo tendría al padre mas inteligente del mundo, no me importaba estar sin ti, cuando entrara a Hogwarts sería el hijo del gran descubridor de lo ultimo en pociones, del gran SEVERUS SNAPE, podría presumir que lo tengo para mí todo el tiempo, pero hora ya no, gracias a ella ya no_- cuando dijo esto veía a Hermione con mucho rencor, estaba realmente enojado.

Severus soltó a su hijo y lo plantó frente a él y su madre. - _Me tienes para ti hijo lo sabes, estoy para ti todo el tiempo, tal vez no en casa pero estoy a una llamada tuya, eres mi hijo y no lo vas a dejar de ser nunca_

_- ¡¿Y en verdad estas seguro que soy tu hijo? ¡Ella pudo engañarte desde antes!_

Hermione le soltó una bofetada a su hijo, cosa que inmediatamente la hizo sentirse culpable.

_- No quiero estar con ella papa, ya no quiero tener que aguantarme a cada persona que se le ocurra traer a la casa, llévame contigo._

_- Ve a tu cuarto ahora André_- Sentenció al fin Hermione, está vez, y por primera vez su hijo se había pasado.

_- ¡No!, ya no te obedeceré más Hermione._

- _André, no le hables así a tu madre_- Agregó tajante, tal como hablaba a sus antiguos alumnos, pero el niño, siendo hijo de quienes era…

_- ¿Ves papá? por eso hizo de ti lo que quiso siempre, porque nunca tuviste con ella carácter, ¡no quiero verlos a ninguno de los dos! ¡Han arruinado mi vida! era muy feliz antes de todo esto, y ahora, ¡ahora solo quiero que llegue la hora de irme a Hogwarts para no verlos mas! que Elena siga sufriendo, yo espero poder deshacerme de todo este lío muy pronto._

Dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación, iba llorando y crujiendo los dientes, cosa que hacia cuando estaba muy enojado.

Hermione volteo a ver a Severus, su rostro estaba triste, sus ojos llenos de agua, estaba a punto de llorar.

_- Creo que lo mejor será que los niños estén un tiempo conmigo, prepara las cosas de André, se mudará a casa conmigo, asegúrate de no empacar muchas cosas para Elena, la llevare de compras sabes que le encanta, mañana temprano pasaré por ellos._

- Severus yo…

_- No Hermione es mejor que no vengas, no quiero estar cerca de ti, no por el momento..._

SS/HG

Severus salió, al fin, de la que antes fuera su casa. Todo fue rápido, ¡pero horrendo! Después de oír a su hijo, todo lo que Hermione y él tuvieran que decirse había pasado a segundo plano, aunque Severus sabía que la única forma de ayudar a su hijo era que de una vez por todas, Hermione y él pudieran estar en un mismo salón por media hora sin pelear o creando tensión en el ambiente.

Tenía que hablar con su hijo, sin dudas. Él no podía permitir que pensara y hablara así de su madre y de él, algo andaba muy mal, ese niño había dicho mucho de lo que se suponía que sabía muy poco.

Severus llegó a su nueva casa en unos segundos, con los puños apretados y los pensamientos excesivamente desordenados, su humor era el peor, se veía una tarde hermosa que parecía burlarse de él, por lo tanto, al entrar cerró toda entrada de luz que hubiera en el lugar. Se dejó caer sobre un sofá, hizo aparecer una botella de wiski de fuego para hacer compañía en lo que serían unos pésimos momentos en los cuales el primer sentimiento que identificó fue la culpa. Su hijo los había oído, había escuchado lo que él dijo a Hermione y de seguro eso había sido lo que necesitaba para desahogarse de esa forma tan… tan ¿Snape-Granger? Sí, tenía que hablar con él.

Se prohibió sentir lástima por Hermione producto de las palabras del niño. Le costó, pero lo mantuvo a raya. Lo que había sucedido había marcado un cambio para él, ya no más excesos de empatía con ella, serían aliados cuando de sus hijos se tratara pero nada más. Esas vacaciones serían como fueron planeadas en principio "Severus-Hijos", tendría que aprovechar de hablar con ellos.

Su corazón se enterneció al pensar en su hija. No había espacio para la duda, era obvio que ella también había oído todo, incluyendo las palabras de su hermano…

SS/HG

Apenas Severus cerro la puerta tras él, Hermione se echó a llorar como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, sumida en un silencio aplastante. Subió a su habitación, no tenía derecho a derrumbarse como si nada, se lavó la cara y fue a ver a su hija.

Apenas entró en la habitación sintió lo que sentiría quien esta viendo cómo se viene un alud encima. Su hija pequeña estaba metida entre sus sábanas sollozando audiblemente. Apenas la destapó, la niña se lanzó a sus brazos sin decir una palabra.

Estuvo con ella hasta que logró calmarla, como sólo las madres saben hacerlo. Ele estaba casi dormida, pero su madre la obligó a estar despierta, no la dejaría dormir sin cenar.

Con André no hubo caso. No salió de su habitación y Hermione no quiso invadirlo esa noche, se puso en lugar de él, recordó cuando ella se enfadaba terriblemente con sus padres a esa edad. Sin embargo lo fue a ver de madrugada, se veía agotado. Aprovechó de besarlo, mirarlo mucho, lo adoraba de verdad y por Dios que le habían dolido sus palabras, como ningunas otras.

Fue imposible dormir esa noche. Pero tuvo tiempo de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido.

Severus se los llevaría en unas horas… _"Severus…"_

¿Le quitaría a su hijo? ¿Sería capaz? Tenía que hablar con él también. Iban a ser unas semanas duras.

SS/HG

Comentarios Ya!


	15. Futuros Colegas

Cap15

Decir que Severus "despertó" era exagerar. No había sido una noche espectacular para dormir. Lo único que había hecho era ordenar algunas importantes cosas en su cabeza.

Debía ir por sus hijos, estarían con él por ¿cuánto tiempo? … Era impredecible. Pero una cosa era cierta, si se querían quedar con él, no habría problemas. Sin embargo, Severus era realista en este punto, era muy probable que su hijo hubiera cambiado de opinión, cuando la gente se enoja puede decir cosas distorsionadas… Por lo tanto, se los traería a SU casa, a los dos, por unas dos semanas y media, y luego, si querían se quedaban. Así de simple, y con todo lo que eso implicaba, como por ejemplo, que si Hermione no estaba de acuerdo… entonces habría más problemas, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas de forma que no le molestaran a ella. No más.

Los niveles de rencor estaban tocando niveles alarmantes, pero Severus intentaría dibujar una línea en que esto no perjudicara a sus hijos. De alguna forma las cosas se tenían que solucionar. _"Todo es pasajero". _¿Qué si sentía cosas por Hermione? PFF, claro, pero Severus llegó a la conclusión de que no importaba. Había que comenzar a enterrar esos sentimientos y volver a algunas cosas de su antigua vida. No necesariamente a eso de "estar solo" no, sino al Pragmatismo. Todo lo que sirva para contribuir al bienestar: Bienvenido sea, lo que no, adiós. Por lo tanto, si había cosas que no contribuían a su calma una de ellas era estar pensando en que pasa con Hermione, cómo está Hermione, con quien está Hermione, bla, bla, bla. Nada de eso.

Se levantó, dejo por fin que la luz inundara la estancia. Se dio cuenta de que no había comido nada desde la tarde anterior pero no le importó mucho, tenía que escribir.

_**Granger:**_

**A medio día paso por allá a buscar a los niños.**

_**S.S**_

La envió sin preguntarse si era necesario escribir algo más.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Hermione leía la nota de Severus sin poder evitar el sentir que esa mañana era una mala continuación de la tarde anterior. El hecho de saber que sus niños se irían con Severus y eso tal vez podría extenderse más de lo necesario, en el caso de su hijo, la aterraba.

En su caso, había sido una mala noche también y de verdad quería un poco de calma consigo misma. Solo quedaba alistar a los peques para que partieran por esos _"pocos días"_ que pasarían con su padre. Esa frase aparecía repetitivamente en la mente de Hermione, _"pocos días, solo serán pocos días"._ Esperaba que la rabieta de su hijo pasara pronto… esperaba.

Elena todavía estaba dormida, pero su hermano mayor estaba muy despierto.

Se sentía muy triste por todo lo que había oído y dicho la tarde anterior, pero también estaba enojado con sus padres. Estaba vestido, muy dispuesto a tener el rostro con una expresión de enojo por toda su vida. Su mochila favorita tenía las cosas que él creía indispensable para sobrevivir fuera de casa: Su caleidoscopio, cepillo de dientes, otro par de zapatillas, libros, su álbum de fotos, los juguetes de pociones, la compilación de runas y las cartas que guardaba, entre ellas las más valoradas eran la de Hogwarts, sus padres (aunque las guardó con resquemor) y Teddy. Las cartas de Malfoy las quiso dejar, solo tenían escritas las cosas que planeaban hacer cuando se juntaran, cosa que ya no hacían desde que sus padre se habían separado. Con ese recuerdo cerro su bolso, con la sensación de que con él a la espalda era invencible.

Sentía mucha hambre, no había bajado a comer con su mamá y su hermana después de pelear, pero salir de su habitación a pedir comida le parecía mostrar una terrible debilidad. Había encontrado una gragea en su chaqueta, pero tuvo mala suerte con el sabor.

Solo esperaba que su padre se apresurara. También estaba enojado con él, pero no tanto como con su madre. "_Cuando llegue a la otra casa voy a devorar todo lo que papá tenga en la cocina" _Eso pensaba, tumbado en la cama, cuando su madre irrumpió en su habitación, con la barbilla alzada, y gesto de exigencia.

-_A desayunar._

_-No quiero nada._

_-Apresúrate, te estamos esperando- _Con esas palabras lo dejó. Él se esperaba alguna de esas serias conversaciones o el regaño del siglo, para la cual creía encontrarse tan preparado como podía, pero, ahí estaba su madre, invitándolo a desayunar. Eso se sentía peor.

De verdad tenía hambre… Podía sentir el aroma de su té esperándolo abajo junto a las tostadas, tal vez había huevos, o mermeladas de mil sabores. Pero no. Él podía esperar, no bajaría así como así.

Mientras, en la planta baja, estaban Hermione con su hija pequeña disfrutando de un desayuno que parecía haber sido preparado para hacer sonreír a la niña y tentar al muchachito de arriba.

Tres minutos contados le dio Hermione para decidirse.

Cuando el muchacho ya había determinado que bajar a desayunar constituía un terrible acto de debilidad, su madre reapareció en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, por segunda vez.

Hermione lo miró, tumbado en su cama, con el seño muy fruncido y una mochila a los pies.

-_Baja._

_-No quiero._

André no supo que pasó, pero de pronto, se encontró cayendo al piso amortiguado sólo por las sábanas de su cama, toda la estructura de ésta había desaparecido. No podía decir que había sido un golpe duro, sería mentira, pero si fue un susto.

-_No vas a ninguna parte sin desayunar. Abajo._

Gruñó audiblemente, tomó su mochila y pasó rápidamente a lado de su madre, con la frente en alto y muy, muy enojado.

Más que la desaparición de su cama, lo que si le dolió fue sentarse a desayunar, echó la espalda tan fuerte en la silla que ésta pudo haberse quebrado, pero él no se quejaría.

Su hermana lo miraba con curiosidad mientras Hermione tomaba su lugar frente a ellos.

-_Te ves más feíto cuando te enojas- _Acotó su dulce hermana

_-Cállate enana, no me hables.-_Respondió sin siquiera mirarla, mientras probaba su té. Todo se veía tan rico.

_-No le hables así a tu hermana- _Se tapó los oídos aunque oía todo lo que su madre le decía_-si sigues enojado es mejor que te quedes callado._-Lo peor era que su madre todavía le hablaba dulcemente, eso lo hacía sentir peor.

André fingió que comía por obligación, pero su madre se percató de que comió ligeramente más de lo normal en él.

_-Los dos, a lavarse los dientes, a medio día viene su padre a buscarlos._

André salió raudo a lavarse los dientes, pero Elena se quedó atrás y buscó a su madre, le hizo un gesto para que bajara a su altura, quería preguntarle algo muy bajito.

_-Mami… ¿no te enojas porque vayamos con papá?- _Preguntó mirándola con un poco de temor. Su madre sonrió.

_-Claro que no preciosa, tienen que pasar tiempo con él, está muy bien, no te preocupes por nada, solo disfruta ¿si?_

La pequeña asintió y se fue a hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

Hermione suspiró sin tener muy claro porqué.

Las cosas de Elena estaban listas, juntas habían elegido lo que llevaría para esos "_pocos días"_.

Era el turno de André.

Por tercera vez Hermione entró en la habitación de su hijo. Sacó uno de los bolsos que parecía más adecuado y comenzó a guardar las cosas que ella creía indispensables para él.

Su hijo la miraba mientras guardaba cosas. "¿_Cómo no pensé en la ropa?" _

_-¿Tu cepillo de dientes?_

_-Guardado._

_-Estás listo. ¿Más contento?_

_-Quiero irme. _

_-Eso harás, nadie te lo va a impedir.-_ Hermione le desordenó el cabello pero él se apartó, aunque le había gustado…

.:;SS/HG;:.

Llegaron las 12 del día y Severus ya estaba caminando hacía la entrada dela casa de quien sea, donde estaban sus niños.

Hermione lo vio venir y esperó a que alguno de sus hijos saltara de donde estaba y fuera a recibirlo, pero no ese clásico momento nunca llegó.

Elena sentía que si corría a saludar a su papá, podría hacer sentir mal a su madre.

André estaba enojado con los dos así que no iba a saltar de ninguna parte, quería irse con él porque el enojo hacia su madre era mucho peor.

Hermione pensó en lo paradójico de la situación. Por una parte, quería posponer el momento en que Severus fuera por los niños, sus palabras todavía rondaban a Hermione, el hecho de que pudiera quitarle a alguno la aterraba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Pero, no había podido evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco cuando lo vio acercarse. Se suponía que todo había quedado aclarado, pero dos años después se vendrían los verdaderos problemas. Encima de todo, lo amaba. Aunque él no le creía y muy probablemente nadie que oyera una historia similar.

Hermione abrió la puerta y se miraron dos segundos.

-_Pasa._

Ahora si, Elena se acercó a su padre para abrazarlo.

-¿_Estás lista?_

_-Si papá._

Severus buscó con la mirada a su hijo mayor y lo encontró parado en la puerta.

-_Usted parece más que listo señor Snape._

_-¿Nos vamos ya papá?-_Dijo impaciente y aburrido.

_-Si, nos vamos, pero sólo si dejas ese gesto rabioso que llevas puesto hoy._

André abrió la puerta y cerró de un golpe, ganándose la sorpresa de su padre. Prácticamente nunca era desafiante con él. Severus miró a su hija, que tenía en brazos con gesto interrogativo.

-_Déjalo, sólo está enojado con ustedes._

-¿_Y tú?_

_-No- _respondió sonriendo y abrazando más a su padre.

-_Bueno, despídete y nos vamos._

Hermione se esforzó por despedir a su hija sin que ella notara su miedo.

Cuando la niña salió delante de su padre, Hermione vio la oportunidad de preguntar.

-_Dos semanas, ¿verdad?_

_-Dos semanas y media, o hasta cuando quieran._

_-Vamos a tener que hablar tú y yo, después de esas dos semanas._

_-No cabe duda. Pero no esperes muchos cambios, si quieren estar conmigo, así será, sino, no habrá problemas con que sigan aquí. Es simple de entender para un cerebro como el tuyo ¿verdad Granger?_

_-Hablaremos Snape. Adiós._

Severus salió al jardín a reunirse con sus hijos.

-¿_Iremos caminando a tu casa? Es muy cerca-_ Preguntó el muchacho.

-_Si, caminemos, dejamos sus bolsos en casa y… ¡vamos a Hogsmeade!- _Anunció Snape

André hizo aparecer su primera sonrisa del día. El gesto fue captado por su madre que los miraba desde una ventana discreta. Los vio alejarse y se sintió más sola que nunca.

Subió a su habitación, sintiendo en los hombros todo el peso del silencio que inundaba la casa cuando no estaba con sus hijos.

Lo único que quiso hacer en ese momento fue enfundarse entre las sábanas de su cama y llorar todo lo que no había podido mientras era víctima de un montón de recuerdos.

"_¿No crees que eres muy hipócrita?"_

"_No me abrías votado como lo hiciste cuando llego ése a París"_

"_¿En cuanto tiempo lograbas sacarlo de mi cama cuando yo aparecía en el jardín?"_

"_Justo el día que me dejaste había dejado mi trabajo, para estar aquí contigo, y ¿cómo me pagaste? ¿Cómo pagaste todo el esfuerzo que hacia para que tuvieras un marido del cual estuvieras orgullosa?"_

"_No dejes que se vaya, ¡quiero que este aquí!"_

"_¿Cuándo dejaste de querer a mi papi?_"

"_¿ya no lo quieres? ¿Porque lo cambiaste? ¿Fue porque papá ya no estaba?"_

"_¡¿Y en verdad estas seguro que soy tu hijo? ¡Ella pudo engañarte desde antes!"_

Se había llevado casi todos los ataques y sentía que se los merecía, pero eso no hacía que dejara de doler escuchar esas palabras de quienes más amaba en el mundo.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Mientras sus hijos pasaban unas estupendas horas con su padre, Hermione tuve tiempo de pensar en montón de cosas. Decidió que se iba a tomar unos días para sentirse mal. Los necesitaba, quería sentir toda la culpa que de verdad tenía, pero luego de eso, se iba a levantar con muchos proyectos, entre ellos, el más importante sería el hacer feliz a sus hijos. De verdad los había visto tristes por la situación de ella y Severus. Haría lo posible por llevar la fiesta en paz. Weasley tendría su demanda correspondiente, W7 no tendría derecho a emitir juicios sobre nada en su vida. Elegiría un nuevo objetivo de trabajo. Iría a Italia con sus hijos como lo había prometido. Y si en el camino de retomar su vida, se encontraba con Severus Snape, no dudaría en hacerle saber que cuando dijo que lo amaba, no estaba mintiendo.

Se durmió imaginando que sus niños estaban con ella, ocupando sus habitaciones, como siempre.

.:;SS/HG;:.

André estaba un poco nervioso. Su padre había sido muy claro con él.

Inicio Flash back:

Elena corría a la que era su habitación en casa de su padre, tenía que revisar un montón de cosas que habían comprado.

-_Hijo, ve a dejar tus compras arriba, ponte cómodo ¿si?_

_-Ahora mismo papá-_Cuando ya había dado la espalda a su padre, éste lo detuvo y se ubicó a su altura para hablarle.

_-Espera, escúchame. Vamos a comer los tres juntos ahora, después vamos a jugar y reírnos mucho, pero antes de que te duermas, yo voy a ir a hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió ayer. Te lo digo ahora, porque no quiero que estés enojado cuando hablemos, no es necesario, solo vamos a conversar porque no quiero que mañana sigas triste. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?_

El chico se sintió acorralado. Como si todas sus defensas hubieran sido derrotadas.

_-Si papá._

Fin Flash Back.

André sabía que su padre estaba dando las "buenas noches" a su hermanita. Sabía que ahora que volvía a estar acostado, vendría esta vez su padre para "hablar". Ahora sí que venía el regaño del siglo. Optó por darse media vuelta, cubrirse hasta la coronilla con las sábanas y hacer como que era el niño más fácil de hacer dormir en todo el mundo mágico.

Severus lo vio desde el umbral de la puerta y revoleó los ojos. Caminó hacia su hijo y se acostó a su lado.

_-Es mejor que me escuches de una sola vez, a que intente otros mágicos medios para despertarte muchacho._

_-Estoy despierto papá, pero tengo sueño, ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Ven aquí –_El chico se dio vuelta y encaró a su padre, pero se percató de que no se veía enojado…Todo lo contrario, lo abrazó, así que se relajó, le gustaba cuando su padre era discretamente cariñoso.

_-La de ayer no fue una buena tarde para nadie hijo. Cuando te fui a buscar estabas muy enojado, y creo que sigues estándolo, pero en realidad, ayer, cuando dijiste todo lo que nos dijiste a tu madre y a mí, también estabas triste. Créeme que ni tu mamá ni yo vamos a soportar verte triste y enojado por más de un minuto. _

André no sabía que decir, su papá estaba actuando como lo había hecho su madre en la mañana, con cariño. Eso lo turbaba porque no podía evitar sentirse aún más culpable de sus palabras. Prefirió guardar silencio.

-_Ya que te noto tan callado… partamos por algo importante. Dime hijo, ¿qué es lo que te molesta de todo esto? De tu madre, de mi, de vivir aquí o de vivir allá. ¿Qué es lo que te enoja tanto?_

El niño siguió en silencio, evitando la mirada de su padre.

_-Es que… no sé… ya no quiero papá_

_-¿Que cosa? Tú me dices lo que hay que detener y lo hacemos._

_-Ya no quiero que… que vivamos separados_

_-Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que tengas que ir a Hogwarts si quieres, pero, depende solo de ti, si quieres seguir en casa de tu madre, está bien, pero lo decidirás tú._

_-No es eso papá… quiero… que vuelvas a vivir con nosotros…- _Dijo con un mohín.

_-Pero hijo… sabes que eso es muy, muy complicado. Todos tenemos que acostumbrarnos a vivir así, por eso, es importante que aproveches el tiempo que tengas que pasar conmigo y te lleves bien con tu madre. No debiste hablarle así ayer._

_-Ya lo sé… Oye pero ¿no pueden arreglarse?… no sé, ¿puedes regalarle algo lindo y así dejan de pelear?_

_-… No. En este caso eso no funcionaría. Pero, ese lo podrías hacer tú para disculparte._

_-Mi mamá no me va a perdonar…_

_-Claro que lo hará, mírate, eres pequeño y mágico, ¿cómo no va a perdonarte?_

_-¿Tengo que pedirle perdón verdad?_

_-Sí, debes hacerlo. Así que apenas la veas, es lo primero que debes hacer ¿está claro?_

_-Si… pero papá… _

_-¿Qué más?_

El niño se abrazó fuerte a su papá, como si tuviera miedo de que se arrancara a alguna parte

_-… Lo siento, no debí decirte eso… ¿me perdonarás tú?_

Severus suspiró, y compuso un gesto de conformidad

-¿_Acaso tengo otra opción?_

Su hijo frunció el seño y bajó los hombros – _No seas pesado, al final vas a…-_

_-Estás perdonado niño. No vayas a gritarnos esas cosas nunca más. Los que nos gritamos cosas feas somos los adultos, y es un error, lógicamente, no tiene sentido, pero yo también intentaré no volver a hacerlo. Es lo que te puedo ofrecer yo._

_-Supongo que lo voy a intentar…_

_-Y a veces no va a resultar, pero tienes que remediarlo de algún modo. _

_-Está bien… pero… … ¿puedo quedarme contigo?_

_-Por mi no ningún problema, pero si me interesa saber por qué no quieres seguir con tu madre…_

_-No es eso, es que… no sé, es injusto, estamos los tres juntos allá y tú te quedas solito aquí… Quiero estar contigo antes de ir a Hogwarts… pero no quiero que mi mamá se enoje… no sé como lo voy a hacer…_

_-Lo que interesa es que sepas el hecho de que te quedes conmigo no va a significar que no estés con tu madre… ¡imagínate! Pero ella es una mujer inteligente, pensemos que lo va a entender. Ya no sufras por eso, yo hablaré con ella. Y no, no será gritando. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?_

_-Si no van a pelear… entonces está bien._

-_Nada de eso. –"Al menos no mientras estés tu escuchándonos"- ¿Ahora sí vas a poder dormir tranquilo?_

_-Mucho mejor papá… Gracias._

_-Bueno, ahora sí. A dormir._

_-Te quiero papá_

_-Y yo a ti enojón._

.:;SS/HG;:.

Severus ya tenía muy claro su siguiente trabajo. Estaría enfrascado en la búsqueda de una cura para dos tipos de enfermedades provocadas por un mismo virus.

Estaba decidido a hacerlo. Ya había levantado mucha información y tenía algunas hipótesis. Pero, en este caso, necesitaría un muy buen equipo.

Muchos nombres pasaban por su cabeza, algunos los desechaba instantáneamente y otros los escribía en uno de sus pergaminos.

Había un nombre que no sabía si agregar o no. Necesitaba un Herbolario experto y sabía que en ese campo el mejor era ese Longbottom, ¿pero seguiría poniéndose tan torpe cuando trabajara otra vez con Snape? Si así era, mejor ni hablar… tendría que pensarlo. Sin embargo, el primer nombre de la lista estaba clarísimo y era casi una condición, sin esa persona el proceso de investigación y creación no funcionaría, necesitaba un médico experto, pero eso era muy fácil de encontrar. Necesitaba uno que se dedicara a la investigación y que al menos tuviera a su haber unos dos éxitos en esa rama. Necesitaba un médico que supiera mucho de muchas cosas, no un médico cualquiera.

No la conocía, siempre había oído de sus logros en Alemania, país donde había emigrado cuando Inglaterra se le hizo pequeña. Hacía unos tres años había leído uno de sus manifiestos y le había parecido fascinante, de hecho, Hermione había comentado que esa mujer era lección para todos los científicos machistas del mundo mágico.

Ese nombre, el de esa mujer, era el que encabezaba la lista de gente con quienes quería trabajar, no era un gran grupo en número, pero solo eran eminencias… Faltaba Granger y si las cosas hubieran estado diferentes entre ellos, sin duda su nombre habría estado, en este caso, cumpliendo con tareas en las que era brillante, pero lástima…

Entonces sucedió. Una sincronía estupenda que se transformó en la "casualidad" necesaria para echar a andar todo:

En la portada de "el profeta" estaba el mismo nombre que en la lista de Severus, éste se fue inmediatamente a la página del artículo, claro, mientras casi terminaba su desayuno en compañía de sus hijos.

"_**La comunidad mágica, y más aún la científica de nuestro país han comenzado a ajustar sus agendas para asistir al ciclo de seminarios que serán impartidos en el auditorio "J. Mead" del centro de estudios mágicos superiores por nada más y nada menos que la renombrada **__**Eileen Evangeline Lecrerc**__**, quien después de más de ocho años vuelve a su país para compartir con los futuros medimagos un poco de su amplísimo bagaje de conocimiento sobre la inmunidad biológica durante las "experiencias límite" experimentadas por la muestra de 850 grandes magos de toda Europa (principalmente aurores, quienes están expuestos a dichas experiencias). Sin embargo, se estima que la ronda de preguntas realizadas al final de cada uno de las 4 presentaciones que se llevarán a cabo tendrán que extenderse, puesto que tanto alumnos como docentes han manifestado que esta oportunidad es imperdible y pretenden preguntarle sobre sus tantos otros logros en el campo de la Medimagia, las pociones, la investigación y los rumores sobre su incursión en la Alquimia. **_

_**Por otro lado, los niños internados en la unidad de cuidados especiales de San Mungo también están contentos por los efectos colaterales de esta ilustre visita. Se ha filtrado que la mitad de los miles de galeones que Eileen Lecrerc recibiría por su exposición en seminario han sido ya donados a los pequeños.**_

_**Otro de los datos filtrados es que la universidad ya está entregando las invitaciones a los magos más ilustres que se encontrarán en la región para la fecha, por lo tanto, dichos seminarios ya se encuentran en la frontera de la exclusividad, puesto que solo asistirán alumnos destacados, docentes, directivos y otros grandes científicos. Sin embargo, el último rumor es el que más anima ala comunidad: San Mungo estaría intentando que E. Lecrerc se quede a dirigir el departamento de investigaciones. **_

"_**Inmunidad Biológica en E.L" Por Eileen E. Lecrerc, en el centro de estudios mágicos superiores, auditorio " " a las 18:00 hrs. Días 22, 24, 26 y 27 del presente mes."**_

Severus cerró la publicación por el sonido de su lechuza en la ventana. Su hija se puso en pie y fue a recibir las cartas que traía, se las dio a su padre y buscó unas golosinas para el ave mientras su padre revisaba su correo. _Narcisa, ya voy. Minerva, pff esta mujer no se rinde. San Mungo. Durmstrang, no pretendo ser profesor otra vez. Albert, mierda ¡tengo que enviarle los informes! ¿Centro de estudios mágicos superiores?._

Ahí estaba, su invitación para el primer día de seminario. Era una buena oportunidad para, al final, mostrar un proyecto a alguien…

Snape volvió a mirar la columna del profeta y se fijo en la fotografía. No se esperaba que esa mujer fuera tan… guapa.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Hermione estaba ansiosa. Estaban a punto de terminas esas dos semanas en que sus hijos estarían con su padre, y eso significaba que ya tendría que hablar con él. Había visto a sus hijos alguno de esos días, se arreglaron las cosas con André, pero el niño seguía empecinado en vivir con su padre los pocos meses que quedaban antes de irse a Hogwarts, tal vez eso haría que su hija quisiera estar con ellos… aún no lo sabía, pero en ese momento, sentada frente a su mesa de trabajo y a punto de salir a atender a uno de sus "pacientitos" (un niño con algo así como un complejo de inferioridad que impedía que hiciera magia, aun siendo mago) es que recibió una tarjeta bastante elegante que no reconoció como parte de su correo habitual. Apenas la leyó decidió que ahí estaría a como diera lugar, era una oportunidad única e inesperada, de verdad admiraba a esa mujer hacía años y había podido asistir a uno de sus seminarios una vez en Francia por lo tanto sabía que era una gran oportunidad, no se la perdería.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Mientras, en un hotel Eileen leía algunos trabajos de las personas que más quería conocer en esa visita. El que más le llamaba la atención era Severus Snape.

¿Qué puedo decir?: Comentarios Ya!


	16. Del trabajo a otros asuntos

Cap16

Para Hermione, el hecho de tener que mirar a su pequeño hijo y decirle que no había problemas con que se quedara con su padre durante los meses que quedaban antes de ir al colegio fue un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Su hija quiso quedarse con ella, y entre ambos niños se prometieron presionar a ambos padres para verse muy seguido.

Hacía dos días se había celebrado el cumpleaños de André. Después de un pequeño _"tira y afloja"_ Snape y Hermione decidieron que se celebraría en casa de la madre del niño, aunque Severus "no podría" participar. En realidad él había querido auto marginarse y celebrar después con sus dos hijos.

Ya toda la fiesta había acabado, el ex profesor pasó a dar un abrazo gigante a su hija pequeña y a buscar a su hijo mayor (que estaba agotado). Al día siguiente celebraron como era debido. Severus aprovechó la instancia, él sabía que ya pronto debía volver al trabajo y eso iba a requerir de muchísima concentración, cosa que ahora debía saber compaginar con el estar con el mayor de sus hijos.

.:;SS/HG;:.

El día estaba un poco ajetreado para Hermione y Severus, cada uno en su respectivo hogar, pero pesando en las mismas cosas: Los niños. Severus debía llevar a André a casa de su madre, quien llevaría a sus dos hijos a Londres Muggle. Sería un día de abuelos para ellos, con todo lo que eso implicaba y que iba desde muchos cariños, hacer lo que quisieran, comportarse como unos malcriados durante unas horas y llegar a casa con tres cepillos de dientes nuevos cada uno y mucho, mucho hilo dental. Del otro lado, sus padres tendrían un día de Seminario, uno que llevaban esperando y sabían que era importante, de ahí el que no hubieran ni discutido al ponerse de acuerdo sobre dónde se quedarían los muchachos, aunque no hablaron más allá de sus expectativas. Habían vuelto a comentar exclusivamente cosas de padres, nada, pero nada más. Eso era un desafío para Severus y un suplicio para su ex mujer pues lo notaba más frio e indiferente que nunca. Al final, cada vez que cruzaban palabra terminaba pensando que Snape era un tipo totalmente "_frio, parco, cruel, desalmado…" _Y hasta ahí llegaba porque se daba cuenta de que no valía la pena intentar convencerse de eso por que _ella sabía_ que Severus era así con las personas que no le importaban y que cuando quería, podía ser totalmente diferente, como había sido con ella hacía ya unos años… Eso último le estaba dando vueltas en la mente desde hacía unos días.

Divorciarse en el mundo mágico era _ligeramente_ _complicado_ y estos dos lo sabían muy bien.

En primer lugar se necesitaban mínimo dos años de "cese de convivencia" y había que notificar al ministerio anualmente de esto. Luego enviaban un examinador para asegurarse de que dicha separación era efectiva y recién ahí accedían a darlos por divorciados.

La primera notificación la había enviado Hermione a los catorce días de haberle pedido a Severus que se fuera. Lo había hecho con miedo porque sabía que eso iba a marcar un precedente entre ellos, pero más que nada lo hizo enojada con él, quería que se diera cuenta de que esto era en serio y que sus constantes ausencias, negligencias e indolencias sí tenían consecuencias. Había querido convencerse de que lo había hecho "_por ella"_ pero en realidad, en el fondo, sabía que estaba intentando castigar de alguna forma a su marido… ex marido.

Pero esta vez… esta vez debería haber enviado esa notificación hacía unos diez días pero no lo hizo, principalmente porque no lo creía honesto. Después de mucho pensarlo acabó maldiciendo el día en que había enviado esa primera misiva que informaba que su matrimonio con Severus Snape ya no existía en la práctica.

Cada día se le pasan ideas más descabelladas para intentar olvidar a Severus e iniciar algo así como una nueva vida. Tal vez un cambio de casa no le vendría mal, después de todo, ¡lo veía en todas partes! Era angustiante, estaban los colores que habían elegido juntos y las cosas que habían sobrevivido a sus anteriores intentos de sacar todo lo que evocara su presencia.

Cualquiera que mirara podría pensar que no había nada de él ahí, pero cada cosa que había sido sacada de su sitio estaba guardada por ella misma en un espacio de la casa al cual evitaba cada vez más, mientras crecía la NECESIDAD de ir allí a desempolvar las fotos, las cartas, los regalos, las postales, algo de ropa y un sinfín de otras curiosidades de él, de ambos, cada cosa con una historia. A veces tenía ganas de ubicar todo en sus antiguos lugares, como si eso hiciera que él dueño volviera también.

Durante esos días se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía no era nuevo. Las ganas gigantescas de que Severus "volviera" tenían antecedentes desde antes de su separación, pero ahora aceptaba esa sensación dentro de lo que ella llamaría su "_campo fenoménico"_. Esa era otra cosa: Se estaba dando cuenta de que intentaba intelectualizar todo lo relativo a Snape, intentando quitarle los evidentes componentes afectivos implicados. Era una batalla perdida contra ella misma pero ya se había rendido. Se rindió en París.

_"París" _Ahora que lo pensaba se daba cuenta de lo extraña de la situación… Se habían visto tan cómodos uno con el otro, con pocas asperezas. Y todo se dio tan… fácil.

Luego de prohibirse volver a recordar lo sucedido hacía unas tres semanas atrás, se concentró en el pergamino que tenía en su mano derecha: Una notificación de parte del ministerio que informaba a cada cónyuge que su segunda notificación de cese de convivencia había sido correctamente recibida y, con eso, el divorcio estaba en marcha.

Severus había hecho lo que ella esta vez no. Esta vez era él quien ponía punto final a lo que ella había iniciado y… la sensación no era para nada agradable.

A todo se sumaban unos sospechosos malestares físicos…

.:;SS/HG;:.

Severus se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre.

Solía dormirse muy tarde, descansar dos horas, despertarse vagar por sus libros y volver a dormir para luego levantarse muy temprano. Así era desde hacía muchos años.

Llevaba buena parte de la mañana leyendo una de las publicaciones que tenían que ver con el Seminario al que iría esa tarde. Un libro de Eileen Lecrerc. No pudo evitar reparar en el nombre de la mujer y que se evocaran algunos recuerdos de su infancia, tan reprimida en su memoria. Por lo demás, estaba sumido en su lectura… ella de verdad parecía un gran aporte, de ahí su interés en trabajar con ella… con ella y con varios más, pero bueno… con ella al fin y al cabo.

Durante esos días su cabeza había dado más vueltas que una snitch dorada. Se había propuesto que si Hermione iba a ser una constante en su mente, se preocuparía por referirse a ella en pasado. Iba a enviar esa notificación al ministerio para echar a andar el divorcio de una buena vez, al fin y al cabo eso era lo que ella había querido y él no sería un impedimento. No sabía por qué Granger no había enviado esa estúpida cartita y estaba peleando consigo mismo para convencerse de que no le interesaba.

Por momentos se enojaba con él mismo por sorprenderse pensando en ella y se inventaba una buena excusa para enfocarse en otra cosa.

Por lo demás, las cosas no iban mal. Estaba con su hijo y eso había portado tremendamente a su ánimo porque también lo mantenía más tiempo junto a su hija pequeña. Los planes para su investigación iban más que avanzados.

Si había algo que agradecía a la sala de menesteres era el haber podido recuperar el libro que usaba en Hogwarts, el mismo del cual Potter se había ayudado para hacer solo las idioteces más grandes que alguien pudiera hacer con un libro, como casi matar a un compañero y salvar al más imbécil del colegio entero. Ese mismo libro le había dado una buena pauta de texto para alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso que se había editado y por él había ganado muchos, muchísimos galeones. No había dado todos sus secretos, ni pensarlo, pero si un montón de cosas útiles que hicieron que el texto se transformara en "imprescindible" a la hora de dar y recibir clases.

La idea de publicarlo no se le había ocurrido a él, esa idea salió de la mente de Hermione después de oírlo protestar por 35 minutos por que estaba obligado a seguir las políticas de los laboratorios para elaborar pociones e investigar. Era agobiante. Tenía todos los ingredientes del mundo a su disposición, pero no podía expandir remedios que fueran baratos porque eso no convenía a los apotecarios, solo favorecía a las personas y eso era imposible para una corporación. Así que, con todo lo que había ganado por el libro y lo que seguía ganando por él y por los cuatro que le habían seguido es que ahora podía trabajar independiente.

No era que él tuviera un espíritu humanitario sobre la elaboración y reproducción de sus pociones, no. Pero le parecía impensado que la gente que no participaba en nada del proceso terminara aprovechándose de todos los implicados en el proceso, incluyéndolo a él, y salieran como los excelsos ganadores. Aparte de que les ponían precios inalcanzables a cada nueva poción o mejora que se ofrecía bajo su nombre cuando en realidad él sentía que no era para tanto.

Harry Potter se había regodeado fastidiando a Hermione cuando supo que ella había sido la precursora de que el libro del "Príncipe Mestizo" se comercializara. Claro, habían quitado los hechizos de artes oscuras. _ ¡Remítete a las pociones Sev! Puedes escribir después sobre artes oscuras, es más, puedes hacer una saga interminable aunque no lo leeré_ Habían concluido que esa era una vulgar mentira, Hermione leería cualquier libro que él publicara, en esos tiempo estaban sumamente enamorados, de hecho, su primer hijo venía en camino.

En eso estaba, pensando en lo afortunado que era al poder costear él mismo su investigación, podía trabajar con quien quisiera, dónde y cuando quisiera.

Ese día intentaría tentar (con su trabajo, claro está) a la tan renombrada visitante que había logrado sumergirlo en un mundo de posibilidades nuevas para crear sus hipótesis.

De ahí a que todo ese trabajo terminara ya estaría divorciado, incluso antes si todo andaba rápido.

Tal vez, si todo se daba así como iba, con esas distancias e indiferencias sumadas al divorcio la olvidaría de una vez. Ella estaría más que nunca libre para estar con quien quisiera… esa idea no lograba ser asimilada por él aún, pero sabía que así eran las cosas al fin y al cabo. Él ya había perdido y no le interesaba creer ninguna de sus apresuradas palabras de "amor", que de seguro fueron dichas por algún momento de confusión.

Cerró el libro con fuerza, ya se estaba distrayendo.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Dos niños estaban instalados en el salón de la casa de sus abuelos, con las mochilas en el suelo y escuchando los planes que los adultos tenían para ellos.

Les gustaba el mundo Muggle, estaban más que acostumbrados a pasar de uno a otro. Sabían que lo suyo era la magia, pero sabía también que un poquito del mundo muggle los iba a seguir siempre, no les incomodaba y aprovechaban todo lo que podían. Lo cierto era que a ambos les gustaría escuchar música donde quisieran y no tener que cargar con esas tremendas radios mágicas. En eso los Muggles ganaban.

Mientras tanto, las brujas y magos más destacados del país estaban apunto de comenzar a oír una muy interesante presentación que todos esperaban con ansias. Entre ellos estaban Hermione y Severus, cada uno hablaba con algunos conocidos en grupos diferentes aunque ella no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, menos aun cuando lo vio sentado dos filas delante de ella a mano izquierda.

El lugar en donde estaban era bastante amplio. Habían butacas para unas trecientas personas, era muy cómodo, nadie pasaba ni frio ni calor, las conversaciones eran interesantes pero el ex profesor y su ex alumna no pudieron evitar la tensión al saludarse otra vez. No habían hablado de la última notificación que desencadenaba el divorcio. Ni una sola palabra sobre eso.

La luz tenue del auditorio se apagó, quedando encendidas sólo la mágica iluminación que daba al escenario.

Un mago bastante viejo apareció en un podio, era un tipo fornido, las luces alumbraban su calva y el podio tapaba su tremendo estomago. Era el director del centro de estudios mágicos superiores. Severus no escuchó nada de lo que el vejete dijo, le cargaban esas presentaciones que consistían en miles de halagos. En realidad el director no habló demasiado pero a Severus se le hizo eterno, no le gustaban las aglomeraciones, y eso ya estaba pareciendo una competencia de egos en la que no quería participar.

Entonces apareció de repente, ella parecía no compartir los halagos que se le habían dado, se veía con entusiasmo por empezar YA a contar de qué iba su trabajo. Severus sonrió (internamente) cuando recordó que la primera vez que leyó sobre ella pensó que iba a encontrarse con una mujer muy tosca, inteligente y descuidada. No era así para nada. Era más alta de lo él creía y más joven. Era delgada y parecía no importarle estar en pleno mundo mágico porque su ropa era más bien muggle, era como si buscara no verse a la moda y eso hacía que se viera espectacular. Y bueno, parecía que ni nivel intelectual tuviera vida propia, se notó apenas se puso en pie para comenzar a hablar. Aparte de todo, era muy persuasiva y no dejaba espacio libre para dudar demasiado de lo que ella daba por certeza científica.

Hermione pensaba en que lo bien que había hecho en admirar a esa mujer, y Severus en lo difícil que sería que trabajara con él, no porque su trabajo no fuera llamativo, sino porque parecía que todo el auditorio quería hablarle al terminar la presentación.

Fue una hora y diez minutos de seminario, más veinte minutos de preguntas. Al terminar se habían desplazado al sitio donde se ofrecería un coctel exclusivo para los invitados más destacados. Hermione se sorprendió de ver a Severus ahí, él no era de ir a ninguna reunión social a menos que estuviera obligado. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a Neville a lado de Severus hablando entusiasmados sobre quién sabe qué cosa. _ "Qué le está pasando al mudo" _Severus había enviado una redacción sobre su proyecto al herbolario con una pequeña nota adjunta donde le preguntaba si se atrevía o no. Neville pensó que sería una buena forma de enfrentar sus miedos y se veía algo muy interesante.

Severus estaba contándole de qué iría el trabajo y las cosas que necesitaba ya mismo. No iba a dejar de ser exigente con él, por mucho que hubiera encontrado su "talento".

A Neville le sudan las manos, pero notó a su ex profesor mucho más calmado e interesado en que el trabajo funcionara. Pobre de él si se equivocaba en la cosa más mínima.

Severus no quería ser el primero en hablar con Eileen, no quería sumarse a la jauría de desesperados en reclutarla. Si podía ser el último lo sería aunque tuviera que esperar y soportar los halagos de varios de los magos y brujas en ese lugar y las miradas capciosas de algunos otros que aún dudaban de él. Tuvo que aguantar estoicamente las tres veces que le preguntaron por "su esposa", ¡eso era casi una maldad! Todo el mundo sabía que estaban separados, habían corrido ríos de tinta cuando la prensa se enteró porque a algún "cercano" se le escapó la información. Aún más amarillistas se pusieron las cosas cuando la gente se enteró del zanahorio… en fin, preguntarle por Hermione, cuando ella estaba en el mismo lugar le había parecido burdo.

Esas tres personas se apartaron pronto de él luego de confirmar que Snape aún era un cabrón.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Eileen estaba rodeada por seis personas, a veces hablaban a la vez cosa que la estaba impacientando un poco. Ella sabía que se veía muy simpática pero no le gustaban mucho las aglomeraciones. Lo de los seminarios era algo que ella consideraba un "costo" para que sus investigaciones se expandieran pero luego se moría por volver a su casa a estar sola o con las pocas personas que ella consideraba amigos.

Cuando al grupo en el que estaba se acercó Rita Skeeter fue que Eileen supo que debía salir de allí en ese momento. Pidió disculpas y se alejó disfrutando del rostro de decepción de la "periodista".

En su intento de fuga fue a dar a la mesa donde estaban los bocadillos, aún podía sentir muchas miradas que esperaban por ella, aún la seguía saludando gente que no había visto… se estaba mareando en realidad.

-_Hola- _Harry Potter estaba frente a ella, con cara de aburrido y mirando a todos lados.

-_Hola… parece que tú también estas un poco agobiado- _Le comentó ella con sencillez. Ambos parecían estar escapando de una ola de gente.

_-Hoy no más que tú. ¡Ah! Estuviste increíble, aunque creo que ya te lo han dicho mucho esta noche._

_-Si, lo han dicho, pero es bueno que no te hayas aburrido tanto.-_ A Harry le sorprendió que ella fuera tan natural. – ¿_De que vienes escapando tú? Bueno debes estar acostumbrado, se nota de aquí a América que eres Harry Potter._

_-Ah… si, si soy yo. Nada del otro mundo, la conversación se puso sangrienta y prefiero no participar._

Eileen hizo un gesto cansado y puso cara de "_Otra vez lo mismo"_

_-¿Se pusieron a discutir por Status de Sangre?... que perdida de tiempo._

_-Lo es… y bueno, ya me aburre. No es mi tema fav…_

En eso llegó Hermione que no había visto a Eileen. Se paró a lado de Harry aun mirando al grupo que había abandonado ofuscada por algunos arcaicos comentarios sobre la sangre pura.

-_Harry ¿te parece si nos vamos? Quiero hablar contigo y tiene que ser ra… ¡Hola!_

Eileen la miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y alegría mientras otras personas miraban al pintoresco grupo con un poco de envidia

_-Hola… ¿tu eres Hermione Granger verdad?-_Hermione se sorprendió de que ella supiera su nombre, de verdad admiraba a esa mujer y no se esperaba eso.

-_Si, soy yo. Es un gusto conocerte, al fin._

_-No, no, el gusto es mio en verdad. He tenido la oportunidad de encontrarme con algunos de tus manifiestos y debo decir que me parece lo más innovador que le leído en esta parte del mundo, eres realmente inteligente._

_-¿De verdad? Wow… Gracias, lo mismo digo yo de ti, lo de hoy a sido un tremendo aporte._

_-Que bueno que lo hayas disfrutado. ¡Pero que cosa! Es casi surrealista verlos a ustedes dos juntos, solo falta ese otro chico… siempre olvido su nombre… pero creo que es hermano de la buscadora de los…_

_-Ron-_Dijo al fin el de los ojos verdes.

-_Exacto, él. Bueno, es que a veces parece que la guerra fue ayer y otras veces parece que ha pasado un siglo._

_-Tienes razón… ¿pero y tú estabas aquí en Londres en ese tiempo?_- Preguntó Harry pensando en que quizás había sido irrespetuoso, pero Eileen inspiraba confianza.

-_Es una buena pregunta. No, yo no estaba en principio, pero estaba parte de mi familia-_El rostro de la mujer se ensombreció un poco-_Poco antes de la batalla de Hogwarts volví, y bueno, viví algunos ataques, pero nada que no hayan vivido muchas otras personas. En fin, ¿no es un tema muy agradable verdad?_

_-No, claro…-_ Potter respondió escuetamente. Tal vez no había sido buena idea preguntar, pero ella no se veía incomoda.

Hermione escuchaba las palabras de Eileen intentado encontrar la forma de que se sentaran en cualquier sitio a hablar de miles de temas que le interesaban, pero no hallaba la forma. Ella parecía ser una mujer que controlaba las situaciones. Hermione no podía evitar sentirse pequeña aun después de la confesada admiración mutua.

Eileen parecía tener algo que ella no: Seguridad.

Eileen no debía preguntar, pero quería hacerlo. Recordaba haber visto por ahí a un hombre con el cual se había prometido hablar pero de pronto ya no lo encontraba. Ella sabía que tal vez preguntar a Hermione no era tan buena idea. Hasta ella sabía que habían estado casados.

_-Disculpen-_Dijo a los amigos-_Tengo una inquietud desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de venir a Londres. Bueno, sé que ustedes conocen a Severus Snape-_En este punto Eileen prefirió fijar su mirada en Harry.-_Y me gustaría hablar con él pero no lo he visto por aquí. ¿Ustedes saben dónde lo podría ubicar?_

Hermione quien quiso dejar claro que era un tema que "no le incomodaba" así que prefirió responder ella misma.

_-Pff, claro que sí. Severus está aquí también, no creo que se haya ido aún…_

_-No, estaba hablando con Neville, que es el único que conozco de los que estaban con él. Pero está aquí, yo lo vi del otro lado, junto a la ventana. Si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo.-_Dijo un apresurado Harry Potter al final.

_-Te agradecería mucho Harry, ¿puedo llamarte Harry verdad? –_Potter le sonrió honestamente

-_Claro que puedes, solo si me dejar llamarte Eileen._

_-Es un acuerdo. Bueno ¿me ayudas?_

_-Claro, Hermione, voy a dejar a Eileen con Severus y vuelvo. Luego nos vamos para que hablemos ¿si?_

_-Si Harry, te espero.-_A Hermione le pareció sospechosa la actitud de Harry, ¿desde cuando tan amable con desconocidos? Parecía embobado con Lecrerc.

_-Adiós Hermione, ha sido un placer. Cuando quieras podemos reunirnos, sería interesante._

_-Me encantaría._

_-Es un hecho entonces. Hasta la próxima._

Harry la guio hasta donde había visto a Severus, aunque se decepcionó un poco porque apenas ella lo vio, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió.

Severus acercarse junto a Potter y supo que esa era la oportunidad de hablarle. Había caminado hacia donde él estaba, mirándolo con un brillo en los ojos de quien encuentra algo que estaba buscando hacía mucho tiempo.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Hermione no pudo contra su curiosidad y se acercó por otro lado a donde _ella sabía_ que estaba Severus.

Vio como Eileen se despedía de Harry y le daba las gracias. Lo dejó solo y se acercó a Severus quien parecía haberla visto desde hacía unos segundos antes.

Lo siguiente no le gustó mucho. Eileen se mantuvo a unos pocos metros del grupo en el que estaba Snape. Ambos se miraron y ella le hizo un gesto para que él se acercara. Él la miró sorprendido, se disculpó con los que le rodeaban y rápidamente se encaminó hacia la mujer.

Hermione frunció el seño levemente. No quería que nadie en ese salón se diera cuenta de la tremenda tonelada de coles que le había caído encima. ¿Por qué ella lo apartó? ¿Qué tan secreto querría hablar con él para ni siquiera saludar a los demás y hablar tan a solas con él? ¿Desde cuándo Severus era tan dado a las relaciones sociales? ¿Y por qué ella se sentía tan celosa cuando lo que debería estar haciendo era ir a hablar con Harry e ir a buscar a sus hijos?

Se movió de donde estaba y la simpática parejita salió de su campo de visión. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Harry con cara de perdido y se encaminaron hacia la salida, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Severus se acercó a la mujer que lo buscaba con rapidez, mientras más rápido hablaran, más rápido sabría si trabajarían juntos o no y más rápido se iría a casa.

_-Hola, espero no haber interrumpido una conversación demasiado importante…-_ Le dijo ella, esperando no ser una molestia.

_-No, nada importante. Me has salvado de una conversación estúpida No te preocupes.-_La miró con curiosidad, como preguntando _"¿Qué se te ofrece?"_

_-Te preguntarás porqué te he interrumpido así- _Severus asintió- _La verdad es que he estado intentando ubicarte por un rato. _

_-¿A mi? … ¿Y en qué te puedo ayudar?-_ Severus notó que tal vez no estaba siendo demasiado amable. Recordó que era él quien tenía que convencerla a ella. Sin embargo, Eileen ni se inmutó, como si no le importara la parquedad del hombre siguió con su conversación. Como si estuviera acostumbrada a ese trato.

_-Nada personal, es una inquietud que he tenido desde hace un tiempo. Verás, he leído algunas cosas de las que has publicado, e tenido la mala suerte de probar algunas pociones que has fabricado (mala suerte porque odio enfermarme) y la verdad es que… eres todo un caso._

_-¿Yo? Un caso… ¿Yo? ¿Porque lo dices? _

_-Bueno hay cosas que no sé cómo se te ocurrieron y que no explicas… como si reservaras algunas cosas sólo para ti. Y eso… está genial. Solo quería decir, que pareces ser excepcionalmente bueno en lo que haces.-_ Ella pensó que hasta ahí había llegado la conversación, tal ve no fue buena idea buscarlo…

-_Por un momento creí que querrías saber esas cosas que no explico en los libros…_

_-Bueno eso sería genial, pero no. En las pociones, creo, que nunca se debe enseñar todo lo que se sabe. _

_-La gente no querría saber algunas de las cosas que adhiero para algo funcione, pero no es por hacerme el interesante, no lo soy, pero las personas tienden a prejuiciar un montón de cosas. Exageran._

_-Usas artes oscuras._

_-Te oyes muy segura. Puede que no. _

_-Puede que no, pero es algo muy prejuiciado cuando en realidad son las personas las que deciden como emplear la magia. Es como los encantamientos sanadores que provienen de las artes oscuras ¿quién puede decir que no son efectivos o que no salvan personas?_

_-Me caes bien Exacto._

_-Entonces ¿si son artes oscuras?_

_-Pecas de curiosa._

_-Definitivamente, es esencial._

_-Lo es. Pero, es mi turno.-_Ahora si, tenía que contarle sobre su proyecto e invitarla a trabajar con él.

_-A ver…_

Estuvieron veinte minutos ahí de pie, hablando de la investigación que Severus emprendería junto a su equipo.

A Eileen le parecía un proyecto ambicioso y que de resultar viable sería todo un acontecimiento. Era llamativo… trabajar _con él_ también era llamativo, pero no dio mucho crédito a sus palabras.

-_Todo lo que dices suena muy bien, me entusiasma incluso, pero… es muy probable que estés embarcado en esto junto a alguna corporación, algún hospital o algo así y yo no trabajo con esa gente. _

_-No, ya he tenido problemas con eso. Esto será independiente.-_Eso cambiaba las cosas…

_-Entonces… nosotros financiamos el trabajo y luego, de resultar, ¿nosotros veríamos a quien vender la licencia verdad?-_ Dijo ella con un poco de inseguridad, le encantaría escuchar que así fueran las cosas, sería ideal.

_-La idea es que poco más del cincuenta porciento sea financiado por mí y entre ustedes el resto, seríamos socios. Luego, lo vendemos asegurándonos de que la cura sea distribuida en precios razonables._

_-Bueno escucha. Me interesa, pero tienes que contarme todo muy detalladamente. _

_-Puedo enviarte algunas redacciones._

-_Es imperativo que lo hagas, lo antes posible. Si todo es como me lo cuentas, entonces me quedo, sino, me voy de Londres otra vez. _

_-¿Nadie más te a pedido que trabajes con ellos?_

_-¿Es broma? Claro que sí y no es por presumir_, _pero son grandes firmas y no me interesa. Yo trabajo aparte. Por eso me interesa lo que dices._

_-Perfecto. ¿Cuándo te envió los documentos? _

_-Apenas puedas. De hecho, aún es temprano, podría ser esta misma noche, pero no quiero estresarte…_

_-Por mi no hay problemas. Pero, si yo te presto mis documentos, tú tienes que responderme pronto. No me gustan las esperas, y si no quieres, puedo buscar otra persona…_

_-¿Dónde tienes esos papeles?_

_-En mi casa… ¿Quieres salir de aquí? Yo estaría feliz de sentarme y estos malditos cocteles nunca piensan en eso._

.:;SS/HG;:.

Decidieron encontrarse en el clásico arco de la universidad mágica. Cada uno se despidió de quienes debían por separado. Severus no demoró más de la cuenta y se dispuso a esperar a Eileen que no tardó demasiado.

Había un pésimo clima y ella no estaba correctamente abrigada así que cambiaron ligeramente los planes.

Severus iría a buscar las redacciones y adelantos de trabajo que tenía e iría a enseñárselos al hotel donde ella se hospedaba.

Severus tenía claro que debía una conversación acotada porque en más tarde, Hermione le escribiría diciendo que André estaba listo para irse con él. Pero le sorprendió encontrar una nota que le daba un poco más de tiempo:

_**Sev:**_

_**Estoy recién ahora yendo a buscar a los niños, se me hizo tarde con Harry.**_

_**Es probable que terminemos bien entrada la noche porque comeremos juntos en casa de mis padres. Te escribo cuando ya estemos en casa.**_

_**Hermione.**_

No quiso reparar en que le había escrito "Sev" o en que no estaba su apellido. Prefirió concentrarse en salir pronto hacia el hotel donde lo esperaban.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación de quien estaba seguro, sería su colega.

Eileen le sirvió un Wiski de fuego sin siquiera preguntarle, él lo recibió gustoso, la mujer había acertado. Por su parte, ella bebía vino de elfo.

_-Cuéntame, ¿con quienes trabajaríamos? No quiero quitarte mucho tiempo, ya dijiste que tienes que ir por tu hijo_

_-No te preocupes, me avisaron que va a demorar un poco más. Así suelen ser las visitas a sus abuelos. No lo quieren soltar._

_-Debe ser un niño encantador_

_-Lo es, aunque es muy circunspecto, a veces es un chiste. _

Estaban sentados en un cómodo sofá mientras hablaban y hablaban. En principio fue solo sobre su nuevo proyecto, pero luego se desviaron hacia sus opiniones sobre las contingencias, algunas experiencias, acuerdos y desacuerdos. No se dieron cuenta y ya había pasado una hora.

En un momento ella se puso en pie y camino hacía un pasillo dejando a Severus solo por unos minutos. En ese lapso él pensó en lo bien que se lo estaba pasando… hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan cómodo con alguien prácticamente desconocido. No pudo evitar pensar que esa mujer parecía fascinante y por merlín, juraba que era realmente hermosa.

Eileen reapareció, se acercó a Severus mirándolo y se sentó mucho más cerca que antes, él dejó su copa en una mesa cercana y pasó su brazo izquierdo tras ella. Tras unos pocos segundos de mirarse intensamente, ella lo besó y el no pudo más que responder ávida y gustosamente.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Esonomas. ** S**

Chofis: Que bueno que te haya gustado el anterior! Gracias por comentar :D saludines


	17. Otra vez, ¡Y por ese!

Cap17

Cualquiera diría que Severus Snape no era un mujeriego, sino que era más bien austero en este punto, pero era él quien tenía en ese mismo instante a una de las brujas más célebres de todo el jodido mundo mágico precisamente debajo de él. _Soy un cabrón con mucha suerte_

A pesar de que ese encuentro se podía considerar como algo que se había producido "rápido" ambos estaban reconociéndose con mucha calma, como si hubieran sabido que a eso habían ido. Severus siguió besándola con gusto, compartieron una mirada que declaraba intenciones y volvieron cada uno a los labios del otro, él no se lo había esperado pero ya que se había dado la ocasión no se iba a quejar.

Severus no tuvo claro en qué momento acabó sutilmente tumbado sobre ella en ese sofá. La podía sentir ahí contra él, notar cómo su respiración se hacía más profunda mientras besaba su cuello y comenzaba a conocer la textura de la piel de sus muslos. Ella lo apretaba contra su cuerpo de forma suave, sus manos que en principio estaban en su cuello ahora estaban intentando apartar un poco de ropa para tocar por fin a ese hombre que tanto placer le estaba dando en tan solo unos pocos minutos, era toda una sorpresa, no pensaba que pudiera ser tan atento como estaba siendo, pero estaba logrando que ella apagara su cerebro y se concentrara solo en las atenciones del pocionista.

Cuando él comenzó a desvestirla ella se extrañó de su propia reacción, se sentía terriblemente ansiosa por él y eso no era muy común, más bien era parte de las mujeres que se quejaban de la rapidez y simpleza de algunos hombres, pero él parecía muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo y ahora era ella quien quería desnudarlo de una vez y sentirse devorada por él. Por suerte fue capaz de identificar esa sensación y controlarse, esa noche la iba a disfrutar. Severus dejó que Eileen se encargara de quitar su camisa, pero nada más, no tan pronto, hasta ese momento no había porqué apresurarse. La dejó ahí tumbada en el sofá, enteramente desnuda, él estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas y se detuvo por un momento, dejó sus manos en las rodillas de ella y se dedico a mirarla. La estaba quemando con sus ojos, la ansiedad de ella crecía pero ese momento le pareció lo suficientemente erótico como para seguir dejando que él controlara las cosas, y vaya que lo hacía bien. Cuando Severus decidió que ya la había observado completa y por el tiempo adecuado clavó sus ojos en los de ella y deslizó una de sus manos desde la rodilla de la mujer, hasta el lugar donde ella más quería que la acariciara de una vez. Comenzó a tocarla sin dejar de mirarla y casi obligándola a no dejar de observarlo directamente y quedar perdida en sus ojos al tiempo que se desbarataba de placer por sus prodigiosas manos. Severus gustó de mirarla disfrutar lo que hacía y cuando le pareció justo remplazó sus dedos por su boca a sabiendas del estremecimiento que podía provocarle con ella, ante eso, cualquier duda de Eileen sobre si lo que estaba haciendo estaba del todo bien, desapareció. Prácticamente no se conocían, todo fue muy rápido y no era su costumbre, pero lo estaban pasando tan bien que no les importó más.

Severus esta vez si se dejó desnudar y al fin ella pudo devolver, en parte, los esmeros que había hecho Snape con ella. Decidió que de verdad podría repetir algo así gustosamente, cosa que reconfirmó cuando Severus, con un movimiento certero, se deslizó dentro de ella mientras la besaba y la miraba con dedicación, concentrado, más que nada en lo que ella sentía.

Hermione pasó por su mente en algún momento, pero estaba decidido a sacarla de su sistema.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Harry Potter estaba acompañado de su mejor amiga, habían ido a casa de ella a compartir un solo café en el cual amos querían dejar claro que la pelea de Herms con Ginny no debía afectar más allá a su relación.

Hermione se mantuvo estoica sobre la actitud de Ginny, era una decisión tomada, no aceptaría más comentarios sobre su vida personal, menos que se pusiera a desparramar sobre su relación con Severus. Necesitaba ordenar su vida y había cosas que ya no iba a tolerar a nadie.

Harry se sentía entre la espada y la pared. A sus ojos, Ginny se había equivocado y él se encargó de decírselo, Hermione era como una hermana y ahora la necesitaba mucho porque algunas cosas no andaban muy bien en su vida. Y Ron… que ya lo tenía un poco cansado.

No fue una conversación demasiado larga, Hermione tenía que ir por sus hijos, pero les sirvió para aliviarse un poco sabiendo que aún contaban uno con el otro, como siempre.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Que bueno había estado todo… pero tenía que irse de allí, ella lo sabía y se despidieron a besos. Se debían otra "reunión" para confirmar o desestimar la oferta de trabajo aunque Eileen ya tenía más de un pie dentro de la investigación y un interés especial en el que la dirigiría. Dicho interés ya se estaba tornando mutuo, para sorpresa de Severus… y él sólo había ido a pedir que trabajara con él.

Salió del hotel muy satisfecho.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Casi no había cruzado más mirada con Hermione que cuando la saludó con un leve asentimiento.

Padre e hijo estaban muy cansados, cada uno por motivos totalmente diferentes, pero cansados al fin y al cabo así que se fueron rápido.

Hermione no se sentía muy bien, tenía muchísimo sueño así que acostó a su hija y se durmió apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, alcanzando a evocar a sus hijos y a Severus en su memoria antes de dormir con la sensación de que el hombre que amaba estaba cada vez más lejos de ella, cada vez más inalcanzable.

.:;SS/HG;:.

El día no comenzó muy bien para Herms. Los mareos que estaba sintiendo se habían acentuado y ahora se sumaban las nauseas. Tenía graves sospechas que estaba tratando de negar, pero no podía hacerse la tonta cuando sentía cosas evidentemente parecidas a lo que había sucedido dos veces anteriores en su vida. Esto acarreaba una angustia tremenda y una duda colosal que no quería enfrentar, que la llamaran cobarde pero que se pusieran en su lugar…

Extrañaba más que nunca a su hijo. Cada día era peor, a pesar de que lo veía en forma recurrente, odiaba no saber dónde estaba a cada minuto, si se sentía bien, si estaba contento o no, necesitaba verlo cada día más ansioso por ir al colegio, quería ver las cosas que dibujaba, oír su risa desde el jardín y arroparlo por la noche, cosas sencillas que hacían que su vida tuviera sentido, porque aunque a los ojos de los demás ella tuviera todo lo que una bruja debería tener, ella no recordaba haberse sentido tan vacía como esos días.

Había pasado una linda tarde con su hija, le contó las cosas que estaba haciendo en su trabajo y escuchó las opiniones de la niña, sabía que a esa edad era fundamental estimular a los niños a que opinaran. Eso de que no compartieran conversaciones con los adultos era una mentira estúpida. La dejó estudiando mientras ella diseñaba, corregía y elegía técnicas terapéuticas para la lista de pacientitos que la esperaban y en eso estaba cada una cuando oyó el sonido evidente de una aparición. Miró por la ventana más próxima y lo que vio hizo que bajara los hombros en un gesto cansado, derrotado.

Con su ropa de mujer dedicad a su casa, una boina y un gran bolso apareció Molly Weasley.

_ "Ahora sí que viene la grande"_ pensó Hermione. Si de alguien había aprendido Ginny era de esa mujer que ahora, de seguro, venía a echarle encima quizás que sentimientos.

Molly se disculpó por llegar sin aviso, pero _"ya no podía aguantar la necesidad de hablar"_ con Hermione, quien la recibió con curiosidad y una aparente amabilidad. Por dentro, estaba clara en que a la primera ofensa las cosas se pondrían feas, fuera quien fuera.

Hermione le ofreció un té que la Señora Weasley aceptó. Para sorpresa de la más joven, Molly se veía triste y no pudo evitar enternecerse por eso. De una u otra forma, Molly había sido como una madre para ella e independiente de que fuera muy entrometida y sobre protectora Herms la quería muchísimo. Claro, eso no significaba que iba a aguantarle las mismas idioteces que a su hija. En eso iba a ser inamovible.

Después de un rato, Molly decidió confesar el motivo de su inesperada visita.

-_Hermione, querida… yo… yo he venido para ofrecerte una disculpa. Es… Ron, yo… no sé cómo pudo hacerte pasar un susto así y… quiero que sepas que Arthur y yo estamos muy decepcionados. Lo siento…_

_-No tiene porqué decirme eso, la cosa es con Ron, no con ustedes, no tiene porqué disculparse por él. Ronald tiene que aprender a hacer las cosas solo, ya no es un niño._

_-Sé que te discutiste con Ginny…_

_-Tenemos nuestras diferencias… es cierto._

_-Herms, nosotros te queremos muchísimo, y de verdad… si pudieran solucionar sus problemas… Con Ginny al menos, porque comprendo que no quieras nada con Ronald, no diré nada de eso, ya está asumido._

_-Me alegro que así sea porque ya es una realidad. Si pudiera no ver a Ron nunca más sería ideal. Me alegro de que al menos eso ya esté claro.-_Y era cierto. Se esperaba todo lo contrario, viniendo de Molly…

-_No te preocupes querida, esta claro.-_La señora Weasley se veía realmente mal…-_Pero he venido a otra cosa Herms. Yo sé que Ron se ha equivocado en grande contigo esta vez, y sé que lo quieres lejos de tus hijos y lo entiendo, pero… -_Molly tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas-_Por favor, hazlo por el resto de su familia, no hagas que lo envíen a Azkaban._-En este punto al fin sus lágrimas cayeron- _Has que lo mantengan lejos pero no hagas que encarcelen a mi hijo Herms, yo… no podría…_

Eso fue el principio de lo que se transformó en más de una hora de súplicas que Hermione escuchó mientras sopesaba qué era lo mejor para todos… No podía sortear la sensación de deuda que tenía con Molly… y se veía tan angustiada…

.:;SS/HG;:.

Severus estaba con muchas cosas en mente. Su trabajo estaba bien encaminado y tenían fecha de inicio. Las tareas estaban signadas y lo necesario estaba por llegar. Eileen ya había confirmado su participación.

Después de su primer encuentro, se escribieron para coordinar otra "reunión". Quedaron en que se veían al acabar los seminarios que ella estaba dictando y así lo hicieron. Otra vez en el lugar donde ella se hospedaba, estuvieron hablando y acordando varias cosas para luego terminar de la misma forma en que se había dado en su primera reunión.

Severus a veces se sorprendía pensando en ella muy seguido. Ella le daba mucha curiosidad, era intelectualmente estimulante y en otras cosas también. Por alguna razón se sentía a gusto con ella y no estaba pensando en cuando debía dejar de meterse en su cama, sino todo lo contrario.

Pero ese día… ese maldito día se acababa de tornar especialmente asqueroso.

Estaba saliendo de la mansión Malfoy. Estuvo visitando a Narcissa y no se había enterado de nada que le gustara.

Lucius le había comentado a su mujer cómo iban las acciones legales que estaban impuestas a Ronald Weasley. Nunca dejó de tener contactos con el ministerio y le había llamado particularmente la atención el hecho de que una parte del "trio dorado" estuviera en problemas legales. Malfoy se había enterado de los motivos y había esperado por que le bajaran unos buenos meses encerrado sólo para conseguir una foto de la cara del idiota tras las rejas. Sería una joya… una joya que ahora no tendría porque le habían dado un perdonazo. Lo comentó con su esposa y el resultado era que Severus salía a buscar a Hermione donde estuviera para hacerle algunas preguntas y algunos reclamos… No con mucha calma que digamos, pero tenía que fingir al menos hasta asegurarse de que ninguno de sus hijos los oyesen.

.:;SS/HG;:.

El maldito jardín otra vez, ¿por qué mierda no habían elegido poner la casa más adelante?

Apareció sin avisar, sin saber que adentro había una Hermione más angustiada que nunca por haber confirmado una noticia bastante… sorpresiva, totalmente inesperada que venía a complicar muchas cosas.

Snape caminó intentando calmarse, de verdad estaba tratando pero no podía reprimir las ganas tremendas de herir a Hermione, de hacerla enojar y de que le explicara qué porquería tenía en la cabeza cuando decidió que cualquiera podía llevarse a sus hijos cuando quisiera.

Hermione estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, intentando armar un esquema sobre cómo iba a enfrentar tamaña novedad, que no se dio cuenta de que Severus estaba acercándose.

Él dio un suspiro en medio de la heladísima noche para no aporrear la puerta y golpear decentemente.

Hermione no esperaba a nadie tan tarde, se asustó un poco y fue a revisar de quién se trataba. Cuando lo vio su corazón se cayó a sus pies y un nudo de angustia se le instaló en la garganta. ¡Justo ahora! Cuando en quién más pensaba era en él, aparecía de repente. Una parte en ella se angustió y la otra se alivió. ¿Cuánto era lo máximo que se podía extrañar a alguien? En eso pesaba cuando fue a abrir la puerta.

Severus la miró y entró sin pedir permiso. Ambos se dieron media vuelta y se miraron. Severus puso un hechizo de silencio y eso fue la única advertencia que Hermione tuvo.

-_Así que al final lo has hecho…_-Dijo él, como indicando que su sospecha era una verdad absoluta.

Hermione prefirió guardar silencio y oír lo que él tuviera que comentar.

-_Te has apiadado de tu amado pelirrojo. Pensé que al menos demorarías un poco más, pero no dejas de sorprenderme; Ahora resulta que lo has puesto por encima de tus hijos, ¡de mis hijos! ¡A ese imbécil con el que estabas ¡¿TAN ENOJADA? _

Cuando Hermione escuchó eso de que no había priorizado a sus hijos le bajaron todas las palabras para contestarle, pero no tenía energías para eso, no quería pelear más con él, aunque tuviera que tragarse todo lo que tenía atrapado en la garganta. Ella conocía a Severus, no valía la pena discutir con él cuando estaba así y se encontraba muy preocupada como para hacer el vano intento de dialogar.

-¿_Te vas a quedar ahí? ¿No vas a decirme nada? Pues te tengo una noticia; Ya que ese adefesio que mantienes como novio o lo que sea, no me interesa, es el objetivo de tanta misericordia, vamos a equilibrar un poco las cosas. El que se va a encargar de encerrarlo soy yo y no me importa lo que pienses tú, o lo mal que lo vayas a pasar extrañándolo.-_Se iría de ahí y a primera hora iría a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para encerrar a Weasley por todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Estaba comenzando a caminar cuando por fin Hermione habló.

-_Te escribí-_Esas dos palabras lo hicieron evocar el maldito momento en que una impertinente lechuza había lanzado una carta hacia donde él estaba, pero no contestó, era una nota pidiéndole que se reuniesen, que estuviera tranquilo porque Elena estaba bien. Pero estaba muy afanado en su segunda reunión con Eileen… muy afanado.

-_No creo que fuera necesaria una respuesta para que supieras mi posición, pero no te interesa en lo absoluto y ¿sabes qué? Me importa una mierda porque ahora me voy a encargar yo y te advierto que no seré condescendiente._

_-Hazlo. Si me hubieras contestado habrías sabido que es eso lo que yo esperaba_

_-Esperas bien.- _Severus puso una mueca de asco, escupió sus palabras con furia-_Y para que ninguno de tus estúpidos amiguitos piense que voy a hundir a ese pelirrojo por ti, te informo que si ese malnacido se acerca a mis hijos otra vez, tú serás la única culpable, por ser tan odiosamente débil y no vas a quedarte tranquila en tu casa, de eso también me encargaré yo._

Hermione se repetía que no iba a hablar con Severus mientras estuviese alterado. Tenía muchas dudas y quería hablar con él, pero no había momento peor que ese. Soportaría todo lo que tuviera que decirle.

_-Y si no te contesto nada que no tenga que ver con los niños, es porque no tengo ninguna intención de verte ni de hablar contigo fuera de lo necesario. El límite son mis hijos, más allá de eso no existes para mi._

Con esas palabras se fue. Así la dejó, de pie mientras procesaba todo lo que había oído… dándose cuenta de que venían pésimos tiempos y aquello que en un futuro tendría que hablar con él cada ve tenía menos posibilidades de ser bien recibido. Tal vez la mejor opción era callarse e intentarlo sola… como estaba ahora, más que nunca sola.

.:;SS/HG;:.

este cap no lo tenía planeado, pero en vista de que estaré super ocupada próximamente e he adelantado. Es más corto, pero tiene adelantos. Apenas pueda se viene el próximo. Un saludo y mientras más comentarios me deje, más rápido actualizo, es una cosa de reforzamiento!

Chofis: Jaja pero que genial! Esto si que es agradable. En serio, que bueno que te guste, espero no decepcionarte. Ya comenzó el sufrimiento de Herms. ;)


	18. Ciclo cerrado

Cap18

Severus estaba muy enojado, colmado de ambiciones destructivas para Weasley y con el deseo reprimido de zamarrear a Hermione hasta que le explicara algún motivo razonable para hacer lo que hizo.

De seguro el idiota pelirrojo había ido a lloriquear para que no lo encerraran, ¡Ja! casi podía imaginárselo. Y claro, Hermione, muy misericordiosa accedía a perdonarlo, ¡qué fácil hacía la vida al mentecato que tenía por novio! De seguro se habían reconciliado ¡EN SU CASA! ¡EN SU MALDITA HABITACIÓN!... De solo imaginárselo sentía como se agolpaban dentro de sí las ganas de desnucar al malnacido. Estaba seguro de que si merlín se apiadaba de él y ponía W6 en su camino podría matarlo sólo con la mirada. Si se lo encontraba en ese momento… no respondía.

Trató de calmarse, debía hacerlo.

Unas dos horas después se encontraba desplomado sobre su cama. Todavía vestido y con los sentidos en alerta. Había estado muy enrabiado, totalmente colérico, pero ahora… ahora estaba cansado. Se había dado cuenta de que su enojo era lógico, que pedir explicaciones era algo normal, que como padre era obvio haberse sentido pasado a llevar, pero lo que le estaba jodiendo la noche por completo, era que no podía hacer el loco con lo que tenía clavado en el pecho… estaba tan celoso. Era una sensación desesperante y perturbadora, no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera que Hermione tal vez había vuelto a hablar con él, que el imbécil la tuvo otra vez en sus asquerosos brazos, que había estado en su casa, que había cruzado las mismas puertas y ahora, otra vez tenía el favor de quien pronto se convertiría en su ex esposa. Sabía que no estaba bien, que Hermione hacía tiempo que no le pertenecía pero ¿cómo es que se olvida a alguien que cambia tu vida y que has amado tanto? Por esa noche pudo pensar en nada ni en nadie más.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Hermione Granger no sabía que pensar ni que sentir.

Al principio se había asustado cuando vio a Severus tan enojado, pero cuando comenzó a escucharlo el miedo se difuminó. Sí, estaba muy enfadado y tenía razón aunque ella estaba tranquila. Severus no la dejó explicar los señores Weasley, ambos, habían pensado en otra opción. Lo habían obligado a salir del país y establecerse lejos. Estaban hartos de tener que cuidarlo como a un niño y no toleraban la idea de seguir sosteniéndolo después de excederse con los hijos de Hermione. Tampoco la dejo explicar que si se acercaba a su casa o a sus hijos se iban a activar inmediatamente las alarmas para que lo detuvieran. Eso lo había arreglado el señor Weasley, el trámite era muy largo, pero Arthur sentía que era la mejor manera de pedir una disculpa era haciendo cosas para que Hermione estuviera tranquila. En eso andaba él, y por eso no pudo ir él mismo a hablar disculparse con ella.

Una cosa era cierta. Si Severus quería seguir adelante con la acusación a Ron, ella no se interpondría.

A primera hora de la mañana le escribiría a Severus explicándole todo. A ver si así se apaciguaban los ánimos.

En realidad había otro tema que le preocupaba más en ese momento. Algo muy pequeñito en el mundo físico pero gigante e importante en su vida total… y en la de Severus. Porque precisamente ¡ese era otro punto! Estaba segura de que _eso _tenía que ver con Severus y NO con Ronald Weasley.

¿Como decírselo? ¿Cuándo decírselo?... Tampoco era cosa de llegar a su casa de improviso y decir _"Hey Severus, sé que no es nuestro mejor momento, pero ¿recuerdas París? Bueno, ¡felicidades! Esperamos nuestro tercer hijo."_ No, esa no era la forma, pero él sencillamente la ignoraba. Cada vez que se habían visto entre que se distribuían los niños Snape casi no la miraba, no hablan, le respondía con monosílabas y ella no quería volver a pelear. De más estaba reparar en que Severus podía llegar a ser muy cruel, y de hecho, sus palabras aún estallaban en su cabeza.

"_Que ninguno de tus estúpidos amiguitos piense que voy a hundir a ese pelirrojo por ti"._

"_Tú serás la única culpable, por ser tan odiosamente débil"._

"_No tengo ninguna intención de verte ni de hablar contigo fuera de lo necesario"._

"_No existes para mi"._

Y mientras estaba acurrucada en un sillón frente a su chimenea encendida, se preguntaba si esas palabras serían ciertas… muy probablemente si. Se sentía totalmente indefensa, sola y pequeña. Cuando comenzó a llorar otra vez sintió dentro de sí el deseo ferviente de volver atrás, a cuando tenía cinco años y cada vez que se sentía triste alguien iba a consolarla y a decirle que ya todo pasaría y volvería a sonreír, quiso volver a estar protegida y el cielo sabía que los momentos en donde más sintió segura fueron junto a Severus Snape.

París le pareció algo tan lejano… como si hubiese sucedido años atrás, el recuerdo llegó en forma de déjà vu, como si los días en que se durmió abrazada otra vez a ese hombre pálido que olía a herbajes frescos hubieran sido un sueño, una fantasía, alucinación o alguna otra mala pasada de la mente. Tuvo que constreñir a su razón para dejar de lado la horrenda idea de que esas dos noches no existieron. Fueron más que reales, lo podía sentir todavía si se esforzaba, pero a lo que más se aferraba, la única esperanza, las únicas palabras a las que se mantenía aferrada como si de una tabla de salvación se tratase, era a aquellas tres que él había susurrado sobre sus labios cuando estaba sobre ella mirándola como la primera vez: "_Todavía te amo"._

Lo había dicho como si le doliera… lo sabía, pero eso era lo único que tenía para seguir confiando en que algo quedaba entre ellos. Era la única declaración que le permitía soportar estoica sus palabras crueles, sus respuestas sarcásticas, esas que daba con la intención de dañarla. Algo dentro de ella le indicaba que se lo merecía. La culpa era una compañera muy puntual.

Decidió quedarse ahí y no subir a su habitación. Convocó una sábana y se cubrió hasta el cuello, de cara al fuego y recordando la deseada presión del pecho de Severus en su espalda, de sus piernas enredadas, sus besos en la nuca, el sonido profundo e hipnotizante de su respiración al dormir, sonrió cuando recordó que él se despertaba mucho, atormentado por los recuerdos de un oscuro pasado, entonces ella se volteaba a abrazarlo, apretarlo junto a ella para que no se levantara y se durmiera otra vez, mirándola y besándola. Ahuyentó el recuerdo del vacío en que la dejaba cuando se iba, cuando prometía volver y al final no aparecía, no quería evocar esos momentos, prefirió quedarse en la sensación deliciosa de sus besos y su aliento. Cayó en un sueño superfluo, con las manos sobre su vientre.

-S/H-

.:;SS/HG;:.

**Dos semanas después:**

Hermione tuvo que atender a Molly otra vez. Severus no se había quedado en paz y ahora tendría que comparecer por secuestro. Cuando la señora Weasley oyó que el responsable de la segunda acusación era Severus Snape, supo que no había nada que hacer. Lo más probable era que su hijo pasara un tiempo encerrado. Se devolvió a su casa derrotada…

A André le quedaba un mes menos para ir a Hogwarts. Su padre le decía que si seguía tan nervioso se le iba a caer el pelo y su madre le pedía que ya dejara los libros que le habían comprado a un lado, por dios… ese niño iba a competir con sus padres derechamente. Elena se entristecía un poquito cuando recordaba que su hermano se iría pronto.

Hermione ya tenía un mes de embarazo. Un mes de silencio. Ni a Harry, ni a su madre, ni a alguna de sus amigas se lo había querido contar. La única persona que le interesaba que supiera, era la más difícil de encarar.

Severus estaba trabajando y ejerciendo de padre. Algunas cosas habían cambiado y estaba confirmando lo que ya sabía. Cuidar todo el tiempo a tus hijos y encima trabajar era labor de estrategas… ¿cómo lo había hecho Hermione? En general todo le resultaba pero terminaba corriendo para allá y para acá. Aparte de todo, seguía conociendo a Eileen, y ¡de verdad! Se estaba llevando gratas sorpresa. Ella había resultado tener muchas cosas en común con él y a veces se sentía entusiasmado por verla, incluso ilusionado. Sabía que Hermione estaba ahí rondando sus recuerdos aún, pero prefería ignorarlo y seguir pasando tiempo con Eileen, tal vez el tiempo se encargaría de poner las cosas en su sitio y su "relación" con ella iría creciendo. Descubrió que no le molestaría seguir hablando tan seguido con ella, ni discutiendo temas controversiales, menos le molestaría seguir siendo el que recibía sus besos y todas las otras muestras físicas de afecto que se le pudieran ocurrir.

En esas semanas había descubierto en ella, una historia tremenda de esfuerzo, varias penas, éxitos y fracasos. _"Ha sido muy difícil encontrar a alguien que esté junto a mi por quien soy y no por lo que tengo"_ había dicho ella mientras descansaba otra vez sobre el pecho del hombre.

A veces se enfrascaban en discusiones éticas y en otras ocasiones sólo servían para volver a recorrerse enteros y terminar hablando de sus vidas al final. Eileen notó inmediatamente que había cosas que Severus evitaba: Su infancia, detalles mortifagos y Hermione. Lo único que sabía de eso era que llevaban dos años separados, estaban divorciándose y tenían dos hijos.

-_Esta mujer es brillante_. _La quieres todavía ¿verdad?-_ Le había espetado muy tranquilamente mientras su rostro salía de un libro que la mencionada había escrito.

_-…-_La miró con su registrada cara de póquer

-_No me mires así, no me intimida en absoluto. Mejor di que no quieres responder. Gastas mucha energía esforzándote por hacer callar a los demás. Conmigo no va a resultar-_ Le dijo sonriente.

-_¿Porqué me preguntas eso?_

_-No me respondas con preguntas, lo odio._

_-Una pena._

_-Severus, repito, si no quieres responder está bien, estás en tu derecho, solo es curiosidad.-_Lo último no era del todo cierto. Claro que le daba curiosidad, pero Eileen ya había descubierto que ese hombre le gustaba y aún estaba a tiempo de apartarse si él amaba a alguien más. No era su intención entrometerse en nada.

-_Voy a responderte. Tienes mi palabra, pero dime primero el porqué de la pregunta._

_-¿Todo tiene que tener un motivo?_

_-Todo TIENE un motivo._

_-Esta bien. Bueno, hemos hablado MUCHO y cada vez que hablas o de la guerra o de las pociones, o de tus hijos, haces vista gorda de ella. Cuando una persona te da lo mismo puedes referirte a ella sin miramientos, te da igual. Pero tú te vas por la tangente. Eso me hace pensar que: O la quieres aún o la detestas. La segunda opción es menos probable porque (imagínate las vueltas de la vida) cuando te busqué en ese coctel, fue ella la primera en decirme donde estabas, así que no creo que la desprecies, por lo tanto solo queda… ya sabes, opción uno. _

_-Me sorprendes. No puedo creer que una mente como la tuya separe las cosas en binomios. _

_-Déjame ser y responde._

_-Esta bien-_Severus se ubico a su lado-_No._

_-¿Podrías explayarte por favor? Muchas gracias._

_-A ver… ¿qué puedo decir que satisfaga tu curiosidad? Granger es parte del pasado. Es importante, claro que también está ahora y estará, porque tenemos hijos, pero de un "nosotros" no queda…mucho_

_-… Mucho…_

_-Te mentiría si dijera que no la recuerdo…-_Eileen sonrió y puso esa expresión de "Ya decía yo"…-_Pero es algo incomparable a lo que alguna vez fue… _

_-Es la respuesta más predecible y políticamente correcta que me han dado en la vida.-_Severus frunció el seño. ¿Dónde quedaron los tiempos en que la gente le temía?... bueno, o mejor ¿porqué ella no tenía problemas en lanzarle todo al pecho de una vez?

-¿_Qué esperabas oír? ¿Palabras de amor, nostalgia o algo así? Pues estabas profundamente equivocada. Tampoco es que la odie. "Sólo a veces, por momentos, no me dura mucho, pero lo seguiré intentando"-_Terminó pensando.

-_No, tampoco esperaba eso, pero… no sé, tu respuesta es muy clásica y no sueles ser muy apegado a la norma social que digamos._

_-¿Yo? No sé de qué hablas…_

_-Si, si. Obviemos que eres muy poco amable con la gente, sarcástico cuando no debes y gozas de poner histéricos a los que trabajan contigo. Menos mal que he conocido personas peores que tú._

_-Hablas mal de mí en mí presencia… prefiero eso. ¿Pero entonces porqué sigues aquí?-_Preguntó bruscamente

_-Por eso. He conocido personas mucho peores que tú, pero no he conocido mejores…_

.:;SS/HG;:.

Los días pasaron en esa sintonía. El trabajo de Severus y su equipo estaba siendo fructífero y la prensa se había encargado de dar algunos detalles del avance. Cuando Severus se enteró de las filtraciones de información se llevó un mal rato. Casi estaba seguro de que ciertos datos se le habían "escapado" a Robert, el encargado de los cálculos Artmanticos así que tuvo una conversación con él, basada en advertencias de parte de Snape y consentimientos de su interlocutor. El pocionista estaba seguro que fue por esa información que ahora tenía una carta singular en sus manos.

"**S. Snape Prince:**

**Estimado Señor Snape, es un agrado tener que comunicarnos con usted, más aún cuando los motores de esta misiva son en pro del bien de la comunidad mágica y su mejor calidad de vida, aún más, para los menos privilegiados. **

**Tenemos información que indica que usted está encabezando un equipo de trabajo que busca la cura de las enfermedades producidas por el virus E2, específicamente a nivel sanguíneo. Esto ha sido motivo de alegría para nuestra corporación, puesto que nuestros intereses son los mismos. Y es con espíritu de unidad que queremos expresar nuestro deseo de financiar dicha investigación y posterior producción de la tan ansiada cura.**

**Esperamos una respuesta positiva que nos una en el camino hacia el encuentro de una nueva esperanza para los afectados y sus familias.**

**Es nuestro deseo que usted, como director del equipo, extienda nuestros saludos e intenciones a quienes trabajan a su lado en tan noble muestra de altruismo y deseo de conocimiento.**

**Sin más que decir, nos despedimos esperando su respuesta.**

**Atte.:**

**Carl E. Deloise P.**

**Director del INSTITUTO PRIVADO S.I.P"**

¡Ja! Esto si que era amargamente gracioso para Severus. ¿Acaso creían que él era idiota o algo así?

Severus había trabajado hacía muchos años con el Instituto S.I.P (salud, investigación y producción) y se había llevado uno de los chascos más grandes de su carrera cuando les "vendió" el poder de producción de una cura. Él había encontrado la una nueva propiedad en el ópalo que acababa con las recaídas en los cuadros de fiebre de dragón. Pero cuando el instituto se dio cuenta de que esa enfermedad era parte importante de sus ingresos, puesto que ellos vendían otras pociones asociadas, censuraron la producción de la poción nueva de Severus, quien se quedó sin poder lanzarla para la gente por haber cedido los derechos. Claro que había ganado muchísimos galeones pero… no quedó nada satisfecho.

Ni siquiera les respondió.

Salió de su sala de trabajo que tenía en su casa porque alguien estaba llamando a la puerta, su hijo le señaló que era alguien que él no conocía, pero era una señora muy fea.

Severus puso el rostro que más honor le hacía a su nombre para recibir a la señora que tendría unos sesenta años y parecía cacatúa.

-_Señor Snape- _dijo a modo de saludo-_Buenos días. Soy la encargada ministerial de la constatación del cese de convivencia conyugal. Necesito hablar con usted si es tan amable._

_-"Mierda… no, no soy amable, pero es una obligación" Buenos días, adelante._

La mujer entró y saludó al niño, quien pareció arrancar de ella apenas hubo saludado. Miró a su padre y se fue a su habitación.

_-Asiento. Usted, dígame en que la puedo ayudar._

_-No será demasiado extenso señor Snape, necesito registrar las condiciones de su hogar y constatar el número de personas que viven en ella, partiré por eso último.-_ Levantó su varita y apuntó a la puerta de la casa - _¡Revelio!- _Desde la varita de la mujer empezaron a aparecer unas hebras de luz que tomaban forma- _1. Severus Tobías Snape Prince 2. André Eliot Snape Granger._

Por temas económicos, algunas parejas mentían y buscaban el divorcio, pero caían ante esa prueba.

La parte que Severus más odió fue cuando la mujer se levantó con propiedad y recorrió su casa de arriba abajo.

_-Bien señor Snape, con esto finalizan los trámites de su divorcio, sólo con visitar a uno de los cónyuges es suficiente. Tengo entendido que su hija vive con su aún esposa. Pronto llegará la notificación de que todos los pasos han sido dados, luego de eso, puede considerarse como soltero._

"_Odio la burocracia"_

.:;SS/HG;:.

**Cinco días más tarde:**

Era un día muy frio y Hermione estaba ayudando a estudiar a su hija cuando una lechuza que no conocía hizo su aparición en la ventana para entregar un documento que parecía más grande que una carta promedio.

Era su acta de divorcio. Sólo miró la primera línea y la dejó a un lado. Siguió con su hija, muy distraída, pero ahí estaba. No quería enfrentarse al momento de leerla. Se odió por pensar instantáneamente en que el divorcio en el mundo mágico era sólo un trámite, que al fin y al cabo, cuando dos personas se unían mediante magia era un lazo irrompible. Se detestó por no poder asumir que ya todo había acabado.

-_Mamá, ¿mañana podemos sacar el juego de gobstones del sótano para jugar un rato?_

_-Claro que sí, hace mucho que no lo juegas. Mañana lo sacamos y yo te acompaño un rato._

.:;SS/HG;:.

Hermione retrasó tanto el momento de revisar el acta que cuando se fue a leerla ya era de noche.

Se iba a sentar frente a la chimenea con los pergaminos en sus manos, pero casi sin querer terminó bajando por las escaleras hacia el sótano. Pensó en sacar de ahí el juego de su hija, pero terminó sentada en un viejo taburete en la oscura sala iluminada por sólo por su varita y con el acta en sus manos. Comenzó a leer la concienzudamente, cosa que no duró mucho, al tercer párrafo su conciencia se retiró de las letras y fue a dar a un montón de preguntas.

Pudo darse cuenta de cómo la tristeza la iba embargando, como si hubiera llegado a asentarse de forma lenta y diciéndole al oído que desde ese día en adelante le acompañaría siempre, pero esta vez no quiso pelear con ella, la recibió y le dejó todo el espacio para que la inundara y se llevara todas sus esperanzas de un solo arrabal. Sus ojos ardían y desde el lugar en donde estaba ubicada lo vio. Estaba sobre una pila de cosas olvidadas. Un estuche negro que reconoció al instante; Era el primer regalo que ella le había hecho a Severus cuando aún era su aprendiz. Recordó que había visto ese equipo detrás de una vitrina en el callejón Diagon y en lo primero que pensó fue en las manos de él. Estaba tan enamorada… no podía apartarlo de su mente, aun cuando estaba rodeada de otros hombres cuando estudiaba medimagia, sólo tenía espacio para _él._ No se dio cuenta de que lloraba, en realidad ya sólo estaba centrada en sus recuerdos.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Ya estaba. Se había acabado.

Severus trataba de hacer encajar esas frases en su sistema de una vez. Esperaba que ahora con esto Hermione se decidiera a irse de su mente, de su corazón y le devolviera la vida de una vez, porque eso había hecho con él, pensaba, le había robado la vida. Desde que ella lo desechó, él perdió las ganas de seguir. Desde ese día, él andaba por el mundo como un autómata.

Había quedado de ver a Eileen, pero se había inventado una buena escusa. No estaba de ánimo. Sólo se quedó sentado, con la mirada perdida hacia el techo de su habitación.

"_Granger… ¿cuándo voy a olvidarme de tus ojos por fin?"_

.:;SS/HG;:.

Hermione lo recordaba con anhelo. Severus y su forma de mirarla. Cómo la tocaban sus manos, su aroma, sus detalles… Descorrió una tela que cubría una de las cajas arrumbadas y recordó que ahí había metido las cosas que quedaron de él en esa casa cuando se fue. Las había tirado ahí llorando de rabia y ahora volvía a llorar al mismo lugar, a reafirmar lo que había comenzado ese día: Severus ya no estaba. Y cómo le dolía.

Flash Back:

Estaban a pocos días de casarse. Hermione llegó a casa con esa expresión que usaba cuando había presenciado algo que le disgustaba. Severus sabía que ella iba a visitar a sus padres y ya intuía porqué se encontraba así.

_-Al parecer no te ha ido muy bien-_Le dijo él acercándose y recibiéndola en sus brazos.

_-No… me da tristeza Sev… pero nada va a cambiar-_Afirmó decidida, mirándolo a los ojos-_Sólo quiero estar a tu lado, le disguste a quien disguste. Nada me hace más feliz que tú.-_ por toda respuesta, Severus la besó y fue quitándole la ropa de camino a la habitación. Le hizo el amor otra vez, haciendo que Hermione se olvidara de todo, y de todos. Severus fue su mundo.

Fin Flash Back.

"¿_Porqué no puedo simplemente dejarlo ir?" _

Se lamentó, porque había perdido por completo al amor de su vida. Ya no estaría nunca más en sus brazos, no lo volvería a oír decir aquellas palabras que él reservaba exclusivamente para ella, no sería nunca más objeto de sus besos. ¡No podría tocarlo más! Ni decirle todo lo que le provocaba cuando le hablaba al oído. No se despertaría para mirarlo descansar tranquilo, ya no tendría que vigilar sus sueños. Todas esas cosas las podría hacer alguien más por ella. De solo pensar en Severus con otra mujer, quiso desaparecer. No podría soportar el saber que hay otra mujer que duerme a su lado y disfruta de sus manos y de su piel. Otra mujer, teniendo sus hijos tal vez… Sencillamente intolerable.

Flash Back

Llevaban cuatro años casados y habían discutido por estupideces. Habían acabado su pelea enredados en la cama. Severus estaba a sobre Hermione, a punto de reubicarse a su lado y descansar con ella.

-_Severus-_Lo detuvo, no quería que se moviera de ahí, lo besó levemente y le hablo en secreteos a milímetros de su boca-_Si alguna vez, por mis enojos, llegaras a pensar que ya no te amo, nunca me creas. Es más si te digo que ya no te amo, por favor no me creas. Me abrazarás y me aferraré a ti, como siempre. _

_-Me pides mucho, sería lo peor que pudieras decirme. Pero no voy a dejarte tan fácilmente._

_-Te amor Sev._

_-Y yo a ti, con toda mi alma y hasta siempre._

Fin Flash Back

Hermione se deslizó hasta sentarse en suelo, con un álbum de fotografías de ambos en las manos, pensando en él más que nunca.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Severus se sentía vacío. Pero no podía dejar que su vida se hundiera así por una mujer que no lo amaba. Ya no le volvería a pasar. Se permitiría recordarla como le viniera en ganas por esa noche. Pero de mañana se levantaría con una certeza: El amor tenaz que sentía por Hermione tenía que ser enterrado de alguna manera. Aunque ahí iba a estar, latente, por siempre, porque así lo había prometido.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Hermione se encontró con una verdad absoluta, fue casi como una epifanía: Podía seguir amando a Severus, aunque él no sintiera lo mismo. Lo iba a seguir amando, y le daría toda la libertad para hacer su vida, nada iba a cambiar lo que sentía.

Hastaaquíhemosllegado. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. ME ANIMAN, MIENTRAS MÁS ME DEJAN, YO MÁS RÁPIDO ACTUALIZO.

Chofis: Entonces afirmate porque queda historia todavía. Tendré en cuenta tu petición, aunque no prometo nada xD (Que mala soy) Un abrazo y espero tu comentario.


	19. Contagio

Cap19

Hermione estaba de pie, usando su magia para ordenar la cocina de su casa, habían estado sus amigos ahí durante la tarde y tenía todo patas arriba pero casi había olvidado ese desorden, lo recordó cuando estaba por meterse a la cama, a descansar de una vez así que bajo semidesnuda a poner todo en su lugar con un hechizo simple, odiaba dejar cosas sucias durante la noche.

Salió del lugar y caminó hacia las escaleras para irse a dormir, a seguir extrañando a Severus que estaba en noruega y llegaría al día siguiente, por fin. Estaba subiendo en la oscuridad, hasta que chocó con alguien que la sostuvo para que no callera, el susto fue tremendo.

_-¡Lumus! –_ Ahí lo vio, aunque supo desde antes que era él, su aroma le había llegado como siempre, imposible de no reconocer.

El la miró y le sonrió ligeramente. Ella quiso lanzarse en sus brazos, ¡Lo extrañaba tanto! Era el primer viaje de trabajo que Severus hacía desde que se casaron y ella supo que jamás se podría acostumbrar a eso.

Lo único que la detuvo de saltar sobre él fue una palabra de él.

-_Apágala._

Y lo hizo. Apenas apagó la luz que provenía de su varita lo sintió acercarse aún más a ella. Al fin pudo sentir sus labios acariciando los suyos. Sintió cómo él la ubicaba hasta quedar con la espalda pegada a la baranda de la escalera, siguió besándola de esa forma que tanto le gustaba y excitaba. Sintió las manos de él sobre sus muslos desnudos, acariciándola sutilmente, como una lenta tortura. Severus tomó una de sus piernas y la colocó enredando su cadera, entonces apartó la ropa interior de su mujer y tocó por fin toda su humedad.

Siguió besando su boca, pero no tardó demasiado en dedicarse a besar el delicado cuello de la joven mientras ella terminaba de quitar la camisa del hombre y dejaba una sus manos posadas sobre la entrepierna de él, sintiendo toda su extensión.

Hermione podía sentir como Severus acariciaba uno de sus pechos con su lengua sin dejar de tocar posesivamente el otro. La deliciosa sensación bajó ahora a su vientre donde Severus la besaba con devoción al tiempo que la dejaba totalmente desnuda en plena oscuridad_. "Mala idea la de soltar la varita"_ se dijo, hubiera pagado por encender la luz, aunque no iba a moverse de ahí. Cuando sintió el aliento de Severus justo donde más lo deseaba, acompañado de sus manos, sólo pudo olvidar el lugar y el tiempo en el que estaban y concentrarse en el desquiciante placer que él era capaz de provocarle. Sólo pudo pedirle que siguiera, que no se detuviera, que la amara ahí donde estaba, de pie y deseándolo como siempre.

Severus no podría haber imaginado lo que provocaba en Hermione. No sabía que aun cuando no estaba ella lo recordaba y su pecho se aceleraba, él nunca entendería la forma en que el deseo la sorprendía como un alud.

Hermione se dedico luego a devolver un poco de las atenciones que había recibido. Lo único que puso hacer al sentir la boca de su mujer acercarse a su miembro fue suspirar profundamente. Su boca lo llenaba de placer y sus manos lo acariciaban con inusitada ternura. Lo hacía estremecer y le encantaba cómo Hermione jugaba con el hasta hacerlo gemir de placer. Severus la levantó y la penetro conquistando otro gemido de parte de su mujer quien se aferró a sus hombros y a su cuello para disfrutar del ritmo que la haría desfallecer. De pronto un escalofrío que les erizó la piel y todo terminó en el más dulce de los abrazos que dio paso a las tan ansiadas palabras de amor.

Hermione se despertó segura de necesitar una ducha, una muy fría. Eso no había sido un sueño simple, era un recuerdo.

.:;SS/HG;:.

_-Robert Baranski, es un gusto hacer tratos contigo. Confiamos en tu discreción, si no lo haces… lo pagarás tú y tu familia entera_.-Dijo Darren Collingridgde al hombre que tenía amordazado. Darren era uno de los matones de Carl Deloise, el director (y dueño) del Instituto que buscaba hacer negocios con Severus. Al no encontrar respuesta, habían buscado al quien ya había ayudado anteriormente para informar o robar; Robert, el encargado de los cálculos Aritmanticos en la investigación de Snape.

Robert estaba en aprietos. Se arrepintió de haber contado a tantas personas lo bien que iba el trabajo con Snape, si no lo hubiese dicho, ahora no estaría atado mágicamente a una silla intentando decir algo que aportara a los planes de esos corruptos.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue contar lo que sabía, aunque era poco, desde hacía un tiempo que Severus no le informaba del avance general del trabajo; Darren pensó que si Snape no quería cooperar por las buenas, sería por las malas. Lo forzaría a preparar la mejor cura del mundo para luego entregarla. ¿Cómo lo haría? Fácil, todo el mundo tiene una debilidad y Severus Snape tenía dos.

.:;SS/HG;:.

A Hermione los días se le hacían eternos. Las mañanas estaban teñidas de molestias conocidas que le hacían recordar que tenía varias conversaciones pendientes con algunas personas. Bueno, con una persona y dos personitas. El resto le daba igual, aunque necesitaba contárselo a alguien más, necesitaba sentirse contenida por un momento y lo haría ese día. Severus y André pasarían a buscar a Elena (que estaba más hermosa que nunca) y pasarían el día juntos. Por su parte se dedicaría a trabajar y luego, por la tarde, se reuniría con Harry, a quien notaba un poco cabizbajo cada vez que se lo había encontrado y hoy pretendía averiguar qué era lo que le sucedía. Odiaba verlo y no tener tiempo de hablar.

.:;SS/HG;:.

_-¡Harry! Al fin podemos vernos-_ Lo saludo Hermione al entrar al café donde se reunieron. Un sitio agradable, tranquilo y muy privado. Mal que mal, ambos eran muy conocidos en el mundo mágico y esa tarde querían hablar tranquilos, sin demasiadas miradas ajenas.-_ ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Herms, sí, al fin. Estoy pues… eh, bien. ¿Y tú?-_Se veía un poco tristón.

_-Si… bien.-_Tampoco eran algo así como los mejores días de Hermione.

Era una fría tarde así que decidieron beber algo caliente para entibiar las manos.

-_Harry, verás, necesito contarte algo, ¡explotaré si no lo hago!-_Harry frunció el seño y levantó su varita.

_-¡Mufliato!-_ Hacía un rato que Potter quería hacer ese hechizo, habían muchos mirones alrededor-_Las últimas veces que me has dicho eso ha sido para contarme tremendas alegrías o catástrofes. ¿Cuál de las dos es ahora?_

_-Ese es el punto… esta vez es algo alegre…ya sabes, por una parte es… grandioso, pero… bueno una catástrofe no es, sin duda, pero es complicado Harry, y no hay libros para eso._- Hermione se veía atormentada y Harry ya se estaba inquietando con ella.

_-Dime de una vez mira que ya me has puesto nervioso-_Apuró Harry. Hermione tomó una gran bocana de aire, como si eso le pudiera infundir alguna vaga valentía. Esperaba que Harry le entendiera, lo que menos quería era que se hubiera contagiado de las opiniones de Ginny.

-_Bueno. Es que… -_Botó el aire contenido y bajó los hombros con gesto derrotado-_Estoy… embarazada Harry. Eso. Estoy embarazada._

Silencio y Potterica cara de asombro.

_-… ¡Vamos Harry di algo!_

_-Tú no querías más hijos…-_Dijo San Potter y a Hermione le pareció una estupidez por lo cual compuso una mueca de fastidio.

-_Ay no Harry, pero no es el punto, lo estoy. Y no puedo… dejar de alegrarme en cierta medida por eso._

Silencio otra vez y Potterico rostro de duda.

-_Ya hombre, suelta esa pregunta de una vez…_

_- ¿Y quien?… bueno… ¿Quién…?-_ Harry parecía más incómodo que ella a pesar de tener una clara idea de las posibilidades.

-_Severus-_Sentenció ella, con el rostro constreñido. Harry suspiró y sorprendentemente le sonrió.

- _Entonces era cierto…-_ Harry parecía hablar más para sí mismo en ese momento.

- _¿De qué hablas…?-_ Preguntó ella, asustada _"quizás que historieta le han pintado"_

-Eso de que habías estado en París con él… están intentando… ¿volver?

_-¡No!_

_-¿No estuviste con él en París?_

_-Bueno, sí, pero no. –_ Después de oír eso Harry no entendía nada.

_-No entiendo…_

_-Que sí, estuvimos juntos en París, aunque no fue premeditado, pero no…-_En este punto Harry vio que los ojos de su amiga se ensombrecían un poco-_no estamos intentándolo otra vez…_

_-Ah… ¿y él ya lo sabe?_

_-No y no tengo idea de cómo decírselo. Es que han pasado VARIAS cosas Harry… _

_-Cuéntame. Para eso nos hemos juntado, he traído mi paciencia conmigo. Pero antes, pidamos más té._

Le contó todo, desde la nota que le había enviado para pedirle que se quedara con los niños cuando ella viajaría, hasta el divorcio. Harry intentó procesar toda esa información con un alto contenido afectivo. Hermione dejó muy claro que Severus no quería verla ni hablarle más, y que de verdad, cuando ella lo intentaba simplemente no había respuesta. A Harry le preocupó ver a su amiga tan afectada.

-_No sé como decirle esto, a pesar de que sé que tiene que ser rápido porque ya es injusto que estés enterando tú antes que él._

_-Guau… óyeme. No quiero que pienses que mis opiniones de Severus están sesgadas por alguna influencia Weasley, porque no es así. Ya sabes que yo siempre pensé que Snape y tú no estarían bien separados, y más aún, siempre te dije que Ron no me parecía una buena opción para ti. Esto sólo te lo señalaba a ti porque son sólo tus cosas. Ginny y yo… no pensamos igual. ¡Pero! Él debería controlarse, no es justo que te trate así Hermione. _

_-Si Harry, pero yo… todo es culpa mía…_

_-¡No te atormentes más por favor! Odio que te pongas así. Según yo, y no soy un experto, pienso que mientras él no te quiera escuchar no le estés rogando que lo haga, vales más que eso. Mientras más se demore en razonar, más tiempo se pierde de saber esta noticia. Nunca podrá decir que no se lo quisiste decir, pero no te estés rebajando más Herms, ya para. Creo que hay dos que merecen saber, esos que te adoran._

Sus hijos. Eso la preocupaba… _"Bueno niños, ¿recuerdan parís? Bueno su padre y yo nos encontramos ahí y… ¡felicidades!"_

¿Entenderían sus hijos que el que fueron a tener un hermano o hermana no significaba que sus padres volverían?

Por otra parte sabía que Severus la odiaría por no forzarlo a escucharla, pero se iba a enfocar en sus hijos _"en los tres"_. Severus tendría que aceptar de alguna forma que un día tendría que volver a hablarle. Hermione decidió que debía volver a retomar su carácter. Ya no quería volver a llorar por algo que tuviera que ver son Severus, aunque tuviera que aguantar más que nunca.

_-¿Ahora me lo podrías contar Harry?_

_-¿Qué cosa Herms?-_ Preguntó Harry con una taza a medio camino

-_Eso que te tiene un poco cabizbajo… te conozco Harry, no me mientas.-_ Fue el turno de Harry para mostrar su gesto de derrota.

-_Estoy… preocupado. Eso._

_-"Eso" ¿y que más?_

_-… Es Ginny… en realidad no, soy yo…- _Hermione sintió un acceso de terror, lo primero que se le pasó por la mente era que se su amigo se separaría, pero luego creyó que era solo una proyección de su mente aproblemada por cosas similares.

_-Bueno… a ver, explícame eso. Puedes confiar en mi Harry._

_-Es que ya no… no lo sé Hermione, no sé lo que me pasa… pero estoy asustado porque ya no… siento… lo mismo… que antes… ¿me entiendes?- _Y claro que lo entendía. De hecho, pareció volver el tiempo atrás.

Flash Back

Sus hijos tenía años. Severus había llegado de América esa tarde y "habían disfrutado" de su compañía. Había llegado un día después de lo acordado, Hermione se había quedado con los planes hechos el día anterior pero no era la primera vez que pasaba. Lo que más la entristecía era que ya estaba acostumbrada a los desaires de su marido.

Ya sus hijos dormían y cuando se prepararon para dormir ella y Severus fue cuando Hermione lo supo: Sintió unas ganas tremendas de arrancar, la simple idea de que él pudiera querer tocarla esa noche le aterraba porque sabía que eso era lo que menos quería. Pero aquello no sucedió. Snape se veía muy cansado y apenas su cuerpo se hubo tumbado en la cama se durmió como un niño después de trasnochar. Una parte de ella se alivió y la otra se inquietó… ¿Sería que Severus tendría alguna otra mujer? … Era una duda que la atormentaba día y noche, pero más le hartaba el no comprenderse a sí misma. ¡Estaba tan cansada de esperarlo! ¡Su esposo ahora resultaba ser una visita! Él y su maldita alucinación con la libertad que nunca tuvo.

Se ocultaba en el baño a llorar de miedo. Le horrorizaba la idea de ya no sentir lo mismo por Severus, le dolía tanto el hecho de que pasara tiempo con medio mundo, menos con sus hijos y ella. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había corrido a sus brazos cuando llegaba? Ya no lo recordaba. En silencio volvía a su habitación para luego ir a acostarse a su lado pero sin siquiera rozarlo, con los ojos hinchados que le durarían hasta el otro día y otra vez, él no le preguntaría qué le sucedía.

Fin Flash Back

-_Emm… te entiendo Harry… créeme. Cada caso es tan diferente uno de otro, a mi me sucedió algo parecido "pero daría todo el oro que tengo para volver atrás y hacer las cosas diferentes…" Date tiempo para estar tranquilo y pensar mucho sobre esto, pero Harry, por favor, no hagas tonterías de las que vayas a arrepentirte ¿si?_

_-Lo sé… es que ya es insoportable Hermione… ¡Ella está todo el tiempo encima de los demás para que las cosas se hagan como ella quiere! La conoces, e imagínate cómo es conmigo… ya estoy aburrido… _

La conversación se extendió de ahí en adelante, Harry estaba peor de lo que ella pensaba y parecía tener miles de cosas que decir. Parecía haber explotado después de haber aguantado mucho.

En un momento Hermione pensó en Ginny. ¿Estaría su "amiga" pasándolo igual de mal que Harry? Quiso saberlo, pero se prometió no dar a Ginny lo que ella no había recibido. Podría quedarse con la duda, pero Harry tendría todo su apoyo.

.:;SS/HG;:.

-_¡Es porque tu abuelo es dentista! Esta especializado en hacer sufrir a las personas, por eso los hace ver ese "deporte" agobiante y sin sentido._

_-Pero la abuela también es dentista y no nos hace sufrir papá-_ Dijo su hija sonriente, defendiendo a la mujer que más la consentía.

-_Es que ella es una dentista simpática…-_ Jean Granger había acabado por caerle bien hacía varios años. Pero al "_Señor Granger_" que ni se lo nombraran.

Severus estaba con sus hijos en un parque de Hogsmeade no muy concurrido. Los tenía más que abrigados a ambos.

Elena estaba muy "contagiada" de cosas muggles (en palabras de Severus), lo que Hermione nombraba como: "Es que es una chica interaccionista". Había pedido jugar a las escondidas y Severus no podía creer el hecho de haberle dicho que sí… esperaba que no le viera nadie por ahí… Al otro día estaría trabajando casi todo el tiempo así que no escatimó esfuerzos para complacer a su hija pequeña, claro, eso arrastró al mayor a jugar también.

El acuerdo era no ir tan lejos, Severus sería quien contaría hasta treinta la primera vez, el que ganaba decidía que comerían después.

_-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11…_

Elena pegó un solo grito que detuvo el juego de una sola vez.

Severus se dedicó a buscarla por todo el sitio. Su hijo había llegado en un segundo a su lado y lo obligó a no separarse de él.

-_Se había ido a esconder tras ese árbol papá-_ Acotó André con miedo.

Severus estaba con su varita preparada. Algo andaba mal, el lugar estaba terriblemente silencioso de un momento a otro.

Snape caminó protegiendo a su hijo, tratando de mantener la calma pero sin duda se encontraba despavorido.

El ex profesor sólo quería encontrar a su hija y llevársela a casa, la cena podía ser olvidada.

Escuchó un sollozo que conocía. Tuvo que agarrar a su hijo de la chaqueta para que no saliera corriendo a buscar a su hermana, sin embargo, de igual forma apresuraron el paso.

Severus por un momento se alivió, ahí estaba su pequeña. Lloraba y estaba encogida en las raíces de un árbol. Menos de tres segundos después estaban en el jardín de su casa.

Le costó un mundo calmar a su hija, pero tenía que saber qué mierda había pasado. La niña aún lloraba así que tomó su pequeña carita entre sus manos y le hizo fijar la mirada en sus ojos; Vio sus recuerdos y el alivio desapareció. Lo podría reconocer a una milla de distancia. _"Darren". _El maldito había agarrado a su hija por el gorro de su chaqueta y la niña gritó, la hizo callar con un hechizo y entonces, en unos pocos segundos tomó la muñeca de la niña buscando la piel escondida entre los guantes y las mangas, y con la punta de su varita aplastó la muñeca, susurró unas palabras que Severus no pudo distinguir claramente y la piel de la niña sangró, apenas unas gotas, como si de una aguja se hubiera tratado. La soltó y se esfumó junto a los otros dos hombres que lo acompañaban.

¡La había contagiado con ese maldito virus que él estaba tratando de abolir y que había prometido no entregar jamás!


	20. Y cuando intentas confesar

Cap20

Lo que menos soportaba Severus era que alguien se metiera con sus hijos, y esto había sobrepasado todos sus límites. Los pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente y no supo a cuál de ellos dar mayor atención, pero percibió que sus prioridades habían cambiado: En cualquier otro caso, habría salido a buscar al culpable sin responder por sus actos, pero esta vez no lo haría. Lo único que quería era poner todo en orden y volver a trabajar como nunca por encontrar la maldita cura que se le estaba yendo de las manos. Si tenía que explotar a quienes trabajaban con él, lo haría. Sanaría a su hija y después… Se dio cuenta del extremo al que había llegado… Sanaría a su hija y después, si tenía que entregar la poción para que los dejaran en paz, no dudaría en hacerlo. Él nunca había sido especialmente altruista, y en ese momento sólo pensó en Elena. Nadie más. Ella sería el motor de su trabajo y el objetivo. Y al final, se encontraría con Darren, sólo ellos, sin corporaciones de por medio.

"_Hermione…"_ estaba casi seguro de que ella le odiaría.

.:;SS/HG;:.

_-¿Tienes un pensadero verdad?- _Había preguntado él para sorpresa de Hermione. _"¿Se acabó la indiferencia?". _Lo había visto llegar muy preocupado y quiso hablarle. Eso último fue lo que más la extrañó, mal que mal, él la había estado evitando desde hacía mucho y, merlín sabía, que después de oír lo que tenía que decirle, hubiera preferido seguir siendo invisible para él.

-_Si… ¿para qué lo quieres?-_ Hermione se arrepintió apenas preguntó. ¿Por qué siempre era tan torpe cuando de él se trataba? "_Hermione por favor, ya no eres su estudiante mujer contrólate" _ ConcienciaModeOn.

Severus hubiera hecho un comentario irónico. Error, hubiera hecho un comentario sarcástico, de esos que van con intención de dañar, pero ni se le pasó por la mente. Estaba lo suficientemente afectado y expectante.

_-Necesito mostrarte algo.-_ Dijo, muy circunspecto. Hermione lo notó un poco nervioso, y era muy probable que si había alguien que lo conocía más que el promedio, era ella. Se asustó.

-_Ven.- _Juntos fueron a la clásica habitación Granger. Repleta de libros, pergaminos, plumas, tinta, curiosos objetos mágicos y fotos. Ese lugar que antes albergaba dos escritorios y no uno, pero en fin, no era el momento de ponerse nostálgicos.

Con un pequeño movimiento de varita y sin decir una palabra, el pensadero apareció para situarse en la mesa de roble que tantos trabajos había visto nacer.

Severus sacó una frasquilla pequeña donde llevaba el recuerdo de lo visto en la memoria de su hija, vertió el contenido y asintió, dando a entender a Hermione que se interiorizara en el.

Hacía tiempo que Severus no se sentía así… culpable. Y estaba esperando por las palabras de Hermione para cuando saliera. Sabía que ella entendería qué era lo habían hecho con su hija. La misma Hermione había hecho estudios preliminares sobre las dos (y últimamente una tercera descubierta) posibles vías sintomáticas del contagio.

Muy posiblemente no fue más de un minuto de recuerdos.

Hermione todavía no miraba a Severus y él casi podía oír sus pensamientos apiñados tratando de buscar un orden coherente.

Ella notó cómo de un momento a otro todo cambiaba. Entre ellos, todas aquellas cosas que aún no estaban resultas pasaron a segundo plano. Todo podía esperar, desde las pesadeces hasta las nuevas noticias.

Se volteó a mirarlo y sólo tuvo una pregunta para él:

-_¿Porqué?-_ Le dijo, muy seria. Severus casi pudo ver esa misma expresión que ponía cuando exigía algo.

Le explicó todo y a medida que se lo decía le parecía algo tan pequeño… ¡Todo era cuestión de políticas, de dinero! Y ahora si que tenían un grave problema…

Hermione le escuchó en silencio, respirando profundamente para controlar el acceso de miedo que había comenzado a invadirla mientras veía ese recuerdo. Ahora sí que estaba angustiada, podía aguantar muchas cosas, desde las burlas, hasta las torturas mientras buscaban los Horrocux, podía con haberlo "_arruinado todo"_ en su matrimonio con Severus, ¿pero esto?... Su hija podía morir… Si no había cura… máximo la tendrían con ellos un año… con MUCHA suerte un año. Esto sí que la sobrepasaba, pero aún no podía salir de la sorpresa… Estaba enajenada, oyendo a Severus mientras contaba cómo habían acabado en este lio. Le parecía todo tan surreal en ese momento.

_-Lo siento…-_ Le oyó decir al terminar. Si las circunstancia hubieran sido otras se habría reído tanto al escucharlo decir eso… pero no había un pero momento que ese. Sus manos tocaron su propio rostro unos segundos, cómo si hubiera quitado una máscara. Elevó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los de su marido… ex marido, con la quijada en alto, cómo lista para ponerse a ordenar muchas cosas acumuladas.

-_¿Entonces?- _ le preguntó, ganándose una corta mirada de interrogación por parte de él. Había casi abierto la boca para explicar el montón de cosas que iba a hacer para conseguir la cura, pero ella se le adelantó.-_ ¿Qué trajiste?..._

_-¿… Qué traje?..._

_-Si. No me interesa dónde, o a quién tendrás que sacar, pero YO también voy a trabajar CONTIGO por esa cura. Estás loco si crees que me voy a quedar aquí, como si nada. Y espero que hayas traído todos los antecedentes que tengas para que yo los vea ahora mismo. _

El nombre de Robert se le pasó como un flash al escucha eso de "_o a quién tendrás que sacar"._ Pero su mente lo traicionó por un momento y se fue a vagar por un momento en el disfrute de oír hablar así a Hermione… Así era como la recordaba, ultra determinada, una mandona sabelotodo que defendía lo que quería por sobre cualquier cosa. Por algunos momentos como esos se había enamorado de ella. La adoraba cuando se ponía así… pero detuvo esos pensamientos como quien atrapa una mosca en el aire. El que "_Granger" _trabajara con él no podía interponerse en el proyecto de olvidarla de una vez.

Pensó en decirle que no. En serio lo pensó, pero se sentía tan responsable por lo ocurrido que prefirió no oponerse, sólo para no escucharla culparlo y exigirle un lugar en la investigación a costa de eso.

Severus estaba seguro que al menos una buena parte de ella lo culpaba a él… tarde o temprano lo diría.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Una semana después Severus decidió que estaba condenado. _"Granger"_ estaba metida de lleno en el trabajo. Robert estaba fuera y al día siguiente de haber tenido los apuntes de él, Hermione le envió un patronus con su voz. Estaba muy enojada.

"_De las 7 claves mágicas de Aritmancia, hay 3 mal calculadas. Debiste haberle enseñado de valencias a Baranski"_

Severus agradeció a todos los grandes magos. De haber llegado diez minutos antes, esa voz la habrían escuchado otros miembros del equipo, hubiera sido embarazoso y no constituía ningún aporte para su reputación de tirano. Severus pensó que lo siguiente sería… ¿un vociferador?

.:;SS/HG;:.

La tarea de decirle a Elena lo que sucedía la dejaron a Hermione, pero ambos consideraron que lo mejor sería esperar a que algún síntoma se presentara. Una semana después, aún no pasaba nada, pero sabían que en cualquier momento comenzarían los indicadores.

Después de acordarlo con Severus, Hermione procedió a realizar un hechizo sobre su hija para que no recordara lo ocurrido y se enterara de su enfermedad como tantos otros niños. Repararon en que André tampoco debía alterarse tan pronto así que corrió la misma suerte. Eso había dado una semana de relativa "calma" a Hermione para meterse de lleno en el trabajo. Aún no era tiempo de entrar a la fase experimental. Había recibido los datos que tenía Robert y comprendió los errores. El tipo no era un necio, pero se notaba que era un Aritmantico experto… y sólo eso. Por lo tanto, olvidaba otras cosas. Ninguna poción funcionaría con esas cálculos, nada. Al entrar en un sistema metabólico, sería como beber agua, las reacciones químicas se anularían entre ella. Severus lo sabría apenas ver las conclusiones, por lo tanto, estaban perdiendo tiempo.

Había temas que no habían tocado. Ni por asomo hablar de qué hacer cuando encontraran la cura "_Porque la encontraremos" _

Ella trataba de calmarse, intentaba no mostrar a Elena su preocupación. Moría de ganas de ver a Su madre o a Harry para desahogarse un poco, pero no lo intentó, sólo se dedicó a trabajar. Ha como diera lugar intentaba dormir y comer, no se olvidaba de que estaba embarazada y precisamente eso la tenía prendada en ese momento.

Si bien había decidido contar a sus hijos la noticia primero que a Severus, de pronto cambió de opinión. Iba a decírselo a él primero, tenía que atreverse y tal vez, esa misma noche era una buena opción.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Hacía tiempo que Severus no trabaja tanto.

Estaba encargándose de su parte y andaba encima de los demás, supervisando que todo, a sus ojos, fuera en orden. A Neville lo tenía histérico, cada ve estaba más exigente con él. La única que parecía ni inmutarse con sus insistencias era Eileen.

A ella se había contado lo sucedido con Elena, quizás por eso lo entendía más que los otros.

A veces trabajaban en el mismo sitio, era un silencio cómodo y acogedor. Como le pasaba con Hermione cuando ella era aprendiz, aunque trataba de no caer jamás en comparaciones, la verdad era que sentía tan cómodo como con "_Granger"_….

Todavía no tenía mente para concentrarse en otra cosa que su hija, y por ende, en su trabajo. André casi veía a su padre sólo al comer, el resto del tiempo estaba encerrado trabajando y él salía a sus talleres de historia, arte e idiomas. El niño y Eileen aún no se habían encontrado, Severus lo evitaba estratégica y sutilmente.

Hacía varios días que entre Eileen y él no sucedía nada más subido de tono que unos besos, pero... aquella bruja estaba intentando distraerlo del trabajo, y aún con mucha culpa, Severus terminó cediendo.

.:;SS/HG;:.

El pequeño reloj de bolcillo de Severus estaba en el buró a lado de la cama en la que estaba irremediablemente acompañado. El aparato que antes perteneciera a Albus mostraba sus doce manecillas. Cuando Severus lo miró, supo que eran las 8 con treinta minutos de aquella lluviosa noche. Todo estaba oscureciendo muy temprano con ese clima inesperado para esas fechas.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más se convencía de lo sorpresivo de su "relación" con Eileen… Muy seguro podría decir que ella le gustaba, claro, obviando a Hermione en quien se prohibía pensar más de medio minuto si no era sobre trabajo. _"El trabajo"…_ Hacía menos de 5 minutos que estaba descansando y ya quería ponerse en pie a laborar otra vez. Sólo lo calmó por unos minutos más la voz de Eileen.

Antes de levantarse a buscar algo para beber y así refrescarse un poco, hizo conciencia de cómo esa mujer se estaba metiendo suavemente en su vida. Descubrió que no le molestaba sino todo lo contrario.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Ambos niños notaban a sus padres cada vez más empecinados en sus trabajos y habían querido pasar un día completo juntos en casa de su madre aunque ella estaba como una presencia tenue, por ahí abajo en sus pergaminos.

Elena vio cómo estaba por llegar la noche y con ella, la hora de que su hermano se fuera. No quería, lo extrañaba mucho y pidió a su madre que por favor hablara con su papá para que André pudiera quedarse y madrugar un poco jugando con ella.

Hermione no se opuso, sólo que esta vez iría ella misma a hablar con él, no sólo para que André se quedara esa noche, sino también para "informarle" que en unos meses más… tendrían a su tercer hijo… o hija.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Hermione salió de su casa dejando a sus dos hijos dentro. La casa por poco desaparece entre tantos hechizos de protección. Esperaba no demorar demasiado, aunque sabía que eso era complicado…

Estaba muy nerviosa y cruzó el jardín con los puños apretados y los hombros rígidos. Decidió que iría caminando, haber si se calmaba un poco durante el trayecto, aunque también notó que caminaba como quien va muy rápido aun sitio muy importante.

"¿_Cómo reaccionará?..."_

Esperaba no tener que oír demasiadas palabras hirientes… Sabía que Severus podía ser muy déspota si quería y esa noche no estaba especialmente paciente principalmente porque lo extrañaba demasiado y no poder tenerlo la inquietaba a niveles extremos.

Flash Back

-_No tendremos más hijos.-_ Había dicho Hermione muy tajante.

-_… Oh… gracias por avisarme y haber considerado mi opinión…_

_-Ah… no me dirás que quieres más…_

_-No lo he pensado y ya no hace falta. Lo has decidido tú._

_-… … Bueno… bueno lo siento, pero es que creo que ya dos y tan seguido es suficiente al menos por un tiempo… ¿Tú que crees?_

_-Yo creo que eres una mandona._

_-Sev… ya dije que lo sentía, ¿ahora me respondes? ¿Tú que crees?-_ Dijo al fin, dejando a un lado su manía controladora y abrazándose a él.

-_Creo que si no quieres más, entonces no más. Si quisieras diez, tal vez intentaría razonar contigo, pero si insistieras, entonces tendríamos los diez. Aunque… es obvio que eso último lo digo sólo por quedar bien. Jamás querrías diez._

_-Había sonado lindo hasta que lo aclaraste, pero entiendo. _

Fin flash back

Hermione se sorprendió de cómo habían cambiado las cosas… y con ese pensamiento llegó al límite de la casa de Severus.

Reparó en que no le había avisado de su visita… visita, que frio era todo ahora.

Esperaba que estuviera ahí y no muy ocupado.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Severus estaba a medio vestir, es decir, pantalón y camisa puesta pero desabrochada mientras sacaba algo de comida. Había preferido comenzar a vestirse porque era probable que su hijo llegara pronto y si se iba a encontrar con Eileen ahí, mejor sería que estuvieran ambos bien vestidos. Esperaba que ella hubiera entendido el mensaje, como varias otras veces… aunque no le molestaría seguir así un rato más… sólo un poco. A veces, por su mente cruzaba la pregunta de cómo reaccionaría el chiquillo si sabía que su padre ya estaba con otra persona…

.:;SS/HG;:.

Suspiró y golpeó cuatro veces la gruesa lámina de madera. Esperaba que estuviera ahí, poder hablar tranquilos y sacarse un peso de encima. Todo eso en un mundo ideal…

Era imposible oír desde fuera si es que alguien se acercaba a abrir la puerta, los hechizos que impedían el cruce de sonidos desde dentro eran clásicos en Severus.

.:;SS/HG;:.

La vio desde la ventana, esas ventanas que estaban más que hechizadas para que sólo se vea desde dentro. Muy Snape.

Si es que algo de niño quedaba dentro de él, en ese momento se manifestó porque muy rápidamente ya estaba en la puerta como un infante que advierte emocionado como se acerca alguien que ha estado esperando. Lo notó y se calmó. ¿Qué había sido ese comportamiento?...

.:;SS/HG;:.

-_Hola-_dijo nerviosa. Ni siquiera intentó una sonrisa porque sería un rotundo fracaso-_ ¿Puedo pasar?_

_-"¿puede pasar?... buena pregunta…". Adelante.-_ Dijo él, ¡terminando de abrocharse la camisa! Sabía que tenía que haberse vestido más rápido… Luego de ese banal pensamiento vino el sobre salto. ¿Sería que algo le había sucedido a su hijita?- ¿_Pasa algo malo? "te ves… nerviosa"_

_-Si lo dices por Elena, no. Hasta ahora está bien. Pero… necesito hablar contigo, es imp…_

_-¿Severus?-_ Ay mierda… Eileen. Severus oyó su voz llamándolo desde ¿cerca?

Hermione escuchó como una mujer lo llamaba. Le hubiera gustado fijarse en la expresión de él, pero no; Se concentró en fijarse en ella, que venía asomándose casualmente desde la escalera… con sólo una camisa puesta que evidentemente de ella no era… "_Eileen Lecrerc…"_

El cumulo de emociones de las que Hermione fue objeto la inundaron en forma casi salvaje. Si, sintió dolor, sabía que tendría que encontrarse con ese sentimiento más tarde, pero ahí, justo cerca de la puerta, mirando como Eileen buscaba a Severus, sólo pudo concentrarse en la rabia que le subió por el esófago hasta la garganta; Estaba lista para preguntarle a gritos qué mierda hacía casi desnuda buscando a su marido… ex marido… lo que fuera, ¡a Severus! En dos segundo se le ocurrieron al menos cinco formas de sacarla de ahí, cada una más violenta que la anterior. Así que ésta era la… ¡ni siquiera podía elegir el mejor insulto! ¡Todos se ajustaban! Pero ella era la que ahora se encamaba con Sev. ¡Si! ¡Sev! ¿Ella, Hermione Granger, lo había sacado de la puta mazmorra para esto? ¿Para que ahora se metiera con cualquiera? En ese instante una vocecilla en su cabeza comenzó a decirle que tal vez no era "cualquiera", sabía que trabajaban juntos y bla, bla bla. Apagó la puta vocecilla, no era el momento.

-_¿Sí?...-_ Preguntó Severus a Eileen, quien recién acababa de enterarse de la presencia de Hermione a quien con la voz de Severus le llegó la lucidez.

-_Nada… bueno… luego te…_

_-Ya me voy- _Dijo Hermione, muy apresurada de repente. Severus recién ahí se dio cuenta de lo incómoda que parecía…

-_No, no. ¿Qué querías decirme?..._

_-Luego hablamos.-_Dijo más para sí misma mientras volvía a encaminarse a la salida, pero antes… ¡Necesitaba hacerlo! De alguna sutil forma, necesitaba mostrar su enojo…-_Pareces MUY ocupado-_Le había espetado mirándolo profundamente.

Antes de salir por fin, volvió a mirar hacía las escaleras, no lo pudo evitar, pero no la vio. De seguro se había ido a esperarlo a su habitación… la muy… perra.

-_No Granger-_Respondió él, tomándola por el codo antes de poder salir-_Ya me desocupé. Dime lo que viniste a decir, anda._

_¿"Ya me desocupe"? _El muy imbécil parecía disfrutar verla así de enojada. No le daría en el gusto. Hablaría como si nada.

_-Pues espero que lo hayas pasado bien_

_-No lo dudes-_Se apresuró a decir él.

_-¡Bien! Nada. Nada del otro mundo. Elena quiere quedarse con André esta noche. Supongo que no te vas oponer. "Con semejante compañía ¿verdad? Maldito murciélago…"_

_-No, no lo haré. Si Elena lo extraña, entonces bien. Mañana paso por él, a medio día._

_-Bien. Mañana. Que pases… buena noche._

_-Lo haré._

_-Adiós._

De verdad Hermione había ido sólo a eso… juraría haberla visto nerviosa al principio y al inal había acabado hablándole de una trivialidad…

Subió a ver a Eileen.

-_Te juro que no fue mi intención.-_ Fue lo primero que le oyó decir al entrar en la habitación. Parecía muy complicada…

-_Olvídalo-_ Le dijo con una sonrisa leve-_Sólo era Granger… ya sabes, pasado._

Severus no pudo evitarlo, por un momento, ver a Hermione así de descolocada fue un regalo del cielo. Al principio se incomodó, pero luego recordó el porqué de su separación y se dedicó a disfrutar su rostro desencajado.

_-Eso dices tú, pero ella no se veía muy contenta._

_.:;SS/HG;:._

__Me he divertido escribiendo el final de este cap. :) Saludos y gracias tod s por sus comentarios! me animan :)

Chofis: Hola otra vez! te extrañé en el capi pasado! Ojalá te guste este :D Por ahora no hay novedades respecto ami fic y las "nuevas normas" En caso de cualquier cosa, avisaré. Un abrazo.


	21. Primeras complicaciones

**¡ME HE QUEDADO SIN INTERNET!**

Es trágico, pero sigo escribiendo :) Intentaré no demorar tanto

Cap21

De haber sido otro momento en la vida de Hermione, se hubiera aparecido en otro sitio, en algún lugar donde pudiera distraerse pero no podía hacerlo. Debía volver a su casa, con sus hijos y con la rabia molestándole en las manos. Se fue tal como había llegado, caminando para calmarse, ganar un poco de tiempo y aire, pero no estaba resultando. Estaba rotundamente frustrada, con el disgusto reprimido más grande de su vida. ¿Severus no debía estar preocupado de su hija?, ¡trabajando! ¡Pero no! ¡Él estaba por ahí retozando con esa mujer que se acababa de transformar en un estorbo! Mientras más lo pensaba, más se enfurecía.

Tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de entrar otra vez a su casa, al fin y al cabo, todo le recordaba a Severus y lo que recién había visto. En tan sólo diez minutos había llegado a pensar que Severus quizás había "conocido" a esa tipa antes de separarse de ella, pero no quiso seguir por esa línea o acabaría enferma. Rotundamente enferma.

Todo lo que hizo durante las horas siguiente lo hizo en compañía de Severus en su cabeza, Severus y Eileen… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían juntos? Si es que estaban juntos… Una parte de ella estaba rogando porque fuera algo pasajero y casual, pero podía no serlo también. Una idea aterrante. ¿Y si al final se quedara siempre con ella?… ¿Convivirían? Bueno… ya estaban divorciados así que si quería podía hasta casarse con ella… tener más hijos… con ella… De sólo pensarlo le vino un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Aparte de todo, tenía que hablar con sus hijos, porque definitivamente ellos se enterarían antes que Severus.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Dar un paso y retroceder dos. Esa era la consigna que Severus sentía como la adecuada para definir el estado de su relación con Hermione. Al principio no se podían ver, luego lo lograron muy superficialmente pero ante cualquier pelea las cosas se ponían peores que en un principio y durante las últimas semanas todo se había desbocado. Si lo pensaba, parecía que todo hubiera sucedido hacía mucho tiempo. Pero en fin… no seguiría pensando en ella de esa forma. Se permitió un repaso pragmático sobre las áreas de su vida y no se sintió del todo disconforme. En términos generales, cualquiera podría decir que era un tipo rico, su trabajo había dado buenos frutos, pero si había algo que le cargaba era la vanidad así que no andaba por ahí comprando mansiones. Su vida social había sufrido un alza exponencial desde que la guerra había terminado, no era su parte favorita pero sí podía decir que tenía unos poco buenos amigos, los suficientes. En el aspecto familiar podía decir que la relación con sus hijos era muy buena, pero debía ayudar a su hija pronto y mantener las buenas relaciones con Hermione por el bien de ambos niños. En el trabajo debía avanzar, en eso siempre se podía hacer más. Y en lo estrictamente sentimental… Eileen había sido una sorpresa inesperada en su vida… si, si, Hermione estaba por ahí en algún lugar, pero no podía dedicársele más tiempo, era algo que había que obviar, ella sencillamente no era para él, ella no lo quería aunque dijera lo contrario y estaba casi decidido a apostar por Eileen.

¿Por qué no podía _ÉL_ ahora rehacer su vida? Se sentía con pleno derecho a intentarlo.

Por esa noche se dedicó a trabajar y Eileen hizo lo mismo a su lado en relativa calma, esa misma tranquilidad que no existiría si hubiera sabido qué estaba Hermione por contarle a sus hijos.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Palomitas de maíz. Muchas palomitas de maíz podía ser un buen resumen del tipo de noche que Hermione estaba pasando con sus niños. Todos en pijama en la sala, con mil frazadas y almohadas en el suelo. Un tierno desastre.

_Sabía_ que los niños conseguían su regulación emocional después de haberla aprendido de su madre. _Sabía_ que los niños podían "leer" en los gestos del otro e identificar las emociones que iban a determinar si ellos debían enojarse o alegrarse frente cualquier situación. Era un hecho en la psicología del desarrollo y con ese pensamiento se decidió a hablar con sus hijos y contarles que estaban por tener un hermanito… o hermanita. Era cierto, las cosas habían estado descontroladas hacía unas semanas pero Hermione estaba aferrándose a todo el resto del tiempo en que ella y sus hijos se entendían mutuamente a la perfección y esperaba que comprendieran. _Sabía_ que los niños comprendían muchísimos más de lo que los adultos creían.

Los trajo hacía ella y sacó toda su aparente seguridad y alegría para hacerlo de una vez.

_-Les tengo que contar algo, pero es un secreto, se los voy a contar a ustedes antes de a nadie, pero no deben contarlo. ¿Podrán hacerlo? Será un secreto de estado._

_-No le contaremos a nadie-_ Había dicho su hijo solemnemente, muy Snape.

_-A nadie, nadie. Dinos porfis-_ Elena se veía muy interesada

-¿_Seguros?... Está bien…_

Por un segundo temió, pero decidió continuar, al final se tendrían que enterar igual.

-¡_Bueeno! Ya que insisten: Estamos embarazados, nosotros cuatro. Su papá y yo vamos a tener otro bebé._-Quiso agregar eso último inmediatamente para que no existiera un segundo de colisión en la mente de los dos peques.

Los dos niños pusieron sus respectivas miradas de asombro, y tal cual como lo predijo Hermione, al verla a ella alegre, se alegraron también. Aunque, su madre debía aclara aquel _otro punto._

- _Pero escuchen bien, eso no quiere decir que su papá y yo vayamos a estar juntos otra vez… -_Agregó, muy cuidadosamente seria.

Su hijo mayor cambió su rostro de contenida alegría a uno impasible. Hermione se preguntó qué estaría pensando.

Elena se veía un poquito contrariada, como si de repente algo no encajara en todo lo que estaba contándole su madre.

_-Pero mamá… ¿entonces ustedes a veces están juntos y nosotros no sabemos nada?-_ Tenía la misma carita que ponía cuando armaba un complejo rompecabezas y estaba un poco disgustada, como cuando alguien le ocultaba algo. Su hermano, callado a su lado, pensó que _"la enana"_ sabía algo de la fabricación de niños después de todo.

-_Severus y yo estuvimos hablando sobre nuestra relación hace un tiempo, pero ambos seguimos pensando que lo mejor es estar separados.-_ Hermione sabía que decir que Severus y ella habían "_hablado sobre su relación_" rayaba en la mentira, pero de alguna forma había que explicar eso a los niños, evitando que sintieran alguna tensión entre los padres… ¿en qué momento se había metido en un tema tan complicado? En París, claramente.

-_¿Es totalmente seguro?-_ Preguntó su hijo. Al menos expresaba algún tipo de curiosidad, lo prefería así a cuando se quedaba callado y con gesto circunspecto.

-_… Creo que si… Bueno, ya saben que estamos divorciados y si decidimos seguir adelante con eso… es porque los dos creemos que no hay vuelta que darle al asunto.-_ Mentir. Eso era lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Lo que más deseaba era que su relación con Severus no terminara nunca! Pero claro, no podía decirles eso, no podía ilusionarlos así, ya bastante les había costado acostumbrarse a la separación como para eso… ya se sentía lo bastante acomplejada por la forma en que enfrentarían el embarazo.

André puso ese gestito de sospecha tan característico en él.

-_¿Y mi papá ya lo sabe?_

_-No. Y no quiero que se lo cuenten porque la que se lo va a contar soy yo. Quise que ustedes fueran los primeros en saber. ¿Podrán guardar la sorpresa?_

Elena creyó que era algo muy difícil, se había puesto muy contenta rápidamente y quería compartir la noticia. André pidió a su madre que no demorara tanto en contarle. Luego de eso llegaron las risas y los planes. André quería que fuera una niña, para "seguir siendo el único chico en casa", Elena lo apoyaba aunque sus razones eran totalmente diferentes, ella quería una muñeca de verdad que se hiciera cargo de hacer esas tareas que le encargaba su madre y que no le gustaba hacer, (Hermione tuvo que detener esas últimas intenciones rápidamente). Terminaron por hacer una lista de nombres para niños y niñas, cada nombre más estrambótico que el anterior, si ellos seguían con esas ideas definitivamente no participarían en la elección de los nombres.

Sucedió lo que Hermione más quería, sus hijos se alegraron, dudaron un poco sobre la relación de sus padres, pero era lógico. Tenían un acuerdo de silencio que Hermione quería acabar pronto. Debía hablar con Severus rápidamente porque no quería que los niños aprendieran de ella a esconderle cosas a su padre.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Dos días luego de que sus hijos se enteraran del embarazo, Hermione debía reunirse con Severus por asuntos de trabajo. Seguía vigilando la salud de su hija, pero aún no pasaba nada e intentaba que todo siguiera normal para la niña, pero ambos padres acumulaban tensión por cada día que pasaba y noche que llegaba.

"Reunirse con Severus" no era la mejor definición. Estaría él y todo el resto del equipo, cerrarían la primera fase y confirmarían los lugares de trabajo experimental. Claro… estaría Eileen también.

Todavía podía sentir el nudo en la garganta que se había formado cuando la había visto en casa de Severus, la misma angustiosa sensación que la persiguió toda esa noche y que acabó por derrumbarla… una vez más. Necesitaba imperiosamente aceptar que _él_ tenía ya otra vida, con otras personas en ella, otras mujeres… Debía poder aceptarlo al menos, porque la tarea de olvidarlo ya no había funcionado en ninguno de los días de separación. Severus siempre ahí, latente, cuando se levantaba por las mañanas y no había ninguna conversación interesante y ni una sola caricia. Ya no tenía que escribirle entre paciente y paciente, no tenía que esperarlo. Severus estuvo siempre ahí, incluso cuando Ronald estaba a su lado.

Y ahora, para rematar la estupenda situación, debía estar un buen rato en el mismo salón con esa tipa con la ahora Severus pasaba sus "buenas noches". La muy descarada tendría el valor de ir ahí y hacerse la simpática con todo el mundo. Ya sabía que todos la adoraban, era casi una moda. Hermione pasó de admirarla a detestarla profundamente, el reflejo de eso, era que milagrosamente ya no la encontraba tan brillante, la creía remplazable… y cada vez que se encontraba pensando así chocaba contra su propio egoísmo… ¡pero era tan difícil aceptarlo de una vez! ¡Era SEVERUS! ¿Alguien podría entenderla alguna vez? ¡Era quien había sido su marido! ¡Estuvo AÑOS con él!... por dios, estuvo años SÓLO con él… sólo con él… pensando sólo en él, queriéndolo y deseándolo sólo a él. Lo consideraba obvio, tenía que odiar a Eileen por principio, incluso aunque se presentara jodidamente perfecta y amable como siempre, debía encontrar cada falla habida y por haber, aunque sabía también que debía guardarse cada comentario ponzoñoso. Debía mostrarse completamente digna, entera y despreocupada aunque se le estuvieran revolviendo las entrañas. Una labor titánica, pero no permitiría que Severus la viera doblada por celos. Intentaría ser sutil, pero la tácita competencia estaba desatada. En ningún caso era su foco principal, si esa mujer era un aporte para el trabajo (y por ende, la cura de su hija) entonces todo bien, aunque eso no impediría que, fuera de lo profesional, la detestara.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Como siempre, Severus consiguió las mejores prestaciones de servicio para la etapa experimental. El equipo se debía reunir en una sala destinada sólo a sus reuniones. Cada integrante tendría laboratorios personales y estarían los generales. ¡Ah! Y el jodido herbolario tenía cuatro invernaderos a su disposición.

Con los niños en sus talleres de idiomas y arte, Severus y Hermione estaban ansiosos, sentados en la mesa ovalada junto al resto del equipo. Todos estaban muy conformes aunque un poco preocupados por hacer avances rápidos.

Frente a Hermione estaba Eileen (Encima tenía el nombre de su jamás conocida suegra). Se habían saludado muy formalmente, aunque Eileen se vio mucho más simpática y amable.

Herms constató cada una de sus sospechas. Todos parecían admirar a la mujer tremendamente. No sabía qué edad tendría, pero se veía como tuviera unos tres o cuatro años más que Hermione, más que eso no. Era muy seria al hablar, parecía brillante en verdad, era guapa y guardaba respetuoso silencio para con la oportunidades de los otros. Por lo tanto, Herms salió del salón con la sensación de que Eileen se transformaría en la persona objeto de sus sentimientos ponzoñosos porque ¡era jodidamente perfecta! Habría preferido que tuvieran diferencias graves o algo por el estilo, ¡pero era obvio que si no se estuviera acostando con Severus, Hermione la admiraría también! Y ese era el peor insulto.

El único que no parecía especialmente deslumbrado era Severus, quien la trataba de igual a igual… aparentemente. O eso pensó hasta que la reunión terminó. Cuando todos se levantaron, ellos dos se secretearon y salieron cada uno por su lado. Hermione hubiera saltado sobre la susodicha para que quitase sus manos de los hombros de SU MARIDO… ex marido, da igual, y que dejara de hablarle al oído. Si, aunque fueron menos de ocho segundos, no importa.

.:;SS/HG;:.

En las inmediaciones del mismo lugar en donde trabajarían, Severus se acomodaba en la que sería, por un tiempo, su oficina. No esperaba ser interrumpido, pero…

_-Severus-_ No golpeó para entrar, ni pidió permiso. La hubiera increpado, pero Hermione se veía pálida y asustada.

-¿_Qué sucede?-_ Lo pudo sentir en la piel, antes de que ella lo mencionara y por eso se puso de pie instantáneamente.

-_Es Elena, la están llevando al hospital, ¡vámonos ahora mismo!_

_.:;SS/HG;:._

_Chofis: Estoy viva! intentaré no demorar, gracias x tus comentarios! son como mi conciencia xD Un abrazo_

_Alexza Snape: Ya voy, ya voy! :D_


	22. Cambio de casa

Elena estaba en su taller de pintura, lo adoraba. Era un grupo de doce niños que ya llevaban dos años practicando, dentro estaban varios amigos y amigas. Estaba frente a su lienzo blanco, mirando los colores disponibles y pensando en qué gracia saldría de su cabeza hasta el pincel cuando se comenzó a sentir mal… No le avisó a la señorita Ainsworth porque no podía identificar qué le dolía, pero de pronto se sintió como si no hubiera comido en una semana o si estuviera sin dormir por muchos días, su corazón latía profunda y lentamente, lo sabía porque lo sentía en sus sienes. Tuvo sueño y se le quitaron de pronto las ganas de pintar, su pincel favorito (tamaño 3) cayó de su manita y cuando quiso recogerlo terminó ella en el sueño, sin poder levantarse. Respirar le resultaba tan cansador como subir los cerros del parque Spitz con su abuelo así que prefirió quedarse sentada en el suelo. Alcanzó a ver a la Srta. Ainsworth acercársele preocupada, pero el sueño la venció en un segundo, sin dolor. Todo se volvió negro en un segundo.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Hermione y Severus estaban en el pasillo de pediatría de San Mungo. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y mirando a sitios diferentes. Había hablado con Jane Ainsworth, quien les contó cómo se habían precipitado los hechos que hicieron que su hija ahora estuviera internada.

En media hora André saldría de su clase de francés y se tendría que enterar del estado de la niña.

Sus padres aún no habían podido verla. Sólo sabían que le estaban haciendo los varios exámenes que con suma urgencia se debían realizar. En unos minutos más podrían estar con ella. La habían estabilizado y era importantísimo que se mantuviera despierta. Los médimagos estaban intentando calmarla porque la niña se había desesperado apenas despertó, lo que no era para menos. Se había dormido mirando los colores de las paredes de su salón y de pronto se despertó con el horrendo beige del techo del hospital, rodeada de cuatro personas desconocidas, una aguja encantada estaba por metérsele en el brazo, entre otras cosas. ¿Dónde estaban sus papás?

El hospital estaba abarrotado. Hacía muchos años fue la fiebre de dragón, luego vino la primera guerra, después la infección intrahospitalaria que produjo asma a cada hechicera y mago de san mungo, unas 1400 personas que luego contagiaron a sus familias. Años después, fue la segunda guerra con todos sus daños colaterales y ahora, este virus que sólo afectaba a niños y que podía producir dos cosas: Un deterioro grave a nivel sanguíneo (las plaquetas se iban al carajo) o actuaba a nivel neuronal, produciendo retardo mental, hiperactividad, baja atención y memoria. Podía darse cualquiera de las dos posibilidades. Los niños que sufrían la enfermedad en su sistema inmune, morían durante el primer año. Los que presentaban la "segunda opción" tenían una esperanza de vida media, pero todos los síntomas eran degenerativos…

El ala norte del hospital estaba llena de niños. El lugar estaba más que ampliado mágicamente. Los adultos no podían ser atendidos por otras enfermedades, sólo las urgencias. Cada pacientito estaba aislado de los otros, un panorama muy triste.

Severus pensaba que quien fuera quien dirigiera los hilos de la vida se había ensañado con él. Estaba recordando los casos que había leído y no podía eludir seguir siendo inundado del terror más grande de su vida. Durante la guerra su mayor miedo era que sus esfuerzos hubieran sido en vano y Voldemort consiguiera el poder absoluto, no poder vengar a Lily… Creía que eso era lo que más le podía atemorizar. Pasaron los años y mientras estuvo con casado con Hermione su mayor miedo fue que su familia se rompiera… algo así había sucedido, pero ahora, esto, lo superaba todo…

Hermione estaba huyendo de la línea de pensamiento de Severus… Estaban uno a lado de otro. Hermione sentada, Severus de pie. Sin hablar, preocupados y un poco derrotados.

El medimago a cargo era Elphias Bertalanffy, cuando Hermione oyó su nombre y lo vio caminar a la sala apresurado, se levantó en un segundo. Se conocían, es más, habían sido compañeros y se tenían la más honesta simpatía.

Cuando Elphias leyó los pergaminos que le enviaron con el nombre de su nueva paciente asignada, le entró la duda. Snape... Elena Snape ¿sería la hija de _ese _ Snape? ¿El pocionista? ¿El ex director? ¿El espía? … Ojalá que no, porque si era la hija de _ese_ Snape, significaba que Hermione tendría un problema grave. Una mala ocasión para volver a ver a una compañera.

-_Reconozco que esperaba no encontrarme contigo aquí Hermione…-_ Le dijo a modo de saludo. Vio más allá a Severus y le tendió la mano, se saludaron cordialmente porque se habían conocido hacía muchos años. A Severus le caía bien, aunque en un principio lo miró como un hijo de papá, muy arreglado, probablemente mujeriego porque Hermione había comentado que lo encontraba _"ilegalmente guapo"._ Luego se enteró de que Elphias era sumamente homosexual... _"Y tan varonil que se veía…"_ _"Y eso no tiene nada que ver Severus"_ Había dicho Hermione en ese momento.

-_Es una pésima ocasión… Por favor, dime que serás tú el que atienda a mi hija…-_ Parecía una súplica que conmovió a su ex compañero.

-_Sí, yo lo haré Herms. Escucha, voy a verla ahora mismo y luego te cuento, pero quédate tranquila, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, lo sabes.- _Le contestó él, con una pequeña sonrisa, de verdad quería que su amiga se tranquilizara. La ayudaría en todo lo que se pudiera.

-_Me pides lo más difícil. Tienes que ser honesto conmigo…_

_-Lo haré, ya voy._

Luego de ese pequeño dialogo, Severus y Hermione volvieron al silencio, que sólo fue roto por ella para solucionar su segunda preocupación.

-_André sale a la 1… eso es en muy poco tiempo…-_ Severus salió de su estado ensimismado y asintió-_Quiero pedirle a Harry que lo vaya a buscar…_

Severus volvió a asentir y Hermione hacia una esquina y envió su patronus a Harry… su amigo y ella sólo lo usaban para cosas urgentes y este era uno de esos casos. De seguro Harry se quedaría muy preocupado. Severus no quiso mirar hacía donde ella invocaba el patronus. El hecho de ver si había existido algún cambio no lo iba a animar para nada.

En muy pocos minutos Harry Potter ya estaba oyendo lo sucedido y después de abatirse se fue en busca de André, se quedaría con él durante el día y tendría la dura tarea de mantenerlo tranquilo frente a la duda de qué es lo que sucedía con su hermana (ese niño podía ser muy tozudo).

.:;SS/HG;:.

Cuando estás preparado para que las cosas vayan mal, se ponen peor de lo que creías.

Tal vez era la primera conversación que ambos tenían luego de unas buenas semanas. Se podía decir que era el primer diálogo que compartían. Duró quince minutos, en los cuales sus apreciaciones estaban sumamente de acuerdo. Una inusual maravilla… claro… era porque hablaban de la mierda en la cual se había transformado el hospital. Si hasta el doctor les recomendó trasladar a su hija… que cosas.

-_Los que pueden hacerlo, se llevan a sus hijos a Portugal, allá la epidemia recién comienza… los que tienen más galeones pagan por cuidados particulares… Y ya saber que soy defensor de la salud pública, pero esto no da más, mejor te la llevas de aquí Hermione…- _Le había comentado honestamente el doctor Bertalanffy. Y apenas se lo comentó a Severus él quiso llevársela de ahí.

Hermione no pudo dedicarse a hacer conciencia de todo lo que pasó en dos días.

En primer lugar estaba su hija enferma, al final su diagnóstico se inclinó por la primera opción. Todo muy jodido.

Luego estaba el intento por aplacar el susto de su hijo.

Después vino el traslado desde el hospital a alguna de las casas de sus padres… Exactamente eso era lo que la había mantenido terriblemente ajetreada y ofuscada. Habían tenido una "pequeña" discusión… Y al final la niña se iría donde Severus. Hermione no se había ni enterado y ya había una tremenda habitación acondicionada para efectos médicos, ¡No le pidieron ni la opinión!, había que pelear un poquito al menos.

Y ahora… ahora estaba ella.

Su reloj marcaba las 3:30 de la madrugada y estaba saliendo de la habitación de su hija. Severus estaba por ahí, en algún lugar de la casa, su hijo dormía y ahora era su turno… al final acabó ella misma ahí, en casa de Severus… en unas horas todo se había alterado y estaba instalada ahí.

"_Para estar más tranquilos" _dijeron los dos… "_Parte del trabajo será más expedito" _Agregaron después, y tenían razón, pero ninguno de los dos sabía cómo se iban a soportar así, bajo el mismo techo otra vez.

Si había algo que Hermione odiaba, era el insomnio, y como eran malos tiempos, el insomnio tenía que aparecer.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Severus había llegado hacía quince minutos a su casa, inmediatamente bajó a su laboratorio y sacó la caja con Ashwinder que traía. Esas jodidas serpientes, (y conste que era extraño que él pensara algo así) ¡Nacían después de tener fuego mágico descontrolado por más de una hora! Habían dejado todo patas arriba en el sitio que destinaron para los experimentos. Cuando terminó esa primera etapa venía esperar una hora más a que durante ese rato se pusieran los huevos y luego, la serpiente se convertiría en ceniza. Pero eso quiso hacerlo en su casa, por si algo andaba mal con su hija. La tenía en su habitación con personal de turno durante todo el día… Debía sanarla antes de quedar pobre.

¿Y para qué los huevos? Porque puestos en una poción complicada (que él haría) era espectacular para bajar las fiebres más complicadas, que de seguro le volverían a dar a Elena…

Luego de eso tenía que leer los avances de sus compañeros. En fin, muchas tareas y eso era bueno, no tenía una pizca de sueño.

Fue un día ajetreado que en un giro impensado y extraño había hecho que HERMIONE estuviera ahí arriba, INSTALADÍSIMA. Eso le pasaba por no andar con ganas de discutir… mucho.

En lo que él llamaba un _"momento de estupidez"_ le había "ofrecido" una habitación… más bien ella no le dejó opción, su hija estaría en casa de él si o si.

"_¡O se queda en mi casa o yo me voy a vivir a tu jardín si es necesario, pero no estaré lejos un segundo!". _(Léase con mucho volumen de voz)

Había estado apunto de montar una casucha en el jardín, pero hubiera sido ofensivo y sus hijos no se lo hubieran perdonado jamás… ni él mismo en realidad, pero su lado rencoroso había querido hacer su aporte. Tuve que callarse esa idea.

"_Te pondría ahí, pero arruinarías mi asfódeo y ni hablar del acónito" _ No pudo evitar decirlo, tenía que camuflar la amabilidad que representaba el recibirla en su casa.

Su consciencia estaba dividida… algo cortaban sus manos y una parte de su cerebro estaba atenta en el dilema de dónde comprar un fénix irlandés a esa hora. Pero por otra parte, era terriblemente consciente de que Hermione estaba por ahí, arriba, dormida tal vez… O con Elena… O despierta y trabajando… O escribiendo a alguien… A Weasley tal vez… O cualquier otro… O… ¿qué más daba?

Ahora más que nunca debía trabajar en su tarea de olvidarla… De alguna forma…

.:;SS/HG;:.

5:25am y ninguno de los dos dormía. Cada uno con pergaminos en mano y mucha hambre.

Severus no quería más guerra, decir que estaba "cansado" sería un buen calificativo. Comería algo ligero e intentaría dormir.

Y claro, si Severus quiere comer tranquilo…

-_Estas despierta-"Qué observador. Imbécil"-_ Le dijo aletargado cuando la vio apoyada en una encimera con un sándwich en una mano y pergaminos en la otra.

-_… No soy la única._

_-Andamos observadores hoy…-_ Dijo él mientras se sentaba. Dejó los pergaminos en la mesa y puso su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos. Esperaría a que ella se fuera y comería algo.

Hermione lo miró dos segundos y volvió a su sándwich y a su lectura. Por un rato se distrajo y lo miró. Quiso sacarlo de ahí, acostar y unas cosas más… pero no.

Cuando Severus despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba afirmado en la mesa de la cocina. Hermione había apagado las luces y había un misterioso sándwich en un plato estaba completito y se veía delicioso… ¿Y si estaba envenenado?... Que importaba, a comer y a dormir.

.:;SS/HG;:.

"_Jodida fiebre"_

Durmieron una hora y media tal vez y otra vez arriba. Elena hacía fiebre otra vez.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Casi diez personas se reunirían esa mañana. Cada uno con tareas diferentes en la investigación.

La gente estaba llegando, y Hermione estaba en un pasillo hablando con Neville y Stephan. Herbolario y Metodólogo respectivamente estaban frente a ella y Severus estaba detrás… hablando con Eileen y fue la súbita llegada de la segunda, el detonante para que toda su atención se fuera hacia ellos. Disimuladamente, claro.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Severus caminaba por el pasillo hacía la sala de reuniones cuando Eileen le tocó un hombro y él quiso detenerse.

-¿_Cómo estás?-_ Le preguntó genuinamente, no hablan desde lo de su hija y… Bueno, era poco tiempo, pero solían hablar más y no se habían visto.

-_Bien, más descansada que tú parece.-_ ¿Tan evidente era?

-_Eso no es muy difícil. _

_-Tu hija, ¿mejor?_

Severus hizo un gesto como diciendo "más o menos"

-_Mm, mantente cuerdo, lo lograremos, todos._

_-Espero que pronto… _

.:;SS/HG;:.

Stephan, Neville y Hermione caminaron unos pocos pasos para entrar a la sala. La última en entrar no pudo controlar su curiosidad, el morbo ganó y miró hacía atrás.

.:;SS/HG;:.

_-Espero lo mismo Severus, pero vamos, mantengamos la confianza_

_-Si, no queda más… Gracias por preocuparte…-_ Ahora que la veía se fijaba que en realidad la extrañaba… Con ella todo era tan tranquilo.

-_Bah, no digas idioteces, vamos.-_ ¿Cómo no se preocuparía por él? No había que ser adivino para saber que tener un hijo enfermo era cosa de valientes.

-_Y tú no seas descortés- _Detuvo la fuga de Eileen sobre la marcha.-_ Gracias-_ Le dijo otra vez y le dio un pequeño beso.- _Vamos, nos esperan._

.:;SS/HG;:.

Eileen casi había visto a Hermione, pero Hermione tenía entrenamiento de guerra para ocultarse.

Y… confirmado. ¡Eileen le cargaba y sería así hasta la eternidad!


	23. Un poco de cotidianidad

Cap23

_-¡¿Qué te has instalado en su casa?... en… ¿en casa de Severus?!...-_ Los famosos ojos verdes de Harry Potter estaban abiertos como platos mientras una sostenía una taza de té a medio camino de su boca.

-_Seep - _Hermione suspiró – _Todo fue muy rápido, Severus instaló a Elena en su casa y yo no me iba a ir a dormir tranquila lejos de mis hijos en un momento así Harry…_

Harry pareció meditar un momento

-_Entiendo eso. De verdad lo entiendo, pero… ¿cómo lo harán?...No podemos decir que ustedes se llevan muy bien Hermione._

_-La verdad… no tengo idea.-_Contuvo la respiración y decidió agregar una frase para que Harry la agarrar al vuelo, como si de una snitch se tratara-_ Menos ahora con todo esto…- _Dijo Hermione al fin. Necesitaba desahogarse.

-_¿Te refieres a tu embarazo verdad?..._

_-A todo Harry, a Elena enferma, a mi embarazo y… Bueno, Severus parece haber encontrado una excelsa compañía. –_ Hermione terminó de decir aquello con ambas cejas alzadas. Esperaba que Harry considerara totalmente fuera de lugar los nuevos intereses sentimentales de Severus…

-_Así que al final sucedió._-Dijo Harry con sus manos abiertas. A Harry le parecía algo tan natural.- _No dirás que no te lo esperabas Herms…_

_-…No es eso - "¡Claro que no me lo esperaba Harry!" - Es solo que no creí que todo sucediera de una sola vez… ya sabes, todo tan… junto. Eso. Eso es todo._

_-No. Lo que no esperabas era que él apareciera con otra persona después de lo que pasó entre ustedes en París. ¿Es eso verdad?- _Harry dijo aquello con mucha seguridad. Hermione no pudo contestar rápidamente.

-_Es que… no lo entiendes Harry, no es eso. No me molesta, es solo que me sorprende que todo se precipite de este modo.-_Respondió un poco agresiva.-_ Mejor olvídalo._

_-¿Sabes Herms?, Te creo. Sí, te creo. También me sorprende que todo este pasando tan rápido, pero no tienes que negar que estas celosa. Está bien, es lógico, al fin y al cabo todavía sientes cosas por él. Es obvio._

Hermione prefirió callarse. Asumir que estaba celosa era horriblemente humillante, pero muy cierto. ¿Qué más daba? Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-_No es solo eso… Es que…-_ Hermione se veía muy nerviosa y triste – _Tengo… miedo. Eso. Eso es. Por un momento, Harry, sólo por tal vez unos minutos yo creí las cosas iban a cambiar, que todo iba a comenzar a arreglarse y estoy segura de que Severus también lo creyó. Pero luego… todo se arruinó. O lo arruiné y ahora estamos en esto, con un hijo que odia el cómo nos llevamos, una hija enferma y un embarazo del que él aún no sabe nada y no sé cómo decírselo ahora… Justo ahora que él ya está con alguien más… -_ Había hablado muy rápido y Harry no se perdió palabra.

.:;SS/HG;:.

André se deslizaba por la baranda de la gran escalera de la casa de su padre. Iba muy rápido porque había escuchado la voz de su tío Neville. Era muy raro para el niño encontrarse con él en casa de Severus, la costumbre era que apareciera de repente en el jardín de casa de su mamá.

_-¡Tío Neville!- _El interés natural de André en Neville tenía dos orígenes. El primero era que lo conocía de siempre y era un buen amigo de su madre y muy cordial y callado cuando de Severus se trataba. Por otra parte, Neville era jefe de la casa Gryffindor, es decir, siempre le contaba un montón de cosas de Hogwarts, aunque a él no le interesaba especialmente entrar a la casa escarlata_.-…Ah… Hola._

Cuando André enfocó bien la vista, se dio cuenta de que su padre no estaba en la sala, pero el tío Neville no estaba solo, sino que a su derecha estaba un hombre que se veía simpaticón con su media calva y sus lentes. A la derecha del herbolario estaba una mujer muy guapa que acababa de dejar unos pergaminos en la mesa de centro.

Los compañeros de Neville no necesitaron explicación alguna, ese niño era el hijo de Severus. El parecido era evidente, aparte de que Snape solía hablar del niño.

_-¡Hola André!-_ Lo saludó Neville, hacía varias semanas que no veía ni la sombra de uno de sus sobrinos preferidos.-_Ven aquí, te voy a presentar unos amigos con los que trabajamos tu padre y yo._

Lo siguiente que Eileen vio la dejó con una sonrisa imperturbable.

André se enderezó, puso sus manos tras su espalda y los miró a Stephan y a ella muy, muy serio. Se veía realmente como un mini-Sev. Eileen estaba segura de que Severus se veía así a su edad, justo antes de que la adolescencia se encargara de hacer crecer su nariz.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Hermione estaba en el laboratorio que le habían asignado en el sitio donde trabajaba todo el equipo que Snape había formado. Decidió salir un rato después de que algunas ideas la asaltaran de pronto, pero ya quería volver, era primera vez que dejaba a Elena con Severus desde que la diagnosticaron. Solo quería volver.

Estaba saliendo del perímetro para aparecer en casa de Severus cuando vio cerca del pórtico a su amigo Harry. Era extraño verlo ahí, era raro que verlo tan seguido. Apenas se fue acercando se dio cuenta de que parecía haber envejecido de un momento a otro.

-_Ya está… Se acabó Hermione._

No quiso ni preguntar, lo supo inmediatamente y sólo lo abrazó, como solía hacerlo, supuso que era lo que necesitaba; Un poco de compañía y una oreja. Eso lo había dado Harry cuando ella y Severus se separaron y ahora le tocaba a ella devolverlo.

Otro de los matrimonios más comentados por la prensa parecía llegar a su fin.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Harry estaba sentado a los pies del sauce que reinaba en casa de su amiga quien lo acompañaba.

-_¿Cómo supiste que estaba en el laboratorio Harry?-_ Pregunto ella, comenzando a romper el silencio que se había hecho desde las primeras palabras de su amigo.

-_Te fui a buscar a casa de Severus, él me dijo que donde habías ido. Me fui muy rápido de ahí, había mucha gente y no quise saludar… no es un buen momento… pero estaba Neville, vi a André también, Eileen y otro señor que no tengo idea de quién será… En fin…_

A Hermione no se le pasó por alto el detalle de que su hijo había conocido a Eileen si es que no conocían de antes y ella no lo sabía, pero no quiso enfocarse en eso, definitivamente no era el momento.

-_Harry… ¿Estás seguro?... digo, ya sabes, ¿es… definitivo?_

Potter miraba a cualquier sitio, constantemente abatido…

-_No sé… No tengo ni idea de lo que vaya a suceder. Lo que si sé, es que estoy cansado Herms. Ya no quiero estar un día más así…-_ Su voz sonaba cada vez más baja- _… peleando por todo o tratando de convencerme de…_

_-… ¿Convencerte de qué Harry?...-_ Sabía que su amigo lo estaba pasando pésimo, pero sabía que le haría bien hablar, sobre todo siendo como era, muy para adentro con lo que sentía.

_-De… de convencerme de amar a Ginny cuando ya… no es así… Y ella lo sabe. Lo intenté sabes, pero no funcionó, y ya hoy no doy más. Me he ido, no voy a volver a vivir con ella… Lo que más me duele son mis hijos, sólo eso Herms, nada más._

-_Entonces.-_Hermione endureció un poco su voz-_ Si es tu decisión, cuentas conmigo. Y si mañana vuelves llorando donde Ginny, te voy a apoyar también. Y si fueras pasado mañana a conquistar a… no sé, a McGonagall, tendrás mi apoyo también._

_-¡A McGonagall! –_Harry soltó una leve sonrisa_- Vivir con Snape otra vez te averió el cerebro. _

_-¿Pero entendiste el mensaje no?_

_-Perfectamente: Estarás conmigo, como siempre._

_-Muy bien. Pero Harry, esto va a ser difícil. Aunque ya no sientas nada por Ginny, el dejar de vivir con tus niños va a doler como un cruciatus, tenlo por seguro, y necesitarás hacer acopio de todo tu carácter, pero eres capaz, serás un estupendo padre vivas donde vivas Harry._

_-Lo haré, tal vez deba pedirle clases a Snape… Parece hacerlo bien ¿no?_

_-Ah, él es estupendo…_

_-Como padre es mi pregunta Herms_

_-A eso me refiero tonto._

_-Pensaba… ¿cómo lo dejaste si pareces amarlo tanto… ahora?_

_-…-_Ahora era ella la que miraba a algún sitio ajeno, pensando.-_ También me pregunto eso Harry, y por muy idiota que parezca, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma: Estaba enojada, tan enojada como una mujer puede estar, y bueno, me sentía muy sola también. ¡Ah!, pero no creas que por eso deja de ser una estupidez. Lo que hace la diferencia entre tu caso y el mío, es que tú ya no amas a Ginny. Yo amaba a Severus, el problema fue que tuve que esperar a que se me pasara la rabia para darme cuenta y… eso tomó su tiempo._

_-A veces nada es lo que parece ¿no es así?_

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Harry. Nada.-_ Él se puso de pie y ayudó a Hermione a hacer lo mismo.

-_Eso, de que nada sea lo que parece, me hace pensar que tal vez tú sí tienes opción con Snape, por mucho que parezca que ahora "rehace" su vida. Quizá siga estando muy cerca Herms. No te desanimes. _

_-Es difícil Harry…_

_-Bueno… con él nada parece sencillo, ¡ni aprobar pociones! ¿Qué esperabas?_

_-… Gracias Harry. Aún con todo esto, siempre tienes una palabra para mí…_

_-Somos amigos Herms. Gracias a ti, tal vez querías correr a ver a tu hija y estas aquí oyéndome. _

_-Harry, si no vas a volver a Grimmauld Place entonces quédate aquí. Mi casa está vacía, sólo te pido que no la llenes de mujeres desnudistas. _

_-Pff, pero si eso fue lo primero que pensé hacer… Esta bien… no la LLENARÉ._

.:;SS/HG;:.

Severus se había sorprendido un poco cuando emergió de su laboratorio y se encontró con sus colegas junto a su hijo. ¿Ese niño de debía estar estudiando arriba?, claro. Pero no. Ahí estaba, mostrando su colección entera de cromos a los visitantes, incluida su nueva e inesperada "conquista".

Luego de la sorpresa inicial no hubo problemas, su hijo obedeció sin problemas y volvió a sus lápices, colores y letras por doquier.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Había muchas cosas que Severus detestaba, por ejemplo, que lo llamaran "Héroe", las preguntas estúpidas, las conversaciones sin sentido, los ministros de magia, los hoteles, la extravagancia, los jugadores de Quidditch, los Weasley (prácticamente todos, por norma), **y las visitas. **(Entre otras cosas, sin duda)

La triste noticia de que su hija había enfermado se propagó de alguna misteriosa y rápida forma (como la mayoría de los secretos) y con eso, las visitas llegaron alterando todo el nuevo plan de vida que el ex profesor tenía.

Su necesidad más imperiosa era trabajar, y de todo lo que debiera hacer intentaría realizar todo lo que pudiera desde su casa. Sabía que tendría que salir muchas veces, pero eso estaba dispensado, **había que hacerlo**. Pero fuera de eso estaría pendiente de todo y su casa seguiría siendo lo que él consideraba lógico: Un sitio donde eres libre de hacer lo que se te antoje. Pero…

Pero pasó. Desde el día en que Neville había ido por primera vez y se enteró tomó la costumbre de pasar cada día a dejar alguna flor nueva en la habitación de la niña. Era sólo eso, menos de diez minutos. Luego estaba Potter que parecía un productor de eventos, junto a André se pasaban dando rabia a las sanadoras que se turnaban ahí y Elena les celebraba cada estupidez que se les ocurriera.

-¿_Potter está arriba OTRA VEZ Granger?-_ Dijo en un exasperado susurro. Era la tercera visita consecutiva de Harry.

-_Si… ¿por?-_ Ahí estaba ese aire superior y desinteresado.

_-"¿Por?"- _ Preguntó, ganándose una de esas miradas de "no me jodas ahora" – _Potter se va. Sácalo de aquí. Soporto su presencia por tiempo limitado, no vaya a ser que mi hijo se contagie con su falsa modestia._

_-Harry es mi amigo, y NUESTROS hijos lo adoran, les hace bien estar con él._

-_Granger, escucha lo que digo, por que en este momento voy a sacar toda mi capacidad empática-_Severus pudo una mano en su pecho como compadeciéndose, en lo que parecía un gesto de honestidad-_ Entiendo que Potter no quiera estar en su casa junto al vociferador que tiene por mujer, pero mi casa no es un asilo._

_-Ah… -_Hermione frunció el seño-_¿Te costó mucho ser empático? ¿O se te hizo fácil?_

_-…-_ Snape miró a todos lados del pasillo como buscando algo perdido- _¿A qué viene tu pregunta?_

_-Dices que Harry no está en su casa por no estar con Ginny, -_Usó todo su sarcasmo_- De seguro lo dices por tu HORRIBLE experiencia ¿no?... Mmm, pobre. Deberías superarlo, ¿has ido a terapia ya?_

¡Ahí estaba! Otra vez, ¿acaso no sabía lo que hacía cuando le hablaba así?

Él no se quedaría tras.

_-No tienes idea… de lo recuperado que estoy. Créeme.-_El recuerdo de Eileen fue instantáneo en la mente de Hermione-_. Aunque creo que la que necesita algunas sesiones eres tú, porque si no eres lo suficientemente valiente para preguntarme directamente lo que creo de mi experiencia contigo…- _Suspiró -_ La que tiene el problema eres tú. ¿No te parece?-_ La dejó con la pregunta en el aire y caminó.

_-Pues me parece que no.-_ Dijo ella, obligándolo a voltearse y mirarla otra vez.-_Si mal no recuerdo, eras TÚ el que no quería hablar hace unas semanas atrás… Quizás eso de tu valentía funciona solo cuando hay algún mago tenebroso presionándote. _

Ambos sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Herirse.

Todas esas palabras ocultaban el deseo de preguntar mil cosas y gritar otras.

Había que provocar para que el otro explotara dando así el derecho de explotar también y reducir la cantidad de palabras ahogadas.

Severus desanduvo sus pasos se acercó. Hermione volvió por un segundo a Hogwarts.

-_No vengas ahora con tus intentos de falso sarcasmo. No funciona. Sólo te haces daño e insultas tu propia inteligencia. Si quieres preguntarme algo, puedes hacerlo, pero no vengas con juegos porque no me interesan. Cuando yo quiera saber algo te lo haré saber, aunque es bastante improbable porque para mí esta todo muy claro. ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿O es que quieres reclamar algo? Adelante, te escucho._

Ella odiaba, ODIABA, cuando él le hablaba así. Le obligaba a debatirse entre pensar qué contestar para alargar la discusión y llegar hasta donde quería o abrazarlo y no soltarlo más. Una parte de ella esperaba siempre por verlo así, como nunca serio, un poco enojado, frio, oscuro. "_¿pero qué clase de trastorno mental tengo?"_

_-No, ya no sirve que me escuches ahora. No tiene caso.-_ Ahora era ella quien se escurrió por el pasillo sintiéndose más pequeña que nunca. Sin saber que había revivido parte de el fiel sentimiento de culpa que solía acompañar a su marido… Ex marido.

No era necesario que levantaran la voz (como pocas veces lo hacían), pero lanzar ese tipo de comentarios los dejaban agotados, por muy poco que durara la discusión. Gastaban energía buscando las palabras precisas para dañar al otro y al mismo tiempo escudarse. No era sencillo, había que elegir las palabras con cuidado, no podían ser las primeras que venían a la mente porque esas delataban sentimientos que no debían aparecer cuando se trataba de mostrarse fuertes.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Potter siguió apareciendo y Severus llegó a pensar que había acertado con su comentario "empático".

Pero luego tuvo que apretar los puños y respirar.

Era una tarde atípica. Elena se sentía un poco mejor y habían movido el almuerzo a su habitación. Cualquiera que mirar en forma superficial vería a una familia contenta, pero...

Las alertas de la segurísima casa de Severus dieron el aviso de un nuevo visitante.

Arthur Weasley. Amenaza pelirroja. Hermione sabía que eso podía arruinar (más) el humor de Severus por los siguientes… meses.

Snape lo vio y se giró para mirarla con su rostro de "WTF". Ella se acercó para comprobar la visita y ahí lo vio, con su calva y su clásica carita bonachona. Hermione no podía evitar tenerle mucho cariño.

-_Que se vaya. Ahora. O lo saco yo. _

Severus se escabulló por algún lugar. Se sentía rotundamente enfurecido. Cualquiera de esa tribu le revolvía el estómago y le hacía recordar tantos hechizos fantásticos que hace tanto tiempo no practicaba…

Hermione abrió y lo saludó. No se detuvo a oír muy detalladamente lo que Arthur le decía, estaba pensando en cómo hacer lo que creía mejor en ese momento.

Severus volvió y miró desde lejos. Ahí estaba el pelirrojo sentado en SU casa. Ningún respeto. Prefirió adelantar una de sus salidas y esperar a despertar de la pesadilla, darse cuenta de que su hija no había enfermado jamás y que su casa no estaba invadida por hortalizas.

.:;SS/HG;:.

A diferencia de lo que Severus se fue pensando, Hermione no dejó que Arthur estuviera sentado allí por más de cinco minutos. Le explicó que no, no sentía que fuera un buen momento para esas visitas en casa de Severus. Si querían saber como estaba Elena entonces podrían escribir y tal vez ella les contaría, pero no quería tenerlos allí.

Él se ofendió un poco, pero luego recordó donde estaba y se fue. Había ido a hablar por él y por Molly que estaba muy triste y preocupada por la niña, pero no había vuelta que darle.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Severus desapareció por el resto del día y Hermione tenía una idea de dónde y con quién se encontraba. De solo pensarlo le entró un acceso de rabia desbocada.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Severus Snape volvía a su casa a eso de las 23:00 horas, entró por una puerta lateral. Todo se veía normal.

Se quitó la chaqueta y cuando pensaba subir a su habitación sintió un pequeño golpeteo constante en la ventana.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Hermione esperaba que Severus llegara para contarle como había andado Elena durante el día, hablar un poco de los avances del trabajo y decirle, como quien no quiere la cosa, que había pedido expresamente que ningún Weasley apareciera por allá. Quería que él supiera que ella tampoco los quería tener ahí, por mucho cariño que le tuviera a algunos.

Lo escuchó entrar y quiso bajar para abordar sus inquietudes.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo vio. Tenía el rostro inmutable, pero echaba hielo por los ojos. Sujetaba por el cuello a una lechuza que parecía sospechosamente inmóvil en una de sus manos y la estiró para que ella la tomara.

_-… ¿Qué?... ¿Quien?-_ No alcanzó a preguntar nada mientras tomaba a la pobre lechuza en sus manos. Severus había cerrado de un portazo.

La razón que justificaba su actitud estaba colgando de la patita del ave. El pergamino decía claramente: "_Ronald Weasley."_

_.:;SS/HG;:._

__Cuando debía estar estudiando neuro salió el capi.

**Chofis: **Lo siento! Jajaja voy a intentar no demorar tanto para la otra. Hey mujer, tienes face? Dónde puedo contactarte, caes genial. Saludines.


	24. Guarda tus cartas!

Estoy a seis minutos de irme a mi clase de psicometría, pero no sin antes subirles este cap.

Mañana tengo certamen de evolutiva así que envíenme su buena onda.

Cap24

La razón que justificaba su actitud estaba colgando de la patita del ave. El pergamino decía claramente: "_Ronald Weasley."_

Era una lechuza que no conocía pero lamentaba su estado, parecía que Severus la estaba apretando más de la cuenta.

Lo miró a él con el rostro desencajado. Snape soltó el animal que arrancó y fue a posarse sobre la cama que ocupaba Hermione. En los tres segundos que ella se dedico a mirar a la lechuza ubicarse en su cómoda cama Severus ya se había ido a encerrar.

Sacó el sobre que tenía bien amarrado y apenas la lechuza se vio libre de responsabilidades comenzó a picotear algunos bocadillos que había en la habitación. Esa debía ser una lechuza de ron, comía como el dueño.

_Hermione;_

_Nunca tuve la ocasión de darte las gracias por haber detenido tu denuncia contra mí en el ministerio. Todavía estoy en trámites con eso porque tu ex marido es otro tema y al parecer él no va a dejar de molestarme mientras pueda… Pero no es eso lo que hace que te escriba. _

_Es probable que te estés preguntando porqué te escribo. Ya sé que has pedido que me mantenga lejos de ti, pero no he podido permanecer como si nada cuando me entero que tu hija esta enferma. Yo nunca tuve mayor relación con ella pero no deja de ser una pena, debes estar muy preocupada y sólo quiero decir que espero que se recupere de alguna forma. Mi familia tiene muchas ganas de verla y la verdad es que creo que es un poco injusto que todos ellos paguen mis errores… Sería estupendo que al menos mi madre pudiera visitarla…_

_Dicho todo esto Hermione… lo siento, pero no pude dejar de perturbarme cuando lo oí._

_Estás embarazada. Herms tú y yo podemos darnos una nueva oportunidad, hacíamos buen equipo y yo te extraño demasiado. No me dejes fuera de la vida de mi hijo, sabes que es lo que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo Hermione. _

_Hablemos, nos hace falta. Yo tengo toda la intención de arreglar las cosas y desde ya te pido perdón por todo lo que te haya molestado._

_¡Te amo y quiero estar contigo ahora más que nunca!_

_Atte. Ronald Weasley._

¡¿Cómo se había enterado Ron de su embarazo?!

**Flash Back**

Arthur Weasley se había ido hacía alrededor de una hora y Severus no había vuelto.

Sus hijos estaban arriba muy tranquilos, de hecho le estaban entrando las suspicacias porque demasiado silencio podía prever alguna confabulación maquiavélica para joder la vida de las enfermeras. Ya habían tenido malas experiencias.

Lo que distrajo a Hermione de su lectura fue otra visita, al escuchar la puerta soltó un suspiro de frustración, de verdad comprendía el cariño de sus cercanos pero ya estaba comenzando a aburrirse de explicar a todos la misma historia.

Habían ido por varios días Neville, Harry, McGonagall, todo el equipo con el que estaban trabajando, es decir, una decena de personas. También estaban ahí periódicamente los señores Granger, Kingsley y Teddy había aparecido con sus primos en lo que fue un alboroto tremendo. Había hablado con Arthur para que ningún W se apareciera por ahí y que si querían enterarse podían preguntar por carta y nada más.

Pero faltaba ella.

Luna.

La diferencia era que Hermione había disfrutado mucho más con ella con el resto de los constantes aparecidos.

_-No te preocupes Hermione, no tienes que contarme los detalles. No quieres hacerlo_.-Dijo con ese toquecillo despistado que parecía no perder nunca.

_-No es que n…_ -Suspiró- _Gracias Luna_- La chica tenía lo suyo, ya lo había demostrado y a pesar de que ambas no podían ser más diferentes la comprensión que Luna parecía entregar era diferente a la del resto. Parecía verlo todo desde una tribuna en el cielo sin complicarse por nada.

-_Sabes, podrían probar con raíces de horklump, en la edición pasada de El quisquilloso hemos hecho un amplio informe sobre su uso en la curación de esta enfermedad tan de moda hoy en día_.- Comentó muy segura mientras salía de la habitación de Elena y dejaba a André con los regalos más extraños que hubiera recibido antes.

Hermione estuvo apunto de comentar que los horklump no creaban raíces y que no se ha descubierto científicamente ninguna propiedad útil a los tentáculos que tenía, pero estaba acostumbrada a esos comentarios, entendía que lo que Luna tenía eran las mejores intenciones, solo que ambas mujeres ponían su fe en cosas elementalmente diferentes.

_-Gracias Luna, tal vez lo hagamos._- Dijo después de meditar. "_Si nada resulta iré por los horklump de igual forma… aunque nunca encuentre las raíces"_

_-¿Cuando vas a hacer las paces con Ginny?-_ Luna tenía ese jodido don para decir y preguntar cualquier cosa sin caer mal. Hermione la vio tan honestamente plantada ahí que le dio más confianza que nunca.

_-¿Como sabes que nos peleamos?_

_-Ella me lo dijo cuando pasé por su casa… estaba muy triste. Te extraña mucho.-_ Luna lo soltó sin ningún afán de conmover, como quien comenta el color de las cortinas.-_Estaba preocupada por Elena pero al parecer no puede venir a esta casa._

En la cabeza de Hermione pareció la voz de Ginny hablando de Severus. Sólo frases cortas que hacían nacer un profundo odio por quien antes era su más importante amiga:

"_¿Quién puede ser feliz a lado de un tipo así?"_

"_Tú mereces algo mejor Hermione, ¿entiendes eso?"_

"_Estoy prácticamente segura de que va a hacerte daño"_

"_Hermione ¿has dejado a mi hermano por el murciélago?"_

"_¿No aprendiste nada?"_

"_¿Ya se te olvidó que cuando vivías con él era como vivir sola?"_

"_¿Se te olvidó que se iba por semanas, en estupendos viajes con sus "colegas" y que tú te quedabas aquí a criar sus hijos?"_

"_Snape hace que te aísles del mundo"_

_-No la he visto y no creo que lo haga muy pronto Luna, así debe ser.-_ Dijo con determinación al fin. ¿Cómo había podido compartir tanto con alguien que hablaba así del hombre que ella amaba?...

La visita de Luna fue corta, pero agradable. Casi cuando estaba en la puerta despidiéndose (**Estaba por ir a la madriguera, era una tarde de visitas) **se volvió a dirigir a Hermione para decir…

-_Sé que Elena se va a recuperar. Aguantará, tiene de donde ser muy fuerte. No estés triste herms, no le hará bien a tu nuevo bebé. Casi lo olvidaba, ¡felicidades!, ya me voy. Adiós Hermione_. – Y salió sin más.

**Fin Flash Back**

Era imposible que HARRY le hubiese contado a los Weasley, él sabía que eso estaba terminantemente prohibido, pero LUNA… no le había explicado que era secreto de estado porque se había quedado lívida.

¿Qué se dieran "Una nueva oportunidad"? ¿Era una broma?

¿Ron pensaba que ella estaba esperando un hijo de ÉL?... _"Ya quisieras, idiota"._

Releyó la misiva y la sensación con la que quedó fue de: _"Que montón de estupideces"._

Para Ron sólo tenía un "NO" rotundo. Era lo único que podía ofrecer.

¿Qué los Weasley visitaran a su hija?: No. (Si lo hiciera Severus simplemente… Severus.)

_-¡Mamáaaaa!-_ Si su hijo le gritaba así era porque algo había pasado. Se levantó rápidamente y al abrir la puerta se encontró al chico con carita de asustado – _La señora Stevens dice que Elena se ha puesto mal…_

Mala noche.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Severus primero se había recluido en su habitación pero la última crisis de su hija lo hizo salir.

Pasada la media noche habían logrado detener las convulsiones y bajar la fiebre. Elena estaba profundamente dormida, pálida como hacía días no estaba. Se veía como si viniera llegando de un paseo por el bosque prohibido. Más pequeñita que nunca.

Hermione estaba todavía en la habitación de la niña, vigilando su sueño y Severus llevaba más de media hora con su hijo que no podía dormirse. La preocupación por su hermana lo empezaba a afectar, estaba muy ansioso y temía que le pasara algo a la niña durante la noche.

Logró que el niño se durmiera después de una hora.

Severus entró a su habitación con la intención de descansar, pero apenas miró el lugar decidió salir de ahí.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Eileen llevaba varios días trabajando con muy poco descanso. Ya estaba bastante cansada así que pensaba enfundarse en su cama y no salir de ahí hasta que le doliera la cabeza.

Se quitó la ropa y se la cambió por la camisa de dormir más linda y cómoda que había traído a Inglaterra. Corrió las sábanas y se reclinó sobre el colchón mientras se tapaba. A dormir.

… O eso creía.

Habían golpeado. ¿Quién podía ser a esa hora?... Él.

La sospecha de que era Severus quien estaba tras la puerta fue lo único que le dio las energías para dejar la comodidad en que se encontraba.

Apenas abrió la puerta lo vio recargado sobre una pared a la izquierda, con las manos en los bolcillos y la mirada cansada. Ella sólo regalarle una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión y lo tomó de la mano para hacerlo entrar.

Severus se sintió inmediatamente más tranquilo.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Ya eran más de las dos de la madrugada y Severus estaba abrazado muy cómodamente a Eileen.

-¿_Te vas a quedar en Londres al final?-_ Preguntó él, mirándola muy atentamente.

_-¿Al final de que?_

-…_Bueno… -_ Ahí Snape se dio cuenta de que no tenía un punto- _Cuando encontremos la cura._

_-Ah, bueno. No lo sé. Después de encontrarla –_ Ambos se habían convencido de que así sería- _veré que ofertas tengo…_

_-¿No te quedarías por gusto? Bueno, hay mejores ciudades que esta. Entiendo. _

_-¿Tú quieres que yo me quede?- _Eileen lo preguntó sin malicia, en realidad, ella no tenía idea que esa pregunta tendría repercusiones en su futuro a corto y largo plazo.

_-No se trata de lo que yo quiera-_ No quería decir que sí, le parecía demasiado meloso pero sabía que lo cierto era que no quería que se fuera. Con ella tenía un poco de paz, cuando estaba a su lado la imagen de Hermione se difuminaba un poco… un poco.

-_No, pero…-_ Suspiró- _Bueno para qué te voy a mentir. Quizás, sólo quizás, tú pudieras ser una buena razón para que yo extienda mi estadía en esta cara ciudad. Y con eso estoy tratando de decir, de alguna forma rebuscada, que… bueno… te extrañaría._

Y Severus bajó las defensas ¿cómo lo hacía esa mujer?

-_Me gustaría que te quedaras. Conmigo._

_-Y que conste que no te he dado ninguna poción._

_-No que me haya dado cuenta._

.:;SS/HG;:.

Severus estaba mirando el techo de la habitación de Eileen, quien dormía a su lado.

Pensaba. Pensaba en que W6 le había escrito a Hermione, ¡esa mujer era SU mujer!... Hasta hace muy poco tiempo. Tal vez ella nunca había dejado de ver al zanahorio… Habían pasado poco más de dos años desde que todo había terminado y todavía sentía la misma rabia que lo había inundado en el primer momento.

Estaba siendo especialmente difícil compartir techo con Hermione porque estaba cada vez más confundido. Cuando compartían algún momento en paz le entraba la impaciencia por tenerla como cuando nada malo había pasado entre ellos, pero luego a alguno de los dos les salía alguna pesadez y sólo quería salir de ahí y ver a Eileen.

Había momentos peores que otros, como esa noche, como cada vez que su hija entraba en alguna crisis especialmente complicada. Él conocía a Hermione y sabía muy bien lo mal que se sentía, era algo que ambos compartían y ninguno de los dos se daba la licencia de hacer ningún amago de contener al otro. La extrañaba… todavía.

Pensaba que estaba siendo un bastardo egoísta con Eileen… Así que se levantó con cuidado y se marchó.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Hermione se había despertado por la incomodidad que sentía. Se había quedado dormida en una silla durísima pero había necesitado estar muy cerca de su hija, pero ya que todo andaba bien se fue a su habitación en donde apenas se hubo recostado se durmió sin mirar nada a su alrededor.

Severus llegó especialmente nostálgico.

Subió a ver a su hija otra vez y confirmó que todo seguía como cuando se había ido. Su hijo dormía tranquilo también…

Pensaba dormir al menos un hora pero el camino a su habitación se desvió y terminó abriendo la puerta de el sitio donde dormía Hermione. Entró siendo lo más sigiloso posible cosa que no fue muy complicada, entrenamiento de mortifago.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y no supo que hacer. ¿Por qué había entrado? ¿Qué… era lo que buscaba? Una parte de él sabía que no había nada que el pudiera reclamar como suyo, y la otra jodida parte le indicaba exactamente lo contrario.

Estuvo un minuto ahí parado recargado sobre la puerta y logró llegar a una estúpida y vergonzosa conclusión: Quería verla… mirarla. Disfrazó un poco su sentimentalismo pensando en que dormida estaba perfecta por estar callada, pero en el fondo sabía lo que hacía. Se acercó y sentó, primero dándole la espalda y odiándose un poco. Se dio tiempo para pensar en las estupideces que podía hacer por esa mujer… había dejado su cómoda mazmorra, todos podían decir lo que quisieran pero él le tomó mucho cariño a esa oscuridad y a las ventanas que daban al lago. ¡Había dejado que sus hijos se juntaran con los de Potter!... ¡POTTER! Pedía cada día al cielo que por favor ninguno de sus niños anduviera revolviéndose el pelo en el futuro. Había ido a trabajar a muchos países para gente que no conocía, con cada éxito su nombre se limpiaba un poco más ante los escépticos y por volcar su vida en ello la había perdido.

Se movió y se dedicó a mirarla con un poco de añoranza y un poco de tristeza. Esa noche le había costado mucho hacer como que su presencia no le importaba así que se permitió acercar un poco su mano izquierda hacia ella y se conformó con acariciarla, conteniéndose para no besarla.

Su mente siguió divagando un rato más. Ellos nunca se habían dado eso que la gente llamaba "una segunda oportunidad". Hermione había cercenado toda posibilidad de diálogo desde el primer día y Severus desde el segundo.

Justo cuando pensaba en lo rápido que habían decidido terminar con todo, apareció un recuerdo mucho más claro de porqué habían actuado así.

La carta de W6 estaba tirada de forma muy descuidada a un lado de la mesa de noche. Snape no pensó en lo que era éticamente correcto ni en que sucedería si Hermione se despertaba y lo pillaba leyéndola. Tomó la hoja y leyó sin ninguna vergüenza.

Su estado de ánimo iba cambiando conforme avanzaba en su lectura. Como odiaba esa letra… creía haber tenido suficiente de ella en Hogwarts como para tener que encontrársela otra vez.

"_Estás embarazada…"_ Estaba seguro de que su corazón había dejado de latir por unos segundos. De repente, el silencio que lo rodeaba se hizo más pesado. De todas las veces que se había sentido fuera de lugar a lado de Hermione, esta se merecía un premio.

¡Ella esperaba un hijo con el pelirrojo! ¿Qué hacía él en esa habitación? ¡¿Qué hacía en esa casa?! Sintió que absolutamente nadie lo necesitaba ahí. ¿En qué estúpido momento había pensado en eso de intentarlo otra vez?

Elena se iba a recuperar, André se iría a Hogwarts y ella tendría otro hijo que criar y otro idiota con quien vivir. ¿Y él?... ¿Nada?... ¿Él no tendría nada?...

Eso iba a cambiar. Si estaba esperando por alguna señal para rehacer su vida casi por completo, esta era.

Ahora sí. A como diera lugar tenía que olvidar a Hermione como ella lo había hecho con él. Aunque tuviera que enterrar vivos todos los sentimientos que le parecían tan vergonzantes.


	25. ¡NOTICIAS!

SALUDOS A MIS COMPAS DEL "**Escua…pe" **Ya saben ;)

Dos de una, es para que perdonen la tardanza. No soy yo, la universidad tiene la culpa, son semanas de exámenes.

Cap25

Severus dejó la carta de Ron donde la había encontrado y salió de la habitación que ocupaba Hermione sin volver a mirarla.

Así que… bueno… ella tendría un hijo ahora… "_un hijo… pelirrojo"_, fue imposible contener la mueca de asco.

**Flash Back**

Severus estaba en casa, muy tranquilo y muy solo. Hermione se había ido hacía cinco días a Portugal por cosas de su trabajo. La extrañaba tanto que ahora estaba odiando que fuera tan jodidamente inteligente porque sospechaba que eso haría que viajara constantemente.

¿Y estando solo que hacía? Leía, o algo buscaba perfeccionar en su trabajo. Era un tipo muy perfeccionista, sin duda alguna, por eso se había quedado en Londres: A trabajar.

Había un sol radiante pero en casa no se notaba. Cuando Snape estaba solo, las cortinas estaban cerradas todo el día.

A media tarde algo lo molestó.

No le gustaba el sistema de lechuzas, según él, todo sería más cómodo si se usaran los mismo memos que se empleaban en el ministerio, donde los aviones de papel iban donde se les indicara. De hecho, eso usaban Hermione y él, y por eso supo que la maldita lechuza que interrumpía su lectura no traería un mensaje de quien él más quería por lo cual no fue muy amable con el animal.

Eran dos lechuzas, una ámbar y una muy blanca que llevaban algo que parecía muy pesado.

Severus lanzó sus hechizos para asegurarse de que no fuera nada que lo atacara, nunca se sabe cuando un resentido puede regalarte algo.

Tomó el paquete y sacó a las lechuzas sin darles absolutamente nada. Observó el envoltorio y al girar encontró una nota:

"_Tú serás el mejor papá del mundo. Adelanté mi regreso, mañana temprano estaré en casa, viajaré en tren porque desaparecerme se ha tornado realmente asqueroso._

_Te amamos_

_H.S"_

Sorpresa.

Pánico.

Una silla por favor.

Hondo suspiro.

Trató de reponerse al cúmulo de emociones que decidieron aparecer de repente… Releyó la nota unas diez veces…

"_El mejor papá…" "Te amamos_…"

Recordó el paquete así que se dedicó a abrirlo y…

Un libro… No… un álbum con sólo una foto dentro. La de ellos sentados bajo el roble del jardín. El resto de los espacios estaban todos por ser llenados.

**Fin Flash Back**

¿En qué momento habían comenzado a usar las jodidas lechuzas? ¿Dónde quedó ese álbum?

Seguro en algún rincón de su antigua casa… Botado por ahí.

**Flash Back**

_**5:00 am**_

Severus debía interrumpir un ciclo REM para atender sus calderos.

A diferencia de otros días no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse. André, su hijo de un año y unos meses había pasado una noche enfermiza así que no había dormido mucho ni muy bien que digamos.

Buscó lo único que podía hacer que se quedara en cama: Hermione.

Con el rostro hundido en la almohada se preguntaba dónde estaría esa mujer. Seguro con el niño, que ya estaba bien, pero ella era un poquito neurótica con los cuidados así que era de suponerse.

Se dio media vuelta y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el techo de su habitación y los volvió a cerrar. Levantó el torso unos treinta centímetros de el colchón y ¡PAF!.

Hermione se le había lanzado a abrazarlo como un coala, con una fuera impresionante y aparentemente feliz.

_-¡Otra vez! ¡Tiene que ser una niña ahora!_

**Fin Flash Back**

Al parecer ahora no había comunicado su embarazo de forma pintoresca. Pero… ¿Qué le importaba a él?

.:;SS/HG;:.

Hermione se despertó con… con nauseas.

Salió del baño 45 minutos más tarde, recién duchada y muy digna.

Dos horas después estaba en ese edificio que no le gustaba en particular. Trabajando.

Siempre podía estar tranquila ahí, bajar al laboratorio principal y probar sus hipótesis con calma. Conversaba con "La mayoría" de sus colegas y Severus controlaba todo.

Pero ese día no sería muy parecido a los demás, alguien golpeaba su puerta.

Siempre era por dos opciones: O era Severus fijándose en todo lo que se hiciera o dejara de hacer, o era algún compañero con alguna idea "brillante" que luego no funcionaba.

Al abrir se encontró de golpe con ESE rostro… encima sonriente…

_-Hola-_ Eileen se veía muy amable y entusiasta… Hermione sospechó. –_Espero no molestarte, pero tengo una duda, ¿me ayudas?_

"No, no te ayudo porque te acuestas CON MI MARIDOOOO… ex marido."

-_… ¿Tu necesitas ayuda?...-_ "_No seas hostil Hermione. Siempre digna_". Trató de contenerse, pero no pudo contener eso último con un tono sarcástico evidente.

Eileen frunció un poco el seño y su sonrisa fue decayendo paulatinamente mientras respondía

_-Eh… si, casi siempre.-_Eileen quiso responder sin ninguna hostilidad, si no se equivocaba, lo que percibía era un poco de celos, pero… comprendía.

Hermione sonrió falsamente –_Que modesta. Pasa, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_

_-Necesito que me acompañes al laboratorio 3, acá abajo. Necesito mostrarte algo._

Bajaron juntas, Hermione iba concentrada en la idea de que quizás Eileen tuviera algo importante que decir respecto a la cura de su hija, y de muchos niños más así que debía controlarse y no estorbar con líos de parejas. Control, Hermione, control.

El laboratorio que usaba Eileen estaba sorprendentemente iluminado, pero Hermione no tardó demasiado en entender por qué.

Había una mesa de vidrio junto a la ventana, sobre ella, había una sola hoja de pergamino y encima había una nueva película de vidrio para proteger el papel.

Ambas mujeres se ubicaron frente a la mesa y Eileen comenzó con la explicación.

-_Todavía no hay ningún grupo que defina el nombre de esta enfermedad, pero ese no es el punto, no elegiremos el nombre ahora. Como sabemos, una de las vías sintomáticas es el deterioro cognitivo progresivo. Alice, de San Mungo envió hace dos días su estudio en pacientes y la conclusión más importante es que se descubrió que esta porquería acaba con la plasticidad neuronal. Por algo, este tipo de síntoma se desarrolla en los niños más pequeños, menores de cinco años siempre. Lo que sucede, es que no es como creíamos; La capacidad neuronal simplemente se estanca, no retrocede. Si te diera a ti o a mi, no bajaríamos de nivel cognitivo, prácticamente no habría lesión porque estamos muy cerca de la maduración total del aparato cerebral, ¡pero!, no los niños. No hay nada de progresivo en eso, lo que hace es detener el desarrollo de una sola vez. Alice usó una muestra de 1.500 niños y niñas, usó neuroimagen y los números son concluyentes, el error de medición es mínimo. _

Eileen le mostró los datos, Hermione entendió todo completamente, como era de esperar. Eileen continuó.

-_Todo eso nos lleva a eso –_ Dijo señalando el pergamino encima de la mesa de vidrio- _Al parecer, sólo al parece, ésta poción nos podría ayudar a encontrar una cura. Pero… está escrita en runas con clave aritmánsica, es muy, MUY antiguo y… bueno, creo tener medio pergamino traducido, pero definitivamente no es lo mio, en serio. Y por lo que sé, tú podrías hacerlo mucho mejor que yo y lo terminarías mejor, cosa de no cometer ningún error._

Hermione se tomó al menos cuatro minutos mirando el pergamino sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando Eileen estaba ya incomodándose un poco (y confirmando que ella se parecía más a Severus de lo que había creído), pudo al fin oír alguna conclusión.

_-Hay que corregir algunas cosas…-_Dijo distraídamente, como quien acusa de que lo que se había hecho estaba mal. Eileen asintió con solemnidad_- Y... necesito…_ -Seguía mirando las antiguas formas y los bordes del pergamino_- … Mmm… Hogwarts. La biblioteca de Hogwarts. Es posible traducirlo, pero es imposible sin libros tan antiguos como el pergamino mismo. _

_-Bueno entonces_

_-Nada. Déjamelo a mí. Te aviso._

.:;SS/HG;:.

Minerva estuvo feliz de ver a Hermione en Hogwarts otra vez. Siempre que podía, le ofrecía algún puesto pero como siempre, Hermione se negaría con gratitud.

Se tomó un pasillo de la biblioteca y estuvo ahí muchas horas al día. Todo el resto de su tiempo se lo llevaban sus hijos. Había descubierto que en realidad… Eileen era un gran aporte en el trabajo. Eso no quitaba que la considerara una perra roba hombres, pero al menos hacía algo por ayudar a los demás para robar maridos con la conciencia un poco más limpia.

En el fondo sabía que era ELLA la que sobraba, que era lógico que Severus estuviera con alguien más… y no sólo con "alguien" sino con quienes quisiera, en cantidades industriales si el contexto lo permitía.

Severus… hacía varios días que no lo veía por la casa pero sus hijos contaban sus ratos con él así que, o simplemente no se topaban o él la evitaba.

.:;SS/HG;:.

-_Estás… digo, ya está claro y… wow… yo feliz, pero debes saber, que si te arrepientes solo tienes que decirlo_ _Severus.-_ Eileen llevaba una hora conversando con Snape del mismo tema y aún no se convencía.

-_Te puedes retractar tú. Si sigues sin creerme voy a pensar que en realidad no quieres hacerlo _- Severus estaba esperanzado. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo no hacía una locura? Podía estar cometiendo un error gravísimo así como un tremendo acierto.

-_No digas tonterías._

.:;SS/HG;:.

Cinco días después de la conversación de Hermione y Eileen, la primera iba raudamente al despacho de la segunda. Con un montón de anotaciones en la mano y rostro de desinteresada suficiencia.

-_Ya está.-_ Sentenció Hermione dejando una mediana pila de papel en una de las mesas de Eileen.

-… _Que rápida.-_ Dijo Eileen con las cejas arqueadas.

Hermione estuvo apunto de decirle que en realidad la rápida era ella porque según sabía, había conocido a Severus en ese coctel y una semanas después estaba comiéndoselo sin ningún miramiento.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Cuando Severus y Hermione volvieron a verse las caras, ya habían pasado muchos días desde la noche de la nota. Sin duda Severus la evitaba y la razón era, principalmente, que si se la encontraba en casa, o la sacaba de ahí o se iba él. ¡De su propia casa!

Estaban en una reunión en donde habían discutían su última victoria.

Una cura.

Eso. Una cura, no dos.

Por ahora sólo podían ayudar a UN tipo de peque enfermo, y dentro de ese tipo NO estaba su pequeña Elena, así que el cumulo de sentimientos encontrados estaba revolviéndose dentro de los dos. Alguno de sus compañeros de abstuvieron de celebrar con excesivos niveles de efusividad. Eileen puso un poco de frenos y les recordó a la mayoría, que quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer, quizás la parte más difícil. Hermione sólo pudo entornar los ojos. A veces sospechaba de esa mujer… no podía ser tan… perfectoide.

.:;SS/HG;:.

NINGUNA ORGANIZACIÓN los ayudó. NINGUNA y ahora todo el mundo se quería colar al descubrimiento.

Severus se asqueaba de solo pensar en lo que tendría que enfrentar.

_-Terminamos esta primera parte bien Severus, es necesario.- _Le dijo Hardy, como dando el tema por zanjado.

-_La idea es resolver las dudas de la gente y para comunicarnos con la masa es necesario usar los medios…-_ Stella no pudo continuar porque Peter acabó la idea- _Y ahora son ellos los que están encima de nosotros para que hablemos._

- _No creo que sea tan… complicado profesor_- Dijo Neville, casi con miedo. Sabía que el múrcielago de las mazmorras todavía existía. Aunque ya no usara esa capa y tuviera el pelo considerablemente mas corto, _sabía_ que no había que tentar la suerte con Snape.- _Dejaría más tranquilas a muchas personas… a muchos padres._

_-Severus, vamos. Lo has hecho a lo menos otras tres veces antes_.- Aportó Hermione un poco cansada de la discusión.

_-Eso no quita que lo odie.-_Respondió sin mirarla.

_-Bueno, no lo harías solo, estaríamos todos ahí.-_Señaló Eileen y todos se miraron, acordando que así sería. Lo harían todos juntos.

.:;SS/HG;:.

El auditorio Montory del centro de estudios mágicos superiores estaba abarrotado de profesionales.

En un sitio con más altura, sentados frente a una mesa rectangular estaban todos los responsables de la cura1. _El profeta_ había hecho una cruzada para que ese evento se llevara a cabo y todas las revista dedicadas a la ciencia estaban alertad a lo mismo. Todos querían un momento para que ellos explicaran a la gente cómo es que habían llegado a producir una poción tan poderosa como esa.

Severus miraba a toda la prensa frente a él y a sus compañeros. Los responsables de mediar entre ellos y la gente estaban sentados en forma ascendente.

"_Cómo odio a los estúpidos fotógrafos"_ Pensaba sin cesar.

_-Tienen un número. Quiero irme a casa así que comiencen.-_ Los apuró Severus, con un tono muy arisco al cual la prensa estaba acostumbrada… viniendo de él.

Sólo al final le tocó hablar porque lo suyo era la elaboración misma de la jodida poción, una de las más complejas que le había tocado hacer.

Resultó que el caldero debía estar todo el tiempo a pleno sol. Severus no recordaba haberse aparecido tantas veces en sitios tan distintos por seguir al amarillento.

Todos estaban un poco sorprendidos. Desde que Alice facilitó sus datos, habían pasado tres semanas y lo habían logrado. Claro, eran poco más de diez personas así que cada uno se había dedicado a lo suyo de forma expedita. Por lógica, no podrían liberar la poción tan pronto. Hasta ese momento sólo habían comprobado efectos en modelos murinos a corto plazo, pero en unas semanas ya no habría problemas.

Dos horas después la conferencia de prensa estaba terminando. Pero…

Severus lo sabía, HABÍA que regular esa conferencia y asegurarse de que los medios que ingresaran estuvieran vinculados de algún modo al conocer científico… pero…

_-¡Una última pregunta señor Snape!-_ Era una periodista (De _"corazón de bruja_") que se había atrevido a preguntar si era muy incómodo para él, trabajar con Hermione, su ex esposa. Sólo consiguió sacar ese rostro de "WTF" y un rotundo silencio. Severus estaba poniéndose en pie junto a sus colegas para ir, correr, huir, volar a su casa, pero la periodista había amplificado su voz con su varita rosa_.- ¡¿Es cierto que está por casarse con Eileen Lecrerc?!-_ Dijo la desconocida periodista mirando a la bruja involucrada.

…

Silencio

…

Hermione puso esa cara de "Qué estupidez", estuvo apunto de reír… pero luego vio como Severus se inclinaba ante el aparato portavoz.

_-Es cierto. Pero no es lo que nos convoca_.- Dijo Snape con una pequeñísima sonrisa.


	26. Abajo las defensas

Cap26

_-Es cierto. Pero no es lo que nos convoca_.- Dijo Snape con una pequeñísima sonrisa.

Albert estaba a lado de Severus, sonrió con sorpresa y le dio unos pequeños golpes en la espalda.

_-Hombre ¡felicidades!_

De pronto había un tumulto de gente hablando y la misma voz de la desconocida periodista de la revista rosa se alzó. Todo el resto de periodistas calló. De pronto la chica se había ganado el respeto de los colegas al hacer tan acertada pregunta.

-_Hermione, disculpa… ¡Hermione!-_ La castaña esta luchando por pasar desapercibida y salir rápidamente a hundir la cabeza bajo la tierra del campus. Otro silencio apabullante.- _¿Qué puedes decir a los novios?_

-_Eh… pues_- _"¡Un último esfuerzo Herms, vamos!"._ Logró articular una sonrisa socialmente aceptada- _Muchas felicidades, a ambos. Ya estaremos… "_odiándonos, odiándonos, odiándonos,"_ celebrando.-_ Dijo mirando vagamente hacía su lado donde unos metros más allá, la "_feliz pareja_" recibía mas buenas vibras.

Severus y Eileen comenzaron a salir de ahí cuando el nuevo fenómeno del periodismo había comenzado a pedirles que se besaran. Con eso, todos comenzaron a irse y Hermione de pronto se encontró detrás de del auditorio con todos sus colegas, todos aún planeaban diferentes formas de celebrar.

Por un segundo se miraron y la sonrisa de Severus perdió intensidad… Eileen pudo verlo. Cuando el contacto visual terminó, Hermione suspiró y se acercó a él.

Al menos Neville contuvo la respiración.

"_Formación Reactiva_" se llama cuando odiamos algo y fingimos amarlo, ese mecanismo de defensa de la mente fue lo que empleó Hermione cuando fue a darle un beso en la mejilla y murmurar un breve "_felicidades_". Severus sólo asintió.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Ahí estaba ella. Otra vez en el jardín.

Parecía que flotaba y definitivamente aún no caía… no acaba de creerlo…

"¿Así?... ¿Ya?" Entonces sintió la rabia venir.

Que ella supiera, sus hijos no tenían idea de que su padre se casaba (O que lo "cazaban") ¡y él andaba por ahí contándolo en conferencias de prensa! ¡Eso no era propio del Severus que ella conocía! Y lo peor… ¡Él estaba planeando celebraciones con sus amigos mientras su hija empeoraba cada día! Se perdía de la casa y la evitaba a cada momento. Le había escrito al menos cuatro veces diciendo que necesitaba hablar con él y NADA. ¿Por qué? Seguramente andaba por ahí viendo qué cosas comprar para su próxima boda con esa mujer, con quien al menos dentro de lo que ella poco sabía, acababa de conocer.

Así que ella, Hermione Granger, había aportado a que Severus SALIERA DE LA PUTA MAZMORRA ¡¿PARA ESO?!

Severus tendría que oírla.

.:;SS/HG;:.

El susodicho venía llegando a su casa pasadas la media noche. Sin culpas porque había estado mucho tiempo con sus niños durante la mañana.

Y… bueno. Ya había dejado las celebraciones improvisadas atrás, las miradas cómplices que había dedicado a Eileen una y mil veces y ahí estaba, apunto de entrar otra vez al sitio donde estaban sus niños… debía contarles pronto y Hermione.

Al pensar en ella emitió un suspiro sin darse cuenta y de pronto, toda la alegría se fue, dando paso a una sensación vació. Una sensación conocida.

**Flash Back**

**-**_Es obvio que no les va a gustar. Pero, aún con todo, debo reconocer que pagaría por ver algunas caras al enterarse._ –Severus estaba en su momento favorito: De noche, encamado con Hermione. Estaban hablando bajito, abrazados y descansando un poco. Es que casi no había noche en que no invirtieran una gran cantidad de tiempo en… Sexo. Mucho, mucho sexo. Luego, la temática eran las contingencias y por esos días, lo que más les ocupaba la conciencia era su reciente compromiso. Ya pronto debían enterarse sus "_cercanos"_.

_-La de Ron, ya lo sé. Reconozco que también quiero verla… no lo va a creer.-_ Hermione imaginaba que Ron pondría la misma cara que usaría si los elfos entraran en huelga durante una navidad en Hogwarts.

_-Si, pero la de tu padre será un espectáculo digno de ver_. – Severus se arrepintió un poco de sus palabras… sabía que el tema de sus padres era uno especialmente sensible.

_-No la verás.- _ Le dijo, como quitándole un dulce, mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte- _No tengo planes de decírselo._

_-Puede ser una buena excusa para que vuelvas a hablar con él…-_ De todo lo que había acarreado que su relación se hiciera pública, lo que él más lamentaba fue la reacción de los señores Granger.

-_O la peor. Es mi padre, quiero que viva más tiempo.- _Ella intentaba reírse un poco del tema pero fallaba estrepitosamente.

**Fin Flash Back**

Recordaba con nostalgia ese tiempo… cuando Hermione lo había arriesgado todo por lo que ambos tenían. No se podía decir lo mismo de él porque simplemente… no tenía nada que perder y ahora tampoco.

.:;SS/HG;:.

La halló instala en la sala, con los labios crispados. No se veía muy amable.

Severus pasó como si ella fuera parte del mobiliario de la casa, pero ella parecía estar dispuesta a una guerra.

-_Buenas noches.-_ Hermione lo dijo con sarcasmo. Cualquiera diría que era una esposa que reclama por una grave tardanza.

Severus seguía irritándola al hacer un gesto como diciendo "_Oh, ¿estabas ahí? Perdona, te confundí con el reloj"._

_-Ah, buenas noches._

_-No tan buenas como las tuyas, de seguro.-_ Hermione pudo visualizar a Eileen, feliz a lado de él.

Severus no respondió e hizo un intento de subir las escaleras, pero él ya sospechaba que ese era un proyecto muy ambicioso, además de que sentía una tremenda curiosidad por oír a Hermione _esa_ noche.

_-Severus –_ Hermione usaba un tono de entre cansancio y exasperación.- _¡¿Qué mierda haces pensando en una boda cuando tienes a tu hija así de enferma?!-_Ya se había puesto de pie.-_ ¡¿O es que acaso ya no importa y te preocupa más andar organizando fiestas?!_

Severus aspiró una gran bocanada de aire para responder a gritos, pero… en el último segundo decidió calmarse.

-_No me deja de importar Elena. No veo relación entre una cosa y otra. Además… ¿con qué moral me dices esto? ¡Tú debes tener muchos más planes que yo, así que no me vengas con idioteces!-_ Severus rogaba que el nivel de la discusión lo llevara a encararla _por ese tema_ que no habían hablado aún.

_-… ¿A ti te parece que YOOO estoy planeando o celebrando alguna cosa, o contando alegremente en conferencias de prensa lo feliz que estoy por cualquier estupidez? ¿Me has visto en algo así como yo a ti? Pues NOO._

_-¿A no?...- _"¡Ahora Severus!", pero no- _Bueno, si no tienes nada de lo que alegrarte… Que pena, pero yo si. No seas egoísta Granger.-_ "Bueno, un hijo del zanahorio no es como para dar saltos de felicidad".

_-¿E-egoísta? ¿Qué YOO soy egoísta?_

_-Sí. Egoísta. Tú. _

_-¡De qué rayos hablas!_

_-¿De qué?... Haber, hagamos recuento: Hace unas horas atrás me felicitas frente a la gente, estoy seguro que es sólo por aparentar. Llego a MI CASA y poco menos me dices que voy a descuidar a Elena ¿porque voy a casarme? ¡Ni siquiera sabes cuando pienso hacerlo!, así que de seguro es porque te molesta A TI. ¿Y sabes qué?... Tienes derecho a pensar lo que quieras, absolutamente, pero cierra la boca – _El volumen y tono de voz de Severus fue subiendo paulatinamente mientras decía sus últimas frases.- ¡_porque yo no te he acusado de nada! Aun sabiendo que ESTÁS EMBARAZADA DE ESE ASQUEROSO PELIRROJO. ¡ERES TÚ LA QUE ESTÁ ESPERANDO UN HIJO CUANDO TIENES A OTRA QUE PUEDE MORIR! ¿LUEGO SOY YOO EL QUE NO PIENSA E SUS HIJOS? ¿A QUE JUEGAS? _

Hermione no supo qué pensamiento la atacó primero porque todos le vinieron encima como un alud, sin previo aviso.

¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Algunos de los niños le contó? ¿Desde hacía cuanto lo sabía? ¿Era por eso que la evitaba?... Pero ya pronto su cabeza se concentró en el que de verdad era relevante en el momento, aunque Severus ya estaba otra vez por salir de ahí.

_-… … ¿Hijo de Ron?... ¿Severus que…?_ – La que tomo aire fue ella.- _Cuántas veces te escribí para que te dignaras a darme la cara y hablaras de una vez conmigo. ¡No tienes idea de lo que hablas!-_ Ya estaban a una distancia prudente para discutir. Muy cerca.

-¿_Para hablar qué? No es necesario hablar nada. Todo está claro, no seas infantil._

_-¿Infantil? ¿Yo? Si te hubieras dignado a oírme sabrías que ¡yo NO espero un hijo de Ron! Si serás imbécil…_

_-¡Pues no me interesa de quién sea!, ¡eso n…!-_ En fin, Severus no pudo terminar.

_-… Severus YOO ESPERO UN HIJO ¡TUYO! ¿Puedes callarte y oírme?_

Una parte de Severus quiso callarse y escuchar porque estaba realmente anonadado. Pero, al parte orgullosa pudo un poco más.

_-¡No! No pienso callarme para oír tu historieta.-_ Snape bajó la voz_- No te creo. Fin de la discusión._

Las ganas que tuvo Hermione de subir a su habitación, esconderse entre las sábanas y no salir nunca más en la vida, fueron tremendas. Pero se obligó a mantenerse ahí. Entera.

_-No me crees… ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hiciste en parís Severus? O ya la memoria no se te da bien._

_-Se me da perfectamente. ¿Tú no te acuerdas del motivo por el cual YO SALÍ de tu habitación? Yo lo recuerdo. Y no creo que ustedes dos se hayan quedado a sólo a conversar._- Dijo al final, en tono mordaz.

¿Cómo convencerlo? Si es que merecía ser convencido…

Hermione de pronto quiso terminar de discutir y comenzar a construir un DIALOGO constructivo entre ambos. Suspiró… sabía que si oía una hostilidad más se echaría a llorar sin remedio alguno.

-_Severus… Estoy segura de lo que digo, porque no pasó nada con Ron en París, ni después. …Escúchame ¿si? ¡Una vez!-_ Ya estaba cansada…

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Paremos de pelear. Sólo escucha… ¿Severus de verdad? ¿Yo, embarazada de Ron? ¿Si todo el tiempo que estuve con él me preocupé PERSONALMENTE de que algo como eso NO sucediera? Hagamos más memoria; ¿No te dije, hace AÑOS atrás que SÓLO tendrías hijos… tuyos?... ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?... Yo sí. Y esa es una palabra que no dejaré de cumplir. _

Y Severus se quedó con palabras, cosa muy extraña. Él no tenía muy claro de debía sentir en ese momento. ¿Tenía que alegrarse? ¿Tenía que seguir sin creerle?... ¿o volver a pelear?

_-… ¿No vas a decir nada?- _Hermione no podía creerlo.

Entonces lo dijo y ella ya no pudo más.

-No te creo. – Lo dijo con pesar, como si de verdad eso le doliera mucho- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? – Preguntó más para sí mismo.-… Además. Aún si fuera cierto, eso no cambiaría las cosas. Voy a casarme con Eileen y tú… tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. – Severus pensó que al fin se iría a encerrar. No dormiría, eso seguro, pero ya no la vería… Era increíble como aún era tan complicado tenerla junto a él sin… tenerla.

Había momentos en la vida, en que lo que crees totalmente fuera de lugar, se transforma en lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Hermione no dejó que se fuera. No lo pensó demasiado, no se dio cuenta pero ya lo había tomado de un brazo y lo estaba besando.

Severus supo al instante que era inútil intentar resistirse. ¡Jamás podría rechazarla así! Menos si lo abrazaba de esa forma, así que cuando se volteó y de pronto sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos, supo que no había salida. Se sintió culpable cuando, al tocar su rostro sintió las lágrimas que, seguro, eran por culpa de sus palabras. La abrazó con una mezcla de fiereza y ternura mientras seguía besándola, pero cuando creyó que no tendrían vuelta y acabarían sobre alguna superficie del lugar, enredados como antes, Hermione se alejó un poco y Severus escuchó su voz, bajita y tranquila, ahí junto a su oído.

-_Está bien… si lo que quieres es casarte con ella, porque te hace muy, muy feliz. Adelante. Yo no voy a interponerme. Será… horrible para mí, pero está bien.-_ Cuando Severus la oyó decir eso… Solo pudo abrazarla como si se fuera a morir a la hora siguiente y ella sollozó más fuerte.- _Sólo… Perdóname. _

Si había una cosa que ella JAMÁS había hecho, era pedirle perdón. Severus estaba seguro de haber sufrido un mini-infarto seguido de un arranque de cariño.

Se besaron otra vez, pero luego ella lo soltó y él la pudo ver subir a su habitación secando sus lágrimas.

Severus no recordaba haberse sentido TAN confundido como hasta ese día.


	27. Severus fuera del asunto

**¡Lo siento!, me fui de fiesta como por una semana seguida y cuando me senté a escribir... se me había acabado el cerebro. **

**Saludos a tod s, especialmente a Ruth ;) Amia, Y a Chofis, mis consciencias. **

Cap27

Había dicho que no le creía, pero lo cierto era que la declaración de Hermione estaba sonando aún como un eco en su mente- _"Severus YOO ESPERO UN HIJO ¡TUYO!"_- y cuando eso sucede y son pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada, puede resultar tan molesto como vacacionar con Peeves.

Salió de su habitación… por tercera vez. Se plantaba frente a la puerta de Hermione y… nada. Volvía a su habitación porque, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir? lo que quería era ¡PREGUNTAR!, porque si ese niño era suyo ella debía saberlo hacía semanas, ¿entonces porqué se acababa de enterar? ¿Y porqué entonces el zanahorio se decía el padre?... pero si de verdad era suyo… ¿qué debía hacer? ¡Se sentía como un idiota! Él _debía_ saber qué hacer, ¡Merlín! Que ya tenía dos hijos, ¡tampoco era un novato! El punto estaba en que, claro, ahora la relación que tenía con _"Granger"_ era la misma que tendrían si ella viviera en Australia y él en Ecuador.

Aunque… Lo había besado.

Severus intentaba, realmente se esforzaba, por que su mente NO comenzara a reparar en los besos que compartieron o en las palabras que ella había dicho, pero por dios que le estaba costando y es que… ¡Ella le había pedido perdón! Eso era tan inverosímil… ¿estaría arrepentida o algo así?... Le era imposible no caer en la frustración. Había esperado tanto, ¡tanto! por un gesto como ese y ahora, cuando por fin llega, no podía más que sentirse contrariado, dolido y completamente enfadado con el destino.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Al amanecer, Hermione salió de su habitación con mal aspecto, ¡como odiaba las nauseas! Pero a pesar de haber pasado una pésima noche, estaba decidida: No necesitaba a Severus preguntándole cómo estaba o cumpliendo sus antojos. Se bastaba sola.

Bajando las escaleras movió los hombros en un gesto de indiferencia: _"Total… él se lo pierde."_ Y partió a mirar a sus hijos (Ya iba siendo hora de despachar a la sanadora que había hecho el turno de noche), quienes debían estar aprovechando de dormir un poquito más de la cuenta.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Severus recibió unos memos por la mañana y debió improvisar una cuasi-reunión en la sala de su casa.

-_Tenemos 50 reservas, que no vamos a contar. Por otro lado, fueron elaboradas 300 y ya están puestas en circulación en el precio que acordamos, pero nos están pidiendo 400 más… y eso tomará unas… dos semanas, si todo anda como esperamos.-_ Terminó de decir Stella, una bruja cuarentona, muy ordenada (un poco obsesiva), encargada de la liberación de la primera cura.

_-¿Esas cuatrocientas las piden d…?-_ Preguntaba Thomas a la bruja

_-San mungo. Si._ –Respondió

-_Necesitamos al menos a 30 elaboradores más si queremos entregarlas en dos semanas, no caigamos en optimismos ilusorios…_ - Stella lo miró como diciendo _"¿Perdón?" _– _Y eso toma tiempo… -_El mago suspiró_- si tan solo los elfos domésticos pudieran elaborar pociones…_

_-¿Como dices?-_ Hermione se había encontrado de frentón con el grupo y miraba con reproche a Thomas.

_-¡Ah! Hermione, claro, claro. Lo siento, sabes que respeto a los elfos, es solo una forma de hablar-_ Dijo con una sonrisa.

_-Ya lo sé Thomas, no los pondrías a elaborar pociones, podrían descuidar tus casas ¿verdad?-_ Hermione lo miraba con una sonrisa irónica. No le gustaba nada ese hombre.

_-Claro, y no queremos eso-_ Terminó de decir con desfachatez.

_-Entonces debes apurarte Thomas.-_Ese era Severus tratando de retomar el tema-_ Busca a esos 30…-_Miró a Hermione. _"elfos, elfos, elfos"_ – …_elaboradores. Gente con cerebro._- No quiso molestarla. No olvidaba lo que había sucedido hacía unas horas atrás.

-_Hablando de personas que contratar. Toma_ – Eileen venía de un pasillo lateral, aparentemente desde el baño principal. Saludó a Hermione con una sonrisa, ganándose… nada. Herms no le devolvió nada. Se sentó frente a Snape, de espaldas a la castaña, quien se apresuró a sentarse frente a ella. Eileen le pasaba una lista a Severus- _Ahí están las sugerencias, son muy pocas personas, pero vaya que son buenos._

_-¿Para qué es eso?-_ Preguntó "_Granger_" mirando la famosa lista. Severus miró a su izquierda y luego de unos segundos se decidió a responder, antes de que se formaran incómodos silencios.

_-Nada especial, nombres. Ya sabes, algunos que podrían aportar en esta segunda etapa.-_ Respondió mientras seguía leyendo los pergaminos con los antecedentes de los magos y brujas incluidos.

"_¿Y porqué sólo __ella__ puede sugerir cosas así?"_ Estuvo apunto de preguntar en tono ponzoñoso, pero se contuvo. Aunque… Severus la conocía tanto, que podía jurar que esa mañana estaba especialmente rabiosa y prefirió no tentar a su suerte mientras tuviera "invitados" en casa y sus hijos dormían arriba. Así que compartió la lista con Hermione sin si quiera terminar de leerla, a ver si así se concentraba en eso y quitaba la cara larga.

Hermione tomó la dichosa lista con más fuerza de la que fue consciente y se sumergió en ella para silenciar las voces de los demás… aunque había dos que no podía apagar.

Y entonces lo leyó.

_-¡Ja!_- Severus no supo el porqué de la risa irónica de Hermione, pero no tardó en enterarse. Ella le acercó el papel – _Zaida… Claro que la contratarás, ¿viejos amigos no?-_ Lo dijo muy bajo, quizás nadie más que él la escucho, pero se sintió igual de incómodo.

…

Pasaron unos veinte minutos más y ya todas las visitas estaban de pie para retirarse cuando apareció una personita a echarlos a todo con sus primeras tres palabras del día.

-_Mamá… Tengo hambre_.- Elena había aparecido a media escalera, con su carita somnolienta, el pijama más grueso con que la obligaban a dormir y sus pantuflas con diseño de puffskein (esperaba que le regalaran otro pronto. El último murió a manos de James). Hermione sonrió genuinamente por primera vez en varios días porque, Elena llevaba al menos diez días sin tener ánimos de levantarse y había que amenazarla para que comiera: "_No me obligues a meterte la comida por la nariz, porque te instalamos un sonda en un minuto sin ningún problema_" había tenido que repetir con una dureza que le dolía en el alma. Cuando vio a la niña, Severus bajó los hombros en gesto de rendición y sonrió de medio lado, definitivamente su hija lo derretía entero.

Eileen, Stella y Thomas no conocían a la pequeña, pero solo con aparecer ya los había conquistado a los tres. Debían trabajar con todo para ayudar a niños como ella… Antes de que los tres se fueran, alcanzaron a saludarla.

_-Stella es algo así como… nuestro contacto con el_ _mundo_ – Le contaba Snape a su hija en brazos mientras le presentaba a sus colegas _– Y es muy ordenada… excesivamente_.

_-No es para tanto. Es un placer conocerte al fin, tu papá siempre habla de ti. _

_-... ¿Y ustedes tres trabajan con mi papá siempre?...-_ Elena era muy curiosa. Todos asintieron_.-… ¿es muy gruñón verdad?-_ Dijo sonriendo

_-… Ya tienes fiebre…-_ Molestó Severus con mejor poker-face.

-_Este feo es Thomas y él… no hace nada importante._-

_-Si claro…-_ Respondió Thomas, un poco herido. Todo se lo tomaba muy a pecho.

-_Pesado- _Le dijo a su padre aunque se reía también. Disfrutaba especialmente cuando él se ponía molestoso con alguien.

_-Y acá…_ "_Eileen… con ella me caso cuando te recuperes"… Eileen. Si, si, el mismo nombre.-_ Se anticipó a la relación que haría la niña.-_ De hecho es parecido al tuyo también…_

_-Si… es un nombre parecido… Hola Eileen…-_ Elena sonreía y Hermione estaba muy atenta a lado.

-_¡Hola! Tienen razón, es parecido… oye pero…-_ frunció un poco el seño y luego sonrió – _eres como un mini-Hermione, el parecido es evidente._

_-Siempre me dicen eso.-_ Elena se había puesto seria- ¿_cuando tenga problemas de identidad, tú pagarás la terapia verdad?_- Había sonado tan gracioso que todo rieron un poco, menos Hermione que pensaba que su hija debía dejar de repetir las respuestas de su padre, le traería problemas ser tan "amable" como él… pero… en este caso… le había gustado.

Eileen miró a Severus y alzó las cejas como diciendo _"Tenías razón"_ esa niña parecía tener el carácter de su padre, tal como él lo había dicho, era André el más sensible y dulzón de los dos… dentro de lo serios que eran, claramente.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Desayunaron los cuatro, como hacía tiempo no lo hacían, aunque ambos padres esquivaban la mirada continuamente, al menos estaban compartiendo la tranquilidad de ver que Elena estaba un poquito repuesta. Querían disfrutar lo que más pudieran antes de que una nueva crisis se presentara…

Pocos minutos después de terminar de desayunar, los niños estaban en la sala peleando con la resolución de un rompecabezas y Hermione detenía la casi huida de Snape de la cocina.

_-Severus…_

El ex profesor juró que ella quería hablar de la noche anterior y por dios que no encontraba palabra alguna…

La miró. Expectante.

-_Ayer, en la mañana me escribió Elphias… me contaba que el sanador que nos recomendó para Elena ya estaba de vuelta en Londres, así que le escribí. Y viene hoy, en la tarde… por si quieres estar cuando la atienda…_

Severus suspiró. Hermione creyó que de molestia, pero fue de descanso. No… por esa mañana no habría discusiones.

_-… ¿A qué hora estará acá?-_ Preguntó interesado.

_-Se supone que a las cuatro… esperemos que sea puntual._

_-No lo creo… esos sanadores… demasiado arrogantes como para considerar el tiempo de los demás._

_-Yo también estudié medimagia Severus…_

_-Si… pero ahora atiendes la mente, desde una cómoda consulta donde la gente te visita a ti._

_-…Olvídalo…-_Y salió rauda de la cocina.

.:;SS/HG;:.

"_Pff… Sanadores…"_ Severus podía visualizarlo. Todos eran parecidos: Gesto severo, mandones, de contextura gruesa, medio calvo y con su delantal esmeralda con la insignia de la varita y el hueso… ¡ah! Un gran sueldo, una letra horrenda y un marcado egocentrismo.

Pero… había leído los registros de ese sanador en particular y bueno… el tipo era un experto… y a su hija la vería un alien si es que probaba ser un experto.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Severus salió de su casa a medio día después de ayudar con las trescientas piezas del rompecabezas. Volvería a las cuatro de la tarde.

Siempre que Severus no estaba en su casa… esta se llenaba. No es que la gente lo evitara, pero todos coincidían en no querer "_molestarlo_", aunque ese día, de las cuatro personas que llegaron, a tres les importaba… nada.

André miró por una ventana y miró a su hermana para sentenciar en forma solemne:

_-Guarda tus frascos o no durarán un día más…_

La niña se deshizo de los brazos de su madre (quien también se levantó) y miró curiosa.

-_Voy y vuelvo_-Tomó sus juguetes "_delicados_" y fue a guardarlos en un sitio seguro = Lejos de donde James pudiera encontrarlos.

Harry venía con sus tres hijos + un niño con el pelo azul, el mayor de todos… Hermione se alegró, al fin Ginny había cedido un poco…

Después del griterío que se oyó cuando la puerta se abrió vino una tarde agradable, comieron todos juntos y los niños estaban en su mundo. No podían dilucidar quién estaba más ansioso por entrar al colegio.

-_Todo menos Sly…-_Miró a André, quien le devolvía una mirada patentada-_…Hafflepuff_- Terminó de decir James… con cara de asco.

-_…_ -André y su gesto de aburrimiento- _quedarás en Gryffindor_ – James sonriendo y revolviéndose el pelo- _no moverías un dedo por limpiar u ordenar nada así que Hufflepuff, imposible. No diremos que seas… ya sabes… un Ravenclaw, y ¿Slytherin? No te preocupes, para entrar se supone que debes tener, ¿Cómo era…?_

_-"La semilla de la grandeza"-_ Terminó de decir Elena con una sonrisa de sandía.

_-Entonces tu amigo… ese Malfoy no entrará a Slytherin como suele decir._ _Con el nombre que tiene ya es imposible sacarle algo de grandeza…_

_-No vayas por ese lado, mira que "James Sirius" no junta ni pega. Ni hablar del mio.-_ Albus miró a su padre moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa.

-_Que no te oiga mi papá… no le gustó nada tener algo más que ver con ese otro señor…_

_-Yo no me quejo_- Lily era la única conforme.

Los adultos no siguieron la conversación por demasiado tiempo. Al menos Harry quería saber otras cosas.

- _¿Cómo has estado?... No mientas._

_-Bien. No me mires así… no tengo ganas de hablar._

_-… ¿Se lo dijiste ya?..._- No era necesario que Harry explicara sobre qué era esa pregunta

-_Si…_

_-… ¿y?- _ La parte más cotilla de Potter apareció de repente.

_-Y nada Harry._

_-¡Como que nada! No me digas que te salió con alguna pesadez… porque eso se…_

_-No Harry. _– Mintió descaradamente – _Mira, hablamos recién ayer, así que todo es demasiado resiente. Hay que darle tiempo… ya hablaremos más del tema… en el futuro…._

_-… ¿Has revisado "el profeta" hoy?-_ Harry no había estado muy seguro de ir a visitarla, pero después de encontrarse con la portada se decidió a ir donde su mejor amiga- …_ Se casa.-_ Hermione puso gesto de genuino hastío.

-_¡Ya lo sé! Yo estaba ahí cuando lo dijo… no me lo recuerdes._

_-… ¿Te enteraste ayer?... espera. ¿No sabías que se casaba? Pero y… ¿los niños lo saben ya?_

_-Si, si. Lo supe ayer. Ellos no lo saben aún… No sé lo que pretende, pero… da igual. Estoy cansada…_

.:;SS/HG;:.

Severus abrió la puerta de su casa con el seño fruncido por el molesto ruido. Todo parecía patas arriba, pero apenas cerró la puerta, el silencio llegó. Solía pasar. Los niños Potter le tenían mucho… respeto y eso le gustaba mucho.

¡Así que San Potter estaba ahí!... como dueño de casa saliendo de la cocina con su esposa… ex esposa.

-_Severus_- Dijo Harry, a modo de saludo. Sospechaba que no había sido muy amable con Hermione aunque ella intentara ocultarlo.

Snape saludó y… se encerró en su laboratorio. Lo único que dijo a Hermione antes de recluirse fue "_Me avisas cuando llegue el sanador"._

.:;SS/HG;:.

Albert Hedbige, era su nombre. De tanto buscar sus referencias, Severus se había olvidado hasta del nombre del susodicho, pero podía explicar estadísticamente los resultados que conseguía con sus pacientes. Nunca había visto una imagen del doctor, pero se esperaba lo clásico: Un viejito bonachón, mañoso a veces, pelo cano y ligeramente calvo, gordo, con un sueldo abundante y una letra horrible.

Los niños jugaban en el jardín. Elena había protestado por tener que abrigarse tanto, pero había obedecido de malas ganas y Hermione estaba con Harry en la sala, cada uno con un ojo puesto en que no hubiera ninguna fractura de huesos en el sitio donde los muchachos retozaban.

El medico se presentó cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las cuatro de la tarde. Hermione se puso en pie para ir a recibirlo y llamar a su hija y pidió a Harry que fuera a avisarle a Severus mientras tanto.

Albert apareció con su metro ochenta y cinco, cabello negro, ojos azules y sonrisa devastadora. Hermione no abría apostado a que ese hombre tuviera más de 33 o 34 años.

Cuando Severus emergió desde el laboratorio se encontró con un "niño bonito" que saludaba a su… a Hermione con un beso ¿en la mano? ¿Y de qué libro colonial había imitado el gesto? Ya no le gustó para nada.

-_Hola Elena, yo soy el Dr. Hedbige, pero tú puedes decirme Albert, da igual. _

_-Hola Albert… ¿eres Muggle?-_ Elena preguntó con inocente curiosidad. Hermione, detrás de su hija esperaba que esta no saliera con alguna de sus "amabilidades". Albert sonrió.

-_Mestizo. ¿Por qué me preguntas?_

_-Porque los muggles les dicen "doctor"… _

_-Tienes razón… es que es lo mismo._

_-Stephanie _– Una de sus amigas del taller de pintura – _dice que no es igual, que los doctores abren a la gente… ¿no me harás eso verdad?_

_-Oh… no, no haré eso, puedes estar tranquila. No "abrimos" el cuerpo de niñas tan bonitas._

_-¿No? _... _tu eres muy bonito también Albert.-_… Y Severus creyó estar sufriendo un aneurisma cerebral.

-¿_Tu crees?-_ Y sonrió otra vez-_ Pero que tu seas una niña muy bonita es… lógico. Al parecer lo heredaste de tu mamá- _ Le dijo muy bajito a la niña, pero… Severus tenía entrenamiento de espía… Hermione solo pudo esquivar la mirada del medimago, de pronto, las cortinas se hicieron muy interesantes.

-_Es la más bonita de todas, pero es mía._

_-Y eso está muy bien. Entonces… ¿Te examinamos? –_ Sugirió el medico mientras sacaba su varita.

-_Si, arriba. _– Y subieron los tres a la habitación de la niña. Severus los miró de lejos y los siguió luego.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Severus siguió todo el procedimiento desde el marco de la puerta. Desde ya ese tipo no le gustaba nada.

Hermione, por su parte estaba muy atenta, pero se estaba sintiendo muy mal… Miró hacia otro lado de la habitación y respiró profundo mientras su mundo daba vueltas y se ponía totalmente pálida. Salió rauda hacia el baño de la habitación dejando a los demás preocupados.

Apenas Hermione cerró la puerta del lavabo Severus entró con propiedad a la habitación y cerró detrás de él.

-_¡Papá! ¿Verdad que hoy he estado mejor? _

_-Si. Demasiadas vacaciones "doctor", hace unos cuatro días hubiera sido ideal._

Albert estiró una mano para saludar, ignorando la ostilidad1 que recibía en aquella casa. Como todos, _sabía_ que trataba con Severus Snape, con todo lo que eso implicaba. Dentro de todo, estaba un poco cohibido; Primero, le escribía nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger para que atendiera a su hija. Sabía que Harry Potter andaba por ahí y Severus Snape lo vigilaba desde el marco de la puerta y ahora de seguro venía algún interrogatorio que no quería contestar. Era… Snape… y había leído sobre él. Todos le debían el pellejo y tenía fama de ser un poco… huraño.

Severus tenía al _"niño bonito" _ ofreciéndole un saludo "_que ternura"_. Alzó una de sus cejas mientras miraba el rostro de amabilidad social. Sacó sus manos de los bolcillos y… nada. Se cruzó de brazos y Albert entendió que su saludo no sería devuelto. Incomodo, bajó su brazo. Ese hombre tenía el don de hacer volver a la infancia a cualquier adulto que presumiera de ser "_seguro de si mismo_"… pero, Albert había tratado con padres de "pacientitos" mucho peores y si Severus pensaba que él se pondría a llorar por no responder un apretón de manos, estaba terriblemente equivocado.

Albert miró hacia atrás y luego hacía Elena

-¿_Tu mamá está enferma?_

_-No…-"está embarazada"_ pensó. Hermione había dicho a sus niños que no se extrañaran si la veían un poco débil de repente.

-_ah… me pareció verla un poco complicada…_

Hermione salió blanca como un papel y se sentó en el primer sitio que encontró. Albert se puso en pie y fue raudo hacia ella. Elena miró a su mamá preocupada y Severus… con el mismo rostro que tenía cuando Lavander había ido a lloriquear a la enfermería por Ron Weasley.

_-No es nada, no te preocupes_- ¿Qué porqué lo tuteaba? Parecía tener una edad similar así que tratarlo de "Ud." se le hacía ridículo.

-_Claro que sí, ven._-La ayudó a levantarse y la llevó al mismo sitio en donde había examinado a su hija. La cama. Elena se ubicó a su lado y besó a su mamá en la mejilla.- _Dime, ¿qué es lo que pasa?, pareces mareada…_

_-Si… es eso. _

_-Tu mamá comió bien hoy Elena, es tu turno de acusarla._

_-Si, todo bien Albert._

_-No es nada, en serio.-_ Insistió Hermione-_ Es normal. Estoy embarazada._- Ya iba siendo hora de darle normalidad al asunto.

Severus se tensó en su lugar y contuvo la respiración sin darse cuenta y entonces se dio cuenta. Elena había girado el cuello tan rápidamente hacia su padre que era un milagro que no se hubiese dañado. Lo miró con sorpresa y… ¿temor? ¡ELLA LO SABÍA! Y por ende, SU HIJO TAMBIÉN DEBÍA SABERLO… ¡ÉL HABÍA SIDO EL ÚLTIMO EN ENTERARSE! Con la mirada clavada en su hija pequeña entrecerró los ojos, y ella optó por escabullirse.

-_Ya quiero bajar, me aburrí.-_ Y sin preguntar a nadie saltó de la cama. Severus la dejó salir en paz, cuando ese medicucho se fuera Hermione lo iba a escuchar.

-_¿Embarazada?... Felicidades entonces -_ Le dijo a ella con una pequeña sonrisa y miró a Severus…- _Deben estar contentos. _

_-Es mio_- Dijo ella. Albert entendió que la había cagado y si Severus podía sentir más rabia, entonces la sintió.-_ Sólo mio._- Lo dijo con tanta simplicidad y con una leve sonrisa, con eso, al menos Albert no se sintió tan mal aunque prefirió no volver a mirar al hombre que tenía a su izquierda.

-_Oh, bien. Bueno, no voy a irme de aquí sin asegurarme de que todo este bien así que si me permites, siéntate dándome la espalda y respira hondo… Muy bien… Disculpe-_ Se volvió a Severus con valentía antes de levantar un poco la blusa de Hermione- _Déjenos solos un momento._

Insultado.

Echado.

Humillado.

Furioso.

Albert había pensado que Snape era el padre, aun sabiendo que se los suponía separados, pero si no lo era, no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Severus frunció el seño y le lanzó una de sus miradas, cuando abrió la boca para responder, la oyó.

_-Si, Severus, por favor._

Ya hablaría con ella.

No quedó más remedio que salir de ahí.


	28. Severus, estás cel?

¡Hey chicas! Uno más, a leer.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Severus estaba harto. Había odiado las últimas dos semanas.

Había algunas emociones que odiaba y según él, la humanidad debió eliminarlas durante el transcurso de la evolución: La autocompasión y los celos. Justo eso último era que lo que lo estaba enfermando.

**Flash Back**

Snape estaba en el laboratorio que usaba fuera de casa, muriendo de calor (era lo único que le cargaba de hacer pociones y encima no podía usar ningún hechizo para aliviarse un poco porque los rastros de magia estropeaban la poción. En eso estaba cuando su día empeoró.

"_¡¿Potter?!"_

De más estaba decir que a Severus no le gustaba el patronus del chico _"Fui-el-jodido-amo-de-la-muerte" _ pero el ciervo se había presentado sin resquemor alguno. Sonó la voz de Harry por toda la habitación, y sólo dijo una palabra:

-_Elena._

Y el animal se deshizo cuando salía por una ventana.

"_Maldición…"_ cuando ya sus pensamientos iban en dirección a recordar a los grandes magos, volvió a su mente algo que lo rondaba cada vez que entraba o salía de SU casa:

"_¿Potter no tiene casa o familia?" _ No le gustaban las visitas, menos las que solían quedarse por largas temporadas. Ni que fuera un Weasley.

Apenas el patronus salió de la estancia, el ritmo que el pocionista llevaba (5 veces, sentido del reloj, 3 veces contra sentido, 5 veces…) se rompió. Apagó el caldero y salió raudo. Todos los síntomas de alguien que va muy asustado se presentaron.

Apareció rápidamente en el límite de su casa. Abrió decidido y se apresuró a subir las escaleras.

Su hijo estaba apretando las manos dentro de los bolcillos mientras estaba de pie frente a la habitación de su hermana y Harry estaba en el marco de la puerta, mirando hacia adentro interesado y con cara de desesperado.

Mientras aún subía sintió pánico y se detuvo por un segundo, el que Hermione aprovechó para adelantarlo y pasar como un flash por su derecha. Severus sólo vio en principio una maraña de cabello castaño que volaba acelerado. El miedo que sintió se acrecentó, habría jurado que ella estaba en casa, con ambos niños.

No dudó y volvió a correr escaleras arriba (jamás el camino desde el trabajo se le había hecho tan largo, y eso que solo había dado unos pasos luego de aparecerse).

Harry se movió del umbral apenas vio a Hermione subir como Snitch dorada. Dos segundos después Snape estaba a lado de Harry, pero no avanzó más…

El _"medico"_, estaba observando detenidamente a la niña que estaba tumbada en la cama, aparentemente más delgada que nunca… Albert se veía tal como se ve alguien que acaba de librarse de algo muy grave, o como quien termina una tarea muy complicada.

Severus frunció el seño y tuvo el impulso de empujarlo lejos de su hija y ocuparse él mismo del asunto, olvidándose por completo que lo de él no era la medimagia y relegando todos los antecedentes que acreditaban al doctor Hedbige como un _"experto". _Mientras él pensaba, o mejor dicho, recordaba las mejores formas de tortura y los mejores hechizos salidos de sus preciados libros de artes oscuras para lanzarlos con fiereza al medicucho. Hermione, aún con su mayor gesto de preocupación, comenzaba a interrogar a Albert sin dejar de mirar detenidamente y tocar a su hija, como asegurándose de que su niña seguía ahí…

Snape ignoró olímpicamente al sanador y se acercó a la niña, sólo la tomó de la mano y le sonrió. Al ver ese gesto, hasta Hermione pareció calmarse. Ya estaba todo bien por el momento y Elena se encontraba mejor gracias a Albert.

Harry había enviado el patronus a su amiga primero, comentándole que Elena había hecho una de sus típicas crisis repentinas y el personal de turno ya estaba preocupado. Había que ubicar a un medico en forma urgente. Ella había enviado su nutria a Albert en un instante y salió corriendo del sitio en donde todo el equipo de investigación trabajaba. Nota mental: Severus DEBÍA habilitar la aparición para TODO el personal, no era justo que sólo él tuviera esos privilegios.

Después de haberse comunicado con Albert y mientras corría al límite de aparición rogaba porque Harry hubiera avisado a Severus, pero ella no tenía neuronas para darse tiempo de avisarle antes de salir despavorida hacía donde estaba su hija pequeña.

Por su parte, el Dr. Hedbige estaba próximo a sentarse por primera vez en catorce horas cuando un patronus que nunca había visto se había aparecido en la pequeñísima, ínfima, habitación para _"descansar"_ que había en el hospital. Le había dicho a Hermione que si se presentaba alguna eventualidad se comunicara inmediatamente con él, ella le había comentado que si veía una nutria molestándolo por ahí, era porque debía correr a casa de Snape. Lo que Hermione no tenía claro, era que su propia voz podría hacer cualquier cosa antes de molestar a Albert…

Ahora que por fin Hermione se encontraba frente a su pequeña, que la miraba con gesto cansado pero como diciéndole _"ya paso"_ sólo pudo darse media vuelta y regalar el más honesto de los abrazos que daba en varias semanas: A Albert, quien se quedó tratando de disimular el rostro de satisfacción.

_-Gracias_.-Le había dicho ella suspirando y con mirada significativa, apunto de echarse a llorar.

Albert no pudo, intentó que sus pensamientos no fueran hacía allá, pero no lo logró; Fue imposible no mirar de reojo a Snape y preguntarse cómo había dejado ir a una mujer que podía mirar así alguien…

A Severus, ese abrazo no le pasó desapercibido, sino todo lo contrarió, lo acompañó por varias horas más. Como también la voz de Potter diciendo cosas como:

"_-Que suerte que viniera… al menos yo estaba muerto de miedo."_

"_-Parece ser una persona con mucha disposición, de verdad de sorprendió que estuviera aquí tan rápido… "_

"_-Aparte se ve un tipo simpático…"_

Esas tres oraciones fueron para Severus como un cruciatus cada una. Tampoco era que Harry fuera un nuevo fan, solo comentó esas tres cosas en varias horas… si… Harry todavía estaba en la casa y si Severus no le echaba era porque creía que ya había sido lo suficientemente jodido con Hermione… aunque dentro de sí… tampoco le gustaba que Potter estuviera tantos días tan cerca de su mujer… ex mujer. Al menos no iba con TRIBUDECONEJOS-W-7, porque eso no lo aguantaría.

Pero odió, simplemente odió, (no había otra palara que pudiera expresarlo mejor) el momento en que Harry comentaba algo sobre el nuevo "MediHeroe" y pudo detectar una pizca de admiración en los ojos de su hijo… eso no lo podía aguantar.

-_¡¿De qué hablan?! Tampoco es que hiciera algo que no está dentro de sus responsabilidades, ¿o creen que le hemos pedido algún tipo de caridad? Él sólo hace su trabajo, nada más, como todos nosotros que estamos haciendo cosas por solucionar esto._

Y esas fueron la mayor articulación de palabras que el exprofesor dijo en toda la noche. El resto eran sólo monosílabos.

Hermione quiso responder pero cuando iba a comenzar con su alocución se detuvo. No tenía ningún ánimo de discutir con Severus. Ese día se sentía especialmente sola y encolerizarlo no sería un aporte a la salud mental de ambos.

**Fin Flash Back**

Había una cosa que a Snape no se lo olvidaba y no tenía mucha idea de cómo abordarlo: Por primera vez, no quería ser **tan** despreciable.

Sospechaba, no. Estaba seguro de que sus hijos sabían del embarazo de su madre antes que él y eso le parecía una absoluta insolencia.

La verdad es que su fuero interno… Severus había acabado cediendo a sí mismo: Hermione no le mentiría en algo así. El hijo que esperaba era suyo. Aún no era capaz de visualizar a esa mujer en niveles tan altos de maldad como para mentir sobre eso…

Ya estaba, la había cagado, lo asumía.

Severus sabía que no debió haberse dejado llevar por la rabia que lo hizo soltar palabras que no quería decir. No podía evitar pensar en lo maldito que se había comportado al decirle que no podía creer que ella estuviera esperando un hijo de él otra vez.

"_¡ERES TÚ LA QUE ESTÁ ESPERANDO UN HIJO CUANDO TIENES A OTRA QUE PUEDE MORIR!"._ Recordaba sus palabras y sentía asco de sí mismo.

El tema era que no sabía como manifestar su repudio a que sus hijos se vieran "forzados" a ocultar a su padre algo así, sin aumentar su status de malnacido.

No tenía problemas con ser el causante de problemas como falta de autoestima, fobia social, bajo auto-concepto, etc. en otras personas, pero eso era con _"el resto del mundo"_ no con la sabelotodo que se había metido a la mazmorra sólo para acabar sacándolo de ahí… no con ella.

Y al fin, dos años después el momento había llegado: Se había cansado de pelear y/o discutir… con Hermione claro, toda la humanidad estaba jodida, seguiría igual, pero con ella ya había llegado a un límite y no se permitiría ahondar.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Hermione era una mujer observadora, en términos generales. Si había un misterio por ahí, ella intentaría resolverlo. No era una persona que tolerara en demasía las sospechas y las ambigüedades. Por esas razones y un sinfín más es que su paciencia estaba tocando el límite y la culpa se elevaba exponencialmente cuando barajaba las posibles razones.

André estaba presentando algunas conductas que no le gustaban nada.

Conocía a su hijo más que cualquier ser humano en el mundo y estaba muy consciente de que tenía a un niño encantador. Muy serio, pero encantador. Su hijo también era un curioso empedernido y era de los que si estaba mucho tiempo sin hacer ruido, era porque estaba enfrascado en cosas que le parecían tremendamente interesantes. Pero… ahora no era así.

Su hijo, el que siempre estaba a las siete de la mañana en pie y saltando por ahí, ahora se podía quedar solo en la habitación mirando el techo o fingiendo dormir cuando alguien lo iba a mirar por si había señales de vida humana. Siempre comía dentro de lo esperado como "normal", y ahora solo jugaba con su comida hasta que algún adulto a cargo lo comenzara retar y amenazar para que comiera. Ya no quería jugar, no hablaba de las cosas que le gustaban.

Siendo muy serio como era, había salido más a su madre en algunos aspectos y, como ella, era un parlanchín, si no estaba contando algo, estaba preguntando, pero ahora pasaba todo el día callado, austero y muy pero muy irritable.

Dentro de todo, Hermione podía imaginarse lo que pasaba; Severus y ella, siempre habían intentado por todos los medios establecer un equilibrio entre las atenciones que brindaban a sus hijos. Gracias a merlín nunca había existido celos entre los hermanos y los problemas no pasaban de las discusiones clásicas. Pero claro, ahora Elena estaba enferma y toda la atención estaba en ella. Severus andaba de allá para acá entre su casa y el laboratorio, reuniones había a la orden del día y ella no se quedaba atrás. Encima de todo, le había pedido silencio respecto a su embarazo y el hecho mismo de ver a su hermana tan desmejorada podía producir cambios en el ánimo de cualquiera.

No quería intervenir de forma brusca preguntándole qué era lo que sucedía así que se inició en una sutil campaña de cariño bien organizado que hiciera al niño hablar. Al cabo de una semana, el plan había funcionado.

André salió del cuarto de baño que tenía en su habitación con el pijama puesto y la sensación de letargo que lo inundaba por las noches después de un baño calentito. Su madre entró en la habitación y se acercó con la varita en alto para que después de un segundo el cabello de su hijo quedara completamente seco.

-_A dormir-_ Había dicho ella con ese tono resuelto que les sale natural a las mamás de universo.

El chico se subió a la cama y cuando comenzó a enfundarse entre sus sábanas notó una actitud diferente a la de todas las noches; Esta vez, su mamá se estaba acomodando a su lado. El típico beso de buenas noches y la salida no llegaron nunca.

-¿_Y eso?...-_ Le espetó a su madre con el seño fruncido, pero con una leve sonrisa… muy leve.

-¿_Qué? ¿No puedo venir aquí a darte un abrazo, chico rudo?_

_-¿Me abrazarás toda la noche verdad?_

_-Es mi plan para hoy, sí. ¿Algún problema con eso?-_ Aprovecharía de estar con su hijo todo el tiempo posible… luego se le iría a Hogwarts… llegaría la adolescencia y muy probablemente ya no la dejara andar con sus arranques de cariño por ahí.

-_No, no hay problemas, no me aprietes tanto eso si, mira que la última vez te moviste y casi muero.-_ Ahora sí sonreía un poquito más.

-_Exagerado._

Unos tres minutos luego de que tenía a su hijo bien abrazado y lo miraba intentar dormir, el niño abrió uno de sus ojos oscuros arrugando la nariz para encontrarse con la mirada de su madre, que parecía haber estado ahí toda la vida.

-…_Mamá-_ Y Hermione lo supo, había llegado al centro del asunto. Su hijo había dicho eso con ese tono que usaba siempre cuando estaba por preguntar algo importante que llevaba mucho tiempo guardado. Se asustó un poco, cada vez que lo había oído hablar con ese tono de voz y esa carita de tristeza era por temas jodidos.- ¿_Es cierto que mi papá se va a casar… va a tener más hijos y todo eso…?_

.:;SS/HG;:.

Apenas Severus entró a la cocina de su casa se encontró con una escena familiar.

Hermione estaba apoyada en una encimera, con un tazón humeante y gesto preocupado. Snape había visto esa forma intranquila de estar en varias ocasiones, como cuando ella estaba por enfrentarse a algo especialmente complejo o esperaba alguna mala noticia.

Prefirió no decir nada y aunque lo hubiera querido no lo habría logrado, así que optó por su gesto impasible, el que nunca le fallaba y lo ocultaba mejor que cualquier capa.

-_Te estaba esperando._- Le dijo ella cuando él se dio media vuelta, quedando ambos de frente, cda uno con un té en la mano.

Snape se limitó a alzar las cejas, componiendo un gesto interrogativo.

-_Es André… Ayer hablé con él y creo que ustedes deben conversar.-_ Hermione se estaba esforzando por no sonar mandona y que aquel comentario quedara como una sugerencia aceptable.

Severus frunció un poco el seño y bajó la guardia, notó que ambos estaban poniendo de su parte para no empezar el día discutiendo y eso lo alivió un poco. Era tan raro que los dos evitaran pelear… él prefirió sentarse y yendo más allá de su voluntad, en acto completamente inconsciente hizo un gesto a Hermione para que tomara asiento frente a él. Se dio cuenta de la invitación que sus manos habían hecho cuando ella ya estaba sentada y comenzó con la pregunta más sincera que se le ocurrió, una que tenía guardada hacía varios días.

-_¿si?... ¿sabes qué es lo que le sucede?... ha estado muy distinto esta semana._

Hermione se relajó cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había dicho quince palabras sin que Severus soltara algún comentario ponzoñoso y ella misma no tenía intenciones de comenzar una batalla.

-_Lo mismo me preguntaba yo así que lo averigüé: El profeta. _

_-… Explícate._

_-Cuando Elena tuvo la última recaída, a principios de semana estuvo Albert aquí, ¿recuerdas?_

_-Imposible no hacerlo. ¿Qué pasa con eso?-_ Severus esperaba una buena razón para hechizar al medimago, sólo una pequeña razón, por ínfima que fuera.

_-Bueno, Albert llegó, dejó sus cosas personales en la sala rápidamente. Ya sabes, su bolso, el diario del día y la túnica del hospital, creo. Harry pidió a André que se quedara abajo mientras estabilizaban a Elena y así lo hizo, al menos al principio. Tomó el periódico y uno de los anuncios de la primera plana era tu próxima boda… con un subtítulo en que "el profeta" les deseaba la mejor de las suertes a la pareja y esperaban que pronto "agrandaran la familia". –_ Conforme Hermione iba hablando, se esforzaba por no sonar acusadora ni rencorosa. Era consciente de cada palabra que decía y de su correspondiente prosodia.- _Me dijo que sólo había leído la portada y subió a esperar a ver qué pasaba con Elena… Esta triste Severus… no diremos que ha sido la mejor forma de enterarse.-_ Agregó eso último con especial cuidado.

Él se sumió en uno de esos silencios que Hermione bien conocía. A cualquiera le molestaría o se incomodaría, pero ella sabía que él estaba dándole vueltas al asunto, pero entonces una cosa sí le sorprendió; Se quedó mirándola largamente y sonrió levemente, de medio lado y de forma melancólica.

-_La hemos estado cagando… ¿verdad?-_ Soltó su taza.

Ese comentario no se lo esperaba, la que se casaba sin avisarle a sus hijos no era ella, pero entonces comprendió que Severus no se refería sólo a eso, sino a varias conductas de ambos en el último tiempo.

Ella se esforzó por sostener la mirada y también sonrió un poco, algo triste a la vez.

_-Si… ambos.-_ Sentenció mirándolo aún. Severus esperaba que ella tocara el tema pero…-_Primero yo, que le cuento a ellos primero lo del embarazo pidiéndoles que no te digan nada y luego tú, que nos cuentas por la prensa que te vas a casar… ¿muy sutiles no?..._

_-Entre otras cosas…-_ La miró serio y en forma significativa, como diciendo que las idioteces que se decían entre ellos también contaban, ¿se podía considerar eso una especie de disculpa por no haberle creído sobre la paternidad?… Y de pronto de hizo el silencio… la mesa que los separaba comenzó a estorbar y Hermione quedó sin palabras ante la mirada de un Severus al que hubiera querido abrazar y no soltar hasta nuevo aviso. Fueron unos segundos que pasaron especialmente lentos, pero que Snape se encargó de acelerar cuando le pareció que si continuaban así…- _Hablaré con él y supongo que ambos intentaremos corregir estas cosas._

_-… No sé como se corrige esto pero supongo que lo intentaremos…_

Severus se puso en pie comenzó a salir de la estancia.

-_Que tengas buen día, recuerda que mañana tenemos el tercer intento en el laboratorio, ayer llegaron los murinos que encargamos. Espero que esta vez avancemos… vamos muy lento…_

_-Confiemos._

Y fue todo lo que hablaron durante el día.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Hermione no supo qué fue lo que Severus le dijo a su hijo, pero se veía mucho más animado y parecía ir retomando su actitud común.

.:;SS/HG;:.

¿Qué pasaba con el clima? Hermione no lo sabía, pero hacía un día precioso en pleno invierno y la humedad en el ambiente era mínima.

Hacía dos días habían elaborado el tercer intento de la cura que necesitaban. El primer día se quedó con Hardy y Severus a ver las primeras reacciones de la pobre rata y todo parecía andar bien. Ese día estaba Eileen, Neville y Peter supervisando la actividad diaria así que ella tenía varias horas disponibles para estar con sus niños.

Se había escrito con Harry, quien estaba especialmente deprimido últimamente y más solo que nunca… Los Weasley en masa le habían dado la espalda y Ginny cada vez le ponía más trabas para ver a sus hijos. Hermione podía ver venir ese divorcio, pero Harry debía soportar ver a sus niños cuando la pelirroja quisiera, al menos por los próximos dos años… estúpida ley, estúpido ministerio. Por todo eso, lo había invitado por unas horas a casa de Snape (quien no estaba… otra vez) para poder hablar y que se animara un poco.

Elena estaba mejor, aunque tenía recibiría una visita de su sanador favorito el mismo día y estaba entusiasmada de poder mostrar lo bien que (momentáneamente) se encontraba.

Antes de la visita que la niña esperaba, alcanzó a convencer a su madre de salir un rato al jardín y media hora después se encontraba sentada sobre una manta en medio del césped recién cortado, con el aroma a jazmín inundando el ambiente y jugando al Snap Explosivo con su tío Harry. A un metro de sí, estaban su madre y su hermano leyendo juntos un ejemplar de _"Hogwarts, una historia"._

Albert Hedbige llegaba nuevamente a ver a quien se había convertido en su paciente favorita. Era un gusto ir a verla a ella y a su madre…

Apenas llegó se encontró con una escena singular; El famosísimo Harry Potter estaba, al parecer, compitiendo con André por escalar a lo más alto de un sauce. Potter parecía en problemas.

Albert no supo cómo, pero menos de cinco minutos de haber llegado, era él quien competía con el niño mientras abajo, Hermione gritaba ánimos a su hijo junto a Harry y Elena era su fan fiel.

Ese niño escalaba muy bien…

Potter entró a la casa a buscar algo para refrescarse y aprovechar de llevar a los demás un poco de alivio al calor, pero al salir se encontró con una escena que le hizo plantearse la posibilidad de que lo que él creía no era un alucinación, como lo había llamado Herms, sino que en serio, Albert parecía muy interesado en encajar en aquella familia…

Albert estaba matando a André a cosquillas y Elena no podía celebrarlo más, Hermione trataba de defender a su hijo pero acababa por reírse igual que el niño… todos se veían tan contentos juntos… No pudo evitar sonreír y alegrarse por ellos. Decidió que volvería a repetir a su amiga lo que pensaba, quizá podrí dar a Albert alguna posibilidad… mal que mal, ya habían pasado poco más de dos años separada de Snape… y bueno, Ron no contaba. Harry sabía que de amor no había nada entre esos dos, lo complicado era el ex profesor.

Y lo vio. El inconfundible sonido de la aparición se oyó… bueno, sólo Harry lo oyó y recordó que ese hombre, por mucho que le debiera la vida no había sido muy amable con su amiga últimamente y se acercó amablemente a él.

Cuando Severus apareció en su jardín quedó completamente desconcertado.

¿Qué clase de insulto era ese?

¿Qué hacía ese imbécil jugueteando con SU familia?

Vio todo como en cámara lenta mientras una furia cegadora se cernía sobre él. Vio como el muy payaso estaba haciendo cosquillas a su hijo, quien se retorcía de risa en el suelo. Hermione trataba de defenderlo para acabar tan risueña como el niño y siendo víctima de las asquerosas y arrogantes manos del disque sanador… ¿Y Elena? Elena como si estuviera frente a un Héroe o algo parecido.

Caminaría hacía ese esperpento y le daría un feroz puñetazo antes de lanzar uno de sus primeros cruciatus post-guerra. Sí, eso haría… pero antes del primer paso…

"_¿¡Potter!?"_

_-¿Es una linda escena no?… ¿Hidromiel?-_ Preguntó maliciosamente, mirándolo con las cejas alzadas cobre sus ojos verdes.

-_… -_Poker face + Furia- _Entiendo perfectamente que estés aquí. Nadie te aguanta Potter, pero no te pongas cómodo…-_ Harry no lo dejó terminar, quería provocar el enojo fatal de Snape, quería que se sintiera lo más celoso posible.

-_Vamos, vamos, mírelos…-_Apuntó brevemente al grupo y sonrió, como quien recuerda algo muy feliz-_ Hace tanto tiempo que no veía sonreír a Hermione así…_

Severus cerró los ojos en un rictus de ira, apretando los labios y los puños.

_-¿Cómo va a sonreírte? Eres como un maldito lazo del diablo._- Dijo decidido a dejar a Harry sólo e ir a quitar a sus hijos de las manos del "querido" Dr. Hedbige.

Cuando empezó a caminar hacia ellos, aún nadie lo había visto. André estaba poniéndose de pie junto a su madre y Elena volaba en brazos de Albert con sus ojitos cerrados, pero entonces el sanador la bajó y se volvió a Hermione, quien acababa por estar de pie. Severus vio como el nuevo objeto de su odio se atrevía a tocar el vientre de SU MUJER, en donde estaba SU HIJO y encima de todo, el maldito rastrero la besaba en ¿la mejilla? ¡POR FAVOOOR! ¿ESO HABÍA SIDO UN BESO EN LA COMISURA DE LOS LABIOS?

Estaba todo claro en ese instante, sacó su varita y entonces… el objetivo de la aversión cambió: Hermione se había atrevido a sonreír y eso era más de lo que podía aguantar. El famoso Albert podía esperar, pero ella…

De lo que Albert no se percató fue de que su gesto, sobre todo lo que a él le pareció un beso inocentón, tampoco había pasado desapercibido para los niños.

Elena quería un sanador diferente ahora. Nadie se podía acercar así a su madre, jamás, y quien lo hiciera se las vería con ella.

Y André estaba apunto de sufrir una de sus "fugas de magia accidental" cuando algo lo distrajo. Su verdadero favorito de todos los tiempos se acercaba… Y se veía enfadado.

La sonrisa incómoda de Hermione se desvaneció al ver a Severus hecho una furia. Era cierto, jamás perdía la elegancia al desplazarse, pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente ara saber que ese hombre jamás ocupaba su varita para hacer "_encantamientos tontos_".

Snape dejó a Albert "para después". Se sintió mucho mejor al ver que con su presencia la "linda escena" se rompía. Más que nunca estaba encantado de ser una especie de grinch. Su satisfacción se ahondó cuando reparó en que la mirada de sus hijos se había endurecido también y sintió otra vez, un poderoso arranque de propiedad, como en París. Que se jodieran todos, pero esa mujer era suya.

Se acercó por fin al grupo y tomó a Hermione de la mano, no dijo absolutamente nada y ella no pudo resistirse. Prefería oír lo que él quería decir… si es que le decía algo.

Se imaginó que entrarían a la casa, pero Severus sólo la llevó a la parte trasera de la casa, donde apenas llegó al límite la empujó lentamente hacia la pared.

-¿_Qué… es… lo que haces?-_ Si la quería asustar, no logró el efecto esperado. Esa actitud, sumada a esa voz y a la plena consciencia que Hermione tenía de los brazos de ese hombre sobre la pared, aprisionándola, sólo la hicieron pensar instantáneamente en al menos tres formas en las que le gustaría que Severus la tomara ahí mismo.

-_…-_ ¡Por Dios!... ¿habían cinco centímetros entre sus labios y los de él?... ¿había aire en el espacio? Para sorpresa de Severus, Hermione dio una pequeña risita.-_No sé de qué hablas… y ahora, por favor.-_ hizo un gesto para que él la dejara moverse- _Muévete, Albert tiene que revisar a Elena y tengo que…_

-_No. Ya no._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Ese tipo no volverá a mi casa y no vol…-_ Estaba por iniciar a verbalizar las razones por las cuales no quería que Albert siguiera con su trabajo, y Hermione lo detuvo.

-_Estás celoso._-Sentencio ella y para él fue como si le hubieran gritado el peor de los insultos.

-_… ¿Que?... No sé de que hablas Granger, pero no v… _- Otra vez.

-_Estas celoso, los niños lo adoran y ent…-_ Fue el turno de Snape para interrumpir y ella quien se quedó con las palabras en la boca.

_-Y tú también.-_ Eso se le escapó de los labios y se delató como un celoso despiadado. Podía sentir cómo dentro de sí la rabia iba tomando forma de monstruo. Encima de todo, Hermione no aportaba para calmarlo. Estaba ahí frente y cerca de él y sólo podía sonreír…-_ ¿Estás?... ¿tú?... ¿Disfrutas esto verdad?_

Hermione no tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería con esa frase, era claro que le preguntaba si ella disfrutaba verlo tan enojado.

-_… un poco, pero sólo un poco._

Y así comenzó. Las manos de él se despegaron de la pared y fueron a dar a la cintura de ella y un segundo después se besaban como si hubieran estado esperando años por ese momento; Jamás se planteó como un beso inocente pues ninguno supo cuando, pero las manos del otro habían decidido cobrar vida propia sin pedir permiso. Severus estaba pletórico: No podía expresar de mejor manera lo que había sentido al llegar a casa, que de aquella manera. En cada trocito de piel que recorrió intentó decirlo: Esa mujer, le pertenecía y no permitiría que ningún imbécil fuera a hacerse el encantador ahí en su propia casa.

Hermione prefirió apagar el cerebro (cosa en que Snape la ayudó mucho) y concentrarse solo en él… en todo él, especialmente en sus labios y sus manos, que en ese momento parecían estar por todo su cuerpo. Podía estar segura de que ese momento duraría poco, que después no hablarían y de seguro, él arrastraría un dejo de culpa al soltarla así que prefirió estar atenta a todo para guardarlo en la memoria.

Herms había tenido siempre, un cariño fiel a su amigo Harry, pero nunca había odiado su voz más que ese día.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Potter se quedó pasmado con la escena de Severus.

Para nadie había pasado inadvertido el profundo desprecio con el que se acercó a Hermione y se la llevó, pero al parecer, eso no les molestó a los niños y de pronto ninguno de ellos quiso seguir jugando con Albert…

Justo cuando estaba diciendo al medimago que entraran a la casa y esperaran adentro a los padres para que examinaran a Elena… Otra vez se hizo presente el famoso sonido de la aparición.

Harry se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Eileen.

Después de los saludos afectuosos entre ellos, entraron todos juntos a la casa.

André subió inmediatamente a su habitación, un poco enfurruñado, cosa que extrañó un poco a Harry.

Elena comenzó a preguntar por sus papás y cuando iba a emprender la búsqueda de ellos, Harry se le adelantó. Pensó que debían estar discutiendo y no quería que la niña se los encontrara así de nuevo. (N/A: Si él supiera)

Salió y dio la vuelta correspondiente para llegar al amplísimo patio de la casa y se los encontró… Abrió los ojos hasta parecer un elfo domestico y retrocedió… Volvió sobre sus pasos unos metros, sin fijarse, con las manos sobre el rostro y volvió a caminar hacia en frente procurando hacer el mayor ruido posible, entre arrastrar los pies y sufrir un aparente ataque de tos.

-… _¿Hermione? Ah!... están aquí, por fin.- _Harry pensó que aunque no los hubiera pillado apunto de comerse, lo habría podido adivinar. Ambos lo miraron con odio, con el pelo muy despeinado y con la mirada contrariada. – _Es que… El Dr. Hedbige ya va a ver a Elena… Y…-_ Se calló. Se dio cuenta de que las miradas de odio iban dirigidas a él, pero las de sorpresa iban para algo, o alguien que estaba tras él. Una idea se le pasó por la mente y cerró los ojos… arrugó la nariz y giró el cuello para mirar…

Eileen estaba tras él, con gesto impasible y daba la terrible impresión de que llevaba horas ahí. Imposible, había estado dentro de la casa con Harry, pero era obvio que lo había seguido y él, muy idiota, no se había percatado.

El momento fue tan, pero tan tenso que ninguno de los cuatro articuló un solo sonido. Pareció una eternidad, pero fueron unos pocos segundos.

Cuando Severus comenzó a abrir la boca para intentar decir algo… ¿Qué lo excusara?... lo que fuera, ¡algo!, la que habló fue Eileen y dio la escena por terminada.

-_Los esperan. _- Dijo mirando tras de Harry. Dio media vuelta y camino. Snape estuvo apunto de intentar alcanzarla pero antes de que su cuerpo recuperara la movilidad, Eileen ya había desaparecido de su casa.


	29. Avanzamos?

Cap29

Hermione, Severus y Harry entraron en la casa sumidos en un silencio inédito.

Severus había tenido la intención de seguir a Eileen, pero pensó que eso sería bastante poco decoroso en ese momento así que prefirió ir a presenciar el tan esperado veredicto momentáneo del Dios salvavidas sobre la salud de su hija, el medico ese…

Harry no sabía donde meterse así que decidió que era un buen momento para irse.

_-Bueno yo… -_Se detuvo antes de entrar a la casa. Movía las manos, ridículamente nervioso. Era terriblemente consciente de que había interrumpido un momento que no le pertenecía en absoluto.- _me tengo que ir Herms, hasta la…- _Severus lo interrumpió con rencor.

_-¿Hasta mañana Potter?, ¿Otra vez?_

_-…nos vemos._

_-Que dios nos ampare.-_ Remató el ex profesor mirando a Hermione, quien intentó reducir la incomodidad de su mejor amigo.

-_Nos vemos Harry._

.:;SS/HG;:.

Poco antes de que llegara la noche, Severus salió de su laboratorio. Hermione lo vio estar con sus hijos un rato y luego salió sin decir nada, pero dejándola con la certeza de que o volvería muy rápido o simplemente no volvía esa noche, todo dependía de cómo se había tomado Eileen la escenita de la tarde… Porque a esas alturas del día, Hermione ya había aceptado que Eileen no podía no haberlos visto.

¿Eso la inquietaba o la alegraba?... No lo sabía.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Bastaba con un grácil movimiento de varita para entrar, pero en esas circunstancias prefería golpear tres veces y esperar.

Nada.

Golpeó otra vez.

Eileen se veía impasible. Tampoco esperaba encontrársela llorando como magdalena, no era su estilo. Le abrió la puerta y no se detuvo para decir _"Hola"_ sino que le soltó la noticia sin decir "agua va"

-_Biomarcadores. Me quieren en el proyecto de marcadores biológicos, ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! _

Severus se quedó callado unos segundos con su rostro de evidente sorpresa.

-_… … Claro que me lo creo. Me parece lógico incluso_ – Sonrió genuinamente – ¿_Para cuando es eso?_ – Preguntó asustado de pronto. Pensar que Eileen podía dejar el trabajo que hacía en Inglaterra con él podía ser una de las peores pérdidas posibles.

-_Apenas pueda_ – El miedo de Snape se acrecentó – _Pasa – _Eileen se había dado media vuelta aún con la carta que la invitaba en la mano. Severus entró esperando poder salir de ahí con Eileen aún en su investigación, sino estaba jodido – _No me mires así. Primero encontramos esa cura, a como de lugar. Saben que trabajo en eso, pero esperan que cuando acabe me una a ellos en Suiza… espero que no sea demasiado tarde para entonces, esto va lento._

Había algo implícito en todo eso…

Se suponía que se casaban un tiempo después de encontrar esa cura. Se suponía que Eileen se quedaba en Inglaterra. Se suponía que ella se quedaría con él… Pero aparentemente las cosas habían cambiado.

-_Hoy en la mañana terminé de hablar con la gente de la lista que me diste y ya están todos dentro. El último con el que hablé fue con Dan, él ya está acá. Fritz llega en cuatro días y Zaida en dos. _–Snape estaba eludiendo el tema principal olímpicamente.

-_Eso es perfecto. Eres muy bueno gestionando estas cosas en realidad._

_-Supongo… entonces… Felicidades, dijiste que querías participar en ese proyecto hace un tiempo, lo recuerdo._

Eileen sonrió, dejó su carta en el mueble más cercano y cruzó los brazos. Lo miró, en silencio y con una leve sonrisa.

-_Felicidades a ti también._

_-… ¿A mí?... ¿Porqué?_

_-Hace años atrás, después de la guerra, a mucha gente nos interesó en demasía saber cómo es que nos habíamos librado de tú-sabes-quien –_ Severus no sabía a dónde iba todo eso, pero no le gustaba. Aceptó la implícita invitación a sentarse – _Entonces yo, como muchas otras personas, nos enteramos de ti. Apenas supe cuál había sido tu papel en la guerra y conforme todos nos fuimos enterando de que, a diferencia de lo que pensábamos, el entorno más cercano al famoso Harry Potter te odiaba (Incluyéndolo a él) supe que tú no eras el tipo de hombre que sigue las tendencias generales de conducta. No encajas en ninguna mayoría Severus… Y creo que eso es lo que te hace tan especial… Esta vez tampoco te escapas y continúas con tu forma de ser: Las estadísticas indican que una mayoría significativa de hombres divorciados acaba por contraer segundas nupcias. Pero al menos en un futuro inmediato, tu caso no será así. Puedes alardear de una soltería implacable, y yo puedo ir pensando en qué lugar céntrico elegiré para vivir en Suiza._- Terminó de hablar sentada frente a él, con una expresión de conformidad que Severus no esperaba.

_-No soy ningún experimentado, pero puedo decir que es la forma más delicada de terminar conmigo._

_-No, no. El que terminó con esto fuiste tú, y no fue muy delicado déjame decirte._

_-Es cierto, escucha…_

_-No, no te preocupes, olvídalo ya. Pero antes de cercenar esta pequeña historia nuestra, tendrás que escucharme, creo haberme ganado el derecho a que me oigas con mucha atención e intentes seguir mi consejo._

_-… - _Snape sentía que estaba por ser puesto en su lugar. Si no fuera Eileen quien le estaba hablando así, la cosa no sería tan amable y civilizada. Si no hubiera sido un patán con esa mujer, ella no saldría ilesa después de hablar de esa forma tan resuelta, pero tenía razón, se había ganado el derecho a hablarle como quisiera - …_ Tienes toda mi atención._

_-Eres un hombre adulto… adulto – _Ambos sonrieron levemente, era una linda forma de llamarlo "viejo" – _Y honestamente Severus, con mucho respeto, creo que ya debes dejar a un lado estas idioteces. Es evidente que todavía amas a Hermione y, esta bien, lo de ustedes terminó mal y sospecho que te encantaría seguir dolido, terriblemente enfadado con ella y odiarla como corresponde, ¡pero asume que no es así! Severus, asume que te da igual y quieres volver con ella de una vez. Acepta que el enojo ya se te pasó. No te harás menos hombre._

Severus no podía decir que Eileen no lo entendía porque, de hecho, esa mujer tenía un punto. Era cierto, ya no estaba enojado pero demostrarlo le parecía una debilidad digna de esconder. Se quedó callado un rato, Eileen había terminado de hablar pero sus palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza…

-… … _No es fácil – _Fue lo único que atinó a decir, pero con eso estaba reconociendo que la mujer que tenía en frente tenía razón.

-_No digo que lo sea, pero al menos… ¡Severus, ella te ama! Es ridículamente evidente y ella lo sabe._

_-Es rarísimo hablar esto contigo… sobre todo contigo…-_ Mal que mal, cuando fue la última vez que había estado encamado con ella ¿una noche atrás?

Eileen sonrió, esta vez ampliamente.

-_Ya lo sé, pero… tú y yo estamos jodidos… No mentiré, tú me gustas, en serio, pero estoy segura… segura, de que no te amo así como tú amas a tu ex mujer. Ni aunque vinieras rogando volvería contigo después de verte con ella, imposible. Pero tú pareces estar por encima de cualquier cosa. Y Aquí estás, unos años después de separarte de ella, divorciado incluso, pareces indemne, la sigues amando. ¿De qué planeta vienes?... Hermione tiene suerte…_

Severus recordó porqué esa mujer se le movió tanto el piso. No conocía a nadie parecido.

-_Eres fantástica, ¿Lo sabes?_

_-Si. Y tú también lo eres._

_-Si estás de ánimo y tienes whisky de fuego te podría explicar algunas cosas…_

_-Estas de suerte._

Pasaron muchas horas hablando y Eileen se enteró de las cosas que la prensa siempre quiso saber. Desde cómo se había formado esa relación en Hogwarts, hasta cómo fue que cuando la gente ya había optado por aceptar a esa pareja e incluso tenerles fe se fueron a pique.

Eileen era una interlocutora excepcional. Si Severus no la hubiera visto, habría pagado por presenciar el momento en que ella compuso el mejor rostro de sorpresa que había visto en los últimos meses.

-_¡¿Qué está embarazada?! … ¡¿Y CUANDO PENSABAS CONTARME ESO?!_

Al parecer, y contra cualquier otro pronóstico, Severus había conseguido una amiga.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Severus no llegaba. Pasaron las tres de la madrugada y el malnacido no aparecía… De seguro estaba disfrutando de alguna asquerosa reconciliación con su querida novia…

Enfurruñada decidió dormir de una vez por todas.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde esa tarde en que Eileen y Harry se encontraron con aquella escena en casa de Severus. Dos días de silencio.

Hermione volvió a su cantinela: Nada había cambiado, Severus y ella seguían en planetas diferentes.

Snape no era un hombre que gozara de la vida pública o disfrutara de alguna manera la exposición de su vida privada, por lo que la noticia de que su segundo matrimonio no iba no se sabría muy pronto. No era como que guardara un secreto de estado, pero su ley era: No hablar por hablar, pero tampoco ocultar nada. Es decir, si le preguntaban, respondía que no habría boda, pero si no lo hacían él no se pronunciaría. A excepción del círculo más próximo, claramente.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Severus desayunaba en su casa. Sólo estaban los cuatro "originales" (como decía su hijo). No había asomo de Potter por ahí así que Snape estaba en su elemento.

Hermione vio con curiosidad como Severus llamaba a André y gesto de confidencia le contaba algo al oído. Frunció el seño cuando vio que el niño sonreía y parecía infinitamente satisfecho.

-_Creo que ya me cae bien otra vez – _Fue lo único que Hermione alcanzó a oír a su hijo decir sobre aquella misteriosa conversación.

-_¿Qué es lo que no me están contando?_ – El niño miró a su papá como pidiendo permiso para lanzar la información sin reservas, pero él se le adelantó.

-_Cosas de hombres. Hora de irme_ – Severus se puso en pie y comenzó con su habitual despedida. La rutina volvía a ceñirse sobre la casa. Pronto Hermione saldría también.

André alcanzó a su papá justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta y salir a su laboratorio "gigante" (o al menos Elena lo llamaba así para diferenciarlo del que había en la planta baja) y preguntó:

-¿_No puedo contárselo a mamá verdad?_ _-_ El tonito de confidencia y misterio regresó.

-_Sólo quise hacerla esperar, es muy curiosa. Puedes contárselo_ – El niño asintió, Severus lo besó por última vez y salió.

André esperó lo que le pareció tiempo prudente antes de ir a compartir información son su madre.

Cinco segundos y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

-_¡Mamáaaaaa!_

Hermione salió de una de las habitaciones asustada por tamaño alboroto.

-_¡¿Qué pasa?!... – _Sólo estaba su hijo con esa cara iluminada. Suspiró. - _¿No te he dicho que no grites así? ¡Ya creía que habías visto un trol de la montaña en la puerta de la casa! _

_-¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¿Todavía quieres saber?_

_-… … ¿que cosa?_

_-Lo que me dijo mi papá._

_-… -_ ¡Claro que quería saber! – _Te mueres con contarlo. Confiesa. _

_-Papá ya no se va a casar._

.:;SS/HG;:.

Dan era un mago cuarentón, bajito y con acento español. Fritz era un francés alto y delgado. Para cerrar la fila de las novedades estaba Zaida. Severus estaba por reunirse con ellos contarles el funcionamiento general de su trabajo e informarles de lo que ya se había hecho. Sonaba simple, pero duraría horas. Para que salieran de ahí con una idea clara, pidió también la presencia de quienes más habían trabajado en la cura anterior: Eileen, Stella, Thomas y Hermione.

Cada mago y bruja que llegaba lo hacía acompañado de sus pergaminos, listos unos para escribir y otros para leer. Ropa cómoda porque sabían que esa reunión arrastraría toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde. Severus entró con una humeante taza de café negro, otros trían sus botellas de agua y la mejor de las disposiciones.

Hermione fue la última en llegar aunque siempre puntual.

Para Severus, el cuadro que se presentó ante sus ojos era un poquito aterrador: Eileen saludaba a Hermione y Zaida estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, lo que traducido era: Su ex pareja saludaba a su ex esposa y una de sus varias aventuras estaba por hacer lo mismo.

"_Vamos Severus, el trabajo es el trabajo. Tu puedes con esto"._

Debía poder. Esperaba de esas tres mujeres no lograran lo que quiso hacer nagini…

.:;SS/HG;:.

Cuando Hermione entró a la sala de reuniones sonrió honestamente. A Fritz no lo conocía, pero conocía a Dan desde hacía al menos siete años y le parecía un señor adorable. De no ser porque Severus tenía a Dan aparentemente muy entretenido en su charla lo habría ido a saludar primero que a cualquiera pero… Eileen era la más cercana.

Hermione no había pensado en ella… ¿debía pedirle alguna clase de disculpas?

"_Claro que no…"_

Y la saludó como si nada. No es que la odiara… bueno si la había odiado bastante, pero el hecho de que ya no estuviera con Severus hacía que de pronto los niveles de rencor bajaran bastante… tampoco iría de compras con ella ni nada por el estilo... no olvidaba que esa mujer había invadido el espacio personal de su marido en, seguramente, muchas ocasiones… ex marido, lo que fuera…

Pero cuando Zaida se le acercó, lo descubrió: No. Eileen no le caía tan mal. Al menos no tan mal como esa otra. Siempre con su sonrisita cínica y ese aire de estar por encima de los demás… siempre tan… coqueta con Severus. A esa mujer no le había importado en absoluto que él estuviera total y resueltamente casado, no. Le daba igual. De seguro fue de las que celebró cuando se enteró de su separación… si… a ella si que la odiaba y era uno de esos rencores almacenados desde antes del diluvio universal.

Si Hermione había estado realmente celosa alguna vez en su vida, fue por culpa de Zaida, cuando ella aún estaba viviendo con él y sus hijos era aún más pequeñitos, cuando él se iba por semanas con sus queridos colegas… ella, Zaida incluida. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que aguantar encontrarse con esa mujer en algún evento público? Siempre se pegaba a Severus como una maldita sombra… ¿Cuántas veces habían discutido por ella? Mejor dicho, ¿cuánto tiempo había perdido peleando con él… por ella? Severus siempre dijo que jamás habían tenido nada, pero era complicado de tolerar… en el último tiempo que habían estado juntos, él pasaba más tiempo trabajando con Zaida que con ella. ¡Ja! La voz de Severus sonó claramente en su cabeza:

"_Trabajo "con ella" y con al menos cuatro personas más"_

¡Estaba bien! Hermione sabía que Zaida era… destacada en pociones… lo sabía pero ¿qué más daba? No le dejaría de caer como un patada en el estómago.

-_¡Hermione!_ – Dijo Zaida a modo de saludo mientras le sonreía y acercaba a saludarla – _Tú sigues tan g… - _Ahí venía el clásico comentario – _guapa como siempre._

_-Gracias. –_ No le devolvería el cumplido ni en mil años. Y pensar que pasaría toda una tarde con esa mujer en frente… Miró a Severus por un segundo y vio claramente una leve sonrisa divertida… ¿le parecía muy gracioso todo eso?...

.:;SS/HG;:.

_-…deterioro cognitivo progresivo…_

_-… bueno pero una vez pasado el período crítico están perdidos…_

_-…va quedando una población que no tiene remedio definitivo…_

… _14:00_

_-… lo sintomático está casi cubierto…_

_-…pero nada consigue eliminar las crisis…_

_-…al menos hasta ahora es así…_

…_15:30 _Ya habían muchas ganas de comer en el ambiente.

_-… la muestra era de 1.500…_

_-… ¡entonces todos estaban perdiendo el tiempo!_

_-¡Exacto, porque se estanca, no retrocede!_

…_16:40_

_-pero eso está cubierto, lo importante ahora es la otra expresión…_

…

_-… un año de vida… es horrible…_

…_17:00_

Hermione estaba apunto de salir un momento de ahí ¡para comer algo! Estaba muerta de hambre… pero algo la detuvo.

-_No va a funcionar. _– La voz de Zaida se elevó por sobre la de Eileen, quien ya a esas alturas de la tarde comenzaba a contar de qué iba la segunda etapa y lo que estaban probando.

-¿_porqué? _– Respondió frunciendo el seño. Eileen no estaba muy acostumbrada a que sus hipótesis no fueran bien recibidas.

-_Porque no usan el modelo adecuado. Trabajan con modelos murinos, y eso está muy bien, pero no tienen que pedir el modelo que están usando._

_-… ¿y eso por…? – _Eileen otra vez

-_Primero porque pierdes tiempo. Ustedes usan primero los modelos sanos y los enferman, en que muestren los primeros síntomas ¿pasan unos cinco días no es así?_

_-Si… pero ¿cómo…? –_ Severus interrumpió esta vez, no recordaba haber dado ese dato.

_-Eso. Síntomas._

_-Creo que todavía no entiendo. _– Eileen ya miraba a Zaida como si ésta delirara.

-_Tienen que encargar los modelos transgénicos. Con el gen afectado ya alterado._

_-Pero eso no…_

_-Sí, es de los transgénicos más comunes. El punto es que ése famoso virus produce eso. Altera la información principal para que no expresen las proteínas que corresponden y determina la enfermedad. Olvídense de que porque los síntomas sean los problemas en el torrente sanguíneo, el origen de la enfermedad está ahí. No. Esto es parecido a vez anterior. Necesitamos una cura que cruce la barrera y vaya al cerebro._

_-Espera. ¿Cómo sabes qué es un gen lo que interviene el virus? Eso es… bueno sólo comprobable con conducta observable, pero que yo sepa no hay ningún est…_

_-Lo sé porque yo estuve trabajando en la creación del virus, hace más de un año y me niego a creer que la cura pueda ser más compleja. –_ Silencio. Un silencio incómodo – _No habrán creído que esto es una cosa natural ¿verdad? En esto trabajaron a menos un grupo tan grande como ustedes. _

_-… ¿Por qué? –_ Preguntó Dan, quien parecía muy ocupado en determinar si el hecho de que ese virus fuera creado y proliferado por ahí era un increíble logro científico o una muestra del horrible nivel ético de algunos… de algunos como tal vez su compañera…

-_Por la cura. No nos hagamos los tontos. –_ Severus creía poder adivinar qué es lo que Zaida contaría y sabía que detrás de eso se vendría uno de sus tantos discursos contra los malditos laboratorios – _Hace… no lo sé… un año y medio me contactaron para trabajar en esto, desde un laboratorio en Milán, así de simple._

_-¿No será de la cede en Milán del S.I.P? –_ Preguntó Severus. No le sería complicado imaginar que ellos estuviesen metidos en eso, ellos habían sido quienes se habían ofrecido para financiar la investigación y producción de la cura… Sabía que eran muy capaces de algo así…

-_No, ellos llegaron tarde. El cuento es que lo hicimos, desarrollamos en silencio uno de los males que más se recordarán en salud de las últimas décadas. Según ellos, con afán de investigar, nada más. Ya sabes que nos gusta el método lesional, acabamos con algo para luego ver que pasa… no me miren así, el quehacer científico no tiene juicios valóricos. Pero… nuestro querido Carl Deloise (Director del S.I.P) no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad así y en todos los equipos hay algún eslabón débil, uno que va donde mejor le convenga y el nuestro no era la excepción. Uno de nuestros colegas se fue al S.I.P a hacer exactamente lo mismo. No demoró nada, ya sabía como hacer todo exactamente. Y ahí es donde tienes razón Severus. Ellos proliferaron la enfermedad, demoró en llegar acá, pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Nuestro compañero, el que se fue y entregó el virus allá recibió muchos galeones por la enfermedad y por la cura…_

_-Pero si no hay ninguna cura…_

_-Exacto. Pero el muy imbécil cobró por las dos cosas y luego se fugó. Hemos sabido que duró dos meses sin que nadie supiera dónde se había metido, luego apareció muerto… En Australia… ¿que loco no?_

_-No es gracioso… -_ Hermione expresaba el ánimo de todos.

.:;SS/HG;:.

-_Es horrible…_ - Eran las dos de la mañana y Hermione estaba en una de las salas de la casa de Severus. Él la miraba aún con sus papeles en la mano – ¿_De verdad trabajará con nosotros?_

_-Definitivamente lo hará –_ ¿Otra vez la defendía? Hermione sintió que la rabia crecía – _Sabe mucho más de esto que varios de nosotros._

_-"Siempre hay un eslabón débil"… Esta vez puede ser ella… -_ Hermione intentaba exponer su punto con tranquilidad, no eran horas de discutir y estaba cansada… llevaban ahí al menos cuatro horas dándole vueltas al asunto y a sus hipótesis. Avanzaban tanto como haría el profesor Binns en una carrera de fórmula uno, pero eran cuatro horas sin discutir ni una sola vez… dentro de todo, al menos disfrutaba de la compañía de él…

-_… puede… pero al menos Zaida no se irá hasta que hayamos avanzado. Al menos hoy ya hizo mucho – _Hermione le había puesto esa carita que usaba cuando él hablaba mal de los elfos o los duendes, era una de sus expresiones favoritas…

_-Claro que ha hecho mucho… he hecho mucho para que muchos niños mueran Severus. Por gente como ella… Elena… olvídalo… la vas a defender igual – _Agotada, soltó sus pergaminos, cruzó los brazos y se tumbó hacia atrás en el sofá… se desparramó con absoluta confianza.

Severus también soltó sus papeles y suspiró. Decidió no hacer caso a eso de que él estaba "defendiendo" a Zaida.

_-Escúchame. Lo lograremos. En serio. Conseguiremos esa cura a como de lugar y esto se habrá terminado – _Hermione volvió a incorporarse, es era inédito, Severus parecía estar intentando alentarla… rarísimo. Él se levantó y se sentó a su lado – _Si no lo podemos hacer nosotros, entonces nadie lo hará, ¡pero! Olvídate de eso porque lo haremos. Sólo… tenemos que confiar… tenemos posibilidades._

Hermione tomó aire y fue consciente de que él estaba a su lado con una especial intención de contenerla esa noche…

Severus de pronto la vio muy triste y tuvo el impulso de abrazarla y quedarse a su lado hasta que dejara de poner esa carita, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo para camuflar su movimiento y sólo puso su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-_… Ya lo sé, pero… el tiempo pasa y… _- Se detuvo. Quería preguntarle a Severus… quería saber… se movió y quedó mirándolo a los ojos – ¿_No tienes miedo… de que esto no funcione?..._

Severus se conmovió con su pregunta… más que nunca se cernía entre ellos la realidad. Si demoraban en esto, Elena podía morir… ¿y si eso pasaba seguirían buscando la cura? ... ¿y sabría Hermione lo que hacía cuando lo miraba así?

¿Qué importaba delatarse? No lo pudo evitar y la acarició con el dorso de su mano. Se le acercó un poco más y respondió bajito:

-_Estoy aterrado…_

Ningún otro gesto de Severus podía ser más grande para Hermione que ese. Y como a él no le podía ni quería mentir, en un profundo arranque de honestidad dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran y por fin Severus la atrajo hacia sí. Hermione no podría jamás rechazar un abrazo de él, menos en un momento como ese así que en silencio lloró para reducir la angustia que traía en el pecho. Para Severus el mundo se había reducido como solía pasarle cuando la tenía cerca. Sólo tenía sentidos para ella. Hermione recargada sobre su hombro, una de sus manos enredada en ese cabello castaño que adoraba y su aroma… habría dado media vida para que ella dejara de llorar… Se habría paso ese instinto de cuidarla, de protegerla de toda amenaza, de acabar con todas sus penas y repetir el mismo cuadro sin ninguna lágrima y con sus hijos sanos dormidos ahí arriba.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron así? Podían haber sido unos minutos o unas cuantas horas, y si bien ninguno quería que ese momento terminara, fue Severus quien se movió para mirar a Hermione otra vez. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y secó con sus dedos lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas.

-_Necesito pedirte algo. Pero tienes que darme tu palabra de que lo harás –_ Severus estaba muy cerca de ella, y la miraba suplicante. Hermione sospechó lo que le pediría y pensó que si acertaba y era lo que ella estaba pensando… no podría amar más a ese hombre –_Quiero que descanses, no me gustan esas ojeras. Necesito que te cuides… ya sé que de día puedo ser muy… difícil, pero me preocupas. Sobre todo ahora…_

Exacto, eso era lo que había sospechado y sin duda, con eso último se refería a su embarazo.

-_Lo haré… bueno, ¿y tú podrías intentar ser más cordial? _– Al fin sonreía un poquito.

-_Supongo que podría… lo haré. Cada uno hará lo suyo –_ Ambos parecían contentos con el acuerdo.

_-Sino… tendremos un hijo estresado_

_-Y eso es muy malo._

_-En serio lo es. Hay menos neurogenesis y mayores conductas vio…_

_-Estás volviendo, sabelotodo _– Severus volvía a llamarla así… pero no con ese tono ponzoñoso que usaba antes, sino más bien con un dejo de diversión entre tanta tristeza.

Hermione no aguantó mucho más sin su anterior estado de comodidad y volvió a abrazarse a él y recargarse en su hombro. Severus casi podía haber sonreído, tenerla ahí tan cerca… podía sentirla respirar hondo cerca de su cuello y su mejilla rosaba la piel de su frente…

-_Estoy cómoda aquí –_ Le dijo en un susurro adormilado. Si la quisiera tanto habría respondido alguna hostilidad, pero apeló al humor.

-…_Todas lo están _– Ella no lo vio, pero él sonrió un poco por su propio comentario. Hermione le pellizcó el abdomen.

-_Tonto… Te has vuelto un mujeriego… _- Medio broma, medio cierto, pensó Hermione. Severus sonrió más

_-No es cierto... ¿Vas a dormir?_

_-No te atrevas a moverte de aquí –_ Lo apretó un poquito. Severus recordó que ella solía hacer eso antes… Esa sí que se podía catalogar como una noche nostálgica.

Severus no pensaba dormir sentado así que apenas recibió ordenes de quedarse ahí, se desplomó hacia atrás llevándose a Hermione con él. Ella se acomodó a su lado y entonces sí fue mucho más consciente de su proximidad y de lo muy cansada que ésta se veía.

Sacó su varita y unos segundos después estaban ambos bien tapados. Hermione cerró los ojos. Seguía sin soltarlo y a él le encantaba. La miró un poco más… entonces su mano, la que antes rodeaba su cintura hacia su espalda, se movió casi con voluntad propia y fue a posarse sobre su vientre… ahí estaba, incipiente. Casi lo traicionan las palabras, estuvo a punto de decirle a Hermione que lo sentía… que le encantaría borrar el momento en que dijo que no creía que ese hijo fuera suyo, pero no quería recordarle eso cuando estaba apunto de dormirse…

Ella, aún con los ojos cerrados e irresistiblemente cerca de él le recordó:

-_Tenemos que pensar en los posibles nombres…_- Severus no podía estar más agradecido de que aun habiendo cometido una falta tan grande como la duda, aún ella lo dejara ser parte de aquello.

-_… Creo que lo mejor es que pongamos… Paris – _Ahora Hermione abrió los ojos y sonrió como a Severus le gustaba, contagiándolo – _Así tendríamos un nombre con una historia que contar._

_-Y es un nombre unisex… tiene posibilidades, pero ya hablando en serio, tenemos que pensar en eso._

_-Hablo en serio mujer. Sería agradable, "Hijo o hija, (lo que sea), una vez, tu madre y yo fuimos a un congreso y ella, en forma totalmente descarada me acosó ¡en un bar! Me arrastró con sus hechizos hasta su habitación y… bueno, aquí estás."… será lo más honesto._

_-Es una versión muy, muy retorcida de los hechos. Rayas en la mentira._

_-Es MI versión. Y es respetable_ – Severus notaba como cada vez se iba entusiasmando con la idea de un bebé… otra vez… ¡tres!... Severus Snape… ¡tres hijos!... y él que siempre pensó que sería como el profesor Binns…

-_No tiene nada de respetable. De hecho, si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú quien me llevó al bar… _

_-No, no, no. Tú me quisiste acompañar. Yo soy la víctima._

_-… _- Hermione recordó que… sí, había sido ella quien lo besó y… comenzó todo. Sonrió como una niña a quien pillan en una maldad – _La víctima no se quejó._

_-… Ya duérmete… -_ Severus Cerró los ojos.

_-Incluso fue en tú habitación… que mala memoria eh Sev. _

_-… No sé de que hablas… duérmete ya _– Terminó de decir con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cayó el silencio entre los dos. Poco rato después, Severus la había vuelto a abrazar y ella no podía estar mejor en ningún sitio.

Severus tenía los ojos cerrados hacía varios minutos, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño.

-_Hey… _- Escuchó un susurro muy cerquita de él –_ ¿Me vas a besar ahora o esperarás a que me duerma? _

-_… Cuando te duermas, pero parece imposible._

_-Mejor ahora…_

_-No _– Cerró los ojos un frunció un poco el seño. Como todo un hombre difícil… pero una leve sonrisa lo delató y un segundo después Hermione le daba uno e los besos más hermosos que pudiera recordar…

-_Buenas noches._

.:;SS/HG;:.

Hermione dormía en el sofá, justo donde él la había dejado.

Eran ya las cinco de la madrugada y Severus no podía consigo mismo. Había estado tan tranquilo ahí con ella pero algunos recuerdos lo hicieron levantarse y alejarse un poco…

Ya estaba… podía aceptar que el enojo se le había pasado pero no sabía si había perdonado de verdad… había una parte de sí que no podía confiar en Hermione.

Trató de serenarse y en apoyado sólo por el silencio, resolvió que necesitaba estar… muy solo por un rato. Necesitaba saber si estaba dispuesto o no a intentar otra vez estar con ella.

Pensó que cualquiera lo podría tildar de indeciso o quizá que más, pero ninguno de esos "cualquiera" podía saber lo que era debatirse entre volver a o no a confiar en alguien que ya te falló una vez.

Tomó su varita y unos minutos después, Hermione estaba instalada en su habitación, profundamente dormida.


	30. Efecto Pensadero

Hola :$ - Lease en todo tímido-. El principio de este capítulo ha sido escrito a gotas :(. ¿Pedir disculpas por la tardanza? queda corto no? :P

Quiero agradecer quienes leían este fic :') si están por ahí y se encuentran con esto, perfecto, si se han ido... que pena :(

Espero que lo disfruten.

Saludos al escuadrón ;)

Cap30

Hermione abrió los ojos y se sintió terriblemente desorientada… ¿No debía sentir a Severus ahí a su lado? Suspiró y reconoció su habitación. Al momento recordó la noche anterior. Casi sentía el aroma de Severus en ella, si se esforzaba, podía recordar perfectamente la sensación de haber estado en sus brazos otra vez, sus sonrisas leves y la nostalgia que sintió cuando volvió a verlo con esas ganas de ayudarla. "_Quiero que descanses. Necesito que te cuides"_ le había pedido. Se avergonzó un poco a recordar que lo había prácticamente obligado a quedarse con ella… pero él había aceptado y no la soltó hasta que se durmió. Su mente de detuvo especialmente en su beso… ¿cómo se había conformado con uno solo? De no haber estado completamente agotada no lo hubiera dejado ir. Sonrió al recordar el posible nombre que Severus quería ponerle a su hijo o hija. Siempre que esperaban un bebé Severus jamás hablaba en serio sobre los nombres, hasta que los niños nacían y ahí parecía elegir uno con seriedad. Recordó también el acuerdo: Ella se cuidaba mucho y él ya no sería tan hostil.

Lo que lamentaba era haber despertado ahí, sola. ¿Porqué?... Por el momento no tenía respuestas, pero lo que sí sabía era que estaba muy cómoda aun cuando todo habría podido ser infinitamente mejor si él estuviera abrazado a ella. Pero dentro de todo, agradecía haber caído en un sueño reparador que ya le hacía mucha falta; Suspiró otra vez y pensó que debían ser las ¿ocho y treinta de la mañana?... tal vez el día y los niños podían esperar una inocente media hora ¿no?... Así que acomodó las sábanas y su figura se perdió dentro de la cama con una pequeña sonrisa al caer otra vez en el recuerdo de su beso.

Tal vez ese podía ser un nuevo comienzo…

.:;SS/HG;:.

Severus había dormido ¿una hora con suerte?

Antes de las siete de la mañana, ya estaba en su trabajo. Quería revisar algunas cosas, dejar unos calderos listos y volver a su casa antes de las once para pasar unas horas con sus hijos. Y así lo hizo aunque al llegar a casa se encontró una escena no muy común: Cortinas y ventanas cerradas (como cuando sólo la habitaba él), silencio absoluto y ni un asomo de olor a tostadas… ya se había acostumbrado que todo el lugar estuviera lleno de "vida". Continuó cruzando la sala y llegó hasta la cocina: Ni un alma. Subió y la primera puerta que abrió fue la de su hijo. Ya comenzaba a asustarse, el chico no estaba. Retrocedió y fue a la habitación de su hija, al abrir suspiró aliviado.

André estaba dormido con su hermana. La niña estaba a lado derecho ocupando un espacio reducido, muy tapada y despeinada. Pero el niño estaba del otro lado con brazos y piernas extendidos, parcialmente tapado y dejando a su hermana al borde de la cama. Severus lo lamentó por Elena, él ya sabía lo que era dormir con ese chico que se creía el dueño de todo el espacio.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación contigua.

Hermione dormía de forma muy parecida a la niña. Severus sólo veía un poco de su característico cabello asomar desde bajo las sábanas. Recordó instantáneamente lo cansada que se veía noche anterior y salió sin hacer ruido.

Pero André no se salvaría, y Elena tendría que despertar también, así que esa mañana fue Severus quien se encargó de iniciar el día mientras Hermione descansaba.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Pasaron algunas semanas y cada vez que Severus se encontraba con Hermione en su casa o en el laboratorio la hallaba comiendo. Sonreía para sus adentros porque ya sabía lo que se venía.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Hermione se estaba tomando cinco minutos para reflexionar en su habitación mientras observaba el pequeño pastel con forma de caldero que pronto devoraría.

Suspiró. Trababa de encontrar una palabra que definiera bien el estado en que se encontraba.

¿Enojada?... no. ¿Aburrida?… no. ¿Decepcionada?... tal vez. ¿Frustrada?... si. Eso, frustrada.

Tenían un "acuerdo": Ella hacía más conciencia de su estado y se daba tiempo para descansar y cuidar su embarazo y él… él intentaría ser más cordial.

Había estado todo tan bien aquella noche que hasta había llegado a pensar que la mutua amabilidad los llevaría a comunicarse más y de a poco, muy de a poco construir algunas confianzas. Pero nada.

Ambos cumplían y eso era lo que más rabia le daba. Si hacía memoria, no podía llegar a ninguna mala frase o actitud de parte de él desde esa última honesta conversación. Estaba frente al Severus más… eutimico que se pudiera imaginar, pero para su desgracia y contra cualquier deseo o pronostico, Snape estaba más lejos que nunca.

A veces le parecía tener la impresión de que no tenían nada que hablar. Era como si hubieran llegado a un estado de conformidad mutua que la exasperaba ¡porque era una mentira!

Ella le había pedido perdón, ¿acaso no tenía nada que decirle sobre eso?, ¿no debía él hacer lo mismo por haber dudado de su paternidad? Se estaba hartando de los mensajes implícitos. Estaba cansada de esa actitud de "_Es mejor que no hablemos de eso y hagamos como que no pasa nada."_

¿Qué no pasaba nada? ¡Pero si le pasaba todo! Ya le ardían las manos por tocarlo y no aguantaba tenerlo cerca si no iba a poder abrazarse a él. Y para colmo de males, el hecho de saber que lo tenía durmiendo a unos metros en una habitación cercana le hacía arder la piel. Lo necesitaba a su alrededor y dentro de sí cada día, pero el tiempo seguía pasando.

Quiso detener sus pensamientos pero se le hizo imposible así que decidió deshacerse de ellos por lo tanto subió a buscar su preciado pensadero a ver si podía dejar de lado la idea obsesiva que representaba ese hombre.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Medía tarde y Severus comía en su casa. Solo. Elena dormía y Hermione había salido con André, debían comprar algo que él no podía recordar.

Era uno de esos días que amaba: No había una sola visita. Lo único que esperaba era que no llegara nadie a arruinarlo. Había hecho algo rarísimo y se había tomado un día para estar en casa, con los niños. Sabía que Hermione estaría por ahí y eso lo inquietaba tanto como le gustaba. Pero dentro de todo, lo único que quería era no ver a Potter que ya lo tenía cansado. No quería que viniera ese estúpido sanador y desde ahí se habría una lista gigante de personas a quienes no quería ver aquel día.

Sabía que un rato después llegaría su hijo y ya tenían muchos planes.

Sentado y saboreando su café se permitió sonreír de medio lado mientras veía la portada de _"El profeta"_

_**Ronald Weasley condenado: Un año en Azkaban sin derecho a beneficios.**_

Se sentía completamente responsable de eso. Se sentía realmente contento. El día parecía tener más color y todo lo encontraba más vivo. Se estiró un poco aún sentado y suspiró. ¿Sería demasiado enmarcar esa portada y enviarla a la madriguera en un vistoso envoltorio con una dedicatoria dentro? De seguro la tribu pelirroja estaba evitando ver la imagen de su querido Ron siendo llevado a rastras por los aurores. ¡Qué lástima que los dementores ya no custodiaran aquel asqueroso lugar! En fin, los dementores no eran lo único por lo que Azkaban era un lugar despreciable así que, tranquilidad, ese Weasley aprendería que no debía acercarse a sus hijos nunca más. Y si es que tenía un poco de cerebro (que lo dudaba) no se acercaría a él, sino…

Unos golpes a la puerta principal interrumpieron sus agradables planes para el pelirrojo si es que alguna vez lo veía. Hizo un ruido de hartazgo y pasó las manos por el rostro. No tenía idea de quién podía ser pero no era Hermione con André porque no golpearía a la puerta, simplemente usaría su varita. Ese día prometía tanto… una pena. Se levantó con pereza y un poco de rabia.

La ventana del salón principal se lo advirtió.

En cuanto vio a la visita tomó mucho aire. Lo contuvo por unos segundos mientras fruncía los labios y apretaba los puños. Soltó el aire contenido y pensó si abrir o no.

¿Por qué iría a SU casa?

Debía llevar consigo mucha temeridad. Estúpido valor Gryffindor.

Snape pensó que de seguro su "ilustre" visita esperaba que él fuera bastante agresivo, y como no le gustaba para nada ser demasiado predecible, prefirió escuchar. Esperaba que alguien en el cielo anotara eso en alguna lista de acciones empáticas.

Giró el pomo de la puerta con dudas. Revisó que su varita estuviera ahí a su izquierda en caso de tener que usar algún hechizo para enmudecer o mejor, para petrificar. Con las previsiones tomadas, abrió. No sin antes convocar _"El Profeta"_.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Si es que le abrían la puerta de esa casa sabría inmediatamente que Hermione estaba en ella. Porque dudaba de que _"Alguien más"_ tuviera ese detalle con ella. Aunque como estaban las cosas tampoco la extrañaría si la misma Hermione le negaba la entrada. De hecho, eso era lo que esperaba, pero si quería hablar con ella era por donde debía empezar.

Los rumores corrían rápido, sobre todo en su círculo así que se enteró a velocidad de snitch dorada de las últimas noticias. No podía evitar sentirse traicionada.

Entonces vino la sorpresa.

Él había subido a la categoría de "ser-humano" y le había abierto la puerta. Ya habían pasado dos segundos desde que se miraban y aún no la hechizaba.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Severus se consideraba un hombre con muchos defectos, como cualquier persona, sin embargo, estaba plenamente consciente de que uno de los más grandes y profundos era el ser rencoroso en demasía. Aunque si lo pensaba, según él, todo su rencor tenía una causa justificada así que abrazaba esos sentimientos como antiguas reliquias que no soltaría jamás y las vengaría cada vez que pudiera.

Al abrir la puerta no pudo evitar sentir una leve pizca de pena. Esa chica no le caía del todo mal mientras fue su estudiante aunque claro, había odiado su absurda conducta mientras él era director. Él le había salvado el pellejo en más de una vez y ahora se arrepentía sin ninguna culpa.

En los comienzos, supo inmediatamente que la chica Weasley había querido llevar a Hermione a San Mungo por estar con él.

Él no la hubiera aguantado de no ser porque su Hermione se lo había pedido expresamente.

Él sabía que Ginny Weasley lo toleraba únicamente por que Hermione de seguro la presionaba para hacerlo.

Ambos lo sabían, se desconfiaban mutuamente y de forma implícita formaban bandos imaginarios. Por un lado los que desaprobaban que Hermione _"Desperdiciara su vida a lado de un tipo que no la merece"_, formado por el clan pellirrojo, (a excepción de Arthur muy probablemente por no querer quedar mal con nadie), sumado a los padres de la castaña, más Minerva (quien casi lo abofetea), y hasta Hagrid, sin contar un montón periodistas. Por otro lado estaban… no los que estaban a favor, sino los que no se metían, que al final del día eran los que Severus podía soportar. Pero eran los menos.

Y ahí estaba. La comandante en jefe de la cruzada por acabar con su paciencia.

Ginny… siempre con su maldita actitud de _"Hermione, estaré aquí para ti cuando tengamos que recoger los pedazos en que te dejará el murciélago"_.

Cuando estuvo frente a su cara prefirió callarse y esperar con un gesto interrogativo en el rostro… pero ella parecía haber decidido hacer lo mismo así que estaban frente a un largo silencio que incomodó a la mujer, pero que Snape disfrutó.

Cuando Severus ya estaba por cerrar la puerta en su cara oyó su molesta voz.

_-Veo que se han perdido los hábitos de saludo por acá._- Dijo con un gesto de falsa sorpresa.

Severus se mantuvo en silencio. Otro largo silencio. Largo… Hasta que…

_-Es porque no caigo en mí de… -_ Cara de asco - _felicidad por esta tan… solazada visita. Obvio.-_Ginny percibió ese tono sarcástico que tantas veces había oído en su vida. No podía esperar a que Snape la invitara a pasar, no podía esperar tanto de él.- _¿Por cuánto tiempo deberemos… soportar este… honor?_

Ginny habló inmediatamente después de la última palabra de Snape, apurando las cosas.

_-¿Está Hermione?_

_-¿Claro, quién podría perder oportunidad se estar con la Señora Potter?... oh –_Severus simuló observar el salón hacía atrás de sí.-_No, no está._

Weasley le fingía una sonrisa horrible.

-_Supongo que es un exceso pensar que podría averiguar a qué hora la puedo encontrar, ¿verdad Snape?-_ A Ginny le había costado AÑOS llamarlo así sin más, y ahora lo disfrutaba.

-_Lo es. A diferencia de… otras personas, yo no controlo los pasos de los demás. Allá tú._

_-Jaja, claro, no podría pensar que justo tú pudieras saber qué hace Hermione._ – Él había insistido en que dejara de llamarlo _"Profesor"_ pero ahora odiaba que esta mujer lo tuteara. Aparte… ¿quien se creía para decirle eso?

-_… Weasley… me aburres, porqué no buscas una vida para ti. No lo sé, busca un proyecto, encuentra un trabajo. En fin, ¿el tejido tal vez…? _– Ginny suspiró con hartazgo - _algo debe haber para ti, para que ocupes tu tiempo en algo más que… _-Dejó la frase sin concluir, dejándola a la imaginación mientras componía una mueca de asco.

-_Escucha Snape, no vengo aquí para que tú…_- Ginny se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la aparición sumado a una risa de infante que se acercaba.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Hermione había estado con su hijo en el callejón diagon. Las compras cotidianas le habían pasado la cuenta y tenía ganas de pasear un rato con André, a quien le había bajado un arrebato por un nuevo mazo de cartas de estrategia coleccionable. Su plan era volver pronto a casa. Sabía que Severus estaría ahí todo el día y habían hecho un acuerdo tácito sobre pasar el día con los niños. Mal que mal, cada vez les quedaba menos para despedir a su hijo en King Cross, de solo pensarlo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Lo que no se esperaba para nada era ver a Ginny hablando con Severus al volver.

La pelirroja se veía un poco enrabiada y estaba levantando un dedo acusador frente a Severus. Supo inmediatamente que debía detener aquello.

Miró a su hijo para apartarlo inmediatamente de allí.

-_Saludas y subes. Tengo que hablar con tu tía Ginny._

_-Está bien… no vaya a intentar cortarme el pelo otra vez. _– Murmuró el niño por lo bajo. Odiaba ese afán de las Weasley, siempre o lo querían dejar con el pelo como un militar o le molestaban por no _"sonreír tanto como un niño feliz debería hacerlo" _Para qué hablar de la clásica sección de _"¡pero mira lo delgado que estás!"._ Lo aburrían. ¿Todo porque no le parecía gracioso como James atrapaba todas las Snitch? ¿Todo porque no devoraba sin respirar las grandes comilonas? Al menos su madre siempre lo defendía. De su padre ni hablar, recordaba que no le decían absolutamente nada mientras él estuviera ahí… pero luego, cuando ya no estaba…

-_Nadie va a cortarte el pelo, no hasta que yo lo diga._- Hermione trató de verse ecuánime aunque se habían encendido todas sus alertas.

El chico se acercó al trote a su padre e inevitablemente a su tía Ginny. Saludó y corrió hacia adentro de la casa sin saber que ambos padres lo envidiaron por poder huir.

Hermione miró a Severus para hacerse una mínima idea de qué pasaba por la mente del hombre.

Sabía que la visita de Ginny debía joderlo medio a medio, y de seguro ya se lo había manifestado. Pero ahí estaba, poniéndole un rostro que la hacía pensar que él _quería_ saber a qué había ido la pelirroja y regodearse con eso.

Miedo le daba cuando ponía esa cara de curioso.

Lo vio con su varita en una mano y "_El profeta"_ bajo otro brazo, recargado en el umbral de la puerta. No pudo dejar de anotar en la mente lo guapo que estaba ese día. _"Vamos Hermione. Concéntrate en lo importante"_.

¿Qué si sabía sobre la portada del diario? Imposible no saberlo. El callejón diagon estaba empapelado con la imagen y la gente no dejaba de comentarlo. Se había desayunado con la imagen de Ron siendo arrastrado por los pasillos del ministerio. Se había desayunado con una esplendorosa sonrisa.

-_Ginny._- Dijo ella a modo de saludo.

Severus se cruzó de brazos con un gesto de complacencia. Notaba que a Hermione no le estaba gustando la visita y eso lo encantaba. Había esperado mucho para que al fin ella "_Abriera los ojos"_.

-_¿Será que podemos hablar?-_ Ginny lo preguntó sin muchas esperanzas.

Hermione miró a Severus con la esperanza de que éste protestara y sacara de ahí a la pelirroja con sus palabras ponzoñosas. Pero… él se limitó a encoger un poco los hombros, se dio media vuelta y ella vio como la puerta se abría por completo. Severus se movió hacia un pasillo contiguo y desapareció. Hermione supo inmediatamente que él escucharía cada palabra que se dijera ahí, sin ninguna duda.

_-Pasa. Siéntate y espérame un momento._- Hermione subió a saludar a su hija, de seguro ya estaba despierta.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Severus miraba a la menor de los Weasley sola en su sala. Hermione había dejado la pelota en su lado de la cancha.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y a mitad de camino hizo levitar _"El profeta"_ haciéndolo llegar hasta Ginny.

-_Debes estar contento… -_ De haber sido otro momento ella hubiera sido más hostil, pero tenía otro asunto en la cabeza.

-_Es relativo.-_ Dijo él sin darle mayor importancia. Como si jamás hubiera amenazado con echar abajo el ministerio si la hortaliza no pisaba la cárcel._-Pensaba enviársela a tu madre. _– Ahora Ginny sí que lo miraba feo – _Si mal no recuerdo, la pobre coleccionaba cada aparición de su hijo ejemplar. _

_-No será necesario. Ya les has arruinado muchos días a mis padres Snape. _

_-Error. Ha sido tu hermanito. _

_-¿Sabes Snape? Has lo que quieras. Envía la portada a quien quieras. Yo te enviaré la portada de "Corazón de bruja" de mañana. Si yo fuera tú, ya iría planeando la forma de hacer que ninguno de mis hijos la viera… _- Ya estaba, se la había tirado. No tenía planes de hablar de eso con él, pero la irritaba en demasía esa posición de superioridad que siempre tomaba.

Severus quedó con la duda… pero jamás se vería reflejada en su rostro.

-_Pf, tampoco será necesario. Esa revista es para gente con demasiado tiempo libre._

Vio a Hermione bajar y decidió volver a donde había estado.

.:;SS/HG;:.

"_Vamos Hermione. Debes enfrentar estas cosas"_ Pensó.

Algunas veces había peleado con Ginny en el colegio, pero conforma pasaban los días se iban arreglando. Luego, ya adultas tenían esa capacidad para dialogar y consensuar, o al menos eso creía Hermione.

Por un momento le asaltó el pensamiento de que su amistad se había sostenido por su gran capacidad personal de aguantar… pero consideró que ese pensamiento en particular no ayudaría a resolver las cosas esa tarde.

Un suspiro.

_-Ginny. No te esperaba hoy…_ - "_eso sonó amable… bien"._ Se sentó frente a la pelirroja.

_-Hasta hoy en la mañana no pensaba venir._ – Weasley se cruzó de brazos y miró a Hermione de medio lado. – _He venido porque no he podido aguantar… necesitaba decirte lo… decepcionada, sí, decepcionada que estoy._

Ya estaba. De seguro sería por lo de la condena de Ron. El callejón Diagon estaba repleto de personas vendido _"el profeta" _gritando a voz en cuello el hermoso titular.

Prefirió componer un rostro que invitara a que Ginny hablara para que se fuera pronto.

-_¿Cuándo empezó todo esto?_

-_No Ginny. No quiero hablar de esto, de verdad. Pretendo que este sea un día tranquilo._

_-No sé cómo no lo pensé… _

En ese momento, por primera vez, Hermione pensó que al parecer cada una estaba hablando de cosas distintas.

-¿_Pensar qué cosa Ginny?_

_-No Hermione, no intentes persuadirme porque no lo conseguirás. Tu papel de inocente lo has hecho toda la vida pero ya no lo creeré más. Sólo quiero saber cuándo comenzó, dímelo._

Ginny olvidó que jamás había que meterse con una mujer que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

_-Verás Ginny; No sé de qué mierda estarás hablando, pero no me interesa en absoluto. ¿Te sientes decepcionada? No sé en qué te puedo ayudar, pero no me da la gana. No puedes venir aquí jugando a la ofendida y tratarme como se te antoja. Será mejor que te vayas… Ahora. –_ Hermione se puso en pie y estaba decidida a echarla de ahí, pero Ginny prefirió soltar todo de una vez y no ir de gota en gota.

-_¿Sabes cuál será la portada de mañana en "corazón de bruja"?_

_-¡No leo esa porquería Ginny! ¡No me interesa!_

_-¡Pues tú! Tú estás en la portada. ¡¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estás con Harry?!_

"_¿quéé?..."_

Su hija estaba enferma y estaban peleando por un maldito remedio, estaba embarazada de su ex marido quien por poco se casa con una mujer irritantemente perfecta ¿y ahora Ginny le venía con tamaña tontería?

Ni siquiera podía articular palabra…

Tomó aire y decidió verbalizar sus emociones (para evitar una catástrofe) tal como aprendió en la facultad.

-_Ginny… estoy tan enojada que te golpearía. Ni siquiera te hechizaría, no. Te golpearía en pleno rostro por decir o pensar una estupidez tal. Estoy tan, pero tan enojada que me alegro de que Harry te haya dejado porque no imagino cómo será vivir con una mujer como tú. ¡Y estoy FELIZ! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Feliz! De que estés tan enojada conmigo porque así no te veo la cara. ¿Qué mierda tienes en la puta cabeza?_

.:;SS/HG;:.

Hermione estaba… desparramada en su cama, con las manos en el rostro y preguntándose ¿por qué no le había pegado y listo? Esa mujer se lo merecía. ¿Ella y Harry?… por dios. Hasta le había entrado taquicardia de la pura rabia… y esa "revista"… tendría que averiguar quién había escrito esa mentira.

Severus estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Hermione, de brazos cruzados e intentando con todas sus fuerzas NO sonreír.

-¿_Te dije alguna vez que tenías una amiga… encantadora?_ – Sabía que estaba mal, pero Severus estaba realmente disfrutando.

Su voz la distrajo y lo peor, le dio un poco de risa.

-_Tú… malvado. ¿Disfrutas esto verdad?_

_-No sería capaz._

Quitó las manos de la cara para mirarlo como diciendo _"sí, claro…"_

-_Aunque debo decir que mi parte favorita fue el portazo en la cara._

Hermione se puso en pie. El día debía continuar, y entonces…

-_Deberían darle un diploma a Potter…_

_-¿Por qué? – _Preguntó con miedo.

_-Por buscar mujeres complicadas._

_-Espero que no hayas creído esa tontería. – _Y le volvió la seriedad.

-_Prefiero ni pensar en la idea…_

.:;SS/HG;:.

Día siguiente y Harry llegaba con la novedad de que ya estaba hecho.

Divorcio solicitado.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Pasaron unas semanas… otras.

Era cierto. Él se veía indiferente ante Hermione, pero una cosa es la conducta que se observa, y otra muy distinta es lo que la motiva.

Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando y más que pensando, intentando darse cuenta de qué pasaba realmente consigo mismo. Había momentos en que no se reconocía…

Estaba pasando muchos días viendo a su hija arder en fiebres y jamás había sentido tanto pánico. Él y la muerte ya se habían visto las caras, Severus ya casi no le tenía miedo, pero de ahí a mirar cómo su pequeña niña tenía que pelear con ella cuando apenas ha entrevisto lo que es la vida… no tenía nombre. ¿Lo peor? No poder estar en su lugar.

Por otra parte, su labor en la investigación estaba en paro. El resto del equipo trabajaba montones, pero faltaba bastante para llegar a algún proceso de elaboración así que tenía una cantidad de tiempo libre que sólo lo inquietaba más. Sí, estaba con sus hijos, pero sentía que no estaba haciendo nada por ayudar.

Hermione se iba a media mañana – siempre con algo de comer en las manos – y volvía terminada la tarde. Luego, compartía con los chicos y trabajaba… mientras comía _"un poco"_ más. Entonces pensó en cómo se había sentido ella cuando el desaparecía de casa por semanas y su mente se hundía en ese furor por lograr objetivos y ser admirado.

Para peor, seguía yendo Albert a atender a Elena cada tanto y era evidente lo mucho que disfrutaba de ver a Hermione cuando se encontraban. Era cierto, ella no se acercaba demasiado a él, ¡pero tampoco le ponía freno! Y claramente, eso le molestaba en demasía. Cada vez que ella saludaba al medimago, él recordaba la razón de su separación y posterior divorcio.

Estaba un poco alterado, le asustaba la paranoia en la que se encontraba. Si Hermione cruzaba la puerta de la casa para irse, él pensaba en que ése día, como en cualquier otro que le siguiera, ella encontraría a alguien ahí afuera que podría moverle el piso y apartarla de sí. Esa mera idea le causaba rabia porque cierto era que Hermione ya estaba bastante lejos de él.

Faltaba aún _"Aquello otro"_.

Si le hubieran dicho cuando era profesor que él un día tendría tres hijos, habría recomendado un manicomio o habría sospechado burla, pero contra todo pronóstico, ahí estaba, esperando por el tercero de la forma más incómoda que se hubiera imaginado alguna vez.

Ah… los hijos. Los hijos sacaban de Severus lo mejor que un hombre podía tener dentro por esos días. Se moría por preguntarle a ella cómo se sentía, si necesitaba algo o simplemente sentir esa distención de poder acercarse en cualquier momento y acercar su oído ahí donde se encontraba su hijo o hija por nacer. Dentro de sí sabía que, de hacerlo, Hermione no le apartaría, pero ella representaba la más grande debilidad y sólo quería estar consigo mismo y meditar.

Se preguntaba por qué no regresar con ella de una vez y volver a ser lo que fueron, pero la respuesta llegaba enseguida; De volver en ese momento sería a base de amor y voluntad, cosas necesarias para tener una relación, pero suficientes. Nada podía aún devolverle la confianza en ella y por muchos momentos, tampoco en sí mismo y no quería verla arruinada cada día, agobiada por sus preguntas, sospechas o dudas. No. No quería eso.

Trataba de no mirarla demasiado para que ella no viera en sus ojos todos esos pensamientos enarbolados ni el sentido de ellos, ese sentido que le asustaba pero le daba motivos en la vida: La amaba como se ama algo demasiado valioso que no quieres trizar, que no quieres perder o resignarte a hacerlo.

A veces la miraba sin que ella lo sospechara. Se aseguraba de que estuviera en buen estado y sin notarlo, se había tomado la responsabilidad de su cuidado, sutil, tenue y hasta etéreo, ella no notaba que él se preocupaba de que la temperatura del lugar fuera adecuada, de que hubieran cosas saludables para ella en cualquier momento y también bastante de esas otras que ella amaba comer cuando se embarazaba.

La había visto triste por esos días. Se percató de que había cosas que no le permitían concentrarse y entonces, ofuscada, tomaba su varita y quitaba esos pensamientos que le interrumpían.

Severus no recordaba que ningún otro pensadero le causara tamaña curiosidad como aquel.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Le estaba dando tiempo…

Hermione pretendía darle a Severus cuanto tiempo necesitara para que evaluara las cosas, pretendía. Vaya que le estaba costando.

Había-pedido-perdón.

Si Severus pensaba tomarse media vida para seguir pensándolo, podía, pero ella moriría de ansiedad en el camino.

Sabía que un día no aguantaría más y se daría una larga y tendida conversación que, vaya les hacía falta, pero no quería presionar las cosas. Así que, para no caer a su lado, rendida y anhelante de amor, intentaba llenar su cabeza de cosas por hacer.

Había decidido quedarse imperturbable con el amor que sentía por él en las manos aunque Severus pasara a su lado tapando sus ojos con sus manos para ni siquiera desearla. No iría a ninguna parte. Había declarado una lucha silenciosa pero perseverante.

En tanto, cuando se veía ahogada a si misma por las ganas traducidas en recuerdos, encontraba alivio en la magia, como haría esa misma noche.

.:;SS/HG;:.

Hermione había estado leyendo todo el día en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Buscando y buscando aquello que sentía que faltaba para por fin encontrar esa ansiada cura. Su búsqueda fue un tanto infructuosa y volvió a casa un poco derrotada y triste.

Había aprovechado de compartir un poco con los suyos y a dormir.

En eso estaba, divagando cuando la luz en su cabeza se encendió.

Abrió los ojos nivel elfo doméstico y se destapó. Tomó la ropa más próxima y se vistió. Todavía estaba poniéndose los zapatos cuando llegó a la habitación de Severus que, para su sorpresa, no se encontraba con hechizos de seguridad.

-_¡Voy y vuelvo Severus! – _Y salió rauda.

Severus se acercó rápidamente al pasillo.

-_¡¿Dónde vas?! – _No era llegar y salir así como así a las dos de la madrugada.

_-Ahora no Severus, o se me irá la idea. Estaré en Hogwarts._

Hermione se hubiera volteado a mirar su cara. Estaba segura que estaba poniendo esa expresión que le encantaba, la de _"Qué demonios…?"_

Severus se quedó con la duda, esperando que esa noche fuera productiva.

Volteó y se encontró de frente con la habitación de Hermione abierta… era toda una provocación. Había estado intentando no caer en eso. Hermione le había intentado enseñar por años el concepto de pri-va-ci-dad, pero espía una vez, espía siempre.

Entro a la habitación a buscar directamente el pensadero.

Lo encontró arrinconado dentro de un aparador. Al fin ahí estaba frente a esa vasija rodeada de runas. A lado del pensadero estaban algunos frascos llenos de recuerdos. Severus inspiró. Tomó el más próximo y lo vertió rápidamente.

Un suspiro breve y se acercó.

.::.

Hermione llevaba puesto un vestido que parecía ser elegido para esa noche. La mesa estaba puesta pero no había nada servido. Lloraba. De pronto se levantó y secó sus lágrimas después de dejar una nota tirada en la mesa. Dentro del recuerdo, Severus se acercó a leerla.

"…_Es imposible que llegue para nuestro aniversario, lo siento. Iba a avisarte antes, pero se me han pasado los días sin darme cuenta. Estoy por conseguir la base perfecta para la poción que estamos elaborando. ¡Al fin! Es realmente genial. Nos vemos pronto."_

Dirigió su mirada a Hermione que apagaba las luces y todo se desvaneció.

.::.

Severus aterrizó en una nueva escena que reconoció fácilmente…

Hermione estaba furiosa.

_-¡¿Qué no has podido llegar?! ¡Severus, no me importa si me dejas plantada un millón de veces! ¿Pero tenías que hacer lo mismo con nuestros hijos?, ¡No puedes faltar al cumpleaños de tu hijo y luego ofenderte por preguntar dónde mierda estuviste tan entretenido! _

A partir de eso no se podían distinguir las voces de ninguno, nadie escuchaba a nadie, pero se vio a sí mismo salir de la casa con un portazo y a Hermione completamente impotente.

.::.

Esta vez Severus se encontraba en un salón concurrido. Divisó a Hermione de pie y rodeada de gente. Él no recordaba haber estado ahí así que no le extrañó no verse por ahí.

Se acercó rápidamente a ella y se sorprendió de ver a Zaida entre las personas cercanas.

El recuerdo avanzó y luego estaban las dos conversando.

_-Zaida, ¿no se suponía que todos los del equipo estarían en Milán esta semana?_

_-La mayoría no Hermione, sólo se ha quedado Severus con uno o dos compañeros. Ha dicho que trabaja mejor lejos de casa…_ - Severus frunció el ceño enseguida, casi intenta interrumpir olvidándose de que estaba en un maldito recuerdo. – _Ya sabes, más cómodo, sin gritos de niños ni obligaciones._ – Esa mujer despedía veneno en cada palabra y Hermione… ella intentaba parecer confiada.

-_No creo que haya dicho eso. Creo que tú querrías escucharlo. No cofundas los deseos con la realidad. – _La hostilidad ya era mutua.

-_Pues a veces eso funciona… - _Dijo Zaida, completamente sugerente…

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, señorita sutileza?_

_-Nada Hermione. Nada… pero debo reconocer una cosa. Una. Tienes un marido delicioso y es realmente un agrado… en todo aspecto._

.::.

-_¿Por qué te quedas fuera cuando todos los demás no lo hacen?_ – Preguntaba Hermione, triste, acostada a lado de un Severus cansadísimo que le respondía de espaldas.

_-Nada del otro mundo. Es más cómodo. Ya sabes, el trabajo bien hecho de una vez y al estar en casa no estar pensando en el trabajo. _

_-… más cómodo... _

.::.

Salió del pensadero sintiéndose bastante culpable.

Se debatió entre irse a su habitación a pensar en los visto o seguir revisando los otros frascos. No dedico demasiado tiempo en dicho debate y sus manos, autómatas, ya estaban preparando el siguiente paseo a los recuerdos.

No sabía que esta vez se encontraría ante los momentos que más dudas habían despertado en su vida.

.::.

Cayó de pie en la cocina de su casa y naturalmente compuso rostro de asco al ver esa cabellera.

Esos eran aquellos días en que las cosas se estaban poniendo peores.

Escuchó el llanto de Hermione… otra vez. El sonido que más odiaba.

Estaba sentada, echa un ovillo en el sofá y Ronald Weasley frente a ella con rostro aparentemente apesadumbrado.

_-¿Cómo llegaron a esto Herms? – _Preguntaba él.

-_Ron… Esto simplemente se acumuló. Cuando él empezó a viajar, no había problemas sabes. _– Hubo un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro lloroso – _Lo esperaba con ansias y él no aguantaba demasiado tiempo lejos. Cuando volvía, todo era perfecto y fue así por muchos años. Pero luego… ron, luego toda esa lejanía nos pasó la cuenta._

_-Siempre he dicho que Snape no merece una mujer como tú Herms. No hay discusión._

_-No es eso Ronald. Nadie hizo hecho tan feliz como él pero… _

_-Pero…_

_-Pero ya no es así. Al principio creí que sería sólo eso, una crisis, una "fase", pero nada cambió y ya no recuerdo cuándo empezó… Sólo sé que al finalizar uno de sus tantos viajes me escribió que llagaba al día siguiente y… simplemente… yo simplemente ya no sentí nada… entonces me sentí culpable, no era posible… - _ Severus se quedaba cada vez más serio viendo a Hermione así de mal relatando la situación desde su lado – _¿cómo había dejado de esperarlo?... insistí. Cuando llegaba a casa yo parecía una máquina creativa. Le pedí que hiciéramos mil cosas juntos… lo único que necesitaba era que él me recordara porqué me había casado con él… necesitaba que sólo me mirara una vez como antes para recargar toda mi energía y espéralo hasta que fuera necesario… pero no lo hizo nunca. Creo que es obvio que me engaña…_

_-Pf, Hermione, eso dalo por hecho. Tanto tiempo lejos y si al llegar no te tomaba tanto en cuenta… es evidente._

_-Estoy… tan enojada ron. _

El pelirrojo abrazaba a Hermione mientras ella ahora sí, se desahogaba en llanto.

Severus pasó las manos por su rostro… ¿dónde estaba metido él en ese momento?... ¿dónde estaba?

_-Lo amo. Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de tenerle toda esta rabia…_

_-Hermione, si lo amas aún, ¡deberías dejar de hacerlo! Se ha burlado de ti dejándote aquí criando a sus hijos y trabajando. ¿Cree que eres alguna clase de objeto que tiene ahí seguro? ¡Hermione, eres perfecta! Él lo sabe y sólo te está opacando con esta actitud… mírate. Mereces más, tú y tus hijos necesitan a alguien que esté con ellos Herms, en las buenas y en las malas, como una familia de verdad. – _Severus vio como el zanahorio secaba las lágrimas de la mujer y se esforzaba por convencerla – _Déjalo. Mereces ser feliz y jamás faltará alguien dispuesto a hacerlo. _– Vio asqueado esa mirada cargada de intenciones en esos ojos que desbordaban estupidez.

Agradeció sentir ese tirón en el cuerpo que le indicó que el recuerdo había acabado.

.::.

Snape terminó sentado en el suelo de la habitación de Hermione.

Su mente estaba llena de esas palabras… de la forma en que las dijo.

No dejaba de verse a sí mismo ignorándola una y otra vez. Pero sobre todo, se imponía la imagen de Hermione con la mirada llorosa y perdida, fijada en la nada sentada en una mesa esperando por él… esperando.

Se levantó y permitió que esa parte irracional le dominara. Pocas veces se lo permitía pero ya no podía evitarlo más.

Tomó los recuerdos y los puso donde estaban. Puso el pensadero en su lugar y salió de la casa. Estando fuera hizo los hechizos de seguridad de siempre, y un poco más.

Apareció en el pasillo principal de Hogwarts, la antesala al gran comedor.

NUNCA había estado tan jodidamente contento de que Hermione hubiera pedido acceso a Minerva para el equipo de investigación luego de la primera vez en que necesitaron la biblioteca.

Raudo se dirigió a la biblioteca. Presuroso y decidido recorrió esos pasillos que conocía como las palmas de sus manos, no necesitaba ni reparar en ellos.

Cruzó la gran puerta y se encontró aquel tremendo salón lleno de estanterías y mesas. Desde ahí optó por ser sigiloso aun sabiendo que sólo encontraría a una mujer ahí.

Cruzó la zona de textos estudiantiles de nivel básico, medio y superior para llegar al final, la pequeña sección de estudios avanzados que contenía no muchos pero extraños ejemplares y ahí la halló.

Hermione estaba absorta, totalmente enajenada en lo que leía. Ni siquiera podía estar sentada, se encontraba de pie leyendo un antiquísimo texto que reposaba sobre un escritorio bajo la tenue luz del pasillo, la única encendida en ese momento. Levantó la mirada, emocionada. Creía haberlo descubierto ya… tenía ganas de contárselo a Severus inmediatamente.

Snape la miraba a su espalda a unos metros de distancia.

Hermione sintió de pronto cómo alguien la tomaba por un brazo y la volteaba, el susto fue tremendo, pero no tuvo tiempo de gritar. Severus ya estaba besándola como hacía años no lo hacía. No quiso ni siquiera pensar en cómo y porqué estaba ahí, sólo podía responder. Al fin Severus. Al fin sus labios, al fin toda la humedad de su boca le buscaba para devorarla.

Hermione se separó unos dolorosos centímetros sólo para buscar en sus ojos un dejo de respuesta a la pregunta de qué hacía el ahí. Severus la miró extrañamente emocionado.

_-No digas nada… hablaremos. Aún no. _– le susurró. Ah, esa voz.

Hermione se aferró a él con fuerza y pronto se vio empujada sobre el escritorio. Severus no hallaba forma de pegarla más a sí mismo. Supo que nada podía bastar, Hermione despertaba en él algo que ni ella misma podía manejar de otra forma que no fuera la búsqueda del éxtasis que les diera a ambos un poco de satisfacción temporal.

Severus deslizó su boca desde los labios de ella hasta su oído mientras sentía cómo las manos de Hermione acariciaban su espalda bajo la camisa y comenzaba a buscar cada vez más que su cuerpo se moviera contra su erección. Él fue directamente a su cuello mientras terminaba de quitar esa blusa y consiguió el resultado esperado: Ese gemido que sabía que podía encontrar siempre que besaba su cuello… junto con su risa, eran sus sonidos favoritos. Se deshizo del brasier y Hermione le quitó la camisa. Volvió a besar, necesitaba sentir la presión de sus pechos en su cuerpo, no podía dejar de tocarla. Hermione enredo sus dedos en su negro cabello cuando comenzó a besar uno de sus pechos, Severus le quitaba la respiración.

Acabo de desnudarla cuando ya la tenía recostada sobre la madera, hecha un montón de suspiros y gemidos. La contempló desnuda por un momento y acarició su abdomen con devoción y ardor. Besó su vientre mientras la sujetaba y descendía justo donde necesitaba ir. Se dedicó a besar cada rincón de la piel más íntima de Hermione, no quería nada más que beber de ella y saciar un poco esas ganas de sentir su sabor otra vez. La oyó decir su nombre entre gemidos entrecortados y no se detuvo hasta volver a tenerla sentada en ese escritorio de tanto placer, no quiso detenerse hasta que ella le suplicó que se apartara porque ya estaba sobrepasada. Entonces se besaron de nuevo.

Severus sólo quería estar dentro de ella en ese instante, pero Hermione se bajó de esa bendita mesa y fue a desquitarse con sus pantalones y su bóxer. Su miembro recibió sus perfectas caricias antes de volver a sentir la succión de su boca por fin. Hermione sólo quería sentirlo en todas partes, necesitaba sentir su longitud entrando y saliendo de su boca, rozándose con sus labios y juntándose tantas veces con su lengua. Necesitaba sentir la necesidad de él al moverse contra ella, antes de eso, no le soltaría. Severus acariciaba su cabello preguntándose cuánto más aguantaría aquello.

Satisfecha, Hermione se puso de pie nuevamente. Severus la volteó, besó su cuello mientras tocaba sus pechos a manos llenas y Hermione sentía como comenzaba a penetrarla. A medida que más se adentraba dentro de su cuerpo, menos podía permanecer erguida, gimoteando se encorvó hasta que su rostro estuvo frente a la mesa. Ambos comenzaron a moverse juntos y ahora eran los dos quienes, al mismo tiempo, no podían sino llenar el silencio con ese ruido de suspiros y el golpe de la piel con la piel.

Severus la tomó e irguió de nuevo para volver a besarla mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de estimular aquella zona que el intentaba no descuidar jamás con ella. Cuando Hermione comenzó a temblar en sus brazos se apartó y la recostó sobre el escritorio otra vez.

La beso mientras volvía a entrar en ella con intenciones de acabarlo todo de una vez. Hermione sintió cada envestida en lo más profundo de sí sin dejar de percibir sus manos y su boca, por fin pudo gritar, gritar ese nombre y suplicarle que le diera todo y mucho más. Él… vaya que sabía cómo satisfacerla. El sólo mirarlo era indescriptible. Disfrutaba ese sonido profundo que salía de su garganta, ese rostro concentrado en el punto donde se unían sus cuerpos y sus gestos de placer.

Hermione estaba llegando a un punto de no retorno, unos segundos más así y sería imposible retrasarlo más.

Se dejó llevar cuando sintió cómo su cuerpo era asaltado por el orgasmo.

Severus se dedicó a admirar las reacciones de ella. Otra vez ese poder. Ella estaba así por él y se esforzaría siempre por llevarla donde nadie más pudiera. Sintió como su miembro era cada vez más apretado dentro de ella y no dejó de acariciarla mientras ella calmaba su respiración. Hermione le devolvió una mirada audaz, estiró un brazo y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo. Severus sintió como ella volvía a moverse contra él y volvió a acompañarla. Sus movimientos pasaron a ser erráticos y fue todo para Severus también.

Severus buscó descanso en el seno de Hermione y fue acogido con caricias. Un momento después, Hermione buscaba sus labios otra vez y se encontraron en un beso tierno. Entonces ella lo miró y se preguntó cómo había podido estar lejos de ese hombre tanto tiempo…

_-Me haces mucha falta… -_ Si le estuviera dominando la razón no le hubiera dicho eso, pero en ese momento Hermione era puras emociones.

-_Lo sé… y sé que es así desde antes de que nos separáramos._ – Reconoció él.

Hermione asintió y unos minutos después, mientras lo miraba vestirse supo que nunca podría acostumbrarse a estar sin su presencia.


End file.
